Clean Uniforms
by julesver
Summary: Aizen likes his uniforms to be immaculate. Ichigo couldn't care less. Aizen is not happy. Espada!Ichigo,Not-so-subtle-hints-of-slash,and Grimmjow's Cat.
1. Throne Room

**Chapter One**

Setting: Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Throne room

Context: When Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad tried to save Orihime.

Summary: SPOILER* Ichigo becomes a part of Aizen army. Oh and Ishida and Chad are dead. Boo-hoo.*SPOILER ends

Ok, nuff talking, letzugoooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Please.' The boy heaved, coughing blood. 'Please, just-'<em>

_Aizen looked away from the broken boy. Soul Society's greatest hope, defeated. How naive of them to let him go to Hueco Mundo with his human friends. He thought that Soul Society valued him for his service to the realm. He questioned if they really do care for Ichigo, or only kept him as a last resort weapon. It wouldn't suprise him that Soul Society would turn their back on someone they're indebted too. Afterall, the whole system is corrupt. It will all change when he comes to power._

_Aizen diverted his attention to the substitute shinigami. Just a few moments ago he was full of hopes and dreams, but now he is lying prostate on the ground, shamed in front of Aizen and his espadas. Not one espada snickered or jeered at ichigo. They have seen the boy fight, they have felt the bite of his sword. He was a worthy opponent. _

_Ichigo's defeat cannot be credited to any espada. The only reason why he is down on the ground is because Aizen intervened in Grimmjow's little Aizen-sama they would have died by the boy's sword. The ten espada turned away from the horrible sight. He should have died in a glorious battle, they thought. No warrior should ever be forced to grovel like an animal._

"_Look at me Aizen Sousuke!" Ichigo spat vehemently, hacking up blood up his throat. Grimmjow lips tightened at the sight, tearing his gaze away. 'Ch`. That idiot.' He said to himself._

'_What is it Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen drawled, tapping his fingers on the arm of his white throne._

'_Inoue- Inoue...'he sobbed, clutching his broken ribs. 'Trade her for me. Trade her for me!'_

_Aizen narowed his eyes in delight. A low chuckle can be heard from the dark corner where Gin is lurking. Aizen could feel Tousen's reiatsu sharpening, clearly objecting to the notion of a human ally. Tousen could feel that this would not end well._

_Aizen ignored the insistent reiatsu and leaned on his right elbow, his fingers still tapping the great white throne. 'You have nothing that intrest me.' He lied, letting his own reiatsu flared up as a testament of his power. 'Tell me why I shouldnt kill you now Ichigo-__kun.'_

_Unperturbed by the sight ichigo stared at him square on his eyes. 'I'll fight for you'_

'_I already have excelent fighters.'_

'_But none like me!' the boy desperately shouted. 'I'll kill anyone for you! Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Yama-jii, anyone!'_

_The throne room was silent. No one dared to take a breath. Aizen sighed and rubbed his temple. The other two humans also said the same thing, that they would trade their life for the life of their comrade. Humans and their petty notion of virtue. The Quincy and the large boy had sickened him so much that Aizen used his reiatsu to crush their skulls. He would hate to do the same thing to Ichigo._

'_Foolish boy, you're arent strong enough.' Aizen said coldly. On the surface, he held a perfect poker face. Cold, disintrested, ruthless. In his heart he smiled like the chesire cat. His plans are falling into place just as he calculated._

'_I'll be stronger! I'll be stronger than all of them and I'll be yours! So-' Ichigo coughed up a mouthful of blood. 'Please just... please.'_

_Aizen stood from his throne, his white robes billowing around him. He glanced at a livid Tousen, his hand already placed on the hilt of his katana. 'Aizen-sama, allow me to rid you of this insect..' Aizen's held up his hand to silence him. The man clearly hates the idea, but he wouldn't dare to defy his god._

'_Ai-zen-tai-chou...' Gin sing-songed from behind the throne. 'Should I prepare another uniform?'_

_The former fifth division captain only smiled._

* * *

><p>Author's note: Enjoy? Comment! I shall reply.<p>

Next chapter: SPOILER* Ichigo and the ocean*... that's not much of a spoiler now is it?

In need of a beta reader. If interested please contact me. I suck at grammar. And at spelling. Lulz, why am I writing again?


	2. Upright

_ cant pick up my signature squigle-star page breaker, so I'll use a boring line as a page breaker. Yawn._

_Setting: Ichigo's inner world (the place where the swords hang out and shit)_

_Context: Picks up right after Ichigo becomes a part of Aizen's army._

_Summary: *SPOILER* Ichigo's inner world changes as he changes his alliance. And Hichigo is being a little bitch *SPOLERENDS*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Is your life so worthless that you would throw it away for another like this?"<em>

Ichigo eyes snapped open at the echoing question, waking up to the sound of a thousand clapping hand. It's raining. Towering sky scrapers filled his vision. A familiar blue sky stretched from one end of the horizon to the other. It all resembled his inner world except... everything is right side up. In his inner world, the building is laid on their side. The sky is on his right and the ground in on his left. He never had to fear gravity, for his feet would never touch the ground. Now he lay on the bottom of the sky scrapers, water rising all around him. The rain is filling up his soul.

Zangetsu was kneeling next to him, holding an umbrella over his head while standing under the harsh pounding of rain. Concern is written all over his face, his brows knitted together in frustration. "Ichigo." He called. His voice resonated deep in his head. "Zangetsu. What..."

"I dont know." Zangetsu frowned. His hair and clothes are soaked with rainwater. He bear an amusing resemblance to a wet cat.

"Oi, Ichigo." His hollow self was leaning against a wall, holding the big zanpaktou over his head as an umbrella. "You better fix this shit up." He drawled. Ichigo hand tighten over his sword, ready to defend if Hichigo decided to strike. His hollow looked harmless enough, though his usual shit eating grin is replaced with an irritated scowl. Looks like HIchigo hates water.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his back. Zangetsu leaned down to his ear. "What is bothering you? It feels like an ocean is being poured out on us." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why is it that when you pull me in, it's only to complain about the weather. Geez old man."

Zangetsu frowned at his master. "Look up Ichigo." He tipped the boy's head backward. Indeed, the sky did looked like an ocean suspended on clouds, ready to spill it's enormous load to his world. The pooling water around his waist is a testament for that. If something were to affect him greatly, he was sure that the ocean would crash down against the skyscrapers, stripping it to bare metal and broken pieces of glass.

"It would be horrible if it were to happen." Zangetsu murmured, disturbed by his master's thought. "Forget that. It would fucking suck!" His hollow screamed through the torrents of water. Ichigo sat dumbfounded for a moment before exploding into laughter. It sounded strangled, like a pained dog, howling for it's master. It caught Hichigo off guard. He's usually the only crazy one. The hollow continue to watch Ichigo, careful to keep a good distance between him and the boy.

"I gave myself to Aizen." He said to no one in particular. Hichigo narrowed his eyes, finally understanding the cause of the endless rain. Ichigo avoided his hollow's eyes and opted to look at Zangetsu. The old man seemed weary, the bags underneath his eyes seemed deeper since lat time., and his frown is just as unmoving as he first saw them. "I'm sorry Zangetsu." he said quietly. Zangetsu sighed at the boy's thought. "Enough Ichigo, I am you and you are me. It is only natural what hurts you affect me too." Zangetsu nodded his head towards his hollow. "And him."

Ichigo glanced at the hollow. "What?" Hichigo asked in open hostility, fidgeting under the scrutiny. "Nothing." He mumbled, pushing the umbrella away from his face. "Dont. You'll get wet." Zangetsu said. "Obvious much." The orange haired teen snorted. "Besides," He pushed on his knees to stand up "Its not fair that I'm the only one whose dry."

"Whatever." Hichigo strode over and grabbed the umbrella from Zangetsu's hand, flopping down on the water, looking very much like a cross five year old. "The building's is on the right angle. Now do something about this weather." He mumbled, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Impudent child." Zangetsu shook his head tiredly. "Fucking geezer." The hollow spat back. Ichigo smiled at the scene, happy that there's at least one aspect of his life which would never change.

* * *

><p>AU: End of chapter two. Yay. Symbolism overload. Hemingway would be proud. Huzzah.<p>

Still need beta. Please be my beta. I spend more time fixing my grammar than writing these short 700 words chapters. I'm THAT bad.

Oh, and please comment. It's rather empty there on the review page. And when I say 'rather', I really meant 'completely'. So yeah. REVIEW!

Next chapter: Ichigo gets a uniform. He doesn't like it. Aizen spanks him. Lol not really.


	3. Uniform

Setting: Some random room in Las Noches

Summary: Ichigo finally gets his uniform.

Thank you awesome word ninja **Ilta Kimon **for editing this chapter. You rock (less than three)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can I wear something else?"<p>

"No."

"... Well, can I add another colour to it or something?"

"No."

"Not even an undershirt?"

"No."

"... Fuck."

Ulquiorra gave the boy his usual blank gaze, ignoring the boy's comment about his new uniform. Yes, it's all white. Yes, it opens up to the chest. Yes, it looks slightly metrosexual, but Grimmjow has managed to pull off a similar look without looking like a flaming fruit tart, Ulquiorra couldn't see the reason why the boy couldn't do it too.

The uniform was basically a sleeveless Haori, only it was worn without a robe underneath it. It was one thing to wear white, a colour Ichigo detested, but to also show off his nipples to the world? No thanks. Ichigo might not have cared if he was stamped as a delinquent, but he did care about the state of his nipples!

"Nee Ichigo-kun, ya sure ya don' like this design? I made it myself ya know," Gin fake sniffled. Apparently Las Noches was desolate enough that it made a man like Ichimaru Gin pick up a needle and start sewing.

"Haoris are supposed to be worn over a kimono." Ichigo breathed though his gritted teeth.

"I don't see a problem with it." Aizen laughed, clearly enjoying the boy's misery while sipping on a cup of Darjeeling.

"Neither do I. Wear it Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra piled on.

Ichigo glowered at the two men, focusing especially on the Espada who knew nothing about Japanese fashion. Here he was, standing in his briefs in the cold air of Las Noches, with goosebumps riding up his legs. It seemed that Ulquiorra, Gin, and Aizen had made it their sacred duty to find the perfect uniform for Ichigo. It had been five hours, and the only thing they had decided on was standard Hakamas. And until they decided on a top, the ruler of Las Noches refused to let Ichigo wear the Hakama. 'Manipulative prick,'Ichigo thought to himself.

"Can you add some buttons?"

"No."

"How about sleeves?"

"No."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Espada who kept answering questions directed to Gin. "_Ichimaru_," He turned to the designer, his voice bordering dangerously that of an angry growl. "_Fix it,"_ He shoved the Haori to Gin, who took it with a nervous laugh.

"Haha..." Gin replied with a weak 'Hai'much to Aizen's amusement."It would've suited you nicely Ichigo-kun." He watched as Ichigo struggled into his new Hakama, hiding a smile behind his cup of tea. Ichigo could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I thought we agreed to not call me by my first name," he said coldly, turning away from Aizen.

Aizen frowned. And here he was thinking the boy was warming up to him. "Leave us," he said to his two men. Gin threw a serious look to the boy, warning him. Aizen may appear kind and benevolent, but when things didn't go his way his true nature would surface.

Ichigo, being the stubborn teenager that he was, rolled his eyes and pushed his other leg into the Hakama_. Nobody can be trusted_, he whispered his mantra in his head_, no one_. _Especially not that fox faced bastard. _"Bye-bye!" Gin waved at him, unaware and unperturbed by the boy's hostile aura. Aizen sighed and nodded his head towards the door, ushering the man out. He needed some alone time with Ichigo.

Aizen watched as the boy sprawled himself on a chair, hooking his hands behind his head, a defiant scowl forever painted on his lips. Even with his rotten attitude, Ichigo was beautiful. In his years as a shinigami, Aizen could never have imagined himself looking at a human this way. For decades he had viewed humanity as a virus, a useless race whose sole purpose was to exist as Hollow food. Enter Kurosaki Ichigo, a human with powers that almost rivaled his Espadas'. Humanity had finally caught his attention.

Ichigo could feel Aizen eyes on him and he didn't like it one bit. "I still haven't seen Inoue," he broke the silence. "I need to know that she's safe."

Aizen pulled a chair up and sat in front of him. "Patience. There is time for that later." Aizen grazed the edge of the Hakama with his hand. "You look good in white Ichigo-kun." He added as an afterthought.

"_No._ No first names," the orange haired boy hissed, jerking his legs away. Aizen's smile broke.

Ichigo gasped as an enormous weight of reiatsu began to push down against his back, forcing him to double over in his chair. It was hard, heavy, the pressure this what Aizen is capable of? Ichigo tried to push his own reiatsu out, only to have it wither away. "Kurosaki Ichigo,"Aizen called, his warm brown eyes turning cold and dead. Ichigo could barely lift up his head up, and his curses swallowed under the weight of pure raw power. "Do you see the difference in our power?" Ichigo gritted his teeth and pushed against the reiatsu, determined to at least hold his head up high.

Within an instant, the pressure is gone. Ichigo gave out a defeated whimper and stood up on his trembling legs, desperately trying to put some distance between him and the monster. Cold sweat ran down his body, making his new Hakama stick to his legs. It's worse than the time he first faced Kenpachi. The 11th division captain had intimidated him, but he lit up the passion to fight in him. Aizen... made him feel cold and desolate.

Aizen watched in amusement as the boy swerved and tripped. He leaned forward and caught his latest pet in his arms, gathering the quivering boy close to him. "You make it so hard for others to get to know you Ichigo-kun," Aizen sighed and shushed the boy, talking as if Ichigo brought the punishment onto himself. "Sorry," Ichigo breathed out quietly, cursing himself for sounding so weak and effeminate. "I'm sorry... Aizen-sama."

"Sousuke will do fine," he corrected. "Men with power should never be subservient to one another." Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing the man's chest away from him. "What was that all about then?" he muttered, his voice still small and quivering.

Aizen laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "You should rest. Your body still hasn't recovered from my reiatsu," He said, rubbing his warmth into the boy.

"But Inoue-"

"_Rest_ Ichigo-kun," Aizen said with finality. His tone was warm, yet his eyes forced him to obey. Ichigo kept his mouth shut.

"Gin will be back with your new uniform. After your rest, feel free to explore Las Noches to your heart's content." Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the man's change in attitude, but decided to bite his tongue. Who knows what other sick mind games Aizen had in store for him.

Aizen stood up and stared impassively at his hand, displeased at how the boy's sweat coated his fingers. "I'll make sure Gin brings you another pair of Hakamas. It's a shame you dirtied them so soon." He said nonchalantly while walking away.

"And whose fault is that?" Ichigo shot back, his rebellious streak winning over common sense.

Aizen laughed.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Ichigo finds a cat. Meow.<p> 


	4. Cat

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"<em>Is your life so worthless that you would throw it away for another like this?"<em>

Ichigo woke up from his peaceful slumber and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and turned to his side, hoping to catch a bit more sleep before the artificial sun of Las Noches hits the sand. Half-awake, Ichigo gripped his sheets tighter around himself, realizing the inevitable. The voice, it wasn't gone. He hoped that a night's sleep would rid him of it, but he found that it only grewin volume and intensity.

"_Is your life so worthless that you would throw it away for another like this?"_

"Shut up,"Ichigo covered his ear with his pillow, hoping that the voice would eventually be blocked out.

The man standing beside his bed frowned. It seems like he had spoken too loud. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, scratching at the remaining hollow mask on his face. His impatient nature demanded him to shake the boy awake, but in all honesty the Espada wouldn't know what to say to him once Ichigo was awake.

The man knew Ichigo before he had his shinigami powers. He wondered into the real world as an Adjuchas, lured from Hueco Mundo by the intense spiritual scent. He didn't chase that scent for its power, oh no, there were plenty of stronger hollows that he could eat.

He followed the thin scent for its purity, a trait that no one in Hueco Mundo had. He wandered around the real world, half starved, feeding on the lesser hollows that crossed his path. He wanted to find the owner of that scent, and take her back to Hueco Mundo. He wanted to hold her hair against his face and breathe in a piece of heaven to his days in hell.

Much to his surprise, he didn't find a girl, but a boy. He never thought that a boy could smell so pure like this. He had a bright orange hair, a short lanky frame, and a permanent scowl on his face. That was the first time he met Ichigo Kurosaki. Others might use the word 'delinquent' to describe the boy, but to him, he was the incarnation of beauty. The boy was leaning his back against a wall, holding up a cat ghost, teasing it with his nose. 'The boy can see spirit,' he thought. 'I wonder if he can see hollows..."

He stepped closer to the boy, ready to grasp him in his paws and take him back to Hueco Mundo.

A feet away from Ichigo, he felt the presence of a powerful reiatsu blocking his way. '_Shinigami'_ he hissed and jumped back, careful to not touch the Kekkai that was protecting the boy. It seemed that the boy had powerful people protecting him. He gritted his teeth in frustration, resisting the urge to wreak havoc on the surrounding neighborhood

Instead, he sat a few feet away, rested his head on his hand, and watched.

Ichigo tickled the cat ghost, teasing the spirit chain on the cat's chest, tickling the cat. When the boy set it down and walked away, the kitty followed him with a jingle from his chains, meowing merrily. Ichigo stopped and knelt next to the cat. "I can't take you home. Mommy's allergic to kitties," he said sadly. The cat tilted his head to the side and meowed in confusion. "I know Mommy's not here anymore, but… but..." Ichigo face scrunched up and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

The boy was a crybaby. His cries were so loud that the Adjuchas's ears twitched at it. He was an unsullied soul brimming with power that would shed his tears for a dead cat. It made the boy all the more beautiful to him. The man watched as Ichigo's lanky arms hugged the cat for one last time, resisting the urge to push his way into the boy's arm. Ichigo mumbling of how much he will miss it once he's home, the cat meowed as if it understood, purring and butting his head against the boy.

"Bye-bye kitty!" the man watched as Ichigo ran, his cheeks were still streaked with tears which made him all the more beautiful. He wanted to chase after the boy, but the hunger in his stomach was too great. The fear of reverting back to a mindless Gillian kept him from moving, but the disappointment hurt more than the pangs of hunger he had endured while searching.

His eyes zeroed in on the cat, his nose flaring at the boy's remaining scent. Without a second thought, he grabbed the cat and dug his nail into the Chain of Fate and pulled. He watched impassively as the ghost turned into a hollow, ignoring its anguished cries for help. If he couldn't make the boy his, then he'd take the next best thing.

The Adjuchas stared the hollow cat, its mask forming a lopsided smile. He leaned down and brought it close to his face, satisfied to find the boy's scent still on the cat. "Come on. I'll think up a name for you later," he said and nuzzled his new pet. The hollow cat looked dazed and confused, it's clear blue eyes blinking from behind the hollow mask.

From then on the man made plans to visit the real world, his stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing the boy again. However, every time he arrived into the real world he could never find the boy again. He searched everywhere, but the presence of a powerful Kekkai always interfered with his search.

After a few years he gave up on his fruitless search. He looked back on his endeavors and laughed at them. Nevertheless, if the Espada was honest to himself, he still misses that sweet unadulterated scent. Instead he focused all his attention to his hollow-cat, nuzzling it every chance he got. He knew the scent was gone, but it pleased him to know that he was touching what the boy had touched. The hollow cat was his only connection he had with the boy.

After the Throne Room incident, he sat down beside the near-comatose boy and waited. He wanted to scream at Ichigo, kick him, hurt him, anything that would ease the pressure in his chest. Seeing a man go against his nature and bow down to another was disgusting. He watched the freedom slip away as Ichigo pledged his allegiance to Aizen. Ichigo was strong, and free, tied down by nothing but his ambition. Now he is like the rest of the Espadas, bound and chained to Aizen's will. He traded his freedom for a _human._

"_Is your life so worthless that you would throw it away for another like this?"_

He repeated that question over and over again, at first accusingly, but then it died down to a quiet contemplation. Now he stood over the bed, his nose breathing in the very same scent from all of those years. The Espada grinned and closed his eyes.

A soft jingle could be heard from under the bed, and the Espada grumbled to check on his kitten. He silently cursed himself for bringing the cat up with him. He wanted to reunite the two back together again as an offering of peace that he had for the boy, but the cat was too much for the Espada to handle. The cat sat on Ichigo's chest, its masked face sniffing the orange head curiously. "Yeah, he does smell nice, doesn't he Kimon-tan?" he whispered, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. The hollow-cat meowed in response, agreeing with its master completely.

Ichigo eyes snapped open, the colour draining rapidly from his face. "Who's there?" He called out, sitting up and reaching for his zanpakutou. The cat jumped, his lithe body rotating in the air before landing on the Espada's arm.

"Grimmjow?"


	5. Captains

***edit: **Thanks **MJ-Ram'XD **for adding this story to your favorite list! I cant PM you a super awesome specialized message, so I hope this will do =p**  
><strong>

**A/N: **

**To my word ninja Ilta, IM SORRY FOR NOT SPELL CHECKING MY FIRST DRAFT! /**kneels on the floor. **Please dont kill me :D**

**I hope ya'll like this chapter. I had so much trouble writing it, that I considered throwing in the towel to write a KenIchi smut fic /**lol, what a drama queen. And a smut fic? really?** In the end, in enjoyed writing this chapter , and I hope you guys will enjoy it too!**

**Setting: **Seireitei, 1st Division Headquarters

**Summary: **Emergency Captain's meeting**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>The ten captains of Gotei 13 stood still. They stayed silent and waited for their captain-commander. No one trembled, no one voiced their fears and concerns. For captains, fear meant weakness. A weak man did not deserve to carry the heavy burden of the Haori.<p>

They all knew that one of them will probably die. Even one as young as Hitsugaya Toshiro was not naive enough to believe that they will all survive. Dying to protect evil is the essence of the Gotei 13, a saying that the captain-commander had drilled relentlessly into their heads. Now evil is coming, and they are all ready to face their deaths.

YamamotoGenryusai entered the emergency captain meeting with his vice captain in tow. He gave each one of the captain a stern look, one that could make even the gate keeper giants tremble. Strange as it might be, the look comforted the captains. The look lingered especially on Zaraki Kenpachi, who rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it. He knew that look, it's the same look that the first division captain gave him when he tried to teach him Kendo. Even this close to the battle the old codger still hadn't given up on pushing him to use Kendo. "Senile bastard," Kenpachi muttered, prompting a disproving glare from Soifon and Byakuya. Yamamoto allowed himself a tiny smile before walking on.

"Seireitei has owed great and many debts to the human Kurosaki Ichigo," He started, his hands rested on top of his staff. "We are all aware of his prospect as a future captain, and his most recent endavour has confirm our prediction." Shunsui watched with interest as Ukitake beamed and glowed at the news. Ukitake has a habit of taking in young wondering youth under his wings, and they usually flourished into great shinigamis. Granted his encounter with Ichigo has been limited, but the man felt proud that the brash irrational teenager has achieved a feat as great as this. His resemblance to Kaien Shiba made Ukitake feel like he had known the man for a lifetime. Shunsui looked at his friend uneasily.

"As of yesterday, the traitor Aizen Sousuke recanted his plans for Karakura town. He released the human Inoue Orihime with this,"

Yamamoto held up a spherical cube, the very same cube that Aizen stole from Rukia's body. It's previous glow had dulled and turned the sphere and murmurs could be heard throughout the room. Komamura leaned towards the sphere and sniffed . "It reeks of hollow," he said, "This crack... what does it mean?" he asked, running his finger against a harsh line on the globe.

"The details are not clear, but it seemed like the subtitute shinigami has deactivated this part of the Hogyoku."

"This part?" Kurotsuchi cocked his head curiously.

"Yes, this is merely half of the Hogyoku that Azien stole from Urahara."

The excitement in the room wilted and died. The dread of death was back in their chest. "Damn it! So the bastard still has the other one." Komamura lashed out in anger. Some of the captain stared in disapproval at his behavior. They all understood what it meant.

"Genryusai-Taichou, please keep your dog in it's leash," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said in a bored tone. He held no affection for emotional idiots. He's a scientist, so it's only natural that he hates those who are controlled by their hearts, not by their heads.

"What did you call me, you aberrant fool!" Komamura placed his hands on the hilt of his katana, letting the Hogyoku fall to the floor with a soft 'clink'.

"Please," Mayuri scoffed. "I made a rule to not talk to animals. It's degrading, not to mention unsanitary." The scientist sneered and looked away in disdain, his long nails twitching in irritation.

Komamura's lips twitched and in an instant he drew his sword. Before he could move, a small figure flash stepped near him. "Peace Komamura-Taichou," Hitsugaya interjected quickly, his small hand touching Komamura's massive elbow. "We have other things to worry about." He jerked his head to the little sphere laying abandoned on the floor. Attacking a captain was considered treason, and Hitsugaya would hate if Komamura was arrested. He was rather fond of the canine.

Komamura wanted to charge at the white faced freak, but the hand on his elbow brought him back to reality. With a sigh he turned around and sheathed his sword. Ever since Kaname betrayed soul society, his temper had been getting shorter and shorter. The only one who was able to calm him down was Hitsugaya. Maybe it's because the boy is the only captain in Gotei 13 that Komamura really trusted after the incident, but mostly it's because the adorable looks that they boy had when he's worried. He looked down on Toshiro fondly, muttering his gratitude with a sheepish smile. He bumped his hand against the boy's shoulder as an apology. Hitsugaya nodded curtly, hiding a smile behind a stoic mask of indifference.

"How do we know we are not under his illusions?" Byakuya asked, staring at his own reflection on the Hogyoku. He remembered the shame that he felt when Aizen revealed his true intentions. The man scarred his pride. Aizen might have fooled him once,but this time Byakuya would be prepared. He would not be fooled twice, his pride as a Kuchiki would never allow him that.

"I understand your concern Kuchiki-taicho. Members of the Urahara establishment has verified that this indeed is the Hogyoku. The crack has completely drained it of it's power. It is nothing more than a poorly made ornament."

"Well, well. Looks like we need to throw a party for Ichigo-kun. I'll bring the sake, as usual." Shunshui laughed nervously, hoping to usher away the tension in the room.

"Unfortunately, Kurosaki Ichigo would not be joining that party. He has been captured."

Suddenly the air in the room became stiffing. "Well fuck, that's not a good news," Kenpachi said flippantly and sauntered out of his line. "I'll be off saving his ass again. Three members of my division will come with me." He said, turning on his heels. "I'll be coming with you Zaraki-Taichou. Kurostuchi-Taichou, please inform your men to prepare five passageway to the Material World." Ukitake bowed to the dumbfounded captains and followed Kenpachi's lead.

"Nobody will go anywhere." Yamamoto stomped his staff to the floor, stopping the two on their tracks. Kenpachi gave a loud 'tch' before falling back into his line. Ukitake however, was adamant. "What? But Taichou, Ichigo is-"

"Seireitei cannot afford to lose another captain for some boy!" The first division captain thundered, effectively silencing the silver haired captain. Ukitake looked down at his feet, feeling like a freshman in the Kido academy. He opened his mouth to speak but Kyoraku stopped him with a slight shake of his head. It's a bad idea to talk back to their former sensei.

After a stretch of silence, Komamura stepped forward and faced the 1st division captain. "Genryusai-Taichou, that _boy_ fought our battles. He bore the scars that were supposed to be ours, We ow-" " How can we not save him?" Ukitake snapped, unable to contain his anger and disbelief.

"Please Ukitake-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou, Genryusai-dono is correct. It is foolish to endanger yourself, especially you Ukitake-dono." Byakuya chastised his former teacher gently, reminding him of his fragile state of health. "Ichigo can handle himself."

"Did you forget who saved your sister not too long ago Byakuya? How can you be so cold and callous about him?" Komamura turned to Byakuya, his lips pursed into a thin line. He heard rumours about those nobility families, but he could never have thought Byakuya could forget his debt to the human.

"Komamura-Taichou, don't-" Hitsugaya glanced at the livid Byakuya. Nobles won't tolerate such insolence, even from a fellow captain.

"Silence your mouth mutt," Byakuya said disdainfully. "You will address me with the proper form or not at all." Komamura laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Enough of this stupidity," Soifon gave her order to her Onmitsukido corps through a hell butterfly. "Taichou, I have the special force ready outside. With your order I will restrain Komamura-Taichou and Kuchiki-Taicou."

"Maa, maa... everyone needs to calm down a little bit," Shunshui said half-heartedly. Komamura already had a hand on his sword, so dis Byakuya. Ukitake was arguing with Soifon, coughing every few sentences, and Kenpachi was ripping off paper from the window shutter. It was a chaos, and if he could help it, he would rather not stand in the crossfire. Hitsugaya looked back and forth, torn between wanting to help Ukitake and stopping Komamura. Kurotsuchi watched the whole scene dispassionately.

" Everyone," a clear voice from the 4th division captain snapped them back to reality. Unohana stepped up quietly with her usual smile. "Please be civil to each other. I have a wing full of injured 11th division men so I would **like** to get back and attend them," her smile widened and her voice softened, "I would like to get back and attend their wound, so please everyone, be **civil**." Unohana gave a little fake laugh at the end, which frightened some of the captains.

Everyone was silent, afraid of stepping over the line with the captain of the 4th division. 'She said it twice. It must be imprtant or she wouldn't said it twice,'they all thought nervously, quietly falling back into their original positions.

"Now, isn't it nice when everyone's cooperating? Genrysai-Taichou," She turned to the 1st division captain. "You were going to say something?"

Yamamoto nodded his thanks to the dependable 4th division captain. He scanned the ranks of his men, but zeroed in on an empty space on the end of the line."... Where is Zaraki-Taichou?" the old man asked, his voice cracking with irritation.

In his place lay a piece of paper stolen from one of the window shutters. It said;

'**Talking made my stomach hurt. Taking a sick leave. Went to the hot springs in real world.**** Back with Ichigo soon****.**

**11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.'**

Everyone stared at the piece of paper blankly, unsure of what to make of it. Yamamoto sighed and rubbed his bald head, a habit that he picked up when he's fatigued from doing too much paperwork. Babysitting children was not part of his job description."This meeting is adjourned. Go! Out with the lot of you!" He slammed his staff to the floor, making Hitsugaya jump on his spot. He hated it when the old man did that.

As the captains emptied out of the meeting room, Ukitake whispered conspiratorially to his kimono clad friend. "Shunsui, I'm also going to take a sick leave," Ukitake said with a determined look on his face, smoothing his haori down in preparation to speak to his old sensei.

"Juu-chan, you're so adorable," The 8th division captain cooed and laughed at his friend, twirling his straw hat in the air.

" Shunsui!" Ukitake blushed at the childhood nickname. "Don't make fun of me," he sulked.

"Ukitake-Taichou," Byakuya called out patiently to his former teacher, "You're already on sick leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I hoped It wasn't bad. <strong>/nervous laugh

**Yes, Komamura - Hitsugaya is adorable ...please don't throw things at me! /**ducks

**Please don't be shy, review! Author loves reviews, even bad ones =D**

Next chapter: The cat, the cat! don't forget the cat!


	6. Tissues

**A/N: Hey! Here's the new chap =D I had fun writing it (mostly because of the Nnoitra Tesla dynamics lulz) and I hope you'll like it too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the hollow-cat nuzzling against his knee. The macabre mask stared up at him with an eerie grin. It was slightly disturbing to know that the hollow he was stroking now was the same cat spirit that he petted all those years ago. The cat looked like a normal cat. Soft white fur, long flicking tail, and a meow that could melt anyone's heart. "Go on, call his name," the blue haired Espada insisted.<p>

"Ki...Kimon-chan?"

The cat perked up his ears at the name, meowing in response. The substitute shinigami petted the cat, eliciting a purr from the feline. "You're kinda cute," Ichigo said, instantly regretting his choice of words. Men don't use 'cute' as an adjective, girls do. The substitute shinigami scowled at the thought. He better be careful or he could turn into a nancy while he was in Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow watched them both with nostalgia blooming deep in his chest. He wore a thin smile on his lips, his intense blue eyes twinkling with delight. It's there, his memory of the past that he thought was a dream. It's just a few feet away, ready for him to touch it if he doubted the scene. The Espada was unsure of how to proceed, but for now he was content with just watching the man and the cat play.

"Ne, Grimmjow. You sure I can keep this little guy?" Ichigo ask as he flopped himself on the floor, letting the hollow cat climb all over him.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "The little tyke seems to like you." Grimmjow turned away from the scene, trying to block the sight of the taut stomach from his vision. He meant to recreate a pure memory, not to lust after his object of purity! Damn Aizen and his revealing uniforms.

Ichigo beamed at him, unaware of the internal battle the Espada was struggling with inside. Ichigo broke out of his usual mask of teenage irritation, his knitted out brow relaxing as he gave the Espada a sincere smile. "You're pretty nice. Thanks Grimmjow."

Grimmjow breath caught at the sight of that smile, his stomach fluttering in recognition. Suddenly Ichigo seemed like the little boy down the alley. Beautiful, pure, vulnerable. Damn, why can't the boy smile like that more often, he thought. He looked so damn beautiful like that. Ichigo laughed when the Espada mumbled a 'tch, whatever', hiding his new pet behind his pristine new 'haori'. Ichigo laughed as the bristly fur of the cat tickled his side, knocking him onto his back in a flurry of laughter.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra walked eagerly to the western wing of Las Noches, slamming a door open every so often. "STRAWBERRY!" He shouted, quieting for a moment, waiting for a reply. Hearing none, he stomped to the next available door and kicked it open. "STRAWBERRY!" he shouted again. The fifth Espada repeated the process until all but one door was left untouched. Nnoitra fumed, chewing on his long hair in frustration. "Where is that human..." Ever since he saw the tapes of Ichigo's battle, he'd been itching to try the human out. The orange haired human looked so strong, and Noitra hadn't had a decent fight in a while. He better find the boy fast before Aizen enacted the 'don't touch him, he's mine' policy.<p>

"Nnoitra-sama!" a blond Espada ran after his crazed master. He stopped and looked around at the wreck. "Nnoitra-sama! Aizen-sama is going be angry again," he moaned, pulling Nnoitra's arm to stop him from breaking the last surviving door.

"Shut up Tesla. I'll jus' tell 'im the usual crap." The fifth Espada shoved his Fraccion away and kicked the last door open, shouting his now customary 'STRAWBERRY' before stalking off to the stairs.

"'The usual crap' means you're just going to blame it all on me." He protested, rubbing his ears to rid himself of the ringing. Nnoitra laughed at the sight. Delighting in his Fraccion's misery was his favorite past time, much to the blonde's displeasure.

"That's right. Now help me look for the orange head." Tesla sighed, his shoulders slumping down in distress. After years of servicing under Nnoitra, he thought that the Espada would be a little nicer to him. No such luck. He scratched his eyepatch, the one that he wore as a homage to the man before him. Times like this made him want take the stupid thing off. Tesla never really minded the usual teasing and bickering, but he hated it when Noitra made him deal with Aizen. There's just something about the man that disturbed him.

Nnoitra noticed his Fraccion's depressed aura, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Sighing, Nnoitra turned on his heel and smacked Tesla on the head. "Stop moping," he scowled. "Even I prefer your expressionless face to this." He rubbed his knuckles on top of the blond tuff of hair, eliciting a string of pained groans and curses from his one and only Fraccion.

"... Nnoitra Jiruga. Are you having sex in the middle of this corridor?"

The two turned to the expressionless voice. "U.. Ulquiorra-sama! No! W-we're .." Tesla blushed and detangled himself from Nnoitra. He didn't realize his pained groans and moans sounded like those of sexual kind. The fifth Espada narrowed his eyes to the solitary Espada, eyeing him from head to toe, thinking of an appropriate comment to throw at him. Ulquiorra waited as Nnoitra fumbled through a string of expletives, clearly flustered by his earlier comment.

"... Forget that I asked. Please clean up any remaining liquid after your copulations." He pulled out a pack of tissue from his coat and handed it to the blushing Fraccion. "Good day." Ulquiorra walked past his fellow Espada and pushed the up button of the elevator, ignoring the flabbergasted Espada as he waited for the elevator.

"Wait! Good day? Since when do you say 'good day'?" Nnoitra sneered pointing his finger accusingly at the white faced Espada.

Ulquiorra turned calmly to the fuming Espada. "Ichimaru has been instructing me in human manners," he explained. "As much as I hate the man, I am Kurosaki Ichigo's new guardian. Aizen-sama requires me to be civil with the human."

Nnoitra couldn't believe his luck. "So you know where the boy is?" he strode over to Ulquiorra, a shit eating grin adoring his face.

"I am on my way to see him. Ichimaru wanted me to test my skill." Ulquiorra calmly replied, unperturbed by the menacing aura radiating from the man.

"Good. I'm coming with you."

"What will become of your Fraccion?" Ulquiorra nodded to the flushing blond.

"Ignore him, he has his hands and a pack of tissues. He'll be fine." Nnoitra crossed his arms behind his head, feigning ignorance.

Tesla snapped his eyes up to his master, who was showing him his tongue with the number five tattooed on it. "We weren't having sex!" Tesla shouted, but the elevator doors had already closed with a loud 'ding'.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow smiled as he breathed in the scent of the sleeping boy. He smelled virtually the same. Pure, clean, powerful, only older, huskier, like a good wine that's been aged in good oak. He leaned down carefully and took a deep breath, watching a strand of hair dance in unison with his breath.<p>

Even when he's sleeping Ichigo had that scowl on his face. The boy had played with the cat for an hour with the intention of wearing him out, but in the end both the feline and human had curled up in the middle of the room, napping together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Grimmjow carefully pushed himself off the floor, deciding that it was time for him to retire to his own room. As he arranged his sword and uniform, the door opened surreptitiously. "The fuck..." He said as Nnoitra and Ulquiorra peeked from outside. Without commenting on his presence, Ulquiorra brushed past the blue haired Espada and nudged the substitute shinigami with his leg.

"Wake up Kurosaki Ichigo. I wish to have a conversation with you," he said, nudging the boy harder. The hollow cat woke up and hissed at the intruder, its long fangs flaring in defense. Nnoitra leaned down and hissed back at the cat, which ran to hide behind the sleeping shinigami. The fifth Espada laughed, ignoring the disapproving looks thrown at him by the other two Espada.

"Hee... so this is the boy huh?" Nnoitra crouched next to the boy, running his finger down his cheek. He looked ridiculous, folding his long body into a ball just so he could touch the sleeping boy. 'He looks like a large fucking bug' Grimmjow thought. "STRAWBERRY, WAKE UP!" Nnoitra bellowed. Ichigo woke up with a jolt, his peaceful breathing suddenly stopping.

Ichigo reached for his Zanpakutou, knocking over the hollow cat in the process. "What… Ulquiorra? Who is this?" Ichigo took his battle stance, holding Zangetsu in his hands, gathering his reiatsu, ready to go into Bankai.

"Nnoitra Jiruga. Nice ta meet cha," the man stood up, revealing his towering figure to the boy. "Let's fight." He unsheathed his double scythe, his eyes gaining that same glazed look that Kenpachi had when he faced an opponent. Ichigo tensed, putting his right foot forward. He didn't think he would be attacked this soon.

"I'm part of Aizen's army," he said, cursing himself for using that term.

"I don' care. I jus' wanna see if ya can fight kid. Now come at me!" the fifth Espada said, punching his own chest. Ichigo remembered his first fight with Kenpachi, how the man pulled open his Hakama to let Ichigo have the first cut. This time he wouldn't hesitate. He pushed his Zanpaktou down, black reiatsu radiating from his body. "Bankai!"

"Enough."

Aizen walked between the two men and gave Nnoitra a look that could burn cities. "Sheathe your sword Nnoitra. You are not to attack Ichigo." The fifth Espada cursed under his breath and followed the man's order, walking to the corner of the room and slumping against the wall. "No fun," he said, eyeing the released form of the substitute shinigami hungrily.

"You too,Grimmjow. No need for that here," Aizen said to him. Grimmjow gave a worried look to Ichigo, but then decided that to worry about the boy was ridiculous. The boy was more that capable of handling himself. He sheathed his sword and leaned down to pick up Kimon, petting the cat to calm him down. The cat was less than happy, hissing at the tall man in the corner, its hackles rising high and his tail all puffed.

"Aizen," The brunette gave Ichigo a sharp look. "I mean So..Sous..Sousuke." Ichigo could feel his cheeks reddening. How humiliating, to be forced into submission in front of the people that he'd be fighting alongside with. "You didn't need to do that Sousuke. I can handle him myself," he said forcefully, showing his reiatsu filled sword.

Aizen smiled. Such a fiery temper. "I never doubted that for a second that you could easily 'handle' Nnoitra." He said. "We're leaving for Soul Society. Your first mission is waiting." Ichigo eyes widened in surprise, unsure on how to take the news. He closed his eyes and prayed that Aizen wouldn't make him do anything horrible like killing off kids or burning villages down.

"Fine… but remember our deal. If Rukia or any human is hurt, our deal is off."

"My, My Ichigo. You think I won't honor our deal? You must stop treating me like your enemy," Aizen walked up and leaned down to stared at Ichigo's eyes. "More importantly, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" he asked, his smile dissolving into a serious frown. "Didn't we discuss this already?"

Ichigo looked down, noticing for the first time the familiar grab of uniform. "Ah? Sorry, I went into Bankai so…" Aizen waved his hand, showing how little he cared for the excuse. "I will let it slide. If that robe is part of your Bankai then so be it."

"Aizen-sama, will you be requiring my services?" Ulquiorra stepped forward. Grimmjow spat to his side, crossing his arms in annoyance. 'Teacher's pet,' he thought. He always hated that white faced freak, how he followed Aizen's heels like a lost puppy. He'd bet a million bucks that his obedient attitude made Aizen trust him more. Grimmjow knew that Aizen wanted to keep Ichigo to himself, that's why he was given to such a lifeless prick. Nnoitra smirked at the blue haired Espada, enjoying the jealousy radiating from the Espada. He could feel the onset of despair bubblingdeep within the sixth Espada, and he loved it!

"No, that's fine Ulquiorra. Come Ichigo." Ulquiorra stepped back, nodding as he watch the two men exit the room. Nnoitra follow suit unceremoniously, giving the two Espada the finger. Maybe if he could follow berry-tan he could corner him in a secluded area and do awful things to him. Nnoitra laughed, eager to test his strength against the boy.

* * *

><p>The Garganta opened with it's usual screech, it's dark gaping maw opening in a silent scream. The two shinigamis clad in white stepped out into the middle of a barren forest. Ichigo leaned against his knees and heaved, a wave of nausea hitting him deep in his stomach. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, glaring daggers at the back of Aizen's head. He never realized how… evil the Garganta was. Even just stepping into it suffocated him with a large wave of Hollow's reiatsu, provoking his own hollow powers to forced the black reiatsu back into himself, tearing his mask away before it had any time to completely manifest.<p>

"Forgive me. I should've warned you. The Garganta tends to be inhospitable to new comers. Will you be alright?" Aizen leaned down and rubbed his hand up and down his back. Ichigo jerked away in response, clearly still wary of the man.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" he wiped his mouth and looked around the barren forest. The bark of the poplar trees were all covered with sickly yellow spores, all which gave off an acrid smell as one approached it. Ichigo retched back, covering his nose and mouth with his arm.

"Rokungai," Aizen said, smiling. "My hometown."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha I brought Tesla back from the dead because I like him better alive. Besides, I need someone to pester Nnoitra and Ichi is always busy playing with Grimmjow **pout**  
><strong>

**What do you think? I hope I didn't make Grimmjow too OCC =/  
><strong>

**If you have any comments, concerns, flames, or internet hugs, just dump it all into the reviews page! Author especially likes internet hugs =D  
><strong>

**Next chapter: **Ichigo do community service. And we'll discover something that Aizen actually suck at. Yes Aizen can suck at something.


	7. Community Service

**Edit: **

Uploaded edited version of chapter 7

Removed snarky A/N and replaced it with a more friendly one

**A/N:** Thank you Ilta Kimon for editing it in super fast! Everyone go and give Kimon an internet hug!

To those who just found out about this fic, hello!

To those who read this fic before and came back to read it, thank you for sticking fro still reading :p

To those who read this and went 'fuck this, where's the yaoi' I say this; chill, hang out, the yaoi is coming. Ish. :p

Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood and stared hard at Aizen, his brows knitted together. He couldn't understand the man. He's supposed to be the enemy. He's supposed to be the villain. He damaged his own vice captain and made her unfit for duty. He sacrificed thousands of human souls in order to activate the hogyoku. He hollowfied his own captain and took over the position for himself. He slaughtered everyone in the central 46 in cold blood. Those were the actions of an evil man.<p>

Then why are the people in this village looking up to him with such admiration? Why would the self-proclaimed king lower himself to mingle with common souls? A part of him wanted to believe that the man did these things out of his own good will, but another part of him was determined that this was just some elaborate plan to trick him. Aizen's sword, Kyoka Suigetsu, was still sheathed on his waist, but Ichigo know well of the damage it could inflict.

He watched Aizen go around the village with crowds of people tailing behind his back, all clamoring to touch him. On his back he carried a burlap sack filled with sweets, which he opened for a group of kids playing on the outskirts of the village. A little girl came up crying to the man and Aizen leaned down and picked her up, offering her a colourful piece of candy. The girl stopped crying. "You're all crazy," he said out loud, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're touching a murder's hand."

"Stop staring and get back to work Kurosaki," Tousen said coldly. Ichigo frowned, shooting a dirty look to the blind man. Ever since he came to live in Las Noches Tousen had never been less than hostile with him. He racked his brains to remember what he could've done to upset the man and found none. Apparently the man just hates him for no reason.

Tousen could feel the prickling gaze of the substitute shinigami on the back of his neck. He may be blind, but he has other senses that helped him see. His blindness has allowed him to look beyond the mere appearance of a man, to understand the motivations behind their actions. He prided himself as an observant and patient man, but Kurosaki Ichigo has made him irrational and brash.

He hated the boy to the core of his being. Behind the hero image that everyone was so captivated by, the boy had the same underlying aura as Grimmjow and Kepachi. Animalistic, brutal, capricious, dangerous. To make matters worse, the boy had a limitless supply of power, all controlled by nothing but his primal instinct. Yes, he knew of men like them, men who followed nothing but their own lust for battle, men who left a trail of blood in their wake. To have someone like Kurosaki Ichigo as a part of their cause would only corrupt the purity of Aizen's goal.

He failed to see what Aizen saw in the boy. True, he might be strong, but Tousen was sure that even his former vice captain could defeat him. He had no respect for authority, calling everyone without the appropriate honorifics and titles. To make matter worse, Aizen had allowed him to call him by his given name, an honor that even he, Tousen, had not yet received. Foul tempered and hot headed, Tousen was sure that sooner or later the boy will definitely do something that would endanger Aizen-sama.

Ichigo could feel the hatred radiating from Tousen and stopped in his tracks. He wanted to turn around and confront the man, but he chose to turn his attention to the sacks he had to carry. Both he and Tousen had spent an hour or so moving bags of rice from the forest to the village, enduring the stench of the yellow tree fungus, which according to Aizen, was purposely placed to hide the village. Some of the lower espada had been transferring bags of rice and other foodstuff through the garganta, but none of them ever stepped into soul society.

When he asked about it from Gin the man replied in his usual casual manner. "Well ain'nit obvious Ichi-tan," Gin answered. "If Soul Society can detect a hollow reiatsu, they would definitely find out 'bout the espada. That where we come in. Now go carry more rice," h said and tapped Ichigo's head with his fan. The gesture reminded him of Urahara, and eventually, about Karakura.

To distract himself from melancholic thoughts, Ichigo heaved two bags of rice onto his shoulders, his muscles straining under the weight. Even with his revealing clothes Ichigo was still sweating like crazy. "Ya doin' okay Ichi-tan?" Gin smiled from behind a burnt fan, his kimono sleeves tied back to a working man's sleeve. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't bother getting up and help me," Ichigo replied sarcastically. Gin laughed and continued to fan at a blazing hearth. An old lady wearing a tattered pink kimono was stirring a pot of rice on top of the hearth, occasionally shouting out orders at the white haired shinigami. Gin merely smiled and replied with an energetic 'hai!', fanning more vigorously at the blazing hearth.

* * *

><p>Ichigo heaved the last of the rice bags into the storage room, it's previously empty space now filled with an abundance of food. He wiped his brow and smiled in satisfaction. A good workout always improved his mood, and helping others always made him smile. The combination of the two was a perfect distraction to his own problems. If working with Aizen was this hard, then he was glad to trade himself for Orihime.<p>

"C'mere Ichi-tan!" Gin waved from under a tree. Ichigo quickly jogged over, ignoring a sour faced Tousen. "Here ya go." Ichigo looked at the bowl of off coloured liquid suspiciously. He had expected Gin to give him more orders, not to invite him for a drink. He would rather not form ties with the fox faced bastard. "No thanks. I'm not that thirsty." He didn't trust the man.

"No? But Ichi-tan, I made it for ya," Gin pouted. "It's Shikye. It's good!"

"I'm still not drinking that. And stop calling me 'tan', it's embarrassing."

In an instant Tousen flash stepped near the boy and punched a tree trunk behind him. "_Drink,_" He ordered menacingly. Ichigo could see the man's hand hovering above the hilt of his sword. "Geez, could you be more intense?" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Tousen stayed silent and pushed his zanpakutou up with his thumb. "Alright, fine." With a roll of his eyes he took the dubious looking liquid took a sip.

Ichigo expected a disgusting tasting liquid to hit his lips, a prank that he would easily associate with the fox faced bastard, but instead his dry lips were met with a refreshing cool liquid. "It's good," Ichigo admitted, sipping more of the liquid down his parched throat. "It's really good. You really made this Gin?" he asked suspiciously, a praise already forming at the tip of his tongue.

"Hahaha, no! I only fanned the fire. Obaa-san should get the credit." Gin nudged a little old lady who was giving out bowls of the delicious liquid. Ichigo could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. So that's why Tousen forced him to drink. "Im sorry Obaa-san, I didn't mean to be rude!" he referred back to his rejection of the drink. "It was very good!" he said, quickly emptying his bowl of shikye. "More please!" he held out the bowl, bowing waist deep to the old lady.

"You're a lively one aren't cha!" The old lady laughed in a kansai accent and turned to Gin. "Where did Aizen find such an energetic boy?" Ichigo stared dumfounded as Gin began chatting up the old lady with his full blown kansai accent. He couldn't understand a damn thing.

Ignored by the two, Ichigo leaned forward and slumped himself over one knee, watching Aizen lose at rock paper scissors to a group of kids. He let out a tiny laugh when the man was draw out another paper against two scissors. "What an unlucky guy," he said to no one in particular.

"Yes, that poor boy," the old lady replied, seating himself beside Ichigo. "When he was a child, Sousuke was the crybaby of our village. He always cried when he lost at Jankenpon. Look at him now, he's successful enough to send us food every month!" the little old lady beamed in pride.

"Aizen? Crying?" the image of a small Aizen made him laugh and slapped his knee in disbelief. "I can't imagine him as the type," he said. Ichigo was ready to hurl some insult at the self proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo until he remembered his own childhood. He himself was a crybaby, clinging only to his mother for support. It was not until her death that Ichigo learnt how to be strong.

"Ah, yes. Sousuke-kun has always been unlucky. When he arrived to soul society, he found his earth father, only to have him leave him to join the Gotei 13. When he was accepted into Shinso Academy his father deployed to Gensei. When he graduated, his father was killed on a mission. Some says he's been born under a cursed star. Thank goodness the boy grew up to be a good man." The old lady sighed and patted her stiff shoulders.

Ichogo stared at the man with a new light. Aizen, the kid that suck at Jankenpon. Aizen, the crybaby. Aizen, the lonely orphan. They were more alike than what he expected, and that fact disturbed him. "Poor kid," he said, unsure whether he's referring to himself or to Aizen. 'Whatever," he breathed out under his breath. "Thanks for the drink obaa-san!" He jumped to his feet and jogged over to the brunette man.

" Hey Aizen!"

Aizen turned to look at Ichigo with kids dangling from his arms "Ichigo," he sighed. "Your uniform is wrinkled everywhere. And didn't I told you to call me-"

"Right, right, Sousuke." He complied, closing the distance between himself and Aizen in seconds. Thrusting his fist forward, Ichigo grinned at the man. "Come on. Jankenpon."

The action caught Aizen off guard and his smile faltered into a great big laugh, confusing the children around him. "Fine, fine. But you'll probably win anyway." He chuckled, rolling his up his sleeve as the kids cheered him on. " Here I go. Jan. Ken."

"Pon!"

Ichigo pulled out rock.

Aizen pulled out scissors.

The two man stared at each other.

"Jan, Ken, Pon!"

Aizen pulled out paper.

Ichigo pulled out scissors.

"...You really do suck at this huh?" Ichigo grinned as the children around them exploded in laughter. Aizen only answered with an apologetic smile. From a distance Ichigo could feel Tousen's gaze burning into him but he couldn't care less. He was having too much fun to be bothered by the man.

* * *

><p>Izuru Kira's eyes widened at the sight of the white uniforms. That silver hair... That distinctive laugh...It can't be. "Ichimaru-taichou?" he whispered in disbelief. He was ready to jump from his place and rush to the man. His captain had his back to him, lounging on the bright green grass with a bowl on one of his hand. Even the way he moved were still the same. Kira could feel his hand shook in... anger? Happiness? Fear? He wanted to call out to his captain, to come up to him and demand him the answers he had been denied for so long.<p>

But instead Kira reached into his robe to push on an alert button. Gin was no longer his captain. He had hurt Hinamori, he made him point his sword at his friends. In a few moments Hisagi would come and check on him, but he couldn't wait. He must kill the man. Kira slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his former captain. He is the enemy. Ichimaru Gin is not his captain. He is the enemy. He is-

"Sheath your sword and tell me your name shinigami." A voice broke him out of his reverie. He could feel the cold blade of a sword on his neck. "3rd division vice-captain, Kira Izuru." He answered, his voice barely a whisper.

Tousen eyebrow shoot up in surprise. "Kira Izuru." He repeated the name slowly. He remembered him, mostly from Gin's little anecdote. Tousen could already feel the guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. "Forgive me fukutaichou, I will have to kill you." Kira drew in a sharp breath, feeling the cold blade drawn back on his skin. "Tousen-taichou, I-"

"Goodbye Kira."

He was not ready to die. There was still reports on his desk that needed to be filed. He still needed to submit his article to Sereitei Communications. He hadn't visited Hinamori yet this week. The captains signature still needs to be collected for the yearly matsuri cards. So many things left unfinished. He had hoped he would die as an old man, maybe with a captain's haori on his back. But his greatest wish is to meet his captain again and spend a day with him, sharing a conversation about the good times that they had.

Kira prepared himself for the blade to break his skin. Tousen was not the type of man to torture his victims, so at least he'll have a clean death. He thought the last thing he saw would be the glint of the blade, but in a flurry of motion, silver filled his vision.

"Tousen-taichou," a silky voice interjected. "Please stop bullying my subordinate."

Kira heart sank in fear and trepidation. A fate worse than death may have just arrived. Yet he couldn't help but smile in relief, something that he always did when Gin swooped in and saved him from dangerous situation. "Ichimaru-taichou," He breathed out his name slowly.

"Long time no see, Izuru." Gin cocked his head to the side. "Maa… you're still shaking under that hakama..." The man tsked in disapproval. "That just won't do." Kira looked down to his shaking legs, grabbing his knees to stop it's shaking. Gin chuckled at the sight. "You never change do you, Izuru?" he said fondly. Kira shot him an accusing glare, only to tear his gaze away moments later.

"Gin. What are you doing?" Tousen pushed his sword against Gin's Shinsho.

"I told you, I don't like you bullying my fukutaichou. See, you made him tremble so." Gin pouted and pushed Tousen's sword away. "Now," He brought his small sword forward, knees bent, ready to release his zanpakutou. "If you don't step away, I will have to cut you down Tousen-taichou."

"How dare you," Tousen gritted his teeth in anger, swinging his zanpakutou to his side. "Suzumushi relea-"

"Lower your weapons."

Aizen stepped into the clearing, brushing a leaf from his shoulder. The two captains' eyed each other, expecting the other to lower their sword first. Gin sighed and sheathed his sword with a flourish. "As you wish Aizen-taichou." Tousen nodded and followed suit. Aizen gave the two man a look that screamed 'You will explain this to me latter.'

Aizen looked at the trembling vice captain like he's the dirt under his shoes. "Fukutaichou," Kira jumped at the man's voice, his hands balled into a tight fist. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back to seireitei." Aizen frown at Izuru, unsheathing his sword from it's seath. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Gin eyes opening in shock.

"Mou, Taichou, is it necessary?" Gin stepped forward, only to have Tousen's sword pointed at his throat.

"Step aside Ichimaru." Tousen smirked victoriously. Gin narrowed his blue eyes into it's usual slit.

Aizen glanced at his former fukutaichou with a raised eyebrow. "Is this boy important enough that you'll open your eyes for him, Gin?" Gin hid his hands under his sleeves and looked away. Aizen smirked and brought his sword up. "Is he?" Gin's lips twitched, his fingers digging into his forearm painfully. Aizen averted his gave back to the lowlife he had in front of him. "I guess that means he's not important enough." Aizen chuckled and brought his sword down

"Izuru!" Gin pushed Tousen's sword aside and hid Izuru behind his back, his arms raised in defense. He didn't think he would meet his end this way. 'Its all your fault Izuru,' he thought to himself. 'I let you go and you still wind up in my web.' And with that last thought he readied himself for death.

* * *

><p>Aizen eyebrows shot up in surprise. "My, my Ichigo-kun. Nice of you to join us," Aizen said, regaining his composure in an instant.<p>

"What the hell is this? I thought we agreed not to kill my friends!" Ichigo shouted, turning Zangetsu's sharp blade towards the man. Aizen quickly parried Ichigo's sword with a thrust of his own sword. "Oh? Izuru-kun is your friend? Ah, forgive me," Aizen seathed his sword and bowed his head slightly.

Ichigo fumed and turned to the trembling blond. "You okay Kira?" The vice captain looked up to him with eyes as wide as saucers. "Kuro...Kurosaki? What are yo-" Before he can finished his sentence, Gin slammed the butt of his zanpakutou down, knocking him out completely.

"Nice assistance Ichi-tan." Gin said cheerfully, holding up a thumbs up to show his gratitude. Ichigo watched in disbelief at the change. Just a few moments ago the man was facing death right on the face and now he's making jokes. The man threw his vice captain over his shoulder and while whistling to a cheery tune, sauntered over to Aizen's side as if nothing happened.

"Should we go now taichou?" Aizen brought a finger up to his lips and unsheathed his sword. At that very moment, a blur of black shadow came out of the bushes and attacked him head on.

"My, my Hisagi-kun, what a surprise." Aizen said, sounding very bored at the situation. Hisagi Shuuhei darted his eyes around, stopping at his former captain. "Tousen-taichou?" Using Shuuhei's surprise to his advantage Aizen knocked him out with his sword guard, sending his crashing to the ground. "I presume you will be displeased if I kill this one too?" he glanced back at Ichigo.

"You better fucking believe it," Ichigo growled. "I told you. I won't let you hurt my friends." From the corner of his eyes he could see the tension melted away from Tousen's shoulders. Now that he saved his vice-caption, maybe blind man would be a little nicer to him.

Aizen sighed and turned away from the hot headed teenager. "You should have less friends Ichigo." The apperance of the two shinigami was unexpected, and it will probably change his plan. He ran his finger through the air, opening the garganta with a loud screeching noise. "Let's head back. We have a lot to discuss."

Gin replied with a cheery 'hai' and stepped into the garganta. Ichigo stared at an unconscious Shuuhei, and decided to carry him like Izuru. However, as he approached the man he was bloked by the hulking mass of body that is Tousen. "Move," Tousen said, leaning down and carried the vice captain with him. 'So much for being nicer..." Ichigo shoved his hands into the pocket of his hakama and followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikye:<strong> A cold sweet korean drink made from barley water and rice. It's fucking delicious

**Jankenpon**: rock, paper, scissors

**A/N:** hahaha hoped you enjoyed the new chapter!

Oh, quick question; is the chapters long enough? I aim to write about 2,000-ish words/chap, and I want to knwo if it's too much or too little for one update. (Story will be updated once a week)

Comments, suggestion, and flames goes to the review pile. Yes, this author likes reviews. So review! :D

See you next chapter !


	8. Bubbles

**A/N: **I know I said I wont be updating this week, but exams are over! /throws confetti. That is... only until mocks exams and final exams in may /Pouts.

At the request of **Sailingseas** I have made the chapters longer. How long? 5000 WORDS LONG! /dance happily. I know it's not much by standard, but it's HUGE for my standard. Even my extended essay isnt that long!

I want to thank **NarutoYuuhi** for adding this story to your favorites. You don't have a PM button so I can't craft an awesome thank you note for you. I'm happy that you enjoyed CU though!

Thank you for all of you who decided to subscribed to my story! Please follow CU until the end! I'll Try very hard to make this a good story for you all! /bows.

Warning: This chapter is un-betaed. Ilta Kimon is having her exams on the 23rd and we don't want her to fail now dont we! So expect a some updates to have a few wonky sentences :p

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>Aizen's plan was simple. Create the King's key, enter the imperial palace, make himself king, rule over the world. Of course there are other details that he will need to take care, but overall, his plan was a good plan.<p>

Enter Kurosaki Ichigo, the anomaly in his otherwise perfect equation. He's a human, a hollow, and a shinigami. Too have three natures in one body is an impossibility, an enigma. He intentionally created the arrancar for his military purpose, converting large numbers of menos into arrancar and modifying them to his own liking. Of course the possibility crossing more than one nature excites him, but after the Vizard fiasco, Aizen dismissed any notion of a human-shinigami-hollow entity as a pipe dream. He didn't expect that a merge between three natures would be possible, especially in a vessel as weak as the human body.

As interesting as Kurosaki is, he is still an anomaly. And in an equation anomalies are to be eliminated. At least, that's what a logical man would do. Aizen is a logical man, or he thought he was. He prided himself as a meticulous planner, but for some reason he decided to go against his plan and spare the boy. At first it was only because of his scientific curiosity that he would even think of keeping the boy. He would be such an interesting experiment. He could study the boy and utilize the findings for his own benefit. However as time progress Aizen began to fight his own common sense just to justify the boy's presence.

Now he's sitting across the said anomaly, watching him as he animatedly ranted about something. As much as he enjoyed the boy's company, his continued presence is nothing more than a liability. He should just kill the boy. Yes, that sound like something that he would do. He caressed the hilt of his sword lovingly, feeling the sword hummed as it resonates with his blood lust. Kyoka Suigetsu hasn't tasted blood in a while. It must be thirsty. He trailed his eyes over the boy's smooth abdomen, imagining how it would feel when he buried his sword in Ichigo's young pliant flesh. He would be an adequate sacrifice to quench his sword's thirst.

'But he's so wonderful to watch.' The child inside of him whined, trying to justify the boy's existence again. It is true that the boy is more than pleasing to the eyes. He has a strong young body, a handsome face, and a smirk that could bloom into the most beautiful smiles. He had yet to see his other expressions. It'll be a shame to kill the boy before he could see his cry in pain and pleasure.

"... and no children! No fucking children! If you make me point my sword at a child then I'll make you regret you've ever ordered me to do that." Ichigo slammed his hand onto the marble desk, snapping Aizen out of his musing.

"Yes, that's fine." Aizen waved his hand absent mindedly, training his eyes on the artificial cloud of Las Noches. "You know Ichigo-kun, I've already given you too much leeway. I've agreed to spare Karakura town, I've allowed the two fukutaichou to live, I've let you roam around my palace freely."

Ichigo did not like where this is going. "Yeah so?" He breathed out, crossing his arms defiantly.

Aizen leaned across the table, leveling his eyes with Ichigo's."I hope you realized the great length I've gone to make you happy." He gave the boy one of his magnanimous smile, one that sends cold shivers down the boy's spine.

Ichigo looked away, lowering his hands to his lap. "I know.." he replied demurely, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the man's gaze. "I'll make it worth your while." Ichigo promised with a quiet voice. He know that he owed the man for sparing his friends and family in Karakura, not to mention the two vice captains they recently captured. He will have to repay him back, weather he liked it or not.

"I'm glad you said that Ichigo-kun." Aizen stood and smoothed his robe out, frowning slightly when a wrinkle refused to disappear. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man's OCD-ness . Everyday he found new little quirks about the man, some, like this one, that are just plain silly. He hates to say it, but Aizen wasn't all that different from the average Joe. If, you know, take the evil plan to rule the world out of the picture.

"Hey Sousuke," he called out, trying to distract the man from his less than perfect clothes.

"Yes?" Aizen replied, his eyes still on his robe.

"Why did we go to Rokungai? Did you know that Kira and Hisagi would be there?" Ichigo couldn't keep the suspicion off from his tone. He couldn't help himself. Aizen doest seem to be the type of man who would allow threats to live, nor was he the type to do charity work.

"Don't you get it Ichigo-kun?" Aizen looked up, his tone was kind and soft but his eyes was full of irritation. "I was trying to show you how a King should treats his people." He replied before averting his attention back to the wrinkle. On his robe.

"You're not the King." Ichigo couldn't help but taunt the man. Aizen merely smiled and replied with his warmest voice.

"Yes, but someone still needs to take care of his people."

* * *

><p>Tousen listened at the deep controlled breath of his vice captain. Calm, self assured, controlled. They're everything that is synonymous to Hisagi. Tousen let himself be carried back to his office in the ninth division, remembering the many days he would work with his vice captain in companionable silence.<p>

Hisagi was sitting crossed legged on the tatami mat, leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked very much like a sullen teenager. His usually kind face was now decorated with an unfamiliar scowl. With the tattoo and the attitude, Shuhei was no difference than the stereotypical run off the mill punk. Tousen may be blind, but preferred his vice captain smiling. His subordinates should never be unhappy.

"Hisagi." Tousen said sharply. Hisagi ignored the man and stared at the vase beside him.

"Have you lost your manner since my leave." He frowned, confused with the sudden change in the behavior.

"Many things has changed since you left.. Taichou." Hisagi spat out the title vehemently, his eyes ablaze with anger. The man did not deserve that title anymore.

Tousen was not surprised at the anger his captain showed him. He did not expect his former vice captain to come running to him and pledge his allegiance. Kira and Gin may have that relationship, but not Hisagi. Hisagi Shuhei is a man's man, someone who can stand on his own two feet even when his mentor betrayed him. Tousen taught the man about right and wrong, about the balance of power and restraint, and it has become his foundation for live and battle. To be betrayed by someone who taught him how to think must've destroyed his trust. As much as he hated how antagonistic the boy is right now, he is glad that Shuhei is following his own sense of justice.

Although they're in opposite sides, it doesn't mean that Tousen hated the boy. In fact he couldn't be more proud to know that hesitant Shuhei is taking his own stand. It's just the attitude that the blind man hates. With it, Hisagi felt no different than the uncultured boars of Zaraki's division.

"Stop scowling Hisagi." Tousen sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not scowling." He lied.

"I might be blind but I can feel you glaring daggers at me."

"Good, I hope it hurts." Shuhei smirked.

"They're metaphorical daggers Shuhei." Tousen couldn't hid his smile.

"I know." Shuhei rolled his eyes. "After editing two edition of the magazine by myself, I think i can easily detect literary devices."

"Ahh yes, the magazine." Tousen smiled in nostalgia. "I'm sure you're doing a splendid job for Sereitei Communications. "

'Yeah but it's not the same.' Shuhei said to himself. He would never said it out loud, but he missed the man. When Tousen betrayed Sereitei, the ninth division lost more than just a captain. They have lost a father, a mentor, and a role model. Tousen was the type of captain who spends his free time nurturing his subordinates with gentleness and patience.

A lot of captain thinks that orders are enough to 'nurture' their shinigami, but not Tousen. He would eat at the mess hall to entertain his subordinate's questions. He run and practiced his morning kata with them. He took turns in the latrine duties and sleep with them in the barracks. He does all of these as a way to know each and everyone of his members. He could recognize his members by their voice, how they breathe, how they bow. Everyone respects him more than just as a captain, they respect him as _their_ captain. No greater loyalty can be found in any other division.

Shuhei is a capable enough vice-captain. He always submitted his articles on time, he stayed up late to finish the division paperwork, and he made sure that his men are doing their work. Despite all these, he cannot be what Tousen was to the ninth division. The absence of a captain has stretched the vice-captain to his limit. Some days he would sleep on his desk and be woken up by a concern third seat. Everyone in the division knows that Hisagi-fukutaichou works himself to death and wouldn't dare approach him like they would approach Tousen. Hisagi blames himself for the lack of connection within his division. He tries his best to be a leader but he knows that he cannot replace Tousen. He is simply not enough to be a captain.

Tousen could feel the melancholic thoughts began to blanket over the boy. No matter how angry Shuhei is with him, it doesn't change the fact that Tousen knows him intimately. It is the bond between a taichuo and his fukutaichou, one that evena a betrayal cannot undone. The blind shinigami reached out. "I'm proud of you Shuhei." He said, touching his fukutaichou's knee in comfort.

Shuhei stared at the man's closed eyes, grateful that Tousen couldn't see his pathetic state. "You always knew what to say to make us feel better, Taichou." He smiled bitterly, leaning away from the man's touch. "It doesn't change the fact that you betrayed us."

"I know that you're angry Shuhei but," Tousen smiled sadly, disappointment shown clearly on his face. "I thought you of all people would understand."

Shuhei stared at his former captain, unsure of what to say to him. Torn between guilt and anger, he stood up and left.

* * *

><p>"Nee Izuru, did ya get thinner?"<p>

Kira Izuru chewed his food in silence. Gin knew how much Kira wanted to fill out his lanky frame, and he used that as a conversation starter. Typical Gin, always trying to get him all mad and flustered. He will not let the man agitate him. He's now more mature than he was nine months ago.

"Ahh, I see. Ya still giving me the silent treatment. How mean."

The blond kept his eyes on his food, meticulously putting pieces of rice and fish into his mouth. Gin watched as Izuru bite on a tofu with a little more force than he needed. 'Too easy.' Gin smiled in delight.

"Mou," he frowned and leaned close to the blond. "Stop ignoring me 'zuru-chan." He poked the man with his chopsticks. "We havent talked in such a long time."

'Calm, peace, serenity. Calm, peace, serenity.' Izuru chanted the mantra over and over, trying to loosen his grip on his chopsticks.

".ru."

"Nee, Izuru."

"'zuru-chaaaannn."

"You want to talk? Fine! Let's talk." Izuru slammed his chopsticks down on the table, splasling miso soup over the table. "Lets fucking talk!" Kira shouted.

Gin raised his eyebrow, amused at his vice captain's choice of words. "Such a filthy mouth." He teased, rubbing his thumb over the soft lips. "Rice." He said, laughing when his vice captain slapped his hands away.

"Stop it. You cant just leave and act like nothing happened."

"Wha'? So we can't have a nice dinner?" Gin pouted as he nibbled an a piece of string bean. "You're never been this rebellious 'zuru-chan. Is there something that's bothering you?"

Kira stayed silent, torn between the desire to kill the man and to confide in him. "Come on, ya' can tell your Taichou anything." Gin nudged the blond with his chopstick again, irritating the man even more. "Taichou!" Kira grabbed the man's arm and pulled him close. Gin smirked like a fox."Yes?"

"Why... why didnt you take me?" He asked, his voice weak and broken. "I would've followed you anywhere and you knew it." He said accusingly. "Why didnt you take me?" his hand shook no matter how hard he willed them to stop. His voice cracked with emotion. His eyes stung but Kira refused to blink for fear of tears. He looked pathetic enough as he is, he don't need the man to see him cry.

Gin frowned at his vice captain, not expecting the little outburst from the man. He had always given Izuru a hard time, but he never pushed him to the brink of tears like this. Kira has always been loyal, not only to his captain but also to his friends. Rangiku, Hinamori, Hisagi, Renji. Kira loved and cherished them all. Gin could still remember the pained look on the blond's face as he ordered Kira to stop Rangiku during the time. By leaving him behind Gin relived him of the burden of choosing over his friends and his captain.

"Izuru..."

"I hate you." He said. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

Gin stared at the shaking bundle of mess that is his vice captain. Same old Izuru, always shaking like a leaf. The boy needed guidance. He sighed and stood up, petting Izuru's blond hair before walking away. "You have never been a good liar Izuru."

* * *

><p>Hisagi slammed his sake cup down. "Who needs captains!"<p>

"We don't need 'em." Kira hiccupped.

"They leave you behind and disappear." Hisagi burped and fall on his back, thumping his chest in anger.

"Then they come back expect things to be okay!" The blond gave a soulful moan and finished his sake in a gulp.

"Whoa," Ichigo scooted away from the two shinigami. "Bad meeting with your captains?" he asked sympathetically.

"He's not my captain!" Kira shouted and sobbed into his arm. "I know Kira, I know." Hisagi cooed and poured him another cup of sake. "Drink up, carrot top." He shoved a cup to Ichigo, who frowned at the nickname.

"No, that's okay. I'm good." He gingerly pushed the cup away, fighting the urge to taste the alcohol. As appealing as drinking sound, the display shown by the two captain did not impress him. Ichigo rather prefer if he's in control of his actions. Who knew what he would spill out in his drunken haze. "Hey Hisagi-san, you're from Rokungai right?" He quickly asked before the man can offer him more booze.

"Yep. Yep Yep Yep."

"Has it always been... uh, poor?"

The two men look up from their cups, a weird look on their faces. "Ehhh. What a gloomy topic." Kira drawled and abandoned his cup, opted to chug the sake straight from the bottle. "It's not like it's more depressing than watching you two drink." Ichigo shot back, making the two vice captain giggled furiously.

"Yeah," Hisagi replied, turning somber all of a sudden. "Ever since I was a kid everyone was always poor. And hungry. Damn, I couldn't remember a time where I wasn't starving."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? That's how it goes. The ryoka has always been the poor ones." Kara piped up, ignoring the dirty look that Hisagi gave him.

"Yeah, but isn't it right? I mean, why doesn't Sereitei take care of them?"

"Well, it's not the Gotei's job-"

"Then whose job is it?"

The man was silenced. Hisagi leaned back and gazed at the orange haired boy, his frown deppening. He was from Rokungai and he understood exactly what the boy is talking about. Diffrent from what the public perceived, even a child with minimal reiatsu still feel hunger. The only way to fill their hungry stomach was to steal or to join the Gotei 13. Even after entering Sereitei not everyone is guaranteed to survive.

He often look at those born into nobility with envy. They always had enough to eat, they don't have to work to get their meals, and they will always be guaranteed a seat in one of the squad. He looked at Kira with envy. Even as a minor noble family Kira life is worlds apart from his.

"How about the king? Does he do anything?" Hisagi shrugged at the question, already tired with the topic. "He sound like a lazy fat bastard to me." Ichigo said icily, making Hisagi choke on his sake.

"Careful Ichigo, you shouldn't talk about the king that way."

"I don't give a fuck about a king that won't take care of his people!"

"Kurosaki-kun! That's blasphemy!"Kira shot up, his face filled with fear. "No one is to talk about his majesty like that. The King is infinitely good and infinitely just!"

"If he's so good then why did he let the children in Rokungai starve?" Ichigo furrowed his brows tighter, his face twisted in indignation and anger. When he saw the dumfounded look of the two shinigami, he turned away and stormed out of the room, leaving before he could explode.

"Let him be Kira." Hisagi called out, throwing an arm around his neck . "It's just some idealistic babble from a bored kid. He'll be fired up about a new crisis tomorrow."

"Ah, ok." Kira said weakly and took the offered cup, eager to drink his sorrow away.

* * *

><p>Stark Coyote walked through the halls of Hueco Mundo with a towel slung over his shoulders. It was a rare sight to see the Primera Espada out and about. Usually, he never went out of his room, preferring to sleep in his room. He walked past three numeros and watched them sadly as they cowered underneath his reiatsu. "Really?" he asked into the silent hall. Even after he split into two entities his reiatsu was still too much for an arrancar to bear. He sighed and continued walking.<p>

From a distance he could see an orange haired figure leaning out of the castle's window, his shoulder was slumped against the railings like a rag doll. The warm brown eyes was glaring intensly at the immense wall. Stark stopped to stare at the orange hair for a moment, admiring the sheer brightness of it. The orange was the only colour splashed across the monochrome halls of Las Noches. Relishing on the warm colour, he then continued his walk. He haven't seen this arrancar before. 'Must be a Apporo's new fraccion.' He thought to himself. The pink haired scientist has always been modifying arrancars for his own pleasure. The reason why Aizen would let him use up his menos was beyond him.

When he reached the end of the hall, Stark stopped and turned around. The boy didn't flinch. Curious, the man thought. He decided to investigate further. He stepped closer to the boy and waited. Still nothing. He took another step. Nothing. He cocked his head in confusion. Curious, very curious.

He stepped closer to the boy until he was less than a feet away from him. The boy didn't flinch at his reiatsu, but he can't sense his presence even this close? How odd. "Hey." He called out, starling the boy within an inch of his life.

"Holy mother of- What did you do that for!" Ichigo screamed at the man, his 'haori' sliding off from his shoulders. Stark stared intently at the flushed peachy skin of his neck, frowning deeper. "You don't have a mask." He grabbed Ichigo's cheek and turned it from side to side. "And you don't have a hollow hole." He stated, grabbing his 'haori' and throwing it open to inspect his torso.

"What- Get OFF pervert!" Ichigo punched the man on his cheek and jumped backwards, eager to put some distance between himself and the espada. "Of course I don't have hollow hole you freak! I'm human!"

Stark face light up in understanding and grimaced in pain. The boy had a good punch "Ok, that makes sense." He nodded and walked away. After a few meters the brunette stopped and turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be a girl?"

"BERRY-PET. WHERE. ARE. YOUUUU?"

"Fuck." Ichigo cursed and ran towards the stairs, only to found it blocked by a grinning Tesla.

"Don't run human, Nnoitra-sama has been itching to fight you." The blond laughed like an evil villain. Ichigo only gave him a weird look before bolting to the other way. "I CAUGHT YOU BERRY!" Nnoitra said, jumping out of the corner of the hall. With a lod voice, the espada swung his sword down at the boy.

Ichigo narrowly avoided the slash of his double shycte and slid from beneath Nnoitra's freakishly long body. He turned only to come face to face with Nnoitra loyal servant. Grimacing at the sight of the blond, Ichigo punched him aside, ignoring any trace of guilt and remorse. The man was such a weirdo, he thought. He shivered at the mad laugh, one that remind him too much of Kurostuchi Mayuri.

Stark watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes, taking his time to admire the way the boy's body stretch and bend to avoid Nnoitra's attack. The orange haired boy noticed him loitering around and caught his gaze with his own warm brown eyes. "Help!" he yelped as Nnoitra managed to slice the hem of his haori.

Without a second thought Stark stepped forward and grabbed the boy's collar and jumped out of the solitary window. Ichigo clung onto him like a cat, screaming at the sudden change in elevation. They landed with their knees buried underneath the sand. "Dumbass! We're stuck now!" Ichigo growled and pulled at his leg. With ease, Stark grabbed the boy's hand, pulled him out of the sand, and ran.

Ichigo cursed as he hear Nnoitra screamed 'BERRY' as he followed them out the window, but the vice grip on his arm brought his attention to the brunette espada. "So," Stark asked, breathless. "You're not a girl?"

Ichigo scowled at the man and grabbed his chest. "DO THESE LOOK LIKE BOOBS TO YOU?"

Stark stared at the flat chest from behind his shoulder, remembering a certain light haired espada who likes to kick him around. "Yes."

* * *

><p>They ran as if the wind was carrying them, distancing themselves from the wall of Las Noches until it looked like the outline of the horizon. Their lungs burned, their legs ached, but they continued running even after Nnoitra's voice was swallowed by the night.<p>

"...bastard," Ichigo wheezed from behind the man. "Let...go!"

"Can't," Stark wheezed back. "Almost... "the Primera Espada tugged on his arm, eliciting another curse from the man.

Ichigo wanted to call the espada every dirty name that he could think off, but the air in Hueco Mundo was so cold that it even hurt to breathe. He settled for a growl for now.

"..Stark."

"What?"

"Name.. Stark." The espada pointed at himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead. When Ichigo only replied with a blank stare, the Espada smiled brilliantly, thinking he could charm the boy into talking.

Ichigo stared at the man like he's crazy and punched him on the shoulder. "Fuck you." He said. Stark yelped and fell, losing his grip on the boy. "That doesn't sound cool at all." Ichigo said and collapsed to the sand, leaning on his forearms. Stark held his throbbing shoulders and stared at the gasping boy. The berry punched him like Lynette, he thought. He stood over the boy and punched him back on the shoulders.

"OW!" Ichigo kicked the man's thigh, bringing him down on his butt. Finally on the same eye level Stark stared at the boy intently. They stared hard at each other until Stark cracked out a happy smile, catching the boy off guard. Before he can stop himself, Ichigo laughed.

* * *

><p>"This is so damn relaxing." Ichigo sighed and buried his toes deeper into the water. The espada insisted that they walked a little further until they reached a gorgeous rock pool. It was about a foot deep, with clear water that steamed up with heat. On the middle of the pool was a large rock with a hollow center, creating an oddly relaxing whistle as the wind blew through it. It took some convincing to make Ichigo join him, but Stark was happy that he made the boy do it. The relaxed expression suited him better than that scowl. "So good." He moaned, his eyes fluttering close in pleasure.<p>

"Isn't it? It gets even better." The Primera espada fumbled with a few rock on the bottom of the pool, taking one and throwing it at the large rock structure. With a puff of hot air of air, the small pool began to rumble and bubble up.

"Whoo!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Fucking awesome!" he giggled in delight.. He couldn't help it, bubbles make him laugh. Stark joined in, not quite sure of what he he's laughing at. He's just happy that they're laughing together, like a pair of wolves howling at the moon.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, high school student." Stark took the offered hand and shook it slowly, afraid to break the boy's hand.

The boy frowned at the weak handshake. "That's not how you shake hand." Ichigo grabbed the man's hand and shook it vigorously to show him how it's done.

Stark nodded thoughtfully and tried again, taking Ichigo's hand and shook it with more enthusiasm. "My name is Stark Coyote, Primera Espada." He smiled, happy that the boy's hand was still in one piece.

"Primera Espada? What's that? Is that some kind Nacho?" Ichigo scoffed and laughed at his own joke.

"No," Stark laughed and took off his glove to show Ichigo his tattoo. Ichigo eyes widened. "I cant believe I just call you a Nacho." He laughed at the absurdity of it. Stark smiled wider an chuckled. He liked this Kurosaki Ichigo.

"So number one huh? That means you're stronger than Nnoitra and Ulquiorra combined."

"Not really. Grimmjow is pretty strong and when Nnoitra fight, he scares me."

"Yeah, he's a scary bastard alright." Ichigo shivered when he remembered the bloodthirsty look that the black haired espada gave him."Then... do you have a special job, say like, help Aizen plan world domination?"

"Well I do that, but all the espada have to do it too." Stark yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I prefer to sleep in my room."

"Huh. Okay." Ichigo stared at the man, trying his hardest to figure him out. "Do you have a special lair?"

"Everyone has a special lair. Even Ulquiorra has one, even though he doesn't sleep."

"Huh, so there no perks on being the strongest espada?"

"Well, Aizen lets me borrow his pillows if Lynette is washing mine."

Ichigo laughed. "That doesn't count!" Stark grinned, happy to have made the boy laughing again.

When their laughter died down, they stayed there in companionable silence, listening to the whistle of the wind and the rumble of the water. Even here in Hueco Mundo he is better off than the people in Rokungai. He felt a twang of guilt nudging on the back of his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. I just got into an argument with a few of my friends."

"About what?" Stark pushed, drawing circles on the water.

"Well," Ichigo explained him about Soul Society, how inside the Court of Pure Souls there are nobles while outside of the walls are starving children. He talked about Aizen's little food drive that opened his eyes to poverty, and how nobody except Aizen is doing anything about it. Stark listened intently, nodding every few words and asking questions. Ichigo then told him of the argument that he had with Kira and Hisagi about the king, whom Kira revered very deeply.

"I don't know, was I too harsh on them? I mean, It could be that the ryoka was poor because they're lazy or something." He sighed tiredly.

"Not necessarily." Stark interject. "You have some ryoka born into poverty and because he's poor he'll barely have nothing to eat. Because he's got nothing to eat, he cannot work well. Because he cannot work well, he'll earns low wages. Because of the low wage he cannot eat proper food. Without proper food, he's malnourished. Because he's malnourished they cannot work well. Because he's cannot work well they earn low wages. You still want me to continue?"

"Okay, okay. So maybe they're not lazy." Ichigo said, surprised at the man's sharp mind. " But it only adds to the question why aren't anyone doing anything about." He threw his hand up in frustration."I mean, I know Aizen is." He admitted begrudgingly. "But isn't the King's responsible for all these stuff?"

"Poverty is not an easy thing to solve." Stark said, "It's a vicious cycle, and it happens in the real world as well as in soul society." He leaned back on his elbows and breathed in deeply. "It's so much better here in Hueco Mundo. No rule, no government, no poverty. Everything is simpler."

"Ha! It's anarchy!"

"Oh, but we _do_ have one rule." Stark smiled and wiggled his fingers

"What is that? Kill and be killed?" Ichigo snorted at the man's nod. "That's hardly the way to live."

"It's the way nature intended it to be."

"Yeah but," Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms out to the sky."If you're weak, you're dead. If you're strong, you'll have to kill the weak or they'll kill you." He yawned again and soaked further into the pool. "What a lonely life it must be."

Stark stared at the boy, staggered at the truth contained in the simple logic. "Yes, lonely." He whispered. They fell into silence, the kind that two people shared where they're completely at ease with each other. Stark traced the sand on the button of the rock pool with his toes. "Lynnette don't like coming here, she thinks dipping feet into water is lazy." He half whined. Ichigo laughed at the voice.

"Nothing wrong with being lazy." Ichigo closed his eyes and crossed his hand behind his head.

Stark smiled and bumped his feet to the other's slightly. "Yeah, that's what I said."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahahaha I love writing Stark! He's so absent minded and 'whatever'! Like a puppy!

And Forgive me if there's too much fluff for you in this chapter... I didn't intend it to have this much fluff. It's just.. happened :p

Oh why am I apologizing? You LIKE the fluff. Admit it , you do ;)

Comments, critics, and Miller Lites goes to the review pile. Please don't be shy!

**Next Chapter:** Kenpachi arrives :D /YAY KENPACHIIIIII


	9. Campfire

**A/N:** Hi

Long time no see.

Happy turkey day for you Americans.

Holy crap I am so tired.

I miss my beta**.**/sniff

sigh.

What are we doing? Oh yeah.

only 4,000 word this time. Forgiveness.

May not update next week. Will be busy.

BUT! there will be winter break in 3 weeks, so expect larger word count on future chapters. /yayyy

huh, what else.

Oh yeah, warnings: Unbeta-ed. Slash. Fluff. Mentions of male genitals. Pretty vanilla.

**Enough of this Nonsense! Read! Enjoy! Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, Kimon misses you."<p>

"Kimon is lonely without you."

"Kimon won't eat unless he sees you."

The white cat watched his former master with his clear blue eyes. Even his Hollow mask cant hide the bemusement reflected on those eyes. The blue haired espada was pacing back and forth, mumbling made up excuses to an imaginary audience.

"Oi, Kurosaki! The cat misses you!" He snarled at the wall. "No, no that'll just riled him up." Grimmjow muttered and turned away.

"Where have you been? Kimon miss you." He tried again, this time with a whiny voice. The blue haired espada made a face and turned away again. If the cat could, he would roll his eyes and sigh. If only his former master would stop using him as an excuse to spend time with the orange haired boy. even the cat knew that the boy loved spending time with the arrancar.

Thankfully, Ichigo walked into the room before Grimmjow can try his third voice. On his lips were traces of a smile but his brows are furrowed in it's usual angry glare. It was an amusing sight."Kimon!" he called, his face breaking into a grin. The white Hollow cat head perked up and he meowed in relief, glad to be saved from Grimmjow's monologue. Kimon jumped out of the bed and rubbed his body against the boy legs, making the boy laugh. " 'sup little guy." He tickled the cat.

Grimmjow could feel all his muscle tightening as the boy's scent began flooding his senses. Oh God, that smell again. "Kimon misses you." Grimmjow exclaimed and pointed accusingly at the cat. "That's why he's been sleeping all day." The cat gave the espada a dirty look before burrowing deeper into his master's arm, relishing on the man's wonderful scent.

"Yeah?" Ichigo scratched it's jaw. "You're just like Stark. Lazy cat." He nuzzled the white cat and walked away, slipping off his haori and throwing himself onto the bed.

"You saw Stark?" Grimmjow asked him, tensing up at the name of the Primera Espada. "What did he do?"

Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow's suspicious tone. "Hey, don't hate. He saved me from that grasshopper espada," "Nnoitra." Grimmjow corrected. "Yeah, Nnoitra. Then he showed me an awesome hot spring outside of Las Noches." Ichigo grinned and stretched out his arms. Grimmjow traced the boy's long tight muscles with his eyes, imagining Stark's fingers dancing along the smooth skin. That was not a nice image.

"That's impossible." Grimmjow said, sounding testy all of a sudden. "There's no water on the surface of Hueco Mundo. They're only located on the lowest level of the Menos Forest."

"Well it was there." Ichigo insisted. Grimmjow only answered him with an angry look, confusing the boy even further. "If you still don't believe me then I'll take you there sometimes." He yawned and turned his back to the man. This is not the time to pick fights. He's tired, warm, and relaxed. And all that he wanted to do is sleep.

Grimmjow glared daggers at the boy's back, angry at the casual dismissal. "Whatever." He spat out and went out, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Kimon jumped into the air and hissed at the door. "What a fucking wierdo." Ichigo muttered, pulling his cat closer to his chest and closed his eyes. The Hollow cat stared at the door, meowing at the espada's departure.

* * *

><p>Zaraki Kenpachi was leaning against a large boulder, his arm loosely draped around his weathered sword. After his escape from the captains meeting, he sent a hell butterfly to the real world, requesting an opening to Hueco Mundo from the illusive Urahara Kisuke. He didn't like dealing with shady people like him, but his only alternative involves asking for help from Mayuri Kurostituchi, something that he would never do in a million years.<p>

They're currently in the forest just outside of district 59, waiting for Yourichi to come with their portal from Urahara. Ikkaku and Yumichika are out getting food while Yachiru was busy setting up tent on the back. Satisfied with the way things are going, Kenpachi settled himself in front of the fire he built, letting the heat of the flickering flames heat his cold limbs.

The sweet dusky scent of the burning logs reminded him of his days of wondering around the Zaraki Mountain. It was a good life, walking around, looking for a battle with only his sword as his companion. He loved falling asleep after a long day fighting, resting his wearied body in front of a warm fire.

Some days he would wake up with his clothes stiff from all the dried blood. Usually that was the signal to stop fighting so he can wash his clothes. Now that he's a captain, he has some measly 4th squad kid doing his laundry, which according to him, are clean enough as it is. To Kenpachi, if there's no blood, there's no need to wash a shirt.

He didn't know that killing off the 10th Kenpachi comes with so much responsibility. Paper works, training up weak newbies, emergency captains meting, and all of those annoying stuff. He did managed to dump most of his paperwork to Yumichika, but there are other things that made his life in Sereitei less than enjoyable.

For one, he's not allowed to attack the other captains, a rule that irked him to no end. He longed to battle the captains, just to see if they were as strong as they're rumored to be. He especially wanted to beat the crap out of the 6th division captain, an intent that the Kuchiki seemed to realized. In every captain meetings, he could see the man's eyes flashed in fear before he moved away. Granted Kenpachi was not as obsessed with Byakuya as he is with Ichigo. With Ichigo, he wanted to test him, to defeat him and then have Ichigo defeat him. With Byakuya, he only want to see the noble's pretty face twist up in pain.

Speaking of uptight do gooders, he was surprised that Soutaichou didn't send any messengers to take him home. Because of his lack of direction, the Soutaichou was always lenient of his time away, making the 11th one of the most independent division. However, this time he has a feeling that he will be away for a long time. With the absence of Yumichika, the division's paperwork will surely pile up. He could imagine his division of illiterate rough guys attempting to complete a report. As painful as being a captain might be, he enjoyed being around men like him, men who would rather fight than eat.

A rustle from the forest caught his attention. He gave a knowing smile as he saw Ikkaku and Yumichika stumbled into the camp, their face flushed and their clothes disheveled. "Found some fish?" He casually asked, startling his seated officers.

"Ah, yeah. I'll prepare them right away." Yumichika blushed deeper and turned away to scale the newly caught fish, muttering on how ugly the fish looked. Ikkaku busied himself with Hozukimaru, attaching and reattaching his shikai form to avoid his captain's eyes. Kenpachi smirked at the two and turned to his vice captain. Yachiru was napping under a tarp, her arms curled under the lose folds of the heavy plastic. She was supposed to put up a tent, but apparently the child decided that putting up tents is stupid and slept right on it.

Those three are his... family? No. They're too dysfunctional to be called a family, and they're not chummy enough to be called friends. Comrades maybe, but even that word is not enough to described the depth of their relationship. Its a connection that arise from respect and admiration. It's a pure and natural bond, like wolves following their alpha, trusting him to provide for them, to keep them safe. Of course, Zaraki's men doesn't need to be protected, but like all social animals, they need a flock to identify themselves with.

He smiled at the people surrounding the fireplace, the few that he actually give a fuck about. His eyes zeroed in on an empty spot right across from him, frowning at it's vacancy. Ichigo should be sitting there. He could be talking with Yumichika, bantering with Ikkaku, or maybe playing with Yachiru. Either way, Kenpachi wanted him there with him.

Ever since their battle, there has been a hunger deep in his stomach. At first, he though that it was because their fight ended up in a draw, and that the hunger would be satisfied with a rematch. However, when he saw the boy, every fiber of his being screamed '_mine'._ It was not his usual blood lust. It was paternal, manifested in the desire for companionship, to expand his pack of four to a five. It was also something more, something foreign. He longed to have someone to be his, solely utterly his, just as Yumichika was Ikkaku's.

Kenpachi knew that he needed someone that can hold himself against his powerful blade. With his power, his attitude, and his immense reiatsu, Ichigo was the perfect addition to his pack. He also has weird hair, which fits the unofficial requirement of the 11th division hair code. He smiled when he remembered the bright orange hair, comparing it's brightness to the fire he had before him. Ichigo is fire. He is passionate, radiant, and full of life. If Kenpachi's presence was an ever consuming inferno, then Ichigo was the only flame that can keep him from scorching everything else.

The boy was made for _him._

The news of his capture has left Kenpachi both angry and happy. He was pissed that the boy was unavailable for a rematch, and yet he was pleased that Ichigo has provided him a reason to fight. Even without instruction the boy was already leading him to his next battle like Ikkaku and Yumichika often does. He grinned at that thought, already thinking of ways to reward the boy.

"Taichou, you should rest for now. Ikkaku and I will take the first watch." Yumichika said, handing him a skewered fish. Kenpachi snorted in disbelief. "You'll probably be too preoccupied with Ikkaku's cock to be watching anything." Kenpachi said flippantly, making his 5th seat drop his fish.

"Taichou!" Yumichika blushed, probably more surprised at his choice of word rather than the content on his comment.

"There's no way I'm fucking this dandy!" Ikkaku pointed the dark haired shinigami, making sure to avoid any eye contact with the man.

"I can't believe you just used the word 'dandy'. What an ugly word." Yumichika sighed and hid his face behind his sleeve.

A vein popped out on Ikkaku's head. "See captain? How can you expect me to even go near a pansy like him!"

Yumichika gasped and turned to him with gleaming eyes. "Ikkaku," he whispered. "I never knew you thought of me like that." Yumichika teared up and leaned close to Kenpachi, burying his face on the Kenpachi's arm. "Taichou! Please punish him for stomping on my beautiful pride!" he cried, rubbing his face on Kenpachi's sleeve.

"Oi, Ikkaku. Get your woman off my arm." Kenpachi shook his arm halfheartedly

"Taichou!" They both complained. In that second, the sleeping pink bundle sat up, her face set on an angry scowl. Yachiru kicked her legs and threw her hands out, screaming in frustration.

"Mouuuuu! Ken-chan, make Baldy and Yun-Yun kiss so they'll shut up!" Yachiru grumbled, yawning as he climbed her Ken-chan's shoulder.

The two men face turned blank, looking up at their captain with a pleading expression. "You heard your lieutenant." Kenpachi laughed and pushed Yumichika to a blushing Ikkaku.

Ikkaku caught Yumichika and held him at an arm's length. "Well?" Yumichika crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to apologize to me?" The black haired man demanded, his peacock feathers fluttering in annoyance.

The bald shinigami growled. "Fine! I'm sorry." Ikkaku said, looking away from the now grinning shinigami. Yumichika leaned close and brushed his lips onto the man's cheek, eliciting a delighted squeal from their fukutaichou. Ikkaku wiped his cheek vigorously, hiding a smile behind his sleeve. He can't have his Taichou thinking that he's some lovesick puppy.

Yumichika giggled at Ikkaku's reaction, knowing how much his lover wanted to hold up the 'man' façade. "Ok! Lets eat!" He clapped his hand and passed around sticks of grilled fish, handing one to his lover while peering from underneath his lashes. Kenpachi laughed and tear into his fish, asking himself weather Ichigo was like Ikkaku or more like Yumichika. Man, the boy would look so damn delicious with a pink cheek and an angry scowl.

The three shinigami noticed the happy grin that their captain wore, but decided to not ask question. Instead, Yumichika shimmied closer to his lover, using the guise of pouring sake as an excuse to cuddle closer. Ikkaku kept shoving his beaming 'woman' away from him, only to find Yachiru gnawing on his fish. The little shinigami smiled and chewed on the fish, swallowing her's and Ikkaku's dinner in a few chomp. Kenpachi gave a thunderous laugh.

He loved those stupid bastards.

* * *

><p>Ichigo fumed darkly as Tousen handed him a severed leg of a Hollow. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Tousen smiled and pointed at the basket Ichigo had on his back, his face lighting up with glee. While resisting the urge to murder the man, Ichigo threw the severed limb into the basket, grimacing at the sound it made.<p>

They are trekking around Hueco Mundo, finding Large Hollows and cutting them up into small pieces. Ichigo had the honor of carrying those stiking putrid flesh, gagging as the wind blew against his back. Tousen was looking quite happy with the boy's misery. He even whistled a happy tune while they cut up their next Hollow.

Just until this morning Ichigo thought that life is Las Noches was not that bad. Wake up, eat with Grimmjow, play with Kimon, argue with Aizen, nap with Stark, and at the end of the night, watch Kira and Hisagi drink themselves to death. In Las Noches the pressure of a student and a shinigami was on existent. He don't have to rush back after school and lied to his sister so he change into his shinigami form, and for the first time in a while, Ichigo had slept for more than 5 hours. He was well fed, well treated, and he had the cat that he always wanted. Aside from the constant threat of Nnoitra and his Fraccion, life was good.

That is, until Tousen barged in with thigh high boots into Hisagi and Kira's drinking session.

The two fukutaichou were passed out when the former captain stepped in with his ridiculous grab, his nose twitching at the scent of alcohol. Tousen turned his face to Ichigo, who stared back at him defiantly. "What?" he snapped. He couldn't help it. The man was looking at him like he was to blame for Hisagi's alcohol problem.

"Come." He said, handing a large woven basket to the boy.

Now here he is, trekking through the sands of Hueco Mundo carrying a basket full of Hollow limb. He missed his warm bed, his cute white cat, and he want a bubble foot bath. Ichigo pouted and mentally slapped himself 'Damn,' he thought, 'Since when do I sound this whiny?'

"Fuck!" Ichigo tripped over a rock and spilled out the content of his basket onto his head, splashing Hollow blood all over himself. Tousen looked at him dispassionately. "Pick them up Kurosaki." He said and wrote something on his clipboard.

Ichigo cursed for the umpteenth time and began collecting the cadaver pieces. "Why the fuck are we collecting Hollow body parts again? Is Aizen making a Hollow Frankenstein or something?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Like the man would knew anything about 18th century novel. "Just.. tell me that there's a reason of why I'm covered in Hollow gunk."

"You'll see soon enough." The man walked away, not even looking back gto see if the boy is following him or not.

'Insufferable blind bat.' Ichigo muttered under his breath, kicking a random Hollow limb and sending it flying over a sand mound.

They walked down a hill into an enclosure of some sort, with wires closing around a large chasm. Tousen led him onto a bridge suspended over the large chasm, stopping on the middle to breathe in the air of Hueco Mundo. Around them were those crystallized trees that dotted Hueco Mundo, their gigantic bark revealed in entirety . Tousen seemed to enjoy the place, but Ichigo was too distracted to notice the nature all around him. After all, it's hard to be appreciative of anything when you're covered in Hollow Gunk.

Tousen could feel the boy fidgeting behind him. "Concentrate." he reprimanded Ichigo sharply, making the boy glower at him again.

"Concentrate on what? The fact that I'm smelling like Hollow chum?" Before he can continue, Tousen jumped at him and knocked him to the ground, saving him from a nearby cero.

"What was that?" Ichigo scrambled back, wishing for his sword. From the dense forest, a silhouette of a Gillian Menos began to appear, It's gaping maw dripping with saliva. It's mask were different from the Menos that Ichigo knew. It was a featureless mask, with only a line on it's right cheek that serves as an eyehole.

It was a gigantic monster. Compared to it's colossal size, the trees looked like nothing. Ichigo cursed and backed away, only to be stopped with Tousen's hand gripping his arm. "Wait." He said. Ichigo thought the man was going bonkers, or maybe suicidal. Maybe Aizen's mission was getting too hard for him to handle and he wanted outs.

The Menos whined, it's jaw opening and closing like a chick waiting for it's mother to feed it. Tousen pulled off the basket full of Hollow limbs and poured it's content into the Menos's gaping jaw. The monster swallowed it with a disgusting slurp, making a delighted noise before stalking off into the wood.

"The fuck?" Ichigo whispered, trying to steady his trembling voice. Tousen leaned down to wiped his hand on the boy's Haori, a smug smile dancing on his lips.

"From now on, this will be your job." Tousen said, throwing a small dagger onto the boy's lap. "Go and kill more Hollows. Gillian-san is very hungry."

* * *

><p>"Tousen."<p>

The blind man did budge from his perch on the large rock.

"Tousen." Ichigo called out again. The man still ignored him. Angry with the treatment, Ichigo took a bone from his chum bucket and threw it at the man, hitting the back of Tousen's head. Tousen slowly turned, his hand checking his braided hair carefully. When he brought his hand back, it was covered with the slimy Hollow blood. Stinky, slimy, squelching blood.

The boy was going to pay.

"Kurosaki." He forced the name out between his gritted his teeth. He jumped close to the boy with his sword drawn, eager to kill the boy in one swing. Ichigo quickly parried it with his small bent dagger, regretting his earlier action. 'Fuck, he's strong.' He thought as he pushed the man away with a heavy grunt

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ichigo screamed inbetween blows.

"Because you do things like these!" Tousen kicked the bucket of Hollow chum over, splashing more onto the boy's shirt.

"Well," Ichigo stammered, "You started it!" he kicked a piece of meat to the man, sending it sliding over the narrow bridge. Tousen growled at the wasted food.

"YOU tripped on a rock and brought it to yourself!" He screamed, splashing Hollow blood to his jacket with his angry step.

"You MADE me trip!"

The two grown man stared down at each other while gasping for breath, their reaitsu fluctuating to a dangerous level. "You will pay Kurosaki Ichigo." Tousen hissed and flash stepped them back to Las Noches. Aizen will hear about this.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled his arm away from the man's grip and stalked into the building. His back ached, his body stinks, and his temper is low. All he wanted to do is take a shower and sleep.s<p>

"Ichigo-kun." Aizen stopped the orange head, his voice was benevolent as ever.

"What?" Ichigo sighed. He didn't have time for this crap.

"We had this conversation already." He touched the back of his hand softly to the boy's cheek, rubbing off the flaking Hollow blood.

"I know." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, cursing when he found an area clumped by the Hollow's blood.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. If Aizen want to treat him like a little kid then he will act like a little kid. "Tousen did it." He said, slipping past the irritated man.

Aizen shook his head in disappointment, grabbing Ichigo by the arm. "Don't blame others for your mistake Kurosa-"

Before he could finish, Kaname Tousen walked in with his blood splattered jacket. It was just as dirty as Ichigo's Haori, and it stank just as much. Aizen was speechless, unable to believe the scene. Ichigo gave Aizen a smug smirk before slipping into his room, locking it behind him before Aizen could recover from his shock.

"Kaname?" Aizen asked in disbelief. Kaname Tousen, Aizen's most loyal servant, has broken Las Noches's most cardinal rule; keep your uniforms clean. This is the first time Kaname has ever disobeyed his orders.

"Aizen-sama." Tousen bowed and walked away, eager to wash away the blood from his skin. Aizen watched the man's retreating back, a confused look still on his face.

* * *

><p>If one would label Ulquiorra then one would call him a nihilist. He could feel nothing, taste nothing, hear nothing, but most importantly, he desires nothing. Inside of him was nothingness, a void that has existed since the dawn of his creation. There was nothing, and it was natural.<p>

Even his earliest memory was filled with nothingness. He recalled visions of an endless dessert accompanied by a large expanse of starless sky. It was an empty and barren land, void of any sign of life. The only vegetation he saw were the translucent trees that dotted the land. They have no scent, no sound, no colour or life. They only exist there, not interacting, unmoving sculptures of death. They continued to exist with no drive, no motive, and no real meaning for their existence.

Just like him.

He recalled wandering for days, going uphill, downhill, over chasms, under caves. He would walk for weeks, shifting the stagnant sands with his feet. He did not stop. He did not rest. He just walked. It was a mindless and meaningless routine, one that he didn't mind doing.

In his walk, Ulquiorra remembered stumbling upon a large dark pit, filled with equally large and dark Hollows congregating together. They wrestle with each other, their long sharp teeth glinting and their claws out. He would sit and watch as they bared their teeth and ripped each other's flesh, an act, he later discovered, that was essential to their survival. He watch as they swallowed their comrade's flesh, finding nourishment from a destructive act . Some would cry out in agony, other sound a triumphant roar. Why wouldn't they? They have prolonged their lives with the flesh of their comrades. It's a cause worth celebrating, right?

Ulquiorra wouldn't know. He did not desire live, nor did he desire death. For him, life is nothing more than an endless wandering. It's not that he fear death that kept him from dying. He has no emotion, for emotions cannot be seen. And things that cannot be seen, cannot be touched, does not exist.

It was the only logical conclusion.

All that he had ever witness was primal instinct in action. Hollows eating other Hollows, tearing into each other with their ever hungry mouth. Animals rutting against each other in sexual need and then eating each other bodies after their copulations. There ware no emotions involved in either actions. They were merely a product of instinct, nothing more.

That is why he hated Inoue Orihime.

He normally avoid the presence of emotional idiots like a plague. He even minimize his contact with his fellow espada, thinking the more emotional the more difficult are they to handle. However, Aizen's has put the woman under his care, leaving him no choice but to interact with her.

It was not supposed to be a hard job to do. Bring her food, watch her eat, leave. Bring her food, watch her eat, leave. Simple, clean, efficient.

As her caretaker, he is exposed to her daily idiosycroncies, her emotions, and her stubbornness. Her constant chatter of love and friendship irritates him. Her delusional ideals of her saviors made him doubt the woman's intelligence, and even her sanity. No one should be able to feel hopeful when the last shred of hope has disappeared. He had intended to break down her resolve, to show here that her reality was wrong. He could maybe drive her into the same emptiness that he felt, and hopefully death. Before he could do any of that, she was whisked away and traded for another Idiot.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

He is impudent and loud. He is very much like Orihime, and yet they are diffrent. Hopelessly optimistic, emotionally unstable, and delusioned with their own reality. Ulquiorra had thought that the boy's unstable reiatsu would kill him off eventually, yet his continued presence had proved him wrong.

He had hoped that he could employ the same tactics with the boy. Get in, bring food, get out. Minimal contact, minimal risk of interacting with the idiot. However, his Lord and master was adamant that the arrancar talk regularly with Ichigo. Aizen wanted the boy could to feel 'happy' and 'loved'. Of course Ulquiorra was the right choice to inspire 'happiness' and 'love', who else but an emotionless arrancar could do the job?

Ulquiorra shook his sarcastic self away. Who was he to question his master's choice? He _will _do his job, and he will do it _well._ He even had Ichimaru tutored him on the finer points of a conversation, so Ulquiorra was confident that he will do well in the meaningless routine. He rolled the cart of food to the door, knocking on it and waited for the boy to open it. Gin said that it's better to not barge in uninvited. What a strange custom.

The door clicked open, bringing Ulquiorra's attention back from his musings. Instead of the familiar orange haired boy, he was greeted by a sight of a foreign man, dressed in a captain's haori. He was a giant of a man, with spikes and bells decorating his hair. The intruder had an unconscious Ichigo slung over his shoulder, his body still wet and dripping with water. A towel was hanging dangerously low on Ichigo's hips, but the man's seemed to preferred it that way.

Ulquiorra was unsure of how to proceed. He did not recalled a scenario such as this in his lessons. His instinct tells him to draw out his sword, but Gin's word began to echoed in his head. 'Remember Ulquiorra, no matter how bad the situation might seems, do **not** unsheathe your sword. It's impolite.'

Ulquiorra was confused. Ichimaru was not very clear in his explanation. He should've gone to Tousen-sama.

Before Ulquiorra could decide on his next action, the intruder already noticed his presence. "Move, pale face." he said gruffly , shoving the arrancar away by his shoulders. Within second, the man was gone, flash stepping away from the scene of the crime.

Ulquiorra stared at his shoulder, focusing on his wrinkled jacket. Aizen-sama would not be happy if he reported in with a wrinkled uniform. He decided that the boy was going to die anyway so why bother risk his master displeasure over it. Ulquiorra took his jacket off and began to smooth it out on the ground. Unfortunately, the mud track that the man brought in stained the back of his jacket, making Ulquiorra frown deeper. It seems like he would have to wash his jacket first.

Ulquiorra sighed and began to walk to the laundry room. Kurosaki would have to wait. Uniform cleanliness takes priority over hostage situation.

That's what Aizen said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Holy crap, it's finished. I cant believe it's finished. /slumps over desk.

That was soooo hard to writeeee /sad face.

I had so much problems while writing this chapter, especially while I was writing Tousen's and Ichigo's excursion. And Ulquiorra's past was no piece of cake. Thank God for Wikipedia.

Overall, I am very dissapointed in this chapter (because of the grammar and the lack of coherence) I'm afraid of what my beta will say. /shudders in fear.

Go ahead flame away. I'm going to sleep now.

Oh and for a Thanksgiving gift, it would be nice if you lot can review.

Cheers!

**Next Chapter:** Ukitake joins the madness. Ichigo is saved! but by who...? (LOL author attempt at suspense fail)


	10. Oolong Tea

**A/N:** Hello! Long ti

me no see! I'm sorry fro the long wait, but here's the new chapter! /throws confetti

I'm so relieved that there was no flame reviews for the last chapter. I know it's not the best chapter, but my word ninja Ilta Kimon is back so I'll be sure to re-upload the more awesome/less sucky edited version!

Next week is Chirstmas Break/ YAAAY. Because I will not be traveling anywhere, I will have lots of time to write new chapters! So check back often because I will be updating frequently :D

Thank you **yuukiininah **for adding my story to your favorite list! :D You don't have your PM enabled so I can't really craft you a super awesome thank you letter! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**POLL:** **Who do you want Ichigo to end up with and why?** I already have a pairing in mind, but I'm curious to hear your opinion. Who knows, maybe someone can convince me to pair Ichigo up with.. uh I dunno Baragan or something :D

I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>The dull throbbing pain greeted him as Ichigo woke up. What an odd feeling, being knocked out cold that is. It was like falling asleep with no control over his own body. It was frightening, for the feeling of helplessness reminded him that he is just simply human. Death can come to his just as easily as it can come to other people<p>

As he lay sprawled on the cold hard ground, Ichigo noticed that he was wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and a haori thrown over his chest. 'Fuck.' Ichigo cursed silently. He knew it. He had a feeling that sooner or later he was doing to be sexually molested. There was no sign that he raped or anything, but Ichigo was sure that somebody had invaded his private parts. What other explanation could be applied to a half naked unconscious boy? Fuck Aizen and his stupid 'Haori'. If he only had given him a shirt, he wouldn't be half naked in some dark and dingy cave.

A pair of golden eyes blinked at him, watching closely as the fabric revealed a part of the blushing peach skin. Those eyes smoldered with hunger and need, but it's stillness betrayed nothing of his presence. The shadow smirked when the boy began to move around, but it was quickly replaced with a concern frown at the boy's dazed look.

"Decided to wake up eh sunshine?" a voice called out from the darkness, it's low baritone and raw edge send shivers up his body.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. He heard of that voice from somewhere, but can't seems to put a face to the familiar voice. He looked at the direction of the voice, but his blurred vision revealed nothing but darkness. Then a bell jingles.

"Is that you Kenpachi?" Ichigo tentatively asked.

The man in the shadows gave a throaty chuckle. "You heard them bells eh?" Ichigo grinned in response. Finally, someone that's actually on _his_ side.

"Of course. Didn't we established that I'm the only one that can keep up with you?" Ichigo shot back, laughing in relief. He choked back with pain, his hand on his neck. Kenpachi leaned forward and patted him on the cheek. "How yer doin? Did I hit you too hard?"

"Well, there's no blood but my head feels like it's gonna explode." Ichigo complained. Kenpachi frowned and inched closer to the boy. "C'mere." Ichigo hissed as the man touched his neck, flinching as the calloused fingers brushed against the sensitive skin.

"W-wait, what are you doing." He asked franticly as Kenpachi began to lift him onto his lap. The man merely growled and held the boy flush against his body, gently pushing the boy's head down onto his shoulder.

"Relax." He breathed into the Ichigo's ear, blowing fire to stir the glowing embers of his loins. Ichigo blushed and pushed away, trying to get into a position where he was not straddling the man. "_Relax." _ Kenpachi growled again, gripping the boy's waist in a not-so-gentle grip. Ichigo just hoped that the man wouldn't mind the hardness between his legs.

After much struggle, Ichigo finally rested his head against the man's shoulder, twisting himself into painful position just to keep his groin from touching the man's lap. He tried not to whimper pathetically as a firm thumb began to push against his neck, but Kenpachi's warm breath coupled with his soft caresses made Ichigo want to do just that. After a few painful squeezes, the pain in his neck began to disappear and a warm pleasure began to flood over him.

Ichigo instantly relaxed into the touch, groaning in pleasure, squeezing Kenpachi's arm as fingers worked their magic. "What a baby. Thought you cracked yer skull or somethin. Turns out, s'only a concussion." The man muttered to himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the statement. Only Kenpachi can make light of a trauma to the head.

They stayed like that for a while, their chest expands and contract together like clockwork. It was heaven for both of them, and that's saying something considering how hell like Hueco Mundo is.

"Wait, did you just kidnapped me?" Ichigo asked in realization, breaking their body's connection. Kenpachi sighed. Why do people always use strong word like 'kidnap' and 'abduct' when all he did was carried them out on his shoulders. Well, Ichigo was uncurious, but isn't the word kidnap a little bit harsh?

"Call it whatever you want princess, but the bottom line is I saved yer ass." He gave a feral grin, showing his sharp canines to the boy.

Ichigo laughed at the logic, more happy than the man took him away from Noches than angry for knocking him unconsciousness. "Sousuke is going to be so pissed." He chuckled. "He hates it when things don't go according to his neat little plan." Ichigo remembered the hollow incident with Tousen. The look on Aizen's face was priceless.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how Ichigo was talking so familiarly about the traitor. "Whatever," He scowled, pushing the boy off his lap. "We're leaving in a few minutes. Urahara can only keep the Spiritual Gate open for three and I already wasted an hour looking for you." Kenpachi stood up, stopping and leaning down to adjust his Haori on the boy's body.

"Why would you have to go to Urahara?" Ichigo half scoffed at the mention of the perverted shopkeeper. "Don't you have the crazy scientist in charge of the gates? You know that that bastard charges everything wayyyy above the market value right?"

Kenpachi flippantly answered, "The old fart didn't let us send out a search party." And instantly regretted it.

That statement wiped the rebellious look off Ichigo's face, the same look that Kenpachi loved so much. "I see." He simply said. Ichigo felt a little hurt that Seireitei didn't even bothered to help him. After his numerous contribution, he would think that at least Renji or Rukia would try and come for him. Now, the only one that was willing to save him was the same person who tried to kill him all those months ago. It all was rather depressing.

Kenpachi could see how the sadness reflected on those honey brown eyes, how the boy turn his eyes to gaze at the nothingness. He'll be damned if he made Ichigo cried. Kenpachi growled, turning the boy's face to his, startling him from his musings. Ichigo blushed at the closeness and looked away.

"That's okay." He quickly said. "Im just a substitute shinigami after all." Ichigo instantly regretted how weak his voice sounded.

Kenpachi frowned. "Don't mope." He gruffly said, bumping his knuckle to the boy's temple. "You got me, baldy, and princess to take care of ya. We don't need them."

For a moment, Ichigo didn't know how to respond to the gesture. Instead he reverted to his usual scowl. "Not moping." Ichigo muttered, hiding a smile as he rubbed his eyes. Kenpachi growled when the boy's smaller fist began to rub against his head.

"Ge'off pup." He pinned the boy against the cave smooth interior, eliciting a laugh from the boy.

"Nooo, my toweeel!" he grabbed to it futilely, trying to clung desperately to the sparse bit of fabric. Kenpachi grinned as he pulled on the corner on the fabric, teasing the prude boy to show more of his skin. "Perv." Ichigo kicked his savior's squarely on the jaw, flashing the man a glimpse of his smooth family jewels.

Despite the pain, Kenpachi couldn't help but joined the boy in laughter, their warm voice reverberating through the cold cave. He never knew that someone else's happiness could be so infectious.

He stared at the smooth skin of Ichigo's neck, how his cheek blushed and glowed as he laughed away. His eyes sparkled with true joy, and his supple lips stretching into such a wonderful smile. Yes, Ichigo should always be like this, laughing, smiling like he don't have a care in the world. If he couldn't keep his Ichigo happy, the he will surely kill someone.

* * *

><p>It was the same old Espada meeting In Las Noches. Grimmjow was scowling, Stark was sleeping, and Aizen was sipping his tea. The routine is always the same; hear some big old speech from Aizen, plan for next move, and then hear Ulquiorra recite his god awfully boring report. This time, the meeting took a more lively atmosphere.<p>

LINELINE

"Kurosaki Ichigo was kidnapped. Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuhei are drinking all of our alcohol. We need to stock up on detergent."

Everyone in the room blinked. Ulquiorra actually said something interesting.

"Can you repeat that again Ulquiorra?"

"The shinigami fukutaichous are depleting our alcohol reserves. The is dangerously low supply of deterg-"

"No, no. The bit about Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, yes. The human was captured by a captain level shinigami."

Barragan yawned.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fucking FUCK." Grimmjow crushed the cup he had on his hand and threw it violently to the wall. He just found the boy and now some fucking bastard took Ichigo away from him again.

"I'll get him back."Grimmjow said, kicking his chair away and started stalking towards the big marble door. Ulquiorra frowned at the action but made no movement to stop him. "Next, report on the West wing."

"Hold on, Ulquiorra." Tousen spoke up. "Is this true? Was Las Noches really infiltrated by a captain?"

"Yes."

"What das he look like?" Nnoitra drawled.

"Tall. Shredded Haori. Spiked hair. Rude."

"That's Kenpachi-taichou." Tousen flinched, his hand touching his abdomen where the scar from their last battle lay. The three shinigami looked at each other, their faces grim and serious. Zaraki Kenpachi is a dangerous man, a very dangerous man. No sane captain would willingly face the beast alone. Aizen chuckled at Grimmjow's determination. That poor boy is going to be slaughtered.

"Maaa, we're all dead." Ichimaru broke the silence, twirling his chair and throwing his hand up into the air. He turned his attention to the blue haired espada. "Naa, Grimmjow. Ya betta think twice before facing the 11th Kenpachi."

Grimmjow halted his long steady stride, curling his hand into a fist.

"Ya will probably die." Gin said simply. Those words turned his blood cold.

Grimmjow knew he was strong, but he was also aware that he was not the strongest. He is only a sexta, still weaker than his five predecessor. But what he lack in power he will make up in raw determination. He will get Ichigo back, and the brat will be grateful to him.

But is the man really that strong? At most he couldn't be stronger than Nnoitra, and with a little bit of luck, Grimmjow could easily defeat the number three espada. Nevertheless, those petty details doesn't matter. Strong shinigami, weak shinigami, he'll kill them all. He will save Ichigo and tie him up in his chambers.

"Did you hear him Grimmjow? You will die." Tousen called out to the silent man. Grimmjow wanted to snarled at the uptight captain, but instead he slowly turned to him, his face twisted in a crazed smirk.

"I'll take my chances." He said. Nnoitra scoffed and rolled his eyes at the clichéd one liner

"I'll come with you." Stark stood up from his seat, gathering the papers around him. When he noticed the shocked glances from around the table, he simply said, "I'm worried about Ichigo." Aizen raised one of his eyebrows. Interesting, his Primera espada is doing work on his own accord.

Grimmjow shot him a glare, a deep rumble could be heard from in his chest. "Stay out of this." He growled. Stark narrowed his eyes, trying his best to suppressed a growl of his own. Grimmjow _dared_ to go up against him? If he gave him a taste of his power, maybe the little cat wouldn't be so insolent. He quickly shook those thought out of his head. Threats, really? How uncharacteristic of him.

"Actually," Nnoitra Interjected. "Innit betta of me and ma Telsa look for Berry?" He gave a lewd grin. "We're such a good team, well betta than those two anyways, that we'll find em in less than an hour." Nnoitra grinned. After he killed the spiky haired man, he'll take Ichigo back to his room and do unspeakable things to him.

"Oh! That's a good idea! Ah, I might join ya!" Gin smilled. "It'll be a lot faster if we search for 'im together ne?" Nnoitra grin disappeared. If the shinigami comes along, then he wouldn't be able to have some 'fun' with his berry. Fuck Ichimaru, always ruining all the fun. Oblivious to the arrancar's train of thought, Gin smiled and waved at his future partner. 'Fucking Ichimaru, always ruining all the fun.'

"I don't understand why we're fussing over this one human." Barragan sulked, unhappy that a mere boy can command the attention of high ranking espadas. Halibel nodded in agreement, ignoring the snarl that Grimmjow gave her. The misogynistic bastard had always had some bone to pick with her, with Halibel being the only woman in the group that is. But something tells her that his current aggressiveness is not fueled by some chauvinistic ideologies. Grimmjow seemed to want the boy like a cat might want a catnip bag. "Calm down Grimmjow. Barragan is right. No need to make a big fuss over a human."

"I don't know, he _is_ a very interesting specimen." Szael Apporo piped up, twirling his pink hair between his long tapered fingers. "Hollowfication in a human who is a shinigami is unheard of. The abnormal level of reiatsu that he had may be tapped and stored for some reiatsu weapon. Oh the things I can test on him!" He shuddered in pleasure, rubbing out the goosebumps on his arms. "Aizen-sama, If I find him first, then may I have him for my experiments?"

"If you don't marred him too much.." Aizen said nonchalantly. He hated it when other people touch his property, but for the sake of science, he would allow Szaelapporo to thinker with the boy. It could serve as the boy's punishment for allowing himself to be kidnapped.

"Then I wan't him for my 'experiment' too." Nnoitra gave a lewd smile.

"Please," Szael rolled his eyes. "We all know how your experiments ends." Nnoitra laughed and grabbed his crotch, giving the espada a clear image of what he's planning to do to the boy. Barragan gave a thunderous laugh, clearly amused with the espada's antics. "I wouldn't mind having a go at the boy too." The old man eyes darkening with lust.

Both Grimmjow and Stark eyes narrowed at the two arrancar, their eyes promising a bloodbath in the future. It seems like the number of dangerous people just increased. Stark sighed while Grimmjow brood. Not only did they have the Shinigami captain to worry about, but apparently three of their espada are also gunning for the boy.

Aizen sighed and sipped his tea, looking very calm and unconcerned about their current predicament. As strong as his espada were, none of them could face that monster alone and came out alive. They've made a good decision to partner up and look for the boy, but even that tactics wouldn't guarantee their survival.

Despite his concern about Zaraki, sooner or later, his force would have to come and face the eleventh division captain. If he did not allow his men to rescue Ichigo, the boy would be lost and precious information will be jeopardized. However, if he could save Ichigo and kill the beast at the same time, then it would be a waste to simply let this opportunity go. What better time to eliminate such potential threat than now?

Aizen calmly watched the atmosphere of the room shifted and change. He had never seen his espadas so fired up. Usually the ennui of Hueco Mundo put them into a trance of indefrence. The boy's presence seemed to change all of that. Even Barragan was affected by the boy, and he didnt even saw the boy. He focused his eyes especially to his sixth and Primera espada, unsure whether he's supposed to be excited or worried about their zealousness.

He knew Nnoitra wanted to fight and fuck Ichigo, a ritual that the espada do to all his enemies. Grimmjow and Stark, however, they're a different matter all together. They acted as if they actually care about the boy, like they would cherish a friend. He quickly dismissed those ideas from his mind. Arrancars cannot understand friendship or fidelity. They're a species of fear and emptiness, weak notions such as love and friendship are simply not programmed into their nature. Yet the question still remains, just how did Ichigo inspire so much loyalty in so little time?

Grimmjow, the lose cannon, unpredictable sixth espada was pacing back and forth like a caged lion. Every time someone would make a comment about the orange haired boy, he would snarl and growled at them, like a lion would growl at those who touched his mate. It was such an interesting situation to watch. The only expressions that Aizen has ever saw was in him was either boredom, bloodlust, or anger. Now his face looked distraught and... was that fear that he saw in his eyes? Nevertheless, Aizen thought that someone such as Grimmjow would never be anything but antagonistic towards Ichigo. Apparently he was wrong.

And there was Stark. Lazy, predictable, Stark. He would sleep all day if Aizen never commanded him to fight, but here he is, drafting up a search and rescue plan on a Hueco Mundo map. He was actually doing work without being commanded. How curious. Aizen knew that the man had made contact with the boy, but he didn't know that he was devoted to Ichigo.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra asked. Aizen gave him a kind smile before nodding at him to continue. "I will be willing to look for Ichigo myself."

Aizen raised his eyebrow. "Why would you do such a thing Ulquiorra?" he asked, more puzzled at Ulquiorra's use of first name rather than his plan of action.

"Because I don't want him dead Aizen-sama." He said dead on."And because he is my responsibility." The espada quickly added.

Gin frowned at espada's statement. 'I don't want him dead.' Implied attachment and closeness. That fact worried the shinigami. Ulquiorra was not made to care, especially not to care about a prisoner. Has Inoue Orihime soften him up, or has Ichigo gave him a heart?

Despite his subordinate's worried glances, Aizen still face showed nothing but his usual facade. "How kind of you Ulquiorra." He said. "Right now, my main concern is to stop Grimmjow from breaking my door. It was such a hassle to install that door and it would be a shame to do it all over again." Grimmjow ears perked up at the mention of his name, but when he saw that they were not ordering him to go and safe Ichigo, he turned and began to attack the marble door. He has to get out fast, Ichigo needed him.

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding. With no further ado, he flash stepped next to Grimmjow and kicked the arrancar on his torso, throwing him away from the door and threw him onto the wall with a disgusting 'crack. "FUCK."

Stark momentarily looked up from his map, but lost interest when all he saw was Grimmjow and not Ichigo. The rest of the table watch impassively as Grimmjow tried to pushed his ribcage back together. Aizen leaned back onto his chair, happy to know that despite his new emotional development, Ulquiorra was still willing to do his bidding. He was still God in his eyes, and that fact was enough for him.

"This is boring." Yammi exclaimed aloud and burped. Halibel threw a disgusted look at him before moving up the table and took Grimmjow's seat, one that is the farthest away from the brute. Aizen averted his eyes to the only espada that seemed to be unaffected with the news for Ichigo's capture.

"What do you think Halibel? What should be our plan of action?" he asked.

Halibel condescending green eyes turned thoughtful. Aizen has always appreciates Halibel's presence. She was always calm and analytical, and despite her gender she was not subservient to the male in the group. In these time where the male instinct dictates his espada to fight, fuck, and fornicate, Halibel's word are invaluable. "Aizen-sama, the way that I see it, we shouldn't do anything at all." She said, drawing shocked glances from Stark and Ulquiorra.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow shouted from the wall. "Say that again you stupid bitch!" he pulled himself up, coughing up dark blood. "Say that again and I'll fucking kill you!" he said, leaning against the wall for support.

Tousen, who apparently had enough of his nonsense flash stepped next to the espada and hit him hard on his face, slamming the injured espada back into the ground. "Insolent trash." Instead of fear, Grimmjow eyes glinted like a madman, a look that a cornered animal should never had. Tousen stepped back, put off by the look. "Insane." He muttered to himself and took his seat. Aizen saw the little exchange and smiled.

"Please be civil Grimmjow." Aizen chastised the espada, nodding at Halibel to continue. "Please elaborate."

Halibel drew circles on the table, speaking slowly as if she is calculating her every word. "We have the boy's sword do we not? Sooner or later the boy will come back to us with his own voilition. He will escape his from savior and demand for the return of his sword. When we have him inside Las Noches, we can secure the boy and kill off his pursuer."

"That's a brilliant plan." Tousen said. Halibel slightly bowed her head, acknowledging the compliment.

"No, no, no. That's a horrible plan." Stark said. "What if the boy is overpowered? Without his sword he cannot escape his captor, who we already established is stronger than most of us. He could be entering a gate to Soul Society as we speak, and once Ichigo stepped into it, there is nothing we can do to get him back."

"Stark, it seems like you main concern is only about recovering the boy, not about our collective security." Szael Apporo said.

Without any second thought, Stark answered. "Yes."

Every pair of eyes in the room blinked in confusion. Just what is it about the boy that the strongest of the espada wanted him so much?

Aizen smiled. At last he had his Primera espada all figured out. "Now, now. We can all agree that Halibel's plan of action is the most logical. However," He shot Grimmjow a look. "I will allow those who want to look for the boy to do so. Just remember, if you die when you face Zaraki Kenpachi, we will make Nnoitra defecate your dead body." Szael Apporo chuckled and fell into silence, unsure whether it was a joke or a genuine threat. Defecation of dead body is the ultimate insult available, and people like Nnoitra would do it within a second.

Nnoitra raised his hand "Aizen-sama."

"Yes Nnoitra?"

"I'll be goin to." He said, grinning in embarrassment.

"I see." Aizen said. "Well the, we will have Aaroniero do the job. He will be sufficient enough, don't you think?"

Everyone in the room slowly turned their head to the silent espada, his elongated head suddenly looked more terrifying than ever. "As you wish, Aizen-sama." The mechanical voice called out from behind the mask. All of them knew what Nnoitra was like, but they knew almost nothing about Aaroniero. Who knows what heinous things he could do to their body. Everyone shivered and tried to put the thoughts out of his head. Aizen smiled, happy that the threat is working.

"Then It is settled. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>They walked through the unrecognizable piles of sand. Ichigo dragged his fatigued legs through the piles of sand. Everywhere he looked everything looked the same. A sand dune there, a crystalline tree there. Another tree, another sand dune. Sand. Sand. Sand. It was fucking horrible. Ichigo frowned at the situation that they're in. Kenpachi was not the most direction savvy person, and the thought of them running around the desolate dessert concerned him.<p>

Kenpachi saw the look on Ichigo's face and mistook it for exhaustion. Without a second thought, He swoop from behind the boy and pulled him up with him, carrying him like a groom would carry his bride.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"Well put me down. I can walk with my own two damn feet."

Kenpachi grinned and pinched the boy's thigh. "The rescue-ee should never talk back to the rescuer."

Ichigo yelped and slapped his shoulder. "Fuck you. How's that for talking back?"

"Shut up princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Kenpachi continued to ignore Ichigo's protests and hiked the boy higher to his chest, eliciting a less than masculine squeal from him. "See? Princess."

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled and held tighter to the man's neck. Kenpachi was tall and it would be a bitch to fall from his height. He'll have to admit though, the hard muscles felt good against body. He knew of men like Kenpachi, those who fight and has the scars and muscles to show it. That thought made Ichigo think of Grimmjow and Chado, all men who seemed to fit into Kenpachi's category. It seemed like Ichigo is always surrounded by men who loved to fight.

Kenpachi nuzzled the boy's hair, breathing in the warmth of the sun from the boy's hair. Even in this dark and dingy land Ichigo still smells heavenly. It's like his radiance never dimmed, it just kept burning and shinning like a sun would.

Ichigo pushed his head up to face Kenpachi, looking straight into his golden eyes. "Hey Kenpachi," Ichigo called. "Thanks for coming for me."

Kenpachi made a gruff noise and pushed his head against the boy. "Yer one of us. Of course I'll come back for ya."

Those simple words brought a smile to Ichigo's face."Yeah." He replied, pulling closer to Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><em>A sharp inhale, a shuddering exhale. <em>

_Inhale, exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_A cough._

_Another._

_And another._

"_Taichou." _

"_I'm fine."_

_Ukitake Jushiro smiled at his worried vice captain. "Are you sure? Do I need to call the doctor?" Kaien flipped through__a little black book furiously, trying to find the address of the doctor. Ukitake reach out gently grabbed his fukutaichou's wrist. After seven years on the job, he was still fussing over him like a mother hen. "No, really Kaien Im fi-"a series of violent cough interrupted the silver haired man, making him double over into his futon._

"_See! I told you you're not okay!" Kai__e__n shouted, bringing his fist down hard onto low table in frustration. The cup of tea splashed all over the floor, soaking the expensive tatami map with the equally expensive tea._

_Ukitake gave him a weak smile, his delicate fingers carefully straightening the knocked down cups. "Thank you for taking care of me, Shiba-kun. I can always depend on you." _

"_You'll be the death of me." He sighed and looked away, focusing on drying the tatami mat. His angry glare melted away into a tired look. _

"_It's an occupational hazard." Ukitake smiled apologetically. "But you knew what you were going into when you became my vice captain." _

"_You mean when you bully me into becoming your vice captain."_

"_Details, details." Ukitake waved his hand, fighting another onslaught of cough. Kaien moved to his side, patting his captain's back. "There you go. That's what you get for sneaking out of your bed." He said in satisfaction. _

_Ukitake laughed. How many times had they had this conversation? A hundred time? A thousand? And yet the routine never grew tedious to him. He carefully took the rag from his fukutaichou's hand and wiped Kaien's hakama dry._

"_What kind of captain am if I don't know any of my man?"Ukitake gasped from in__between cough. No matter how popular people say he is, Ukitake is always concerned about his division members. He feared that his absence would distanced himself with his men. That's why in every single possible minute, he would go and spend some time __with__ his division._

"_You shouldn't worry about your man's loyalty__, Taichou__." Kaien said in irritation, but no matter how hard he tried, Kaien couldn't keep the proud smile off his face. "You know how they all adore you." Ukitake waved his hand to dismissed the clichéd phrase. He heard it already. 'You're such a people person.' 'Everyone loves you.' 'You're the best Ukitake-taichou!" _

_Kaien has always admired Ukitake. Calm, gentle, kind, and honorable. Jushiro Ukitake is everything that a vice captain could dream of. His emancipated body gave the impression that the man was weak, but he can attest that no other division was as loyal to their captain as the thirteenth division. _

_Ukitake could see the admiration in his fukutaichou's face. Kaien is a reliable, strong, and kind vice captain. Yet, with all of his qualifications, he still had his feet firmly on the ground. Unlike Omaeda of the second division, Kaien served his division with the same humility that he has on his first day on the thirteenth divi__si__on. Without Kaien, his division would surely fall into shambles. _

_To contrast his own calm and polite personality, Kaien has a rough attitude, a trait that seemed to run in the Shiba family. He was glad that Kaien is his vice captain, for he knows that his division is not being coddled._

"_Kaien," the captain looked somber. "Thank you." He said earnestly._

_The black haired man was caught of guard at the sincerity of his captain. But after a moment of silence, Kaien laughed. "No need to be all sentimental! You know that I will always be on your side" He brought his fist over his heart. "The two of us are souls that are meant to be together." Kaien made a face at his own words. "Wow, that sounded like something that I would say to my wife."_

_Ukitake broke__out into laughter, his eyes filling with tears of joy and mirth. Kaien laughed with him. "It's true!" He insisted. "If we were to die and be reincarnated, I'm damn sure that taichou would be my brother. Or my neighbor. Or my classmate."_

_Ukitake wiped the tears from the edge of his eyes, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. "Well don't be in a hurry to die. I still need you as my vice captain." He patted Ka__i__e__n__'s hand, who beamed at his captain._

"_Hai!"_

* * *

><p>"Ukitake-taichou."<p>

The voice broke Ukitake out from his musings. "Ah, yes?"

"Forgive me, am I interrupting your rest?" a large snout peeked from the edge of the bengara screen.

"No, no. Please come in Komamura-taichou."

The large captain felt out of place. Everything in the Ukitake house hold looked small and delicate. The bonsai trees, the small wooden carvings, the delicate caligraphic scrools. And here he is, a big bumbling fool in a house of one of the most esteemed captain of the Gotei 13. Ukitake saw how uncomfortable Komamura was and came up to hug him.

"Uki-Ukitake-taichou?" Komamura choked, surprised at the sudden hug.

"It's so good to see you Saijin-san. How are you?" Ukitake beamed.

"I'm, uh, fine." If it's even possible, Komamura looked more awkward than ever. But he did appreciates the man's effort to make him feel welcome.

"Good!" Ukitake patted the man on the arm, laughing at his bewildered look. "Please take a seat."

"Is there any news from Kenpachi-taichou?"

"Yes, the eleventh division third seat has reported that Kenpachi has begun his search for Kurosaki. In a few hour they will arrived in soul society.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Pardon me?"

"Jushiro-san, why are we doing this?" The large canine stopped. "Ever since Yamamoto-soutaichou allowed me into the Kido academy, I swore my loyalty onto him. And now I am an acompliance in an act of treachery. Tell me why a loyal servant of Sereitei would do these things Ukitake."

"Komamura-taichou." Ukitake smiled. "Would you rather see Ichigo imprisoned and taken captive after all that he has done for us?

That question silenced Saijin Komamura.

"You see Saijin-san, we are not committing treachery. Instead we are saving boy, a mere teenager, who has shown acts of bravery far beyond his year. He has given the ultimate sacrifice to divert the winter war, his own life. How can we not repay him in kind?" Ukitake bend down to pour some tea into cups, his lithe fingers cupping the hot porcelain in a practiced manner. "Saving him should be the bare minimum of our gratitude. The way I see it, Ichigo is a hero." Ukitake slid the warm cup over the low table to his fellow captain, his green eyes fixed on Komamura's warm brown eyes. "Don't you think so, Komamura-taichou?"

Komamura was stunned at the truth contained in the captain's eloquent speech. He found himself wanting to nod in agreement. "I understand that you knew the boy personally. I myself know nothing of Ichigo, yet the rumors has told me that he is more than a boy. They say that he is-"

"Pardon me for interrupting." A childlike voice chimed from behind the bengara screen.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Komamura could feel his tail wagged a little as he watched the small shinigami gave a polite bow. "Welcome Hitsugaya-kun. Would you have some Oolong tea?" Ukitake held up his own cup of Oolong tea.

"That would have to wait for another time Ukitake-taichou." Hitsugaya declined politely. "Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo? how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Type it Into the review box! and please don't be shy to tell me if i messed up some parts. I'm still Imporving and I will be thankful for the input!

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D. Oh and don't forget to **vote on your fav character to pair with Ichigo!** It is crucial to the story! (not really, but seriously guys, vote)

**Next Chapter:** Hisagi stages a coup. Err.. sorta.

See you next week!


	11. Persimmon

**A/N:** HULLO! haha sorry for being 2 days late :p

good news: MY BETA IS ALIVE! So expect better edited chapters :D

bad news: this chapter is unbetad. it's 3 in the morning and Im going to crash XD

more good news: NEW CHARACTER IS INTRODUCED!

(holy fuck, I use a lot of casp now don't I? Meh)

anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p>"Put me down!"<p>

"Stop struggling idiot." Kenpachi grunted as his flailing limbs hit his head. "Ow." He said for the umpteenth time, his voice as monotonous as ever. After a few more punches to his jaw, Kenpachi growled and threw Ichigo over his shoulders, the two painting a picture of a bandit and a captured princess.

"Put me down! I can walk!" Ichigo hit Kenpachi's back, disgruntled by how solid the body seemed.

"Hee, Icchi smells good !" Yachiru hung herself upside down from her Ken-chan's shoulders, sniffing at Ichigo's hair. "Like soap!" She laughed and buried her face in the orange tuff, wrapping her arm around Ichigo's neck.

"OW OW OW! Don't pull on my hair!" Ichigo swiped up a hand at the pink haired fukutaichou, only to hit Kenpachi on the back of the head.

"Ow." Kenpachi said, his voice still flat, his tiny bells jingling from the impact. Despite the chaos happening behind his shoulder, Zaraki Kenpachi is surprisingly calm. Maybe it's because he has finally got the final member of his pack with him. Or it's because he got a half naked teenager slung over his shoulders. Either way Zaraki Kenpachi was happy.

One of his loyal follower however, was not.

Ikkaku stomped as he followed his captain, scowling on his every step. There is something off with the boy, he could feel it. He just cant seem to put a finger to it. The boy just escaped from one of the most horrendous place on earth, yet his actions and demeanor is still the same. He's still a grumbling, over active, slightly angsty teenager. It's unnatural. Any length of imprisonment will change a man. It makes them bitter, negative, and lifeless. He should know, he had his fair share of jail time in his Rokungai days. Ikkaku know that a man could never really recovered after being put behind bars.

His captain was also acting weird. On his shoulders he got a loud obnoxious teenager hitting him on the head, and not once did the man barked or shouted at the boy. Even Yachiru has been shouted by her dear Ken-chan, but Kenpachi is unusually patient with the boy.

"What's wrong, anata?"(1) Yumichika stepped close to Ikkaku, bumping shoulder with the man as he fall in step with his pace.

Ikkaku lips twitched at the title, a red blush appearing on his cheek. "Nothin... It's just the orange head and Taichou. There's something off."

"Why would you think that?" Yumichika tilted his head to the side, finding nothing odd from the pair.

"They're just so.. so.."

"Happy?" Yumichika tried.

"Yes!" Ikkaku clapped his hand in affirmation. "TOO happy! See that?" He pointed at Ichigo slapping Kenpachi on the face. "THAT would get ME killed, but the captain is not.."

"Killing him?"

"Exactly!"

"Maa, you're so slow aren't cha?"

Ikkaku face blanked at the statement. "Che! You little-" he pushed his lover with his fist.

"Why do you think we're travelling all these way?" Yumichika grimaced in pain and gave Ikkaku an equally painful punch.

"Huh? To get Ichigo." Ikkaku answer within a heart beat, unfazed by the punch.

"I know, but why?"

"Cuz Taichou wanna fight him of course!" Ikkaku slid his sleeve up to show his biceps. "Camaraderie! Camaraderie! That's what men do to their comrade!"

Yumichika laugh and shook his head, ignoring how his lover as he went into his long tirade about man and manliness. How can the third seat be oblivious? Didn't he recognize the sparkle in their captain's eyes were the same as his? It was not the desire to fight, oh no. It was something else completely.

Yumichika watched as Kenpachi held Ichigo against his chest, making the boy blush and silencing him at the same time. "Oi, Zaraki. This is so fucking gay." Ichigo said out loud, only to be replied with a bored grunt. The fifth seat smiled at the sight. It seems like Ichigo has not yet realized their captain's feelings.

As a loyal subordinate, it is his duty to ensure his captain's happiness. That entails giving his reports on time, serving him hot tea on winter, and making sure his love interest stayed available. Yumichika giggled, already picturing the many 'fun' scenarios that he could put Ichigo in the future.

"Move faster Yun-Yun! Baldy!" Yachiru chirped, waving her pink sword into the air. The two gave a sound 'hai!' before jogging closer to their fukutaichou. As the two moved closer, they noticed how Ichigo was serenely napping on Kenpachi's chest.

"Stop staring." The man growled and shields the boy with his shoulder. Yumichika gave Ikkaku a knowing look and looped his hand through the man's arm. Ikkaku blushed, but did nothing to shove away the boy. At first, Ikkaku was against any form of public display of affection, but his captain was distracted. Surely there is no harm in walking hand in hand with his own lover.

Yumichika grin winded when he felt Ikkaku thread his finger though his, happy that his distraction method worked more than he expect. In front of them Kenpachi only looked at two thing, Ichigo and the road. He'll be damned if he'll let the boy slip from his fingers again.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward scene in the Ukitake Household. Four captains stared hard at the orange haired boy, their brows furrowed intensely for many different reasons. One captain focused his glinting golden eyes on Ichigo's muscled abdomen, licking his lips every time the boy moved. A pair of warm brown eyes followed the curve of Ichigo's waist, only to look away guiltily as a large pair of green eyes met his. The owner of said eyes said nothing but gave a piercing glare right to Ichigo's warm honey amber eyes.<p>

Meanwhile Ukitake smiled nervously and poured out some tea. But as Ichigo fidgeted, the captain too found his eyes wandering to the boy's slim waist. Even the head of the Ukitake house is not impervious to the power of the male body.

"Uh. Guys?" Ichigo raised his hand, uncomfortable at the staring and glaring. "Aren't you all supposed to uh, ask me stuff or something?"

Ukitake flushed and bowed slightly."Oh! Forgive us for staring Ichigo-kun, it's just that your grab is rather.."

"Obscene." Hitsugaya fumed, his hand crossed over his chest defiantly.

"Distracting." Komamura said, his voice stern but the wagging of his tail betrayed his voice.

"Naughty." Kenpachi piled in, giving Ichigo a feral grin.

Ichigo quickly secured the remaining fabric of Kenpachi's Haori around his waist, inching away from the eleventh division captain. "Well, can I borrow something first?" He said, irritation clear on his voice. It's not his fault that Kenpachi had to abducted him when he was naked. And it wasn't his fault that Kenpachi threw his haori out so he 'wouldn't get heatstroke' when they arrived at Rokungai.

Ukitake chuckled and draped his long sleeved haori over the boy's naked shoulder. "Here you go." Ichigo thanked the captain, breathing in the faint scent of tea and cheery blossoms from the folds of his haori. Unlike Kenpachi's shredded haori, Ukitake's haori is clean and crisp. The crimson lining felt nice and cold against his skin. It all reminded Ichigo of the old of poets singing underneath the sakura tree. How very Ukitake like.

The man called on his servant and ordered a yukata. "Now then, shall we get started?" The silver haired taichou clapped his hand. "Could you tell us about your time in Las Noches Ichigo-kun."

"Well where should I start?" Ichigo said, looking confused.

"From the beginning."

* * *

><p>"... and then, I woke up and saw Kenpachi with me."<p>

The silence was palpable. And nobody said anything. Hitsugaya still had the untrusting look on his face. Komamura looked bemused. Ukitake looked pensive. Kenpachi was snoring.

Outside, a Koi fish jumped.

"Ukitake-sama," a high voice of a child called from behind the screen door, breaking the tense atmosphere of the room. "I've bought you the yukata you've ordered sir."

"Thank you Junsui-kun."

"OOH! Kenpachi-taichou!" the boy exclaimed.

The loud voice woke the captain, who at first looked irritated, but when he saw who his audience was, gave out an indulgent smile. "Ah, Gaki." (2)

The boy's big blue eyes sparkled a his idol acknowledged him. The boy almost jumped as his master took the yukata from his hand. He quickly sat next to Kenpachi and grinned. The boy seemed so happy to just be sitting there.

"Oi, Gaki. Get me something strong to drink." Kenpachi said.

"Ossu!" (3) the boy replied energetically and ran out. "Cute little fucker eh?" Kenpachi chuckled and sipped his tea. Ichigo raised his eyebrow but say nothing. The boy was like Yuzu, kid that seemed to embodied innocence. Why the fuck was he hanging around a scary man like Kenpachi?

"Junsui-kun adores Kenpachi-taichou. He said he want to grow up and be a 'proper man' like him." Ukitake smiled apologetically as he helped Ichigo wrapped the obi around his waist.

The boy came back with a tray of sake and sticks biscuits, this time his hair was in a Mohawk and it's slathered with blue ink. "Ne, ne, Kenpachi-taichou! Is my hairstyle weird enough for your division?" he beamed.

The eleventh division captain tilted his head and clicked his tongue. "Nah. Too weird. You looked like a 12th division wierdo."

"Ehhh? Really?" putting the tray over his head. "I don't wanna be in Kurostuchi-taichou's division! They say he does weird stuff to his recruits!" the boy cried out.

"Stop teasing the boy Kenpachi." Komamura ruffled the boy's hair, smoothing it back into it's usual messy flop. The boy was too starstuck to have a captain ruffled his hair and stared open mouthed at the scene. "Komamura-Taichou just touched me..." he said, his voice couldn't contain his excitement.

Ukitake sighed and mentioned the boy to come and help him with Ichigo's Yukata.

Junsui looked at Ichigo with his wide blue eyes, one that just keeps growing bigger and bigger. "Whoaaa! What an awesome colour!" He walked up to Ichigo and grinned. "Hee! It's all orange! Like an orange!" Junsui twirlled and fall, mumbling about an 'orange' every so often.

Ichigo laughed uncontrollably. "You're not that bright huh aren't you?" he said, adjusting his sash.

The boy sighed. "No," he said. "My hair is a boring black. I tried to bleach my hair but Ukitake-sama never lets me get. I wanna have the bestest, weirdest hairstyle for Kenpachi-taichou's squad! Like yours!" Ichigo sighed and shrugged. Apparently the boy is too obsessed with hair to understand common insult.

Ichigo turned to a lounging Kenpachi. "Is that why you want me in your division huh? Cuz I have weird hair?" he teased.

Kenpachi shrugged and sipped at his sake, watching in disappointment as Ukitake covered Ichigo's wonderful peachy skin.

"Can I borrow your hair? "

"Okay, that's enough Junsui-kun." Ukitake pushed the boy towards the door

"I have 5 yen!"

"Junsui."

"But Ukitake-samaaa." The kid moaned. "I have the money right here!" The boy dug into his pocket a fetched some bronze chips.

"No." Ukitake pushed the boy out the door and slid the screen door shut. The men could the silhouette of the boy sighing in disappointment as he pocketed back his money.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked, finally able to move freely without being to risqué.

"Now," Hitsugaya said. "We wait."

* * *

><p>"Ahh, what a boring day nee, Izuru?"<p>

The blond gave a short nod and continued writing.

Gin balanced his chair on it's two hind legs, tilting it precariously back and forth. He had employed his former fukutaichou and put him to work, sorting out documents and filling in security logs. It was a mindless job, but Izuru seemed happy with the arrangement. It was better than staring at a wall all day anyways.

Gin also loved this arrangement. First, it allowed him to slack off from his work. Second, the job requires him to supervise his favorite shinigami, much to the blond's displeasure. They have only been working for three hours, but the news of Ichigo's capture has distracted Gin more than it should.

"Ya know," Gin started, "It wouldn't be a bad idea ta take a break..." the former third division captain sauntered over to his new assistant's desk, dragging his fingers over the neatly stacked document, sending it fluttering down to the ground.

"No." Kira said sharply. "We are not taking a break." He leaned down and grabbed the papers and straightened them out. He might be working for his evil captain, but he wont let him get away with anything. Gin pouted and stomped back to his desk. It made Kira smile, remembering their days in the office of the third division.

Gin would whine and complain on the amount of paperwork that they had, and Izuru would have to gently admonish him, like one would do to a child who refused to eat their vegetables. When the captain seemed to lose his last ounce of will and motivation, Izuru would then moved the papers from the captain's desk to his.

'It's okay, I'll finish up down here. Please go and enjoy your evening Taichou." Kira would say gently.

Gin then would perked up and grinned like a little child. 'Ah! Really? Ya tha best Izuru.' He then patted his fukutaichou on the shoulder, always doing it on the far edge of the shoulder so he could edge closer to the man.

'It's nothing.' Kira replied sheepishly.

It would happen almost everyday, and on some nights, Gin would manage to drag his fukutaichou out with him, ignoring his weak pleas of refusal. They would walked around the back of the barracks and picked an unripe persimmon to share. They would make a face because of the fruit's tartness, but laughed at each other's faces. They would repeat it night after night, until finally, the juice of a sweet persimmon touches their tongue. It was one of the most peaceful time of their lives.

"Maybe I should plant some persimmon tree." Gin wondered out loud.

"Work." Kira dumped a pile of document for the man to stamp. No sympathy here.

"Mooouu, don't be so mean 'zuru! I jus' wanna look for Ichi-tan with the others." Gin slumped onto his desk and drummed his fingers onto his table.

"Ichigo?" Izuru head perked up at the name. "What do you mean look for him?" He gripped his brush tighter.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Gin lips spreads into a thin smile. "Kurosaki Ichigo had just escaped Las Noches."

Gin could see the pain of betrayal reflected on Izuru's clear blue eyes. Ah yes, they're falling into their usual game. "Well," Gin smiled. "Ulquiorra said he was kidnapped, but knowing Ichigo, he must've devised the whole thing by himself." Gin chuckled, stretching his arm out. "Clever, clever boy."

Izuru averted his eyes from that sly smirk that he knew so well. Gin is playing with him. He's always like that, telling him lies to get his hopes up and then crush them all to dust. It's as if the man enjoyed toying with his emotions, no, not if. Gin loves to see him hurt, he was sure of it. why else would he tortures him so?

"I don't believe you." He walked over, slamming down a pile of papers onto Gin's sparse desk. "Ichigo would never left us here. And even if he did, he will come back to save us." He gave the man a firm stare. "I trust Ichigo."

Gin smile faltered, but it was quickly replaced with another sly grin. "Ohh? I never knew that you were this trusting." Gin held the man's hand, stopping him on his tracks. "Is there somethin goin on with you an Ichigo?" Gin pulled Izuru's hand harshly, leaving angry red marks on his thin wrist. "Remember, I can shatter your bones just like that, so ya betta give me a good answer."

Kira slapped his captor's hand away and strode down agryly to the door. Before he could touch the knob, the chain on his ankle tightened, tripping him away from the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No running." Gin smiled, dangling the chain from his fingers. "You're stuck with me I'm ah'fraid." He squatted down next to the man and patted his head. "Now be a good boy and stamp more papers. I'm going to go and make us some tea."

* * *

><p>Hisagi looked up from his scrubbing as Kira stumbled into their room. A definite click sounded as the door is locked from the outside. "Yo." He waved out a soapy hand to greet his fellow prisoner.<p>

"Hisagi-san, konba- WHA?"(4) Kira quickly covered his eyes. "Hisagi-san! Please use the curtain!" Kira said, flustered. Hisagi gave a tired 'hai' and pulled the shower curtain. He splashed back down to the large granite bathtub and began scrubbing at his arm.

"Remind me again, why we have a bathtub in the middle of the room?" Hisagi called out and he pulled the stopper from the drain, watching the pink bathwater swirl down the drain.

"Hollows, Hisagi-san, they don't shower" Izuru nose twitched as he smelled something foul. "More importantly, what's that horrible smell?"

"Ah sorry." Hisagi called out and pointed at the pile of bloody fabric next to the bath tub. "Tousen-taichou made me play butcher today." He grumbled.

"Play what?"

"Nothing." He waved it off. "My shinigami uniform is ruined." Hisagi flicked some water off his fingers, his voice annoyed and sad at the same time.

"Ah, why don't you ask for a clean uniform like I did? You have to admit it, they're pretty comfy." Kira said begrudgingly, burying his face in the light fabric.

"Kira Izuru!" The shower curtain was suddenly thrown open, revealing a very wet and a very naked Hisagi. "Have you lost your pride as a shinigami?" Shuhei stepped out of the bath tub. "The uniform that we don everyday is a symbol against the monstrosity that has captured and imprisoned us!" he strode up to the frightened shinigami face. "Wearing _that_ filth is the same as pledging allegiance to the devil!" Hisagi shouted with finality, crossing his hand over his wet chest.

"Um, Hisagi-san."

"What?" He barked back.

"You're awfully naked, I mean, close. And naked too." Izuru blushed and opted to stare at the wall behind him.

"Oh, that. Sorry." Hisagi backed up and took a towel to rub at his head. 'You would think he would cover his ta-ta first.' Kira sighed and covered his eyes again, waiting patiently for the man to finish dressing up.

"Oh, I got us some good news Izuru." Hisagi said, jogging to the pile of blood soaked clothes, rummaging around it for something.

"Yeah well, I have a bad news." Izuru peeked from one eyes, shutting it quickly when he find Hisagi squatting naked next to his pile of clothing. 'Nobody in this world has any manners anymore.' He sighed silently.

"You go first." Hisagi said, throwing his soiled fundoshi into the bathtub and began turning his hakama inside out.

"Ichigo escaped."

Those two words stopped Hisagi's erratic movement. "What do you mean escaped?" he said, rising to his feet with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Ichimaru-Taichou said that he was kidnapped out of Las Noches yesterday." Izuru fidgeted, his mouth set in a confused frown. "But I cant shake the feeling that Ichigo might have escaped on his own."

"That is simply not true." A calm voice interrupted their conversation. "Kurosaki Ichigo was kidnapped by the 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi." It was Aizen Sousuke.

After those words, Hisagi lunged at the brunette man with a bent knife in his hand. His eyes reflecting a killer's intent. Aizen calmly sidestepped the man and twisted Hisagi's hand behind his back, immobilizing him with just one move. The blade fell onto the floor with a faint clatter. And there was the coup Hisagi planned all evening, contained, constrained, and fizzled out in one simple move.

"Aizen." Hisagi spat out the name, making the man smile and nod. "Yes, me." He said cheerfully. Kira took a stance and began chanting. "Oh please, enough with this nonsense." He put the two vice captain in a complete body bind, immobilizing their movement.

"Now, If I may continue," Aizen walked over to a nearby chair and crossed his legs gracefully. "Concerning Kurosaki's disappearance," the man started. "You two will accompany two of my espada to the Spirit World and find Kurosaki Ichigo. Once you've secured the boy, you will come back here and... continue whatever is happening here." Aizen raised an eyebrow at the naked Hisagi, who is more angry than abashed at the comment.

"Aren't your espadas going to be recognized by Sereitei's radar?" Kira asked, remembering his conversation with Ichigo.

"Oh no," Aizen waved his hand. "I only used that excuse because I wanted to see Ichigo sweat." He smiled benevolently, looking very pleased at his own plan. "Anyways, please be ready in ten minutes. Ulquiorra and Stark will pick you up and hand you back your sword."

"Really?"

"Really." Aizen assured them. "Of course, If you try to escape or attack my espada... well lets just say that you will need another bath to wash out the blood." He said cruelly. "Have a nice trip." Aizen waved and disappeared, releasing the kido bind as he leave. On the chair lay a set of white hakama and kosode, with the appropriate black obi. It was virtually the same as their Shihakusho, only it is inverse in colour.

"Was that your 'good news' Hisagi-san?" Kira said snidely, pointing at the pathetic knife.

"Shut up." Shuhei grumbled and threw the knife out the window. 'Fucking Aizen.' He cursed and stomped over to wear his new uniform.

* * *

><p>(1)Anata : Commonly used by women to address their husband or lover, in a way roughly equivalent to the English "dear"<p>

(2) Gaki: Little brat

(3) Ossu: very tough, rough expression of masculinity. In this context it's a masculine 'Hai'.

(4) Konbawa: Good evening

**A/N: **Wow. Can't anyone enjoy a bath without being interrupted? Nope. not in Las Noches.

What do ya think? yes? no? meh? review!


	12. Vending Machine

**A/N:** Merry Christmas Eve! Im late for a family dinner so I'll spare you the boring author's note :D

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

* * *

><p>He's floating somewhere, with water splashing gently against his bare skin. His eyes are closed, his breathing even, and his mind empty. Where is he? He is in a river? No, the water is far too warm for a river. Maybe he's in a pool, or a bathtub. But how can a bathtub have waves? Maybe he's at sea, with the sun warming the water, waiting for a flock of mermaids to come and gave him a good old fashion back rub. That thought made him smile.<p>

"_Ichigo."_

It's so peaceful here, with nothing but him and the water. In her, he felt no fear, no anxiety, or loneliness. He felt nothing and he liked it. He's just floating in the water, without a care in the world.

"_Ichigo."_

Everything around him sounded faint and far away, like a distant dream from a past that he never wanted to remember. He tried to drown the voice out by pushing himself deeper into the water, but the water just won't give. Oh well.

"_Ichigo."_

Now, if only that annoying sound would stop...

"_King!"_

He opened his eyes. "Zangetsu?" He called.

After the name slip past his lips, he drowned.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and grasped his chest, gasping for breath.

"Ichigo!" the screen door slammed open, revealing a very worried Ukitake. Before he could touch the boy, Ichigo splayed his hands on the man's chest, pushing him away. He needed air, he thought frantically. Ichigo brushed past the man and made a mad dash out into the courtyard, landing on the house's sand garden, destroying the meticulously raked sand.

A servant came and tried to assist the boy, but Jushiro mentioned her away, afraid of what the boy might do to her. From a distance, he could see the boy breathing heavily, with little hiccups accompanying his every breath. Ukitake frowned and knelt beside him, holding the boy's shoulder to steady his shaking frame. "What's wrong?" He asked in his most gentle voice.

"I don't know." Ichigo heaved. "I don't fucking know!" He cried out, smashing a nearby boulder with his reiatsu. Ukitake was knocked back by the boy's incredible spirit power, grimacing when the wind sliced his cheek open. He wanted to calm the boy down, but all that he could do is hold on to boulder as a powerful wind began to sweep him aside. The air was charged with power, and the foundation of the house shook and crackle in response. Sand swirled around him and the clouds above pooled together into a tornado. In the middle of the mayhem was Ichigo, kneeling with his mouth open in a silent scream. Through the crackling air and the shifting sand Ukitake saw something that shocked him.

Ichigo was weeping.

The savior of Sereitei was weeping.

"Fuck." He choked though broken sobs, angry tears streaking down his face. "FUCK!" He cried out, bellowing to the wind with such hatred and loathing that it staggered the man.

"Ichigo! Please, stop!" Ukitake shouted against the wind, holding his arm to shield his face from the wind and sand. Ichigo turned his eyes towards him, his face lost and confused. They were begging for guidance, for someone to come and take control. Ichigo gave a last heart wrenching howl and the air was suddenly still.

"Ichigo?" Ukitake called out tentatively.

"I don't fucking know." The boy sobbed.

* * *

><p>Aizen leaned his head against his knuckle, watching pensively as the broad zanpakuto began to levitate off the marble table. When he tried to touch it, a small wave of black reiatsu jumped out and burned his fingertips. The man frown, finding himself at a loss for word. Gin stood silently next to him, watching the blade charge the air with it's own reiatsu. When he tried reaching for the blade himself, the black flames flared up and scorched his whole hand. The white haired man gave a small pitiful groan.<p>

"You never learn, do you?" Gin ignored the snide comment and leaned closer to the blade, carefull to not let it scotch his face.

"Ichigo must 'a be in pain." He said emphatically, holding his raw hand close to his chest.

"Oh? Aizen raised an eyebrow, still unsure of what to make with the phenomenon.

"Tha' blade." Gin said. "Zangetsu. He misses him. He misses Ichigo."

Aizen frown deepened, but it quickly smoothed itself back to his usual confident smile. "Well then, we'll just have to bring him back home now don't we?"

The blade suddenly stop vibrating, it's metal sheen began to lose it's luster. It suddenly dropped, impaling itself onto the marble table, waiting for it's master to take a hold of him. Then, the ominous ringing began to sound.

"It's cryin' now." Gin said, his voice almost sad.

"That's enough from you sword whisperer." Aizen said, his calm voice bearing a hint of annoyance. Ichimaru caught it immediately and gave the man his usual grin. "Jus' kiddin!" He sing songed and moseyed out the throne room, flicking out his tongue playfully.

Aizen waited until the door closed before turning his attention back to the blade."Don't cry." He said, touching the zanpakuto like one would comfort a grieving friend. "We'll get him back."

But no matter how softly the man stroke the blade, the sword continued it's anguished cries.

* * *

><p>Ukitake run his finger through the messy mop of orange hair, giving a reassuring hush every few second. Ichigo lay with his head on Ukitake's lap, his fingers twitching and his body shaking. The tears had long stopped, but the shaking has yet to cease. Nervous servants peeked from the corner of the hallways, but they dare not disturb the master and his guest. With a wave from his hand, the small crowd of concerned servant dispersed into their other duties.<p>

The Ukitake estate is a state of chaos. Gravel and sand are strewn all over the wooden platform. Beams are cracked and screen frames are crushed into splinters. Bits of paper and fabric lay haphazardly over the wooden floor. The sand garden is bare, having most of the sand is knocked aside from Ichigo's outburst. It was a scene right out of a disaster movie.

When his shaking stopped and his body calmed down, Ichigo sat up, looking exhausted and confused. "Damn." He said as he scanned the perimeters. Ukitake gave a surprised laugh and nodded with him. "Yes, 'damn' indeed." He said, smoothing the boy's hair out.

Ichigo leaned into the fingers, sighing at the now familiar touch. "Fuck." He said tiredly. "Did I?" Ukitake nodded at the unfinished question, noticing the shadows under Ichigo's face. The boy looked twenty years older.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Ichigo shook his head. "It's just... There's something that I forgot and I couldn't remember it."

"What is it? Is it your shinigami robes?"

"No, it's something more-" He pushed his hand against his chest. "important."

Ukitake sighed and decided to let the matter go. It has been a long night and he would very much like to get back to bed. The thirteenth division captain stood up, stifling a yawn and stretched out his arms. "You must be tired. Let me carry you back to bed." He said, offering his hand for the boy to take.

"I can walk with my own two damn feet." Ichigo snapped, a default answer ever since Kenpachi 'saved' him from Las Noches. Instantly, the angry scowl melted into a guilty look. "I mean, no. I can walk by myself." He blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, It's just Kenpachi always tries to, I mean, I'm not-"

"No, no I understand." Ukitake waved the offense away, not quite catching what the boy meant and yet unable to muster the motivation to find out. Like his mother say, if it's said past midnight, then let it go and leave it for tomorrow. But before he could walk away from Ichigo, a wave of violent cough over come him.

"Hey! Ukitake-san!" Ichigo caught the man as he dropped to his knee, coughing flecks of blood onto his sleeve. "Im fin-"

The sight of blood alarmed the orange haired boy, who instantly shifted to his side and held his hand. "Ukitake!" Ichigo rubbed the man's back, surprised on how violently the man shook. When his cough became more violent, Ichigo's voice became more intense. "UKITAKE! OI, DON'T DIE!" Ichigo said, sounding like he's near tears. "UKITAKEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>The four men landed right on the outer wall of the Court of Pure Souls, all clad in white with sword sheathed on their waist. The nearby farmers scampered out of the way, spilling vegetable out from their baskets. Stark ran his hand though deep brown locks and surveyed their surroundings, his eyes adjusting to the sudden explosion of colors. Ulquiorra shielded his eyes from the sun above, his eyes narrowing into silts. No wonder Gin kept his eyes closed. The sun is unforgiving bright in Soul Society.<p>

Behind them, the two shingami gasped and heaved like fishes on dry land. The Garganta was always harsh on their kind, though the Primera espada. Ulquiorra, however, was not as sympathetic as his companion. He tugged at the chains attached onto their collar, earning him a dirty look from the ever rebellious Hisagi. "Go look for Ichigo." Ulquiorra ordered flippantly like one would ordered a beverage from a restaurant.

"Let them out of their chain first Ulquiorra, they're not dogs." Stark said, shooting him a disapproving look.

"No, it will create an unnecessary risk in this operation." Ulquiorra refused straight away.

Stark sighed and took off his gloves. He never wanted to use this method. "See this?" He pointed at the one tattoo on the back of his hand. "What number do you see?"

"One."

"And what number are you?"

"Three."

"So who is higher, one or three?"

Ulquiorra stared blankly at Stark. "One." He said, snapping his fingers to dissolve the chain. Stark gave a small triumphant smirk. Ulquiorra was always a stickler for hierarchy, a weakness that he exploited nicely. The said espada noticed the smirk and deepened his frown.

"I do not like this arrangement." The number three espada said out loud, grabbing the two shinigami by the scruff of their robes.

"You can tell Aizen that when we get back." The Primera espada said casually, stretching his arms to bask in the warmth of the sun.

"What if I won't do as you say?"

"Then _I'll_ tell Aizen that when we get back." Stark said, his voice sounding more and more annoyed. He toyed with the bracelets on his wrist. It's a reiatsu suppressing device that Aizen gave him, something that would make him less noticeable where he's in Seireitei. He was slightly bemused that a device so small could contain his immense reiatsu, but he wore them nonetheless.

Kira was completely dumbfounded by the childish conversation. This was his first time seeing an espada, and his expectations of them were destroyed the minute the first words left their mouth. He heard that the Espada were the elite of Aizen's army, a group of ruthless killing machine. Seeing them bicker like children lessen his fear of them. "Hisagi-san, should we?" he whispered to his fellow shinigami.

"-make a run for it? Way ahead of you." Hisagi rubbed the part of his neck where the chain latched itself to his body.

"Really?" Kira shuffled closer, ready to receive instructions. 'Hisagi-san is incredible.' He said to himself. 'Even with the enemy around us he already has a plan in mind.' He beamed. Maybe they might have a slight chance in survival. "So what's your plan?" he asked.

"I dunno. I'll tell you once I got one." the black haired shinigami whispered back, destroying Kira's last hope for escape.

"You two." Stark called on the whispering duo, "Bring us to Zaraki's Kenpachi's lair."

Kira almost blurted out laughing when the arrancar said 'lair'. "It's called a division barrack here." Hisagi said, his voice blank and devoid of emotions. Ulquiorra walked up to the black haired shinigami and grabbed the taller man's uniform in his fist. "Lead us there Kira Izuru." Ulquiorra ordered. "And if we found the answer unsatisfying," he unsheathed his blade and pushed the tip against Hisagi's collarbone. "-then this one will die." Kira swallowed hard and nodded. Hisagi rolled his eyes, thinking how he could easily defeat the espada without the threat of a blade around.

"We have to go through the gate keeper to reach Zaraki-Taichou's barracks." Kira said, his voice growing more and more discouraged as he thought the plan more thoroughly.

"Get us in or I'll cut his arm off ." Ulquiorra said, twisting Hisagi's arm behind his back. "Walk." Stark ordered. Kira flinched and nodded, praying to every god in existence that the gatekeeper would believe the lie that he's about to fabricate.

The gods were feeling gracious that day.

* * *

><p>"Seriously," Ichigo wrung the hot water out of a towel and waved it around to cool it down. "I thought you were dying!" he said accusingly.<p>

"So sorry to trouble you." Ukitake apologized for the thousandth time. Ichigo rolled his eyes and wiped a wet cloth over the man's bleeding cheek.

"The least that I can do after I destroyed your house." Ichigo shrugged. "By the way, I'm really sorry about that." He said, a tinge of guilt and embarrassment creeping into his voice.

"No, no. These things happen." Ichigo stopped his ministration and gave the man a look that screamed 'Are you fucking shitting me?' "Okay, maybe they don't." Ukitake gave a nervous laugh. Ichigo broke from his serious face and joined him in laughter. It was the first time he laugh since his arrival in Soul Society.

"Thanks for letting me stay here until I figured out what to do." He said quietly. "You don't have to go out of your way to do this."

"You're perfectly welcomed Ichigo." Ukitake patted the boy's shoulder. "As much as Kenpachi-taichou wanted to keep you, it's rather inconvenient to hide someone like you in a barrack."

"Yeah, and he said he was called in to be disciplined for skipping a meeting. Is that true?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to stop snickering. The thought of Kenpachi being thrown over Yamamoto's knee and spanked was too much for him to bear.

"Yes. He so determined to save you that he walked out of the Captain's Meeting."

"Heee? What an impatient man." Ichigo said, clearly not amused by man's level of maturity.

Ukitake caught Ichigo's look and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, we were all worried about you. You should see how fiercely Komamura and Byakuya fought over the news of your kidnapping."

Ichigo blushed, unaccustomed with people fighting on his behalf. Its usually the other way around. "Really?

"Of course. Who wouldn't defend you?"

"Yeah but why?" Ichigo looked away. "It's not like I'm some captain or whatever. I'm just substitute shinigami."

"Ichigo!" The man chastised the boy. "You should think higher of yourself!" He leaned down and held his hand. "You went into enemy territory, freed a hostage, and diverted a major war from us, a war that some," the man threw a wary glance out of the window. "might not survive." His fist tightened over the thought of his beloved friend dying. "So, thank you." Ukitake gave the hand a slight squeeze, his usual smiling face turning somber and serious. "I know that those words are not enough to convey our gratitude, but know that we are in you debt, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo was left slack jawed at the amount of sincerity that the man gave. After a few second of silence, Ichigo laughed.

"Ichigo-kun!" Ukitake flushed, clearly taken aback by the laughter.

"Sorry!" he chocked between laughter. "It's just-" Ichigo forced the words between his laughter. "You don't have to be so fucking serious!"

Ukitake was suddenly reminded of a black haired shinigami that said the exact same thing.

"_No need to be all sentimental Taichou! You know that I will always be on your side!"_

He allowed himself a small wistfull smile.

"You never did leave ne, Kaien?"

"Huh? Sorry, didn't catch that." Ichigo chuckled, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Aah, forget it. Only the mumbling of an old man."

"If you say so..."Ichigo said warily. He leaned up and put their forehead together, afraid that the man might be delirious from a fever. Ukitake smiled at the familiar gesture, remembering how Kaien used to do the exact same thing to him. As much as he enjoyed reminiscing, he pushed the boy away from him, telling him for the hundredth time that day that he is fine. Of course, Ichigo didn't believe him. His father always thought him to never believe what the patient said. It was quite a statement for a doctor to make.

"Enough of these depressing talks, lets discuss something more cheerful!" Ichigo almost sweat dropped on how swiftly the man switched the conversation. "So, Ichigo," Ukitake leaned his head onto his knees. "Do you like sweet stuff?"

"Uh, I guess." Ichigo, trying to look away from those big soulful green eyes.

"Great! I have a lot of candies that you would like!" Ukitake got up and began to rummage through his drawers.

"Eh, but i don't wan't-"

"Nonsense! Of course you want candies!"

Ichigo sighed. It seems like the Gotei thirteenth captain all held onto some level of immaturity.

* * *

><p>Kira Izuru sighed for the thousand time in the last half an hour. It was convenient that Aizen did not revealed the arrancars army to the shinigami yet. They've been able to walk around and are able to use extravagant lies such as "They've just transferred from Siberia." Or "It's the new uniform design." for an excuse.<p>

As the four men walked through the halls of Sereitei, Stark couldn't help but marvel at diffrent sight and sound. When a shinigami passed him, he waited for them to pass out from his reiatsu, but thanks to his reiatsu suppressing bracelet, the people around him are still alive. It was nice, walking like a normal person like that. He found that he liked being anonymous, brushing shoulder with people who would normally die from the contact. It was almost as wonderful as having Kurosaki Ichigo with him.

Ulquiorra however, was distracted by a different thing. He found that he hated the sight, the scent, and the sensations in this strange world. Everything here is too hot, too bright, too... _alive_ for his taste. Everywhere there is always someone moving, laughing, brawling, walking around with their problems in tow. It took Ulquiorra all that he could do to not shot out a cero and obliterate everything into dust.

He never missed Hueco Mundo as much as this.

Hisagi winced as the hand in his twisted arm tightened considerably. "Stop it." He groaned, pulling away from Ulquiorra's death grip. The white faced espada only watch the futile action blankly. When a small child gave out a high pitched laughter, Ulquiorra twisted Hisagi's hand further up his back, eliciting a painful kneeing from the man.

"You are annoying shinigami." Ulquiorra said a matter of factly, his voice still monotone and flat. Stark quickly walked over and pulled the poor shinigami towards him.

"That's enough. I can take him from here." Stark said. Ulquiorra said nothing and instead focused his attention to the blond leading them, calculating which body part he should twist next.

"Thanks." Hisagi said, rubbing his arm. Stark only nodded and rested his hand on Hisagi's shoulder's. "Don't try to escape or I'll kill you." Was the only response. Izuru glanced back, praying that Hisagi wouldn't try anything stupid like the knife stunt with Aizen. Something tells him that these two espada was not as forgiving as Aizen Sousuke was.

The black haired lieutenant was not stupid. He knew that he couldn't do the same thing over and over again and expect the same result. And besides, he doesn't have any weapons on him. He did however, just signaled a seated officer from his division to call for back up. It wasn't a complicated sign. His hand was twisted and he was groaning. Even one as slow as Omaeda could understood that Hisagi needed help.

Ten minutes later the ninth division came storming in, all with fierce expression on their faces and their zanpakuto unsheathed.

"HISAGI-FUKUTACHOU!"

"LET OUR HISAGI-FUKITAICHOU GOOOO!"

"WE WILL GUARD YOUR PURITY HISAGI-SANNNN!"

"WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU'VE TAINTED OUR HISAGI-FUKUTAICHOU'S HONOR!"

"FUKUTAICHOU!"

"FUKUTAICHOUU!"

"FUKUTAICHOUUUUUU!"

Hisagi eyebrow twitched as the civilian around him whispered and pointed at him with pity and disgust. Damn the ninth division and their stupid battle cry. They make it sound like he's been raped or something. "PURITY MY ASS! JUST COME HERE AND SAVE US YOU IDIOTS!" he exploded, unable to contain his anger any longer.

"OSSU!" Cried the ninth division, all fired out by their lieutenant's words.

The two espada stopped and watched the advancing men. Finally getting the idea that the angry mob men were coming after them. Ulquiorra stared at the crowd disdainfully. "Worms. Trash. Worthless insects." Ulquiorra scoffed, turning slowly with his finger pointed at them "Cero Ol-"

"What are you doing?" Stark stood between him and the angry mob. "We agreed to not kill anyone." The brunette espada said. Ulquiorra frowned deepened. "Im sure that things can be solved peacefully here." Said the Primera espada, a confident smile dancing on his lips.

"TO THE PIT!"

"THROW THEM TO THE PIT!"

"NO MERCY FOR THOSE WHO DEFILED OUR BELOVED HISAGI!"

Ulquiorra turned to his counterpart. "Peacefully?" he raised a condescending eyebrow. Before he could formulate an answer, the espada was knocked to the ground by whole ninth division.

* * *

><p>Ukitake and Ichigo both talked through the night, jumping over most of the awkward introductions and found a shared passion in animal and sweet rice balls, which according to the older shinigami, is very hard to get right. Ichigo was surprised to know that Ukitake was part of the many aristocratic family, and so was Kira Izuru. Of course the man waved the fact away, saying that it was only luck that he was born with such a blood line. As night turned to dawn, Ukitake took some unhealthy interest in vending machine, which he calls the 'magic wish box' because of it's ability to conjure up the desire beverages in an instant. They instantly fell into a heated discussion on the mechanics of that said 'magic wish box'.<p>

"No, no, no. It doesn't _magically_ appear. The drinks are already in the machine, and to get it you have to pay for it." Ichigo explained in his most patient voice.

"Yes, yes, but how does it keep it warm or cold at the same time?" Ukitake paused for a dramatic effect. "Magic." He said with a finality in his voice.

"Nooo!" Ichigo answered, both distressed and amused at the man's explanation. It bothered him that a captain of the Gotei Thirteen was so quick to resort to magic as the answer for everything, but it's still funny as hell to watch the older man's face light up like a child. "They use human technology like refrigeration and heating, uh methods."

"You mean magic, right?" Ukitake suggested, his brow wriggling suggestively.

Ichigo was at a lost for word. He couldn't bear destroying the wonderful dream that the man has. "Yes, Ukitake-san. It's magic." Ichigo face palmed himself. Beside him, Ukitake gave a triumphant fist pump, an action that does not fit the man's image at all.

The two men suddenly fell quiet as a black butterfly gracefully flew though the wall and right onto the captain's hand. Ukitake closed his hand around the animal, taking note of the red circles painted on the creature's midnight wings. When the Hell butterfly relayed it's message, the blood seemed to drain from Ukitake's face.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo peeked curiously onto the man's closed palm. Ukitake crushed the butterfly in his palm and stood up, face was set in a determined glare.

"Junsui!" He thundered. The small little servant boy came scurrying down the hall, his black hair still had the remains of yesterday's blue ink. "Bring me my uniform. We're going into the Court of Pure Souls."

The boy's big blue eyes widen in excitement when he found out that he is going to what is equivalent to a theme park."Hai, Ukitake-sama!" he said, his back snapping straight into attention. As the small boy began to rummage though his master's closet, Ukitake pulled Ichigo up and walked him out of his room, placing his hand on the small of Ichigo's back.

"Forgive me, but I have some urgent matters to take care." Ukitake said, reverting to a more formal tone that he practiced since childhood. "N-No problem at all." Ichigo replied, suddenly feeling weird for being treated so politely.

"If you please," He said, hand poised on the door to allow the younger man to pass first. Ichigo fumbled with his yukata and stumbled ungracefully out of the door, making the man chuckle and smile. "It was a pleasure to be in your presence. I hope we can continue our conversation in the near future." He said, keeping his hand the small of Ichigo's back as he guided him through the havoc that is his hallway.

"Eh, uh, likewise." Ichigo mumbled, unsure whether its the appropriate response to the man. Since his capture in Las Noches, manners seems to be the last thing on everyone's mind. Having a bright orange hair seldom allowed him a 'please' or 'thank you' in the real world either. To suddenly have the heir of an aristocrat family treat him with such courtesy made him feel happy and stupid at the same time. Well, mostly stupid. But he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

When they arrive outside his room, Ukitake slid a black envelope into the folds of Ichigo's sleeve. "For when you need help." He winked, fingers grazing the skin beneath the sleeve like the kisses of a butterfly. Ichigo swallowed at the contact and nodded, too distracted to answer verbally.

"Good day." He gave a bow, one that Ichigo mirrored over and over again.

When the screen door finally closed, Ichigo fall onto his futon and sighed. "Fuck." He breathed out the air that he's been holding in. "Being polite is so fucking hard." He said with a smile on his face. Then, before he could even count to three, the boy was thrown back into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Komamura Sajin was sitting on a hill just outside of his barracks. His large anthropomorphic body was not clad in his usual captains uniform. Instead, he wore a simple cotton kimono coupled with a plain blue haori on top. People who walked past him whispered to each other, pointing at his large wolf head and his lack of uniform. Three months ago he would have snapped and barked out punishment to the dilly dallying officers, but today, nothing can faze him.<p>

Because he has a date with the cutest creature alive.

"Komamura-taichou!" a clear voice snapped him out of his musings, bringing a smile to the captains face. Over in the distance, Hitsugaya Toshiro waved his hand to the larger man, also clad in civilian clothes. He wore a white yukata with green waves etched on the sleeve. On his right hand he brought a large watermelon and on his left hand was a large lunchbox tied off with a checkered fabric. Without a haori to go over his yukata, the boy almost looked like a girl.

"Hitsugaya-san, I told you to call me Sajin."

The smaller man flushed and handed him a large watermelon. "Only if you call me Toshiro, Sajin-san."

"Okay then, Toshiro-kun."

The both sat together, flustered.

"You know, I-"

"I never-"

" " You go first." " the two said in unison.

The two of them laughed, sending them both into deeper blushes. "I guess we are both nervous." Sajin smiled, twiddling with his thumb nervously.

Toshiro stood up, scowled slightly and crossed his hand over his chest. "Well, I've never been on a date before." He said, his voice quivering at the word 'date'. "So I'm afraid I'm going to be rubbish at it, so don't complain okay!" the white haired captain pointed accusingly at his date. Komamura caught the tiny hand and purred.

"You're so cute Toshiro-kun." He said, rubbing a thumb over Toshiro's smooth slender wrist.

Toshiro shivered and slapped the man's arm playfully. "Hey this is sexual harassment." He mocked pouted, hiding his hands behind his body. "You're supposed to take me out on a date before touching me in inappropriate places." He smirked though half lidded eyes.

The combination of a sexy Toshiro and the promise of 'touching in inappropriate places' almost gave Sajin a major nosebleed. Hitsugaya laughed at the look on Komamura's face. "Sajin-san! Don't look so perverted!"

"Eh? Pervert? I'm- I'm" Sajin cursed on his inability to speak. No smooth Casanova here.

Hitsugaya flopped himself next to the large wolf-man and laughed. "So I guess we're both rubbish at this dating thing." He said, toying with a strip of leaf.

"Forgive me this is my first ever, err, date." Komamura scratched his ear.

"Mine too." Hitsugaya scowled, hiding his blushing face behind his knees. The combination of pink skin against the white robes made the boy all the more alluring.

"So we'll learn together then." Saijin put his hand over the smaller captain's, a calloused paw meeting with soft unblemished skin.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya breathed in slightly. "Together." He turned his palm up and held onto Komamura's thumb. The older man smiled gave him a small squeeze.

Of course, the heartfelt exchange has to be interrupted by their growling stomach. Hitsugaya quickly covered his stomach, looking more and more embarrassed. Komamura only laughed and patted the bento box.

"... Lunch?"

* * *

><p>"Hisagi-san?" Kira croaked, his body curled up in a fetal position.<p>

"Stark-san?" he called, his voice sounding so sad and pitiful.

"Uh, Ulqui... Ulqui.. uh Stark-san?" Kira gave up on trying to pronounce the white espada's name. He would rather have Stark than with that sadist anyway.

"Ohh? Kira-kun? What happened?" A soft voice called out.

"Ah! Ukitake-taichou!" Kira latched himself onto the thirteenth division captain's leg. "I'm so glad I found you taichou!" he sobbed, rubbing his face against the captain's wonderful silk robes. Before Kira could start his next sentence, a small feel planted itself on the top of blonde's head, knocking him to a nearby wall.

"Get your grubby hands off of Ukitake-sama! You're ruining his ceremonial robes!" Junsui growled, on his hand was Ukitake's shinigami uniform. "Junsui-kun! Don't be so harsh." Ukitake chastised the boy, who pouted and nodded obediently.

"Cere- Ceremonial robes?" Kira accepted the proffered hand. He then saw Ukitake draped in the most extravagant twelve layer Kimono, the colors ranging from midnight blue to the most wonderful turquoise. "Ukitake-san, why are you wearing such an elaborate dress?" Kira blinked, overwhelmed by the extravagance shown before him.

"Ah yes, there is going to be an execution so the King came straight away. As the head of the Ukitake house, I am required to welcome the Royal Procession." Ukitake explained. "Such a macabre affair." He said grimly. "Speaking of uniforms, why aren't you wearing your Shihakusho? Then again... aren't you supposed to be in Hueco Mundo?"

Despite these allegations, Kira was too distracted to be worried by the man's questions. "Wait, that orange hair..."

"Oh no." Ukitake sighed.

"Orange-niichan!" Junsui jumped up, grinning in excitement.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the court of pure soul, Ichigo ran aimlessly, cursing Aizen for sending the Espada to find him. When he first overheard the servants gossiping about an execution, he instantly remembered Rukia and how he fought the Gotei thirteen to save here. A nostalgic smile was replaced by an angry frown. He went through all that trouble to save Rukia, why didn't she put the same effort in saving him? Then, when he heard that the ones that are going to be executed are arrancars, his blood ran cold. "Fucking Aizen." He said, his voice a mix of realization and anger.<p>

So Ichigo went over the gate and ran into the eleventh division barracks. After ten minutes of spiriting though the zig zagging corridors, Ichigo remembered that Kenpachi was still being court marshaled after his offense. So he kicked a wall in frustration, but stubbed his toe on a wooden beam. He then went to the tenth division, looking for help from Hitsugaya. He then found out that the little brat is out on a _date_, with that wolf guy Komamura nonetheless. It's like the whole universe were making a joke out of his life.

"Fucking Aizen." He growled, kicking a wad of newspaper in anger.

Why can't the man just leave him alone? He would've kept his mouth shut about Las Noches and lived in quiet seclusion as a normal teenage boy. But noooo, the man just have to be his usual possessive prick. And look at what happened, his men are captured and they're going to be executed! And those men are not some low ranking arrancar, they're his _espada,_ the so called elite army of Las Noches. Not only did he send members from his elite army, he sent his _Primera fucking espada._ How the hell can Ichigo ignored the news of his execution?

"Fucking Aizen." He cursed the man again. He hoped that some divine karmic force would come hold the man down, rip his fucking uniform off, and shove a telephone pole up his ass. Maybe then he'll understand what it feels like to be fucked over. Of course, the boy was talking in metaphors. After all, what kind of man would wish such a fate on to another man like that? Then again the name, 'Aizen fucking Sousuke' was the one that popped into his mind.

In his mussing he didn't notice his host with his former prison mate conversing right in front of him. He also did not notice Junsui, who ran towards him with his arms stretched out, asking for a hug. Naturally, someone that small would trip a running man. And trip, Ichigo did.

"Mother fu-"

"Ichigo!" Ukitake eye widened. He quickly pulled the boy under the folds of his kimono, hiding his ridiculously bright orange hair.

"You! How did you-" Kira Izuru pointed at the boy, his jaw slacked in surprise.

"I don't have time to talk. They're going to kill him!" Ichigo pushed the taller man away, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for the execution grounds.

"You're talking nonsense Ichigo. Just calm down for a second. Who are you talking about?"

"Stark! They're going to kill Stark!"

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault."<p>

"For the last time Ulquiorra Cifer, this is not my fault."

"It is. You didn't hurt the shinigami enough, that's why we're in this predicament."

"Oh, because a man in pain would never try to escape, is that it?"

"Exactly. Look at Kurosaki Ichigo. He was comfortable and happy, and he escaped."

"Your argument is invalid. Ichigo was kidnapped and he was not happy."

"Those are negligible facts."

"... You are insane."

"And you are incompetent."

Stark sidestepped a monstrous contraption and hit Ulquiorra squarely on the head, the butt of his sword cracking from the impact. The white faced espada charged up his cero but was unable to fired it for a mechanical tentacle threw him to a nearby wall. "That was unpleasant." He said, rising slowly from the rubble pile. The crowd above them cheered on the small victory, the countless number of faceless individual turning into a monster that screamed and jeered for blood, like the spectators of the Coliseum.

Ulquiorra brushed the dust off his shoulder. He finally understood why Aizen hated the inhabitants of the Court of Pure Souls. They uphold beautiful things such as love, friendship, and loyalty, but at the same time, they choose to torture their prisoner before killing them. How hypocritical. Even the humans have mercy on their prisoners. Such society has no place in the natural order of things. Like the decadent Roman Empire, this society will be erased, and Ulquiorra Cifer is more than happy to do so. With a firm resolve, Ulquiorra pointed at the crowd, a small green ball of energy forming on the tip of his finger. "Cero O-"

"Don't." Stark said, knocking the arrancar's hand away.

"Why not? They want us dead. Killed or be killed."

Stark mouth twitched at the despicable cliché.

_"What's that? Kill or be killed?" Ichigo snorted. "That's hardly the way to live."_

"No." He said firmly. " We will_ not_ cause any fatality." He jabbed his finger to Ulquiorra's chest. "That is an _order_."

Just as those words left his lips, multitudes of darts began to shower at the two arrancar. The two espada jumped and snoidoed away, trying their best to avoid the needles. No matter how fast they moved, those small projectile still managed to embedded themselves into their bodies, quickly paralyzing the area where they hit. Stark pulled out one that stuck to his leg, sniffing it's needle to confirm his fear. "Poison." He said. Ulquiorra stared at the two needle in his palm, still not believing that he, an espada, would fall victim to an archaic technology.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? STOP YOU BASTARDS, STOP!" A voice separated itself from the crowd's chanting, drawing attention from the two espada. The owner of the voice pushed though the crowd, fighting fiercely to reach the edge of the pit. "STARK! STARK!"

"Ichigo." The Primera espada sighed at the voice, dropping to his knees. He could already feel the poison coursing in his blood.

Ichigo punched a fat man beside him and held onto the railing. With uncanny grace, he flung himself over the edge and flew down into the pit, his orange hair fluttering down for everyone to see.

The shinigami on the officer's tribune gasped, instantly reconizing the shade of orange hair. "What in the name..." Yamamoto Genryusai turned to his fukutaichou, "How did he escape Hueco Mundo?" he demanded from the equally confused shinigami. On the royal box, the silhouette behind the screen shifted forward with interest.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo grabbed Stark's shoulder, shaking the man. The Primera espada smiled, happy to finally be with the person that he longed so much to see. He raised his hand to shield Ichigo's face from a nearby blast, stripping the flesh from his bone in a mere second. Ulquiorra dragged himself to the two figure and began chanting. "You are a handful Kurosaki Ichigo." He said tiredly, his voice devoid of malice or anger. A thin line began to appear, a slower version of the Garganta.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away!" The captain commander shouted. The technical team below nodded and turned the dial up, pushing the machine up to it's maximum killing capacity.

On the waves of crowd, Ukitake unsheathed his sword and knocked the people around him with his reiatsu. Kira eye widened. The man is going to jump. "No Ukitake-taichou, don't!" Kira wrapped his arm around the captain's waist, hoping that his weight is enough to keep the captain from jumping down. It wasn't.

The two landed right behind Ichigo, standing between him and the raging machine. Recognizing a new target, the machine locked it's target and with a soft whirling sound, a missile was launched. Ukitake quickly swung his sword up to deflect the incoming missile, saving the boy and the espada from mortal peril. Before Ichigo could turn and address the man, the Garganta opened and swallowed them all.

The pit is now empty.

Nobody in the execution ground moved.

On the royal box, the King laughed. "That was entertaining! Please tell me that the next act would be just as exhilarating." He snapped his fan open and hid his face behind it.

A man draped in purple robed approached the bamboo screen, kneeling down until his head was touching the ground. "Your majesty, there is a dance pre-."

"I don't like dancing, it puts me out to sleep." The silhouette snapped his fan closed angrily. "Get me more people to execute." The man clad in purple nodded and pointed at the spectators. The royal guards bowed and jumped down, grabbing about a dozen of shinigami by their robes and throwing them down into the pit. The raging machine caught the screaming shinigamis in it's great black maw and crushed them, painting blood onto the walls.

There were no cheering. There were no chanting. There were only agonized screams, the crunching of bones, and the emanating from the laughter in the royal box.

"More! More! More!" The King shouted.

Amongst the crowd, Hisagi eyes widened in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DUNDUNDUUUUNNNNNN! A chapter with some actual plot involved? gasp

What do you think? Yes? Nay? Where the hell is the Yaoi? go right ahead, put it in the review pile! Reviews makes me happy :D

ps: Check back tomorrow for a **special Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa gift** from yours truly.

byebyeeee


	13. Nose Tampons

**A/N: **HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! SANTA JULESVER HERE BRINGING YOU GOOD TIDINGS AND HOT MANSEX!

WARNING:

Komamura/Hitsugaya Yaoi ahead. Yeah, you heard me, Komamura.

Summary: A continuation of Komamura and Hitsugaya's date

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya leaned down and licked a trail of watermelon juice off his arm, smacking his lips and humming with delight.<p>

"I swear Hitsugaya-kun, if you keep doing that, you'll have to buy me a nose tampon." Komamura closed his eyes and growled. _Do not jump at the boy. Do not jump at the boy. _

"Mou! Call me To-shi-ro!" the white haired boy said, jabbing his finger to his chest, making him chuckle. "And what's a nose tampon?"

"It's something that you use to bock up the blood from your nose." Komamura explained, suddenly realizing how sexual the conversation is turning.

"Why would your nose be bleeding?" Hitsugaya tilted his head to the side, his little pink lips opening, showing a hint of his tongue.

"Because you keep doing thing like that!" The man pointed accusingly at Hitsugaya, who picked that exact moment to lick his lips clean.

"Ehh? So a nosebleed mean you're turned on?" asked the little devil, his eyes sparkling with glee. "Were you imagining me licking your ochin-chin when I lick my arm?" Hitsugaya teased, a sly smirk playing on his lips. Komamura gulped, remembering how that little pink tongue dart up and down his arm. "So when i do this," Hitsugaya sucked on the juices on his thumb, "You're imagining me sucking on Mr. Mushroom head. Is that it?" The wolf-man chocked and gaped at the boy. Hitsugaya grinned, liking the power that he had over the powerful man. Deciding to push the envelope further, he grabbed a fist full of watremellon and crushed it in his hand, smearing the dripping pulp onto his cheeks "If so, then when you see the juices all over my face, you're imagining-"

"How can speak so lewdly with that innocent voice?" Komamura interrupted, groaning when the boy merely looked at him with his big green eyes.

"Eww, you got your perv face on." Hitsugaya pointed and laughed, happy to know that he has indeed turned Sajin Komamura on.

"How can I not be aroused, you sexy little-" Komamura stopped growling, instantly regretting his choice of word. "Eh, forget that. I shouldn't be saying those words to someone as young as you." He turned and scratched his ear, feeling guilty and turned on at the same time. "Sorry." He apologized awkwardly. Hitsugaya gathered his knee and hugged them, resting his head against them. He mocked yawn and pulled his collar down, offering his long white neck for the man to ravish.

"It's okay. I like it." he said slowly, dragging each syllable out with the sexiest voice that he could muster. Komamura face palmed himself, trying his best to stifle a groan. They boy liked it. The boy liked it. _The boy freaking liked it. _How the hell was he supposed to control himself in this situation? The boy was asking for it, flaunting his body like a cat in heat, practically begging to be slammed down fucked hard. And that scent, oh god, that sweet scent of youth! Komamura found his gaze trailing to the boy's crossed legs, imaging how the boy would smell like down there.

Hitsugaya pouted. He doesn't want to be stared at, he wanted to be pushed up against a wall and violated by the man. Deciding to take matter into his own hand, Hitsugaya put his hand on the larger man's arm and pulled himself up."Ne, Sajin-san," He asked, leaning closer to his face. "-can you please teach me," the boy fidgeted, pulling the man shoulder down "-how to kiss?" he whispered into his ear.

Oh yeah, a nose tampon would be great.

"See! This is what I mean!" Sajin growled and poked Hitsugaya's cheeks, completely ignoring the 'come hither' look. "Tease." he said, turning away to adjust the bulge in his groin.

"But, but, I'm serious this time!" The boy said adamantly, pushing against the man's arm. "No teasing." He promised, climbing over the large man and stood on his lap, trying to wrap his hand around Komamura's thick neck "Or.. do you not want to kiss me?" He asked, staring at the man from beneath his long lashes. "Don't you liked me Sajin-san?" He pouted, brushing his feet against the hardness on Komamura's groin.

Fuck this. Jailbait or no jailbait, the captain is going to wolf the boy down.

With one hand on his slim waist, Komamura grabbed the boy's pert ass and pushed him up with his hand, leveling their lips and eyes. Hitsugaya instinctively closed his eyes, taking a deep nervous breath, waiting for the kiss to come. At first he only felt a small peck, soft and sweet against his lips. Then a pair of moist lips began to push against his own passionately, knocking the air right out of his lungs. A tongue darted out to trace the outline of his lips, coaxing the boy to open his dity little mouth. The hand on his waist began to move to his front, finding the two sensitive pink nubs and rubbing them gently. Hitsugaya moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening in surprised. Komamura took this opportunity to slip his tongue in, shivering when he found a soft pliant mouth, waiting to be ravished. The two tongues touched, teased, coaxed, dominate, in a tentative, bold, desperate dance of passion. The kiss left the younger man wide eyed and putty, moaning and groaning until all the air in his lung has all but gone.

"How was that?" Saijin grinned at the dazed look on the younger captain's face, licking his lips at the lingering taste of watermelon.

Hitsugaya let out a shaky breath and pushed himself closer, rubbing his groin onto the man's arm. "More." He whispered, licking his lips seductively, pulling the man down by his ear.

Komamura purred and grabbed Toshirou's slim waist, stroking his flawless skin through the yukata. Hitsugaya moaned into the man's ear. The silk felt so good rubbing against his skin. He grabbed the man's snout and kissed him, taking control as their tongue dueled for dominance. Surprised at the sudden show of power, Komamura rolled the boy so he was trapped between his body and the ground, putting the pup right back into his place.

Komamura slid his hand in between the yukata's opening, his nails grazing the tight abdomen muscle. He found and twisted one pert nipple, making the boy whimper and mewl like a kitten. "You sound good pup." He whispered against his lips, moving up to lick the shell of Hitsugaya ears, tracing down a line of butterfly kisses down the boy's neck.

"No! Don't go thereee." Hitsugaya squealed, his eyes wide open at the sensation on his neck. Komamura grinned . 'Jackpot.' He smiled, darting his tongue out to taste salty skin, relishing the sweet scent of grass on the boy's skin. Hitsugaya trembled, clinging helplessly onto the silky fur as the tongue began to ravish and explore his sensitive neck. "No, Sajin-saaan." He pleaded, feeling dangerously close without touching his cock. Hitsugaya bucked his hips up against the muscular man, trying his bets to not cum before the man touch his cock. When he fond himself firmly pinned on the ground, he suddenly realized how helpless he is, how small and weak his body is compared to Komamura's muscular body. The man could bear down on him and in a second, crushed him down. As morbid as the thought sounded, the loss of control made his cock twitch.

"Delicious." Komamura groaned, pulling the boy's jaw down, lapping the sticky traces of watermelon. "So delicious."

Hitsugaya was clinging desperately onto the beast, thankful that the man stopped his ministration before he released into his Fundoshi. He buried his face in Komamura's thick fur, breathing in the scent that made his head dizzy with need. The man smelled like the earth, sweet musky, and masculine. His perfectly pressed yukata is now disheveled, the opening of the two folds becoming very lose. Komamura slid his hand up the boy's milky thigh, raising the yukata like a girl would raise her skirt. He rested his hand on the slender limb, rubbing circles on the boy's inner thigh. Inching up every few second, the large thumb the large thumb finally found the boy cock straining against his Fundoshi. How it managed to contained his throbbing manhood is beyond him.

Hitsugaya flinched and pushed him away, and backing up to a tree trunk. He had his two hand covering his hardening groin. "Sajin-san." He moaned, breathless. "If you touch me down then I'm going to cum." He mewled.

Komamura smirked and leaned forward, licking the spot behind his ear and whispered. "Then cum." He ordered, his deep voice rumbling with lust. Something inside Hitsugaya clicked, and the boy submissively liftedhis yukata up, spreading his legs out. "Please." The boy pleaded wantonly.

Komamura growled and rubbed his body against the boy, intent on passing his scent onto him. He had his hand cupping the boy's package, kneading and rubbing the cocklet though his Fundoshi. Hitsugaya laid there and held on for his dear life, taking in the powerful rolling movement, moaning the man's name like , blush the pressure on his groin was divinely torturous. He closed his eyes, imaging how it would feel like when they're finaly lay naked together, their hands roaming on each other's, unabashed and unashamed.

"S-saijin-saannn," Hisugaya gasped. "Mhn...Mhn..My onchin-chin! Its! Its!"

A loud cry tore from the ice master's throat, his breath hitching as he released his seed onto his Fundoshi., his seed seeping out the cloth and staining the pure hite yukata. Komamura groaned and stopped his movement, rubbing his fingers onto the wet Fundoshi, and bringing his wet digits up into his mouth. "Noo, it dirty.." Hitsugaya protested as the man sucked the cum off his fingers, his spent cock twitching from the sight. Komamura gave him a feral grin and leaned down, his mouth clamping onto the boy's covered package, sucking the spent cock through the plain white Fundoshi.

"AHNN!" the boy bucked and trashed, his small hand pushing the head away from his groin. Komamura sat back on his heel, savoring the delicious picture of a debauched Hitsugaya Toshiro. His white hair tousled, his cheek painted red, and his spit running down his chin. If anything, the boy looked even more alluring.

Hitsugaya blinked and stared at the large bulge under the man's hakama. "Jin-chan, you haven't cum." Hitsugaya pouted. Komamura perked up at the new nickname, loving how his masculine name could sound so simple and playful. He ran his hand through Hitsugaya's hair, tousling it. "I don't need to cum." He nuzzled Hitsugaya's close, licking a bead of sweat that ran down his neck. The boy squirmed and pushed away, knowing how the man wanted to distract him. "Let me make your ochin-chin feel good too Jin-chan..."

"Shiro.."He growled menacingly, "We'll save it for another time." Komamura said gently, kissing the boy's red swollen lips lovingly.

Hitsugaya puffed up his cheeks and pouted. "When?" He whined, stroking the bulge on the mans lap. "Now?" He asked, peeking beneath his thick full lashes. Komamura could resist the vulnerable picture and tackled him onto the ground.

"Soon." He growled, his voice full of promises of things to come.

* * *

><p><span>The next day, 10th Division Office:<span>

"Oi, get back to work Matsumoto." Hitsugaya ordered to his lieutenant with a stern hard voice, sending his giggling lieutenant away.

Komamura, who stopped by for a visit, narrowed his eyes, his ears perking up at the change in Hitsugaya's voice. Hitsugaya noticed the wagging tail. "What is it?" He demanded, feeling a tug deep on the bottom of his stomach.

"Nothing." Komamura said, grinning evilly. "Ne, Shiro-kun," The man grabbed the boy's hand. "Say 'Jin-chan' for me."

"Huh? Jin-chan. Like that?" Hitsugaya said in his normal voice, oblivious to the sexual tension in the room.

Komamura frowned. Pulling Hitsugaya close, his thumb rubbing his nipples though the clothing. "Again." He commanded, pushing him flush against his body.

"J-Jin-chan." The boy said, his breath hitching with lust.

"Again." He growl, licking the sweet spot on Hitsugaya's neck that only he knows.

"Jin-chan..." Hitsugaya moaned, his voice trembling with need.

"again." He said, trapping the boy between him and the sofa, his large hand kneading the hardening package between the boy's leg.

"Jin-chan!" Hitsugaya mewled, bucking his hips up, desperate for a release.

"Interesting...You're voice gets higher when you're aroused." Komamura concluded. He sat up and nodded, pulling out a little black book and making a note of it.

"Oi! What are doing?" Hitsugaya barked in his hard voice, stunning the captain. The alpha wolf in Komamura's body growled and glared at the boy, making him shrank back onto the couch and opened up his legs. "My onchin-chin is still hard." The boy said weakly, pointing at the prominent bulge beneath his hakama.

Long story short, every time Komamura-taichou visited the tenth division, Matsumoto will start handing out nose tampons to her subordinates.

* * *

><p>(1) Ochin-chin: penis. Usually only small boys use this term.<p>

**A/N: **hehehe, how did you like my first ever smut scene? /perv face on

/Looks to the side, noticing all the Hitsugaya's fangirl.

Hahahaha, let the flaming begin!


	14. Whip

**A/N:** HELLO! HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEARS :D

WARNING: this chap is unbeta'd /sad face I MISS YOU KIMON!

Alright! Here's the new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra opened his eyes, waken up by a dull noise coming from the side of the bed. He breathed in, finding no warmth or life in the air. Good, he is back in Hueco Mundo. He turned his head to the side, finding a blurry figure of an orange haired boy screaming at the bed next to him. Must be Kurosaki Ichigo. No one has such starkly colored hair. He looked like he is screaming. Impudent boy, doesn't he know to not scream in an infirmary? It looks like the boy was being held back by a long white haired man. 'Who is that?' Ulquiorra thought, sitting up and finding himself on a bed. The sudden change in elevation made his head spun, and he let out an undignified groan. "It hurts." He said out loud, fisting a fistful of bed sheets in his hand. The poison must still be in his system.<p>

The white haired man turned to him and held his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked in the most divine voice. Ulquiorra blinked. Brilliant jade eyes met his own faded ones, black brows contracting in concern. Ulquiorra was struck in silence. He never knew that green eyes could be so alive. His are always dead, like everything else in Hueco Mundo. He reached out to touch those shining orbs, but his white fingers were tangled up in soft white silk. No it wasn't silk, it was his hair. He rolled those delicate strands between his fingers, marveling on the silkiness of it. "Soft." He said without thinking, bringing it up to his face. "Warm." He sighed out loud, breathing in the scent of tea and grass. Everything about the white haired man was soft and delicate. He liked soft and delicate.

"I'm tired." Ulquiorra said, falling back to the mountains of white pillows on his back, pulling the wrist of the beautiful tea scented man down with him. The blurry figure didn't resist, following the arrancar's lead and leaned over the bed, creating a curtain of hair around their faces. Ulquiorra sighed happily, pleased of being surrounded by the wonderful scent. He could feel the heat radiating from the face above him, coaxing him into a deep slumber.

"Ah, I..." The man started, but closed his mouth again. The arrancar was sleeping soundly, his face reminded him of a child sleeping after a long day of playing. Ukitake smiled weakly and leaned up. He always has a penchant for small, innocent things.

* * *

><p>Aizen strode down the halls of Las Noches with a small victorious smile on his face. Ichigo is finally back and the two shinigami was also with him. It's good to get what he want. He reminded himself to reward Ulquiorra and Stark for their hard work, especially to Ulquiorra, knowing how much the espada crave his approval.<p>

He opened the door, his brown eyes zeroing in on the orange haired boy sleeping beside an injured Stark. Aizen couldn't help but frowned. He didn't like it when his pet latches on to another man. 'No matter,' he said to himself. 'The boy know who he belongs to.' With that, he strode confidently to the bed. From the corner of his eyes he would see two figure huddled in the corner, but Aizen paid them no heed. The two fukutaichou could wait. The boy needs correcting.

"Stark." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. "Stark." A stab of jealousy ran though his chest. Aizen reminded himself to not reward his Primera espada later when he wakes up. "Mmm Stark.." Aizen rolled his eyes. Maybe he should've spend more time with Ichigo...

"Hush Kitty." Aizen took Ichigo's wrist of Stark's fingers, tucking the orange head under his chin. "It's okay, you're home now." He murmured and pulled the boy away from the sleeping figure, stroking his face to wake him up.

Ichigo woke up, mumbling something about darts and robots. When he realized that Aizen was plastered to his back, he clenched his fist and punched the self proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo right on the melon. "Get your dick out of your head and stop groping me! Jeez! Your men is dying! His hand is-"

"His hand is what?" Aizen challenged him with a smile. Ichigo turned and see Stark's left hand has begun regenerating, the skin creeping slowly to cover the pink flesh. "How did-" the boy stammered.

Aizen smiled and chuckled. "You're so adorable when you're worried like that." Ichigo shot him a dirty look and went around the bed. "Stark? Can you hear me?" he whispered into the man's ear.

A slow smile spreads on the bloody chapped lips. "Yes, I can hear you.." Stark said, grinning. The fact that Ichigo punched his boss to be with him almost made him jump up and punch the air in victory.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWERED ME YOU MUTTHEAD!" Ichigo growled, waking Ulquiorra up from his tea induced sleep. Aizen chuckled. "So cute." Just as Ichigo turned to give him another punch, a terrifyingly happy voice sing-songed from the hallway.

"BERRY-PET!" A familiar voice sent dread down to the bottom of Ichigo's stomach. A long haired espada peaked from the door and grinned. "Ello." Nnoitra skipped close to the boy and towered over him, his long fingers gripping Ichigo's petrified frame. "You up for a fight?" He grinned, his tattoed tongue flicking up to lick his lips.

"Ichigo!" blue haired filled his vision. Strong muscular arms shoved Nnoitra away and wrapped themselves around him. "Fuck, you're okay." Grimmjow rubbed his face against Ichigo's kimono and breathed in, sighing at the euphoric smell. Ichigo grinned and hugged the man back. "What's up Grimmjow?" he laughed, giving the espada good hearty squeeze. The blue haired espada stared, entranced by the smile and the intoxicating scent. When he looked around, he saw a multitudes of male, just itching to put their grubby paw onto HIS Ichigo. That won't do. He has to claim his Ichi right here, right now. "Ichigo.. I lo-"

"There you are shinigami!" a pink haired espada sauntered into the infirmary and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Took you long enough to get here. Come, I have prepared a saline bath for you." Szayel Apporo pulled Ichigo's out of Grimmjow's and marched him out of the room. "My fraccion will do all the scrubbing, but you have to clean your colon yourself. You know, for science."

"My what?"

"Ichigo." Tousen appeared out of nowhere, wearing his costmary thigh high boots. "You're late. The feeding time ended two hours ago. Go clean the buckets. It's reeks." He said, throwing a bloody metal bucket in front of him, making a racket in the already loud room.

Nnoitra is trying to pick a fight with Grimmjow.

Stark and Aizen are staring each other down.

Szayel Apporo are still yakking about the 'fun' tests that they can do.

Tousen stood between him and the door, his arms crossed on his chest and his face smug.

At this point of time, Ulquiorra was the only one Ichigo likes in the room.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo let out a burst of Reiatsu, knocking everyone onto the ground. "EVERYONE WHO IS NOT SICK GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE ROOM! NOW!"

"But Ichi-" Grimmjow protested

"OUT."

Everyone, including Ukitake and Izuru, stared at the door at it slammed right in front of their faces. Szayel Apporo shrugged and turned away, while Tousen frowned, knocking at the door and mumbling about his buckets. Grimmjow dragged his feet away, looking very much like a puppy that has been shouted at by his master. "Damn. At this rate I'm never going to have my fight." Nnoitra bit his thumb in frustration and stalked away, mumbling scenarios where he could kidnapped the boy. He shouted out his Fraccion name, angry that he has once again failed to secure his playmate.

All thats left was a captain, a vice-captain, and a traitor of Gotei thirteen, all staring at Tousen who were pounding at the door for his buckets.

"Aizen?" Ukitake asked in shock. "Oh no." Kira face palmed himself, knowing exactly what comes next. Aizen sighed and signaled Tousen, who moved in and knocked Ukitake out unconscious. "Please don't knock me out again." Kira said tiredly. Tousen tilted his head and agreed, ordering Kira to secure Ukitake back to their room. Kira nodded and carried the sickly captain down a hall, only to come back and ask for directions to their room. Aizen sighed and knocked him out with the butt of his sword. It is easier this way.

"If Ukitake is here with us, then my fukutaichou must be still in Sereitei." Tousen concluded, resting his chin on his fingers. "We must secure him immediately. Hisagi wouldn't hesitate to tell them everything about us." The blind swordsman said sadly. "The boy is still blindly loyal to the Gotei..."

Aizen patted his friend's shoulder emphatically, knowing how close Tousen was with his fukutaichou before the betrayal. "Don't worry old friend, as a precautionary measure, Ulquiorra placed a modified Caja Negation on each of the shinigami. In the event of their escape, one then could simply summon them back." He explained.

"That is ingenious Aizen-taichou." Tousen said, sighing in relief.

"We will get your fukutaichou back," Aizen smiled. "Now.. if only I can go inside..."

* * *

><p>"Your good work will not go unrewarded Hisagi-fukutaichou." The official from Central 46 laid a decorative robe over Hisagi's normal Shihakusho. The other members of the Central 46 murmured and nodded their approval.<p>

Hisagi bowed down. "Your words honor me." He said, bored and tired from all of the formality.. He honestly didn't know what all of these fuss is about. He was kidnapped, he was saved, and then he reported back to his commanding officer. To him, it was the same as a weekly report. But these old geezers just have to formalize everything and blow them out of proportions. 'Tousen-taichou wouldn't allow such nonsense to happen.' he said to himself.

"Make way for the King!"

Suddenly, everyone in the Central fell onto their knees. Hisagi was the only one left standing, still day dreaming about anything but this ceremony. A figure hidden away behind a bamboo screen smirked at the display of insolence, more amused than offended. The small man beside him, an advisor it seemed, was less than happy with the conduct.

"Kneel and present yourself, officer!" The small man ordered, his high shrieking voice made everyone in the room frown and grimace.

Hisagi quickly snapped himself out of his daze and turned, his heart skipping a beat at what he saw in front of him. "Shuhei Hisagi! Vice-captain of the Ninth Division!" he fell down to his knee and bowed until his head is on the ground, presenting himself prostate to the King.

"Ehhh.. What a serious man." A childlike voice giggled from behind the screen, making his attendant gasped in surprise.

"Your highness! You majestic voice should not be heard in this humble room." The small man chastised in panic. Behind the screen, the King frowned. He was not amused.

"Sit." The man was pushed down by an invisible force. "Shut up." His mouth suddenly glued together, no matter how much he struggled, his lips just wouldn't open. There was a scuffle from behind the screen and then a small boy walked out. He wore the most wonderful silk robes that seemed to float and danced behind him. His face shone like a jewel, glowing in the light of the dungeon. The boy couldn't be more than thirteen years old, but his eyes reflected a cruelty that a mere boy couldn't possibly posses.

When the King stood right in front of him, Hisagi couldn't help but stop breathing. The boy was beautiful. He has long flowing blond hair, a pair of translucent blue eyes, and an ethereal face that is out of this world. His eyebrows arched high on his brow bone, creating a picture of nobility and intelligence. His small pouty lips stretched into a cruel smirk, a smirk that is so beautiful that it made all who looked upon it want to cry. Hisagi wanted to kneel forever before this majestic being, to pledge allegiance to this boy that didn't even came up to his chest. "Your Highness." He breathed out, shuddering in awe.

The King's eyes twinkled, reaching up to stroke at Hisagi's tattoo. "Sixty Nine? Is that your favorite position?" He asked out in an innocent childlike voice. Hisagi shuddered into the touch, feeling the individual fingers imparts an out of this world coldness into his face. "N-No, sire." He stuttered. When he realized the nature of his question, the fukutaichou blushed.

The child laughed at the response, sending warmth down into Hisagi's stomach. "Tell me, are you a loyal man lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now tell me who you serve."

"I serve the Gotei thri-"

"Wrong answer." An invisible whip smashed itself onto his back, knocking Hisagi forward to the ground. The King grinned.

"Lets try again. Who do you serve?"

"You?" Hisagi asked.

"Correct! But wrong tone!" The King laughed manically and waved his hand. The whip continued its ministration.

"You! You! Only you" Hisagi screamed, but the blows didn't lessen.

The King grabbed his hair, forcing the pained shinigami to look up. The child smiled, showing his sharp pointed teeth that looked more reptilian than human. "I'm going to have fun playing with you." He dragged his tongue over the tattoo, biting down on the figure nine.

Suddenly, there were no awe or respect in Hisagi's heart. There was only a sinking feeling that he is going to die.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel better?" Ichigo held his hand against the espada's forehead to take his temperature.<p>

"Now that you're here, yes." The espada smiled, taking Ichigo's hand and holding it against his cheek. The younger man blushed and took his hand away, making Stark frown. Ichigo was hugging Jaegerjaquez happily just now, why the hell couldn't he touch him like that?

"What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing Ichigo's hand rather forcefully. "Can't you let me have this one pleasure?" He said, putting the hand onto his chest, moving it to rub at his chest.

"You're wrong, I'm not like that." Ichigo drew his hand back, blushing. "I like girls." He mumbled.

Then, something inside Stark snapped. "Is that why you trade yourself for that little whore? Because you like her?" he snarled, the alpha wolf inside of him growling possessively.

"Don't call her that! Orihime is-"

"Even hearing you say her name makes my blood boil." Stark growled, fisting the sheets with his half healed hand. "Come here." He said, pulling Ichigo's onto the bed. Before the boy could protest, Stark gave him a bruising kiss.

"These lips," He whispered against them. "They're mine."

"These hands," He kissed them "Mine."

He pulled the sash apart, latching his mouth onto Ichigo's nipple. "Everything." He pushed the nub firmly with his tongue. "Mine." He said, kissing down Ichigo's abs, ready to open his-

"Stop." Ichigo pushed the man harshly, knocking him back onto the pillows. Stark was dumbfounded, surprised that he was overpowered by someone who is supposed to be his submissive. The boy climbed off the bed, backing away slowly. "Damn." Ichigo said, his eyes glazing with tears. "I thought you were my friend." He said and ran out of the room, whizzing past a confused Aizen Sousuke. "Ichigo." Aizen called half heartedly.

The man peeked in, saw the distraught look on Stark face and smiled. Coupled with the conversation that he just eavesdropped, the look meant that his espada just blew it with the orange haired beauty. Aizen took a deep breath and put on his concerned mask. It's time to comfort his dear espada.

* * *

><p>Hisagi ran though he felt like his lung is collapsing, breaking branches left and right. His arms are bleading, his feet are hurting, the whip marks on his back felt like it's on fire, but he kept on running. He ran because if he stopped, he would die.<p>

"_I love his voice! Make him sing louder! Make him sing!"_

The demented laugh of the mad King kept ringing in his head. He didn't know how he escaped, but he had no time to meditate on it.

"_I like how you don't die easily lieutenant__, u__nlike that servant boy from the Ukitake house."_

"_What? What did you-"_

_Another whip landed on his wet back, the metal bits taking off a__bit of flesh with it._

"_He was an accomplice for a deserter. Of course we killed him."A small hand dragged itself through his raw back, making him scream. The small king latched himself onto his back, biting his ears painfully._

"_..boy... just a boy.."Hisagi chanted though a pain induced haze._

Hisagi sobbed, suddenly remembering the small cheerful boy that keeps following Ukitake around. One time, Hisagi taught the boy how to swing a stick up against a man's groin, telling him to only use that move to ward off perverts. Now the boy couldn't move at all.

"_We tried whipping him for information, but the brat just keeps fainting. So I gave him to my horse to fuck." The King licked his ears and laughed. "He screamed so nicely when the whore felt the animal breach his bowel." he gripped Hisagi's hair and pulled his head. "But not as nicely as you Hisagi-fukutaichou."_

The boy was also good at making tea. Once at a captain's meeting, Ukitake had the boy served them all tea. The tea itself was ordinary, but the boy's smile made the experience even more wonderful. Now the boy will never smile again.

"_When he stopped moving, I gave the boy to my dogs to eat. After all, why waste a perfectly fresh meat? I think my dogs ate too much and puked him up again. See?" Hisagi cried and closed his eyes, refusing to look at the dark corner where the King pointed. Not only did he tortured the boy, but the King also defiled his small innocent body. How can the boy spirit find peace knowing that his remains were disturbed?_

"Unforgiveable."Hisagi sobbed, crying not because of his pain, but because of the sheer injustice that happened in the system that he fought so hard for. "Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgiveable." He chanted over and over again, hitting a tree until his knuckle is as bloody and raw as his back.

_When Hisagi was silent, the King pulled away. "He stained my robes with his filthy ryoka blood." He said blankly, rubbing the blood from Hisagi's into his robes. "Executioner, what's the punishment for desecrating the royal line?"_

"_Death."__said a deep voice from behind him._

_The King sighed. "But I loved him so much!" The King moved in front of him and stared down with his brilliant blue eyes. Hisagi looked up, his left eyes swollen shut from all the beatings._

"_Pl..lease.. My Lord..."_

_The King leaned down and licked the blood from his cheeks his tongue dragging over an open gash. "Tell me Hisagi-fukutaichou, am I a good King?" He whispered, his voice as innocent and childlike as Junsui's._

"_T-the best.." Hisagi gasped._

"_Then, by definition, a good King should be fair, should he not?"_

"_Yes... Yesysyesyes." Hisagi chanted._

"_Then answer me this," The child stood up and paced around the room. "If a King let a criminal go unpunished, would you still call him fair?"_

_Hisagi chocked. "T..the King, would be a Merciful King. The King would be great. You are great. Please, you are great." He pleaded._

_The child smirked, leaning down to kiss Hisagi's bloody lips. Hisagi moaned into the kiss, leaning forward to capture those divine lips. Even after all that he has done to him, the child still looked beautiful. "My Lord.." Hisagi whispered desperately._

"_As much as I love your screams, nobody should be above the law, don't you agree." he said, his eyes turning violent._

_Hisagi let out a strangled scream as those teeth began to sunk themselves into his bottom lip._

_The King laughed, wiping Hisagi's blood from the corner of his cheek, smearing his perfect porcelain skin._

"_Kill him."_

* * *

><p>Stark has his head between his knee, his hand grabbing a fistful of his brown hair.<p>

"Is there something wrong Stark?" Aizen walked in, his face twisting in concerned. "Do you have a stomachache?" He asked, putting his hand on Stark's back, rubbing it comfortingly.

The espada looked up. "Aizen-sama." He said, releasing his death grip from his head. Ulquiorra stirred at the name and grimanced, opening a wound as he tried to get out of the bed and bow down. "Stay, I only need a moment with you two." Aizen motioned Ulquiorra, who sat back onto his bed and stared up, in rapture of the man's every words.

"I see you have brought home Ichigo and two other shinigami. You have done your job well. I am proud of you." Ulquiorra eyes widened and a small smile graced his lips. "Now, the problem is that the other shinigami was a captain, not a fukutaichou." He sighed.

Ulquiorra widened his eyes, unable to comprehend the statement in his drugged up state. "Did we fail, Aizen-sama?" he asked weakly.

Aizen went up to his most loyal subordinate and cooed. "No. You did well." Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes in relief. "But, it would be a pain to have the shinigami spread out information about our operation, don't you agree Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra nodded and rolled up his sleeve. "Correct Aizen-sama." He said. "I will activate his Caja Negation now." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and chanted, his lips moving in such an inhuman speed.

With a flash of light, Hisagi materialized on the middle of the infirmary floor, bloodied and barely alive. "Go secure him." Ulquiorra said to Stark.

Stark sighed and waved his hand. "Again, who's the Primera espada?"

Ulquiorra looked at him blankly and turned to his side of the bed. "I'm going back to sleep."

Aizen laughed at the banter. "Still a child." Aizen leaned down and tousled Ulquiorra's black hair. Ulquiorra stiffened. He forgot that his lord and master is still in the room. "Aizen-sama," He started, sitting up to bow down for forgiveness.

Aizen smiled and silenced him with his finger. "Sleep. I will send another arrancar to take care of him." the number three espada nodded and closed his eyes, mumbling thanks against his master's fingers. Aizen leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead, like a father would to a precious child. Ulquiorra squirmed and smiled, murmuring his name as he fell into his slumber.

"Oh and Stark?" Aizen called. "Ichigo might be our prisoner, but please don't hurt his feelings. We are not the Royal Family, we don't torture our prisoners."

Stark looked down guiltily. "Yes Aizen-sama." He said, fidgeting with his white bed sheet.

Aizen gave himself a satisfied smile."Good. Now sleep."

As if a spell was put under him, Stark nodded dreamily and leaned back onto his hospital bed, sleeping and dreaming of a certain orange haired beauty.

Aizen gave a last lingering look to the mangled shinigami on the floor and walked away. It looked like Hisagi has finaly met the King.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was once again, staring out of the window. A million and one thing ran though his head as he recalled Stark's kiss.<p>

"_Mine."_

'Dammit!' Ichigo cursed. 'My first kiss and it's with a guy...' he grumbled and brood. He wanted his first kiss to be with a girl, stolen in between classes after she confessed to him about her feeling. Ichigo sighed and waved it off as a pipe dream. It's not like he's going to escape from Las Noches anyway.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out. An arm rested on top of his head. "You still mad?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nah." Ichigo said. "Just... tired I guess." He said weakly. He couldn't even muster enough strength to whack Grimmjow's arm away.

Grimmjow turned the boy's chin. "You look like shit." He said, his face turning serious. "You sure you're not sick?"

Ichigo turned and held his head. "I've been feeling awful since Sereitei... but I figured it was just from the Garganta. And now, Stark he..."

"Stark?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "What did the bastard did?" He growled, grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder.

"Nothing!" Ichigo said, embarrassed. "Honestly nothing! So please don't go beating up an injured man." He said weakly, slumping over the railing.

"He better not, or I'll kick his sick sorry ass." Grimmjow growled and latched himself onto Ichigo's back. "You still smell pure." He said, humming into Ichigo's hair. Grimmjow stopped and took a deep breath. Yes the boy still smelled the same, but now it's fainter. His scent used to be strong enough to penetrate dimensions but now he smelled like a dying flower. He turned Ichigo to faced him, tracing the deep circles under his eyes and the gaunt cheek with his thumb. "Damn." He said, suddenly realizing how cold the boy was. "You look like a fucking cadaver. Let me get you a doctor." Grimmjow said, looking around for help. "Shit. The only time you need a Fraccion and they're all dead..."

Ichigo pushed his hand away and sat down on the ground. "No..." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's hand down. "Just, let me sleep first." Ichigo said, his face growing paler and paler by the second. "Please, Grimm? Let me sleep on your lap? Just for a sec?" He pleaded, leaning heavily against the arrancar's leg. He could hear Grimmjow panicking in the distance, but Ichigo couldn't help but to close his eyes.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" he mumbled, shielding his eyes from the light. There was a flurry of blue from his side, but the arm of the person who carried him blocked it from view. "Is that.. Grimmjow?" he asked dreamily.<p>

"No, it's Sousuke." The voice rumbled above him, the chest vibrating with air."You're having a withdrawal from prolonged separation with you zanpakuto." Ichigo grimaced and pushed up against Aizen's chest, his vision is blurry and his bones ached.

Aizen carried Ichigo and walked briskly into his room. "It hurts." Ichigo mumbled into the chest. "Sousuke, it hurts!" Ichigo sobbed, clawing at his own chest. It felt like someone just dug a hole with their finger. Aizen frowned and moved the hand onto his own chest. "I know, I know... Just hold on for a moment, ne?" Aizen brushed his hair softly, wincing as the nails began to drew blood. Ichigo nodded and stifled a pained moan, burring his head into the man's neck. "Hurry." He gasped. "I can't take it any longer.."

"Will he be okay?" a familiar voice asked. Ichigo felt Aizen's shoulders shrugged. Everyone was silent again. "Oi, you still owe me a fight, so don't die 'aight berry?" the voice said again, sounding closer.

Ichigo smirked. "Was that Nn..No..tr.. fuck, your name suck." He said weakly. A series of laughter rang around. Who else was there with them?

Aizen walked though the large marble door and climbed onto his desk, his fingers lacing with Ichigo's. "Now, ready?" he said, holding his hand.

Ichigo whimpered and stuck out his hand.

* * *

><p>"King!" a pair of strong white arms circled his head, pulling him into a suffocating hug. "Finally!" Hichigo leaned back and grinned, catching Ichigo off guard. When Ichigo was gaping, the hollow drew his hand back and punched him on the face. "Why the fuck didn't you take us stupid?" he demanded, sounding like a child being behind on a school field trip.<p>

Ichigo popped a vein. "Shut up idiot! It's Aizen's fault for keeping you locked away." He wrestled out of his hollow's grip and punched him on the cheek. Hichigo grinned and proceeded to wrestle his King back to his arm, rubbing his knuckle over the orange hair.

"Yer fault for being so damn weak! If only you'd let me out once in a while..." he teased through Ichigo's pained exclamation.

Another pair of hand grabbed him from behind, releasing Ichigo from the torture. "What he meant is...we missed you." Zangetsu rumbled, his billowing encasing them all in a cool black cocoon.

Hichigo took Ichigo's chin in his hand and forced him to look straight into his eyes. "Don't you dare do that again you hear me?" He demanded. "Ya almost fucking died! When Aizen ask for us again, give him a kick to the nuts, ya got that?"

Ichigo grabbed his hollow self and pulled him into the tangled mess of limbs. "Yeah, got it." He breathed out, one arm holding Zangetsu close while the other circled itself around Hichigo's neck.

The three pair held each other in silence, happy to be together and whole again. Ichigo looked down to his white counterpart, who hummed and smilled as they synchronized as one entity. He almost looked... happy? The hollow felt the staring eyes and flicked his golden orbs up to meet it, grinning like a madman.

"Io, Zangetsu. I told you he was gay." Hichigo jeered, earning him another kick to the shin. The hollow cursed and pinched Ichigo's side, making the boy yelped and accidently hit Zangetsu with his elbow. "Ow." The sword groaned and pushed the two off of him, knocking them both back to the ground.

"No, wait come back! That felt so good!" Ichigo said, kicking his hollow self off his waist. Zangetsu looked over his shoulder and shook his head in negative, sulking to a nearby building and standing in the far side of it. "Zangetsuuu!" Ichigo whined and tried to reach for him, but Hichigo lughed and bit his master's ankle, knocking him back onto the ground and providing im enough leverage to pull himself up. Without a second thought, he latches his mouth onto the bright orange head and bit down hard.

"FUCK! Who the hell bites people on the head?" Ichigo flailed his arm and knocked him over.

"You're right. Pheww... get a shampoo." The white skinned hollow stood up and wiped his mouth. Ichigo cursed and threw his sandal a him. Hichigo retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent him over the edge of the building, hanging only by his hand. Ichigo laughed maniacally and stomped hard onto the digits, laughing as the man fall into the bottom of the tower. 'That felt good.' Ichigo smiled.

Zangetsu stood on a nearby rooftop and brood. Ichigo jogged over to the sword and looped his hand around his neck. "Don't brood old man! We're alive and back together! What could be better?" Ichigo laughed and patted his back heartily.

Zangetsu turned to the sky and smiled. "Yes... Look. The sky is clear." He pointed up. The two looked up in awe, watching the cloud shift into the most fantastical figures. "Now, you only need a few more trees here..." Zangetsu said, breathing in the sweet air.

Ichigo tilted his head. "Just how do you grow a tree in here?"

Zangetsu turned to him and smiled. "By loving and be loved." He said, pointing to a mound of soil on the far edge of the building. "See? The soil is ready to receive. Let love flow and the green will start to grow." Zangetsu gave him a knowing look. Ichigo blushed and nodded, his mind flashing back to the faces in Hueco Mundo.

"And judging from the lack of greenery here, I'd say you're a VIRGIN!" Hichigo shouted from below, prompting Ichigo to throw his other sandal at him. despite the hard sounding 'whack', the hollow still laughed his usual mad laughter and danced around, showing the two the finger. Ichigo laughed and Zangetsu pinched his forehead. "Stupid child. His privates are flopping away." He said, turning away from the obscene dance. Ichigo leaned closer and narrowed his eyes, finding that Hichigo's private was indeed flopping in the wind.

No matter how much an asshole Hichigo is, there is no place he would rather be than in his inner world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yayyy! Ichi is back in Las Noches!

Haaa, I'm so glad nobody flamed me about Koma/Hitsu chapter! You guys are so nice! Thank you!

What do you think of this chapter? Yay? Nay? Not enough Grimm/ichi? tell me in the reviews!

Alright, I'm gonna go celebrate new years now! Hope to see you in 2012!


	15. Rice

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for being so late! Wow, we're already at chapter fifteen huh? This is the longest story that I ever written :D I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it :) Please do let me know what you like and dis-hate about the story. I'm still Improving, and your input will help, a lot :)

Okay! Enjoy the chapter! I'm gonna make me some dinner now :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jaegerjaquez, no pets in the infirmary." A monotonous voice said disdainfully. You could almost hear the frown in his voice.<p>

"Fuck off tightwad" The espada growled. His was statement backed up by a cat's hiss.

"Listen to tha' uptight fuck Grimmjow." A smooth voice drawled. "This ain't no petting zoo. Whaddaya gonna do with a fucking cat?"

"Ichigo could be allergic." A voice on his side said, clearly unamused with the cat's presence.

"Shut up Bark, it's Ichigo's." The gruff voice shot back. When there was only silence, the voice explained. "It's funny because his name is Stark and his release is a dog."

Silence.

"They're wolves."

"Still fucking lame."

"Better than a cat for a release."

"Yak both got it all wrong. Insects rule."

"Demons from hell burns insects and dogs. And all other animals. I win."

"Enough. You will all be quiet or I will send you all to the laundry room."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The voices chorused. Even the deepest and the most manliest voice in the group sounded like a guilty child

"Tha' laundry room huh... Wanna go there an' clean Izuru-chan?"

"A-Ah, Okay.. wait, No! I'm not falling for that!"

"You too Gin."

"Hai."

Ichigo felt a soft weight settled on his chest, meowing and pawing his chin softly. Half of the men in the room cooed and 'aww'ed where the other half groaned in mock disgust. The man who was holding Ichigo's hand spat and knocked on a table three time. "Geez, guys. It's just a cat." Ichigo groaned weakly, shielding his eyes from light of the infirmary. Kimon perked up at his voice and pawed at his chin some more.

Ichigo blinked a few times, accustoming his eyes to the light. All that he could see was a series of blurry faces crowding around his bed. Ichigo turned to his left and found Zangetsu laying alongside his bed, the sharp blade securely wrapped in some bandages. He sighed and patted Zangetsu blade, happy to know that the sword is once again safe with him.

On his right was Stark, clasping his gloved hand over Ichigo's possessively. When their eyes met, Stark quickly looked away, guilt evident in his eyes . Ichigo first reaction was to playfully punch the man and asked for the reason for his mopey face, but when he remembered their kiss, Ichigo stopped smiling.

Stark noticed how Ichigo's reaction and sighed sadly. He knew it. He had crossed the line. Now he will never get his pup. Stark disentangled his fingers from Ichigo's and stood up, brushing past the still bickering espada and began to limp away to a door on the end of the room.

"Stark..." Ichigo called, but the man had already closed the door behind him.

"He is awake." Ulquiorra declared, distracting Ichigo from the man.

"Way ta' point out the obvious fuck face." A blurry figure of a tall Nnoitra snapped.

"Stop calling me with such obscene names." Ulquiorra countered calmly. Ichigo shook his head at the display of immaturity and looked away from the tall espada. Unfortunately, his eyes was met with Telsa hungry gaze. The blond waved at him, pointed at Nnoitra, and ran his finger across his throat, showing just how eager he was for his master to kill him.

"Fuck face." Nnoitra laughed, still taunting Ulquiorra.

"Jirugua." Nnoitra stepped closer to the espada and was pushed back by Nnoitra's finger. Ulquiorra reached for his sword.

"Maa... Please don't fight everyone..." Kira stepped between Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, holding his hand up to separate the two espada. Unfortunately for Kira, his attempt to keep the peace merely diverted Nnoitra's anger towards him.

"Shut up! Who asked for your opinion emo boy?" Nnoitra yelled at Izuru. "Why the hell are we allowing prisoners run around free? Doesn't it defeat their status as prisoners?" Nnoitra pointed at Kira and Ukitake, who all gave him an innocent look. Ukitake even have the gall to wave at him.

Aizen smiled calmly and explained."They're not prisoners Nnoitra. They're..." he glanced at the two oblivious shinigami. ".. refugees. Let's just call them that."

Even a confused Ichigo knew that there was something wrong with that logic. "You suck at being an evil overlord." Ichigo said to a blurry figure to his right that he thought was Aizen.

The man smiled and titled Ichigo's chin to the left. "I'm sorry about that." He said, giving him his usual apologetic smile.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slapped the hand away. "How long have I been out?" he grumbled. His head felt like it's going to explode.

"Only for two hours. Apparently that's also the time needed for idiots to grow." Szayel Apporo answered disdainfully, taking particular care not to touch any of the espada as he approach Ichigo's bed. He grabbed the boy's wrist forcefully and checked on his pulse, nodding here and there like a good little scientist. "It looks like you're stable." Szayel said, fixing his glasses. "Don't die before I can thoroughly analyze you." The arrancar ordered and walked away.

A pair of gigantic breast entered Ichigo's field of vision and distracted him from the pink haired arrancar."Please ignore the boy. He is a genius but he has no manners."

"Uh, Okay. Thanks for, eh, whatever." Ichigo called out to the two retreating figure. The voluptuous blond turned and nodded over her shoulder before walking out the door.

"Alright! Now that's Ichigo's awake, back to bed with you!" Ukitake clapped his hand, shooing Ulquiorra to his bed on the other side of the Infirmary. The number three espada allowed himself to be pulled by the hand, keeping his eyes fixed on the tea smelling man.

After a few steps, Ulquiorra stopped him and stared straight into Ukitake's eyes. "Tuck me in." He demanded. Those words prompted the whole room to turn their heads to the unlikely duo. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ukitake's response. Ulquiorra rarely ask for favors, but when they are not complied with, the result are usually disastrous.

"Oh? Okay." Ukitake smiled to the shorter man, who stared back at him with his lifeless green eyes. Ulquiorra nodded and offered his hand up to Ukitake to hold. The white haired shinigami gladly took his hand and guided him back to his hand.

"Did you put a spell over him or something?" Ichigo demanded to Aizen, watching as Ukitake puff up Ulquiorra's pillows. Aizen only shrugged. "Then why the hell is Ulqui-"

"Forget that shit. How do you feel?" Grimmjow came close and took Stark place, leaning in close until their forehead touched. "Are you in pain? Can you see me clearly? Do you need water?" Grimmjow said, bombarding Ichigo with a million of question per minute "You smell good." He whispered, leaning a little bit too close to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo sighed and patted Grimmjow's silky blue hair. He knew that Grimmjow was trying to be a concerned friend, but it's hard to appreciate his efforts when the arrancar keep sniffing his neck. Grimmjow grinned at the touch and rubbed his head against the hand. Kimon pawed at Grimmjow's face and meowed in protest. Why wasn't he being petted?

"You know what? I'm kinda tired. Can you guys let me sleep or something ?" He quickly asked, hugging Zangetsu close to him and making a show of holding his head. "I wanna be alone." He groaned.

"Of course." Aizen quickly said, nodding in understanding. "Just call on Grimmjow when you need anything." He said and walked out unceremoniously. Grimmjow grinned at his new designated task, and promptly began shooing everyone out of the infirmary.

When Ukitake was carted off with the rest of the peanut Gallery, Ulquiorra sat up and furrowed his eyebrows, giving Grimmjow a look that says 'You took my toy. I'm going to fire a Cero at you'. As usual, Grimmjow flashed him the finger and focused on throwing the rest of the arrancars out. Tesla put up a farce fight, shouting something about securing the human for his master. Nnoitra sighed and knocked him out with his elbow. "If ya wanna stay here so bad then stay." He said, walking over and dumping his Fraccion onto a spare bed.

Ichigo and Tousen watched the ruckus in an awkward silence. Ichigo twiddled his thumb and began looking form one corner of the room to the other, waiting for a scathing comment or a lecture from Tousen. After everyone was out of the infirmary Tousen coughed and turned away. "You are well loved." He said.

"What?" Ichigo said, startled that Tousen managed to address him without using a derisive tone.

The man nodded to the direction of the door. "I might be blind, but it sounded like half of the espada was waiting on you." Tousen raised his eyebrow, smiling as Ichigo couldn't help but smiled.

"Oh." He responded weakly, focusing his attention back to his cat. "I dunno about those guys, but the only one who really loves me is this guy." Ichigo tickled his cat, who meowed and pawed at his fingers.

Tousen smiled at the response and reached out to pet the small animal. "Animals only come to those with pure hearts." He said cryptically, smiling as the animal purr and mewled under his touch. With a small nod he left the infirmary, leaving Ichigo with his cat.

"Does that mean he likes me now?" Ichigo asked, nosing the white hollow cat. Kimon meowed and began chewing on Zangetsu handle.

* * *

><p>Ukitake stared into his cup of green tea, his eyes hard and unblinking. Behind him Gin had his hand poised over his sword just in case the man tried anything stupid. He didn't have his usual smirk on his face. After all, what man could smile after the conversation that they had. Aizen calmly sat down and sipped his tea, keeping a watchful eye over the man.<p>

"Please try the tea. It's a wonderful blend that Ulquiorra had purchased in the real world." Aizen offered calmly.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Ukitake said harshly, glaring at the brunette with intense hatred in his eyes.

Aizen sat back, stunned at the harsh tone coming from Ukitake's lips. "Well, you can ask Ulquiorra yourself. I'm sure he will say the same thing."

"I meant about Hisagi." Ukitake said, his fist clenching into a tight ball. "I know His Majesty has some unusual taste, but executing an innocent man?" he shook his head. "This is heresy!" he shouted, knocking his cup of tea over.

Aizen frowned. He knew that the man would have a hard time accepting the truth, but he never knew that Ukitake would react so badly to the news. Aizen sighed and rubbed his temple. It pained him to see the figure of Gotei so shaken up like this. Ukitake had always looked so composed, so well put together. Now he looked like a man who had his whole belief system turned upside down.

"Ukitake-san," Gin called. "Please understand. Why do you think we left Soul Society? Why would Aizen-taichou risk so much where he could've easily stayed a captain?" he reach out and put his hand onto Ukitake's shoulder. "I left someone very dear to me to follow Aizen-taichou. I wouldn't do it without a good reason."

Ukitake shrugged the hand away. "Lies." He shot. "How dare you use His Majesty as a reason for your war." Ukitake growled.

"They're not lying Ukitake-taichou." A weak voice croaked from the hallway

Ukitake slowly turned his head, afraid to meet the man behind the voice.

"Hisagi, you're-"

"Yes. Me" Hisagi said, smiling slowly. "It's good to see you Taichou."

Hisagi leaned heavily against his former captain. His feet, his hands, his shoulders, his back, every single body part that the shinigami has was covered in bandages. On his face, the cuts and bruises were so numerous that Ukitake couldn't see the tan colour of his skin. Ukitake quickly rushed to his side, gently touching his shoulders and titled his head up. "Look what they've done to you..." He whispered. Ukitake turned angrily to Aizen, his Zanpakuto drawn, ready to strike.

"Not Aizen," Hisagi croaked, grabbing Ukitake with his broken fingers and groaned in pain. Ukitake dropped his sword and held Hisagi, completely forgetting about Aizen altogether.

"It's alright Hisagi. I'm going to bring you back to Seireitei and Unhand is going to make you feel better, okay?" he said, pulling the young shinigami's hand slowly.

Hisagi coughed and shook his head. "No, Captain please." Hisagi pleaded. Ukitake ignored and continued rambling on how he is safe, and how Aizen is not going to hurt him now. Hisagi sighed shook his head. The man is in denial. He looked to Aizen and the man nodded, giving him the signal. "Captain," Hisagi called to Ukitake and pulled the bandages on his right arm down. "Look."

On his arm was a scar in the image of a phoenix, burned into the arm by a branding iron. It is surrounded by thirteen glittering orbs that glowed an angry red in unison with Hisagi's breath. "The royal seal." Ukitake gasped and touched the scar, grimacing on how hot the brand still feels. "Nobody can use the royal seal but-"

"The King." Aizen said and walked over to him. "Now, do you believe me Ukitake Taichou?"

Ukitake slowly turned his head to Aizen. He didn't speak, he didn't nod, but the fear in his eyes answered his question perfectly. "I'm sorry Ukitake-Taichou." Aizen said sadly, putting his hand comfortingly onto Ukitake's shoulder. Gin sheathed his sword and finally relaxed into his seat. Finally, someone else knows the truth. Gin watched Ukitake silently, and deep inside his heart he knew that the man would never be the same again.

"Ukitake-taichou, there's something else." Hisagi limped to him and held onto his arm. "Junsui, he-"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Aizen. I'm heard you-"<p>

Ichigo stopped on the doorway and stared stunned at the figure of a deformed man. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were alone." Said turning away from the group. On the corner of his eye he caught the tears running down Ukitake's face. Furious, he lingered and realized that the man in bandages was in fact Hisagi. And he was hurt bad.

Without a second thought, Ichigo stromed and threw his Zanpakto at Aizen. The man calmly tilted his head and avoided the deadly blade from slicing his head into two. "Ichigo..." Aizen started to explain, but Ichigo connected his fist to Aizen's face.

"You promised to leave my friends alone." Ichigo growled, his hair raising from the flood of his reiatsu. Tousen pulled him back before he could do anymore damage.

"I did." Aizen said, rubbing his aching cheek.

"Liar!" Ichigo pulled against Tousen. "Why is Hisagi all fucked up?"

"Ichigo, it's not them." Hisagi sighed, tired of explaining already.

"What?"

"It's complicated." Gin offered. Ichigo growled and pulled himself out of Tousen's grasp.

"Ukitake?" Ichigo turned to the older man. "Is this true?"

Ukitake turned to Ichigo, his brilliant green eyes now filled with fear.. "Junsui... Junsui is dead."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra tapped his fingers impatient on the food cart. After three days of resting in that god awful place people called the 'infirmary', he was finally going to see the tea smelling man again. When the man didn't come to visit him on his second day in the infirmary, Ulquiorra thought that Aizen had the man killed along with that pesky little fukutaichou. When that thought entered his mind, his stomach dropped and suddenly he felt hollow inside, and not in a good way. As he held onto his abdomen tightly, Ulquiorra thought of the tea man and groaned as he realized how the man now smelled like dead carcasses. He hated the smell of dead carcasses.<p>

His fears turned into relief when Aizen came in and charge him with the duty of looking after the 'guest'. Ulquiorra was happy that the man didn't die, and he was even more happier when he realized that he would be seeing the tea man on a regular basis. He was so excited that he managed to misbuttoned his shirt. The thing is Ulquiorra Cifer don't get excited. He's a pale faced, cold hearted, son of a bitch that would happily drown a kitten if Aizen asked him to. This man however, managed to get him to fidget in anticipation.

Ulquiorra knocked on the door and waited. After an eternity later, the door was still closed. Ulquiorra frowned. Ichimaru said that it's impolite to barge in unannounced, and he so wanted to make a good impression on the man. But after a full minute of knocking, Ulquiorra decided to bypass Ichimaru's advice and go in anyway.

He found the white haired man staring out of a window. He had a large black kimono draped over his normal robes, the dark fabric contrasting beautifully with his white hair and fair complexion. Ulquiorra coughed and knocked on the door again, hoping to get the man's attention.

"Ah, it's you. Are you well now?" Ukitake smiled generously. There was something off about that smile.

Ulquiorra shook the thought away and carried the plate to him. "Yes. Dinner." He said awkwardly, putting the plate on the table beside him.

Ukitake eyed the food and pushed it away gently. "Thank you," Ukitake smiled. "but I'm still grieving, so I won't be receiving any food tonight."

The arrancar frowned. Why do humans always refuse the food that he brought for them? He looked up to say that very thought to the shinigami, but when he saw the sad green eyes, Ulquiorra stomach dropped in a not-so-good way again. Ulquiorra coughed again and opted for a different question. "Grieving..? What is that?" he asked, staring intently at the man.

"Grief?" Ukitake said, surprised at the question. "It's when we feel sorrow after we had just lost someone." He answered those large waiting eyes.

"Oh." Ulquiorra nodded and looked away. "Are you sorrowful because you've just lost someone?" the arrancar asked, his own dead green eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Yes." Ukitake said sadly, looking away to hide his glassy eyes from the younger man.

Ulquiorra looked at the plate on the table. "I don't understand. When you're grieving you don't feel hunger?"

Ukitake laughed, caught completely off guard by the question. "Haha... No, it's-" he wiped the tears from eyes. "I'm still hungry..."

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "Then why aren't you eating? Is your sorrow stopping your jaw from moving?"

Ukitake stunned by the question, laughing from the simplicity of it. "No... My jaw is perfectly fine."

Ulquiorra crossed his hand. "Then you should eat."

Ukitake continued laughing, tears still streaking down his face. "I guess you're right." He took the plate from Ulquiorra's hand and took a spoon full of rice. "Idatakimasu."

Ulquiorra watched as the man chewed, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm confused. You're eating and you're crying at the same time. Why?"

"No, it's just.." Ukitake drew a sharp breath and answered shakily. "I just never realized how delicious food is."

Ulquiorra stared, stunned at the man's word. "You lie. You're eating Nnoitra Jiruga's cooking. His cooking is horrible." When he saw the tears on Ukitake's cheek he nodded in understanding. "I see. You're crying because his food is horrible."

"No! The food is fine." Ukitake laughed again, trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes discretely. "What's your name?" he said, changing the subject.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. And you?"

"Ukitake Jushiro." Ukitake smiled and offered out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra took the hand and shook it awkwardly. "Ah. Are you now... happy?" he said, staring at the smile on Ukitake's lips.

"No, I'm still sad."

"Oh." Ulquiorra sat down on opposite chair. "Can do anything about it?"

Ukitake smiled sadly. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh. Okay." Ulquiorra said, lowering his eyes. "Can I sit here and watch you eat?"

"Uh," Ukitake said, taken aback at the request. "Let us talk instead. The rice was far too soft anyway."

"That's not rice. That's-"

* * *

><p>"-Hollow larvae steamed in wine."<p>

Hisagi spat out the 'rice' onto the floor, coughing it all up.

"HA! It's rice dumbass!" Nnoitra and Ichigo slapped their knees and laughed like maniacs, pointing and laughing at the pissed off shinigami.

Ichigo, who apparently felt better, decided to help make rounds around the infirmary. For three days he had been going around the infirmary pouring drinks and folding bed sheets for the random arrancar that came in everyday. Despite his cheery attitude and returning health, he found that he cannot bring himself to knock on Stark's door. He ended up being dragged to Hisagi's bed by a mischievous looking Nnoitra. When the espada whimpered his plan to him, he stopped struggling and eagerly brought the plate to Hisagi.

Tousen who was writing on a chart frowned at the guffawing men and slapped their heads with the clipboard. "Please stop harassing the patient." He said. Ichigo kept on laughing, ignoring the venomous glare from the two pair. Apparently Nnoitra and Ichigo has found a common ground to stand on; they both like being assholes.

"Seriously... I've been tortured and maimed, and this is the service I get?" Hisagi said, throwing his wet napkin to Ichigo. Ichigo yelped and smacked it aside to Nnoitra.

"Oh boo-ho. Shut up and eat your rice." Nnoitra said, throwing the napkin back to Hisagi. "Yak betta say 'I love it Nnoitra-sama', or else."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Ignore him Hisagi, He already has a fraccion to stroke his ego." Ichigo snickered. "Among other things."

"What yer' saying brat? Yer calling me a' faggot?" Nnoitra stood up towering over the boy.

"Yeah, what if I am you pedophilic fuck?" Ichigo pushed against Zangetsu and swaggered up against the tall man. It doesn't help his case when he only reach up to Nnoitra's chest, but he pushed his chest against him anyway. He looked like a tiny terrier barking up against some incredibly long and skinny dog. He couldn't help it. Being confined in a room pushed his testosterone level to the roof.

"Ooohh, Kitty got claws... Think you can handle me?" The espada drawled and flicked his fingers up against Ichigo's forehead, trying to agitate the boy.

Ichigo growled and pushed the espada. "Yeah! Lets fucking go!" He growled and strode out the infirmary, his oversized Zanpakuto covering his lithe figure.

"Yeah! Finally!" Nnoitra pumped his fist and jogged out of the infirmary. "Eat your rice tattoo." He called out to Hisagi, who stared at his bowl of rice distrustfully.

"Idiots." Tousen simply said to the two. "Here, eat this instead." He switched Hisagi bowl with a tray of traditional Japanese meal of fish, vegetables, and miso soup. The fukutaichou sighed in relief and said his costmary 'Idatakimasu'.

"When did Ichigo became so chummy with the enemy?" Hisagi said, grimacing as he moved his ribs to reach for his chopsticks.

Tousen frowned and put down his chart."After all that you went through, are you sure that we're still the enemy?" Tousen asked, sitting down next to him.

Hisagi stared silently at the bowl in his hand. His wrist is bruised from the being hanged from the calling. On the condessed glass before him he could see his reflection. His lips looked mangled, there were strips of whip marks on his cheek, and one of his eyes is swollen shut. He looked like shit.

"Look what they did to you." Tousen lifted his chin gently. "I'm gonna kill them all." He growled and clenched his fist, looking away from his fukutaichou to hide his anger.

Hisagi stared at his former captain in shock. He never knew that his captain would feel so strongly for him. "But you're blind." Hisagi smiled, his walls finally crumbling. "You can't really see my face."

Tousen looked up and smiled. "I guess I can't." He said. The two chuckle and sat in silence, cherishing on their renewed bond as Taichou and Fukutaichou.

"Ne, ne, Taichou, you wouldn't believe what the ninth division said the other say."

Tousen smirked, happy that Hisagi had begun calling him 'Taichou' again. "Are they still doing the justice yell?" He asked hopefully. "Those were quite embarrassing."

Hisagi laughed. "No. Well, they were calling for justice alright..."

* * *

><p>On the adjoining infirmary, Stark sat on his bed and stared pensively at a glass of water. It has been three days and he haven't spoke to Ichigo yet. "Ichigo..." He said to himself, drawing a finger in the water droplets.<p>

Lilynette sat next to him, staring at the fifth apple on her hand like it was mocking her. "Gah! I can't do it! You do it!" She threw the apple at Stark, who sighed and let it hit his head. The apple bounced off his head and rolled under a cupboard. The green haired girl stared at rolling apple and smacked her espada with a tray.

"Don't think that because you're sick you can go around and start wasting food!" She said screamed in his ear. Stark nodded and sighed again, this time, he threw his sad gaze out the window.

Lilynette frowned and climb onto his bed. "Stark? What's wrong? Are you still hurting?" She asked, genuinely concerned for her other half. When he shook his head, she took his face and held it with the palm of her hand. "Why are you depressed then?" she asked, frowning.

Stark took her hand and laid it back onto her lap. "I'm fine." He said. "It's just... I messed thing up with someone that could be ours..." Stark confessed, looking up at Lilynette guiltily.

"Ehhh? That is?" Lilynette made a face and laughed. "You had a crush and you messed it up? Stark! I thought you were dying or something!" Lilynette said, waving it off nonchalantly.

"You don't understand." Stark shook her shoulder. "_Ours."_

Lilynette ears perked up and leaned in close. "Ours... like together ours?" She asked with a low voice, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Yeah."

"Like, us before Aizen?"

"Yeah."

They both stared at each other, Stark guiltily and Lilynette with her mouth open in disbelief. "THEN FIX IT IDIOT!" She took a nearby tray and began to smack him repeatedly with it. "YOU BETTER GO AND FIX IT OR I'LL TAKE HIM FOR MYSELF!"

The notion of Ichigo belonging to someone else snapped Stark out of his lethargic aura. "No." He said, grabbing his fraccion's wrist, his eyes dead serious. The air around seemed to drain, and Stark's blue reiatsu began to fluctuate.

Lilynette smirked and pulled her hand away. "If he's that important then I guess we better get him huh?" she gave him another whack for good measure and jumped off his bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting more fruits!" She called out. "Strawberries, that is." Lilynette snickered under her breath and skipped out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Come at me you little orange turd!" Nnoitra shouted and laughed as the zanpakuto slashed the air beside him. "Show me yer wittle Bankai trick." He snickered.<p>

Ichigo jumped back, narrowly avoiding the sharp blade. When the blade rushed past him for the second time, Ichigo felt the killer intent radiating from Nnoitra. The man was not playing around. "I thought we were sparring!" He screamed, rolling back to dodge an attack from the freakishly tall espada.

"Idiot. Who the fuck spar with a real sword?" Nnoitra laughed and kicked Ichigo on the chest, sending him down coughing onto the sand.

"Dimmit! I thought we were cool!" Ichigo rolled to his side and spat, his sword laying a few feet away from him.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and slung his weapon over his shoulder. "Relax. It's not like I'm gonna kill ya." He said, offering his hand out to him.

Ichigo wiped his mouth and smirked. Suddenly Ichigo shoot up from the ground and connected his fist with Nnoitra's neck, dancing away the man as he coughed and sputtered on his knees. "Oh relax," Ichigo grinned and twirled Zangetsu through the air. "It's not like I hit your balls or anything." Ichigo mimicked his previous condescending tone.

Nnoitra, however, was not amused. He straighten up and gave Ichigo a vicious smile. "Yak gon' get it now, pet."

Ichigo readied his sword out, bending his knee to prepare for an attack. "Like you can hold up against me." The orange haired boy held his sword straight in front of him, his reiatsu shrouding him like an angry fire. "Bankai!"

Before he could even lift his zanpakuto up a large wave of golden reiatsu knocked him over to his feet. "Looks like you're having fun eh?" A familiar growl called from behind him. "Mind if I join ya?" when he heard the twinkling bell, Ichigo could feel the blood drain from his face.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** hehe I hope it was alright. Please review :) Reviews makes me happy :)


	16. Memories

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: **/peeks out/ hello. Here's the new chapter. Please don't kill me. /hides back/

LINELINE

Ichigo is not a violent boy by nature. Sure, he punch his father on a regular basis, but when asked to choose between the fist or the dove, he would rather choose the latter. That is why that even though he was trapped between two very sharp blade, he still tried to talk some sense to the two beast on his side. Of course, common sense dictates that beasts only communicate though the only way beast can, with their claws.

"Wait!" Ichigo jumped backwards to avoid a deadly swing. "Nnoitra! Don't-"

The espada ignored him, a crazed smile dancing on his lips. "Move, pet." He said, heaving the large shycte over his head.

Ichigo widened his eyes and rolled away just before the blade slice him into two.

Behind him, Kenpachi side stepped the attack, effectively avoiding it. As he grinned triumphantly over Nnoitra, a thin line of red began to appear on his cheek. He had shed first blood. Kenpachi was not happy about that. Nnoitra laughed and swung his scythe out again, forcing Kenpachi to raise his Zanpakuto to block him. When Nnoitra managed to wound his arm with another blow, Kenpachi grinned and reached up for his eye patch.

"Ken-" Ichigo push himself up against Kenpachi's large figure, distracting the captain from Nnoitra. "Please don't kill him." Ichigo said earnestly, keeping his hand over Kenpachi's eye patch. Kenpachi looked down at the boy, his face hard set face softening. Before he could answer the boy, Nnoitra push past Ichigo and slammed his body against Kenpachi.

"Ya think I can't win by myself?" Nnoitra spat to Ichigo, his crazed eyes still trained on Kenpachi. Kenpachi made a sound of discontent and swung his zanpakuto down, Nnoitra raised his blade to parry the attack, straining against Kenpachi massive strength.

Kenpachi gathered up his reiatsu and readied himself for a finishing blow. Ichigo saw Kenpachi's move and rolled forward to kick Nnoitra into a nearby wall, saving him from the imminent death. "You're welcome." He grinned triumphantly over the espada.

Kenpachi missed his target and trapped his sword in the ground. Kenpachi let out a frustrated growl trained his eyes to Ichigo, stalking over to the boy with a predatory look on his face. Ichigo's smile melted away and turn to face him, raising his Zanpakuto up in case the man decided to attack. Kenpachi grabbed Zangetsu by the blade, digging his flesh into the sharp steel and threw the sword away. Ichigo, left defenseless, turn away to run, but Kenpachi swiftly grabbed him from behind and hunched down to his ear. "I love ya pup, but if ya gonna keep interrupting me then I will have ta manhandle ya." He breathed heavily, managed to sound menacing and aroused at the same time.

Ichigo struggled against Kenpachi's tight hold, twisting and turning to get out of the captain's arm. Everything about the man was overpowering. His presence, his reiatsu, his body. Being with Kenpachi makes him want to submit. Ichigo lolled his head back, relaxing into the arms. It would just be so much easier to just submit. "Ken," Ichigo called out, his eyes fluttering close. Kenpachi grinned and titled Ichigo's face towards him.

The eyes flicked open and Ichigo gave him his customary scowl. "Stop treating me like a girl!" Ichigo screamed and head butted Kenpachi like he head butted his father every morning. Kenpachi staggered him back, chuckling as he felt Ichigo reiatsu scrapping against him maliciously. He was right. The boy was powerful. No matter how much he push, Ichigo just keep on fighting back. Not to mention that ingenious fake submission. Genius. The boy knows how to push his buttons. The shinigami laughed and yanked his sword out. "That's right Ichigo. Give me the fight that I need!" He said, tearing his eye patch off, flooding the surrounding area with golden power.

Ichigo gasp as the overpowering weight began to push down against him. The reiatsu prickled with hostility, jabbing their atmosphere straight into his bones. Kenpachi grinned and threw Zangetsu to Ichigo, landing it between the boy's legs. "Fight me, pup." He said, his golden eyes glittering with glee. Kenpachi raised his arms out and grinned, licking his lips in anticipation for blood, sweat, and dust.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled Zangetsu form the ground. Nnoitra, Kenpachi, they're all the same. All they want to do is fight, fight, fight. The only way to make them listen is to beat them up. Ichigo shook his the dust off his robes and lowered his knee, waiting for a chance to attack.

"Hold on Shinigami, I called dibs first." Nnoitra said, rising from the rubble. The frightening playful look disappeared, and he turned around to see the source of the voice. When he saw the espada's bloody form, the man merely scoffed and turned his attention back to Ichigo. Nnoitra narrowed his eye, unhappy that he's being ignored. The espada let out an terrible shriek and engulfed himself in a cocoon of reiatsu, emerging seconds later with four extra limbs on the side of his torso.

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow and eyed his opponent's new weapon, grinning at the new challenge. "Now you're talking." He chuckled, his eyes gaining that crazed look once more. Nnoitra was unamused.

Ichigo saw the look and quickly sent a getsuga tenshou to their direction, digging out a large valley between Kenpachi and Nnoitra. Like two angry children, the fighters turned their murderous look to the human that saved them from imminent death. Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"Fight me." Ichigo said. Kenpachi and Nnoitra looked at him, seizing him up from head to two. With a twin maniacal grin, they shifted their body towards him and charged.

Ichigo steeled himself for the attack, knowing that he couldn't keep them both off himself. He parried Nnoitra's blades and side stepped Kenpachi's attack. The boy twisted upwards, unfurling his body with an explosion of reiatsu. As the two men struggled to get up, Ichigo wondered whether he should put on his hollow mask.

Both Nnoitra and Kenpachi was fuming. How could the boy pushed the both of them down like that? Ichigo's place is to be dominated and submit, not to climb up to the top. In the heat of the moment, the two men let out a cry and charged at Ichigo. Distracted, the boy didn't see the incoming blades, but before the blade could touch his skin, a flurry of blue rushed forward and parried both attack with a sword. The movement knocked Ichigo down, and the figure towered over him shielding him from the his two attackers. Ichigo stared up, but the sun's artificial glare preventing him from seeing his savoir. It didn't matter. He'd recognize that blue hair anywhere.

"You're supposed to be resting dammit." The espada said through his gritted teeth, shooting Ichigo an icy glare.

"Oh. Yeah. I was-"

"Argh! I don't wanna hear it." Grimmjow shouted out in frustration, exploding upwards and sending both Nnoitra and Kenpachi a few feet backwards. He turned and pointed his sword to Ichigo, his face a picture of wrath and frustration."Every time I want to spend time with you, you're always off with some other guy. You need some space? Sure, I'll kick everyone out of the room. You wanted a cat? I took that little bitch and hollowfied him for you! I tried to be the nice guy, but you always run off with guys like Stark, or-or, him!" Grimmjow screamed, pointing his sword to the espada. Nnoitra spat out in response and flipped him the bird.

Grimmjow breathed heavily, looking at Ichigo with his sad puppy eyes. The orange haired shinigami stared back at him, bewildered at the huge blow out. "Dude," Ichigo started. "If you wanna hang out, then just tell me." He shrugged.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Grimmjow to respond. The espada has his jaw slack, looking like he just found out about the revelation of the lifetime. Suddenly, Grimmjow lurched forward and grabbed Ichigo's arm and yanked him up to his feet. "Can we hang out?" He asked, breathless.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra looked at Ichigo expectantly. Ignoring the two, the boy laughed and punched Grimmjow on the arm, knocking him back to the ground. "Of course we can, you goof." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

LINELINE

"Not so fast." Aizen said, suddenly appearing between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Holy mother of-" Ichigo jumped back, grabbing his chest. "Don't. Do that. Ever. Again." He hissed, sliding down against a wall. Tousen stepped in front of Ichigo to block the obscene gesture that the boy gave.

Aizen ignored the boy and stared Grimmjow down, expecting his espada to look away and back off. Grimmjow, all fired up from his confrontation met his eyes defiantly. Aizen raised his eyebrow, surprised that his previously docile cat has begun to let claws out. For a split second, he feared that Jaegerjaquez might have a chance with Ichigo, but he quickly realized what a stupid notion it was. Grimmjow and Stark could lie to themselves on how they have a chance with Ichigo, but they all knew that Ichigo belonged to him. Aizen smiled derisively at Grimmjow. He suddenly realized how hilarious Grimmjow looked holding HIS Ichigo, like a child awkwardly grabbing his father's wine glass.

"Kenpachi." Aizen turned and addressed his former college. Kenpachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm just here to get ma pup back. So save your little speech and tell me who I have to fight." He said, yawning behind his bloody sword.

Aizen chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Even if you defeat every last one of my espada, Ichigo would never step out of Las Noches." he smiled and offered his hand to Ichigo. "Tell him Ichigo."

The boy took Aizen's hand hesitantly and stepped forward. "Yeah. I'm kind of with him now." Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment, avoiding Kenpachi's eyes.

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow in surprise, shoving Aizen aside and grabbing Ichigo by his shoulders. "What?" Kenpachi asked, his two irises flaring out in fury.

Ichigo flinched and mumbled out his answer. "There was this thing with Hisagi and the King... And there was Ukitake too, but it happened in Soul Society. So..." Ichigo looked helplessly back at Aizen. He was a better fighter than a speaker. The evil overlord sighed and nodded. "I'll take care of it."

LINELINE

Kenpachi sipped on his tea in silence. "Good tea." He said begrudgingly, pushing his cup forward for a refill.

"Isn't it? Good tea always calms the nerves." Aizen smiled, motioning for Tousen to fill Kenpachi's cup.

"Hn." Kenpachi grunted and looked away, still unwilling to have an actual conversation.

Across from him sat a very nervous Ichigo. He keep shifting his weight from one side to the other, his eyebrow twitching impatiently. "Aizen.." He whined, tired of waiting for the man to explain his situation.

"Patience." The brunette smirked and pushed Kenpachi's cup towards him.

The three men sat in silence, locked in a strange ritual of tea sipping, a ceremony that is clearly not designed for someone as impatient as Ichigo. Ichigo crossed his arms and wiggled his leg, but an irritated Tousen slapped him to stop. Robbed of his obsessive compulsive behavior, Ichigo sighed out loud and brought his own cup to his lips, yelping when the hot water scalded his tongue. Kenpachi saw the nervous tick exhibited by the teen and rolled his eyes. For someone claiming to be innocent, he sure act like a guilty man. "Pup. Relax." He ordered and held Ichigo by the nape his neck.

Ichigo stiffened at the touch, but a second later, he let out a long sigh. Kenpachi smirked in satisfaction as the man visibly relaxed. It seemed that his Ichigo knew who exactly is in charge. Deciding to push him further, Kenpachi made Ichigo get up and pulled him onto his lap, making Ichigo yelp like a small puppy. Kenpachi chuckled and nuzzled onto his neck.

"Dudee.." Ichigo whined, pushing Kenpachi's face away. The man laughed and let his boy roll and squirm on his lap. Ichigo's slim figure fits wonderfully against his tall muscular body. The contrast between their skin made Kenpachi imagine just how wonderful their body would look tangled together in a writing mass of pleasure.

"Kenn.." Ichigo whined again, trying his best not to punch the man. If their encounters always ends in violence, Kenpachi would never learn the truth about the King. Unlike Ichigo, Kenpachi could care less about Ichigo's explanation with Aizen, and instead found amusement in ticking his boy in risqué places. When he snaked his hand down Ichigo's collar, Kenpachi caught a glint of jealousy in Aizen eyes. At first, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to punch the man or dangle Ichigo over him, but eventually, the feeling of superiority won him over. While he distracted Ichigo with lewd whispers, Kenpachi dragged his fingers along Ichigo's exposed ribs, teasing Aizen with glimpses of Ichigo's soft unmarred skin.

"You-" Ichigo squirmed and pulled against Kenpachi's arm. Before he could smack Kenpachi over the head, the door slammed open, revealing a flustered Grimmjow with a sword in hand.

"You!" the espada bellowed. "Duel! Now!"

The shinigami stared impassively at the heaving arrancar, eyeing him from head to toe."Alright." He shrugged. "Up we go." Kenpachi grinned and stood up, spilling Ichigo all over the table. A duel with a blue haired faggot is better than sitting there sipping tea anyways.

"Enough Grimmjow." Aizen sighed. "Zaraki-taichou, please. We are having a conversation here."

Kenpachi scoffed and kicked his tea cup away. "Ya lure me in with the promise of an explanation, but all that we did was drink tea. So either tell me your story or I'm leaving with the kid."

The 'kid' scowled and sulked in the background, muttering a part of the human anatomy in response to his new nickname. "You're not taking me anywhere. I'm not some damsel you can save." Ichigo crossed his arms defiantly."Besides, I've told you that I'm staying with Aizen." He said with a tone of finality.

That last words broke Kenpachi's patience. He slammed his hands on the table, trapping Ichigo. "Just what is so appealing about Aizen huh? Does he stuff your ass with his cock? " He growled down menacingly, his words turning venomonous.

Ichigo kicked Kenpachi's torso and climbed away from the man. "Dammit Kenpachi! I've told you, it's the King!" he frowned in disgust.

"The King!" Kenpachi threw his arms up in exparation. He paced the room like a caged beast and exploded in anger. "All I hear is 'The King! The King!' but nobody is telling me nothing!"

"Well if you just listen..."

He stalked to Ichigo and push down hard on his shoulders, forcing him to sit face to face with the angry shinigami. "Well? I'm listening now. Spill it pup." Kenpachi grumbled.

Ichigo swallowed hard and darted his eyes to Aizen, silently screaming for help. Kenpachi caught the look,"Oh no, eyes on me." Kenpachi grabbed his jaw, forcing Ichigo to look straight at him.

"Well..." The boy swallowed hard. "Inoue was kidnapped, so I came to rescue her. But I can't defeat Aizen so I sworn myself to him as long as he lets Inoue go-"

"Have you seen the woman? Is she really safe?"

"Well not yet, but there was this King-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kenpachi slapped the boy's lips shut, his eyes screwing shut in frustration. "You're telling me that you've been running around being Aizen's little bitch knowing whether he kept his end of the bargain?"

"Uh, It doesn't matter cuz-"

"Are ya born stupid or did your dad dropped you as a baby?"

Ichigo gaped at the man, not sure how to respond to the question. "I-I'm not stupid!" He said defensively. Inwardly he sighed. When your argument has been reduced to one similar to a 4th grader's, you've known that your reasoning is moot.

Kenpachi groaned, not believing that the boy that he adored could be so simple. "Ichigo, look." he face palmed himself. "I love ya. I really do. Yer ma only equal, and people like me don't find someone like you every day." Ichigo fidgeted, uncomfortable at the seriousness coming from Kenpachi's voice. Kenpachi opened his eyes and saw Ichigo's hands opening and closing erratically. What a cute nervous tick. He looked up and saw the uncertainty mirrored in Ichigo's warm brown eyes. He couldn't let his pup choose between him and the cause that he believed in. What good would it be to have Ichigo with him, and have him longing to fight for someone else's battles? They stared at each other in silence, knowing that there was only two choices left to them; to be enemies, or to be allies. The thought made Ichigo so angry that he felt like he was going to burst. Why must they be on one side or the other? Where is the freedom of choice in these types of situation? Why can't he just chill with Kenpachi without labeling him as an 'ally' or an 'enemy'? For Kenpachi the answer was simple. He wanted Ichigo, and he shall damn well get him. However, the thought of betraying the old man made him stop in his track. As naggy as he is, he does hold some fond memory of the Soutaichou. Breaking his trust isn't something to be done easily. But Kenpachi is one determined son of a bitch. He wanted Ichigo and he WILL get him. So with heavy heart and said to Ichigo with a low steady voice. "If yer really with Aizen then I'll stand with him too." He whispered, his voice strong and confident despite its volume. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?" He asked suspiciously. Kenpachi sighed and face palmed himself again. "I might not be _Kurotsuchi_, but I ain't dumb enough to let you go." Ichigo gave him his blank look, still not believing at what he's hearing. "Do I need to spell it out? I'm-staying-with-you." Kenpachi growled, his irritation evident in his pronounced syllables.

Still confused, Ichigo allowed the corners of his mouth to rise. "You'd that for me?" Ichigo asked, his eyes twinkling like a child's on Christmas morning.

Kenpachi forgot his initial irritation and found himself breathless at the happiness reflected in his pup's eyes. "Yeah." The man rumbled. "Why would I want to be in anyone's side but yours" he said casually, as if it was the most natural thing to say.

Ichigo beamed, throwing his arms around Kenpachi's neck. "Thanks ." he said, laughing. The happiness that he felt is indescribable. Someone came for him, saved him, and had trust him enough to join him in a crazy ass alliance with a crazy ass commander. He doesn't need to be the lone hero. 'This must what Yuzu feels when I played with her when no one else would.' Ichigo thought as he hugged the hell out of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi let his pup jump all over him. God, what a wonderful feeling. He never thought that selflessness could bring him so much joy. He would do anything to keep his Ichigo this happy. To have those eyes look up at him with admiration and gratitude made the Shinigami feel like he's the strongest, most capable man in the three realms. And damn, it feels good.

Kenpachi being Kenpachi, took the opportunity to slip his hand under the boy's Haori. "Better go after the girl or I'll do nasty things to you." He whispered lewdly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Ichigo laughed sheepishly, unaware of the leering danger right in front of him . "Wait. You meant ' I love you ' in a bromance kind a way right? Cuz I don't do buttsex."

"Pup." Kenpachi growled.

"Right. Inoue." Ichigo grinned.

LINELINE

"I want to see Inoue."

Aizen raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ichigo. "That's quite a random request to make."

"It's not. We had a deal and it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain."

Aizen sighed and laid down the papers that he was reading. "Have you explained the situation to the brute?"

"I want to see Inoue." Ichigo said again.

"Ichigo-"

"I want to see Inoue." Ichigo said again, sounding more adamant as he repeated his demand.

Aizen rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It was stupid of him to leave Ichigo with the brute. Already he is exhibiting a stubbornness observed only in mules. "Fine. Fine. I'll escort you myself."

"Oh no. I won't let ya pull another of your tricks on Ichigo. I'll go with him." Kenpachi called from the other room, his face buried in the area of his shirt where Ichigo touched him.

"Absolutely not. You are not going to kidnap him for a second time." Aizen retorted, taking a pen a crossing out a word or two on a piece of paper.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested, ready to launch into his speech on how he's not a girl and how capable he is.

"I'll go." Grimmjow step forward. "I'll make sure Ichigo come back here."

Aizen mouth twitched, but his irritation quickly melted into his benevolent smiles. "Thank you Grimmjow." He turned to Kenpachi. "Is this adequate?"

Kenpachi abandoned his shirt and zeroed his eyes to Grimmjow. He stood up and walked up to the espada until they're nose to nose. "Don't do anything stupid or I'll cut off your nuts, boy." Kenpachi said under his breath.

Unperturbed by the threat Grimmjow stared back defiantly and looped his hand around Ichigo's shoulders. "We're going now." Grimmjow said with an authoritative voice.

"O-okay." Ichigo stammered, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach from Grimmjow's authoritative's voice.

LINELINE

A silhouette of two teens walking out of a portal would've startled a normal spirit, but it wouldn't make the otherworldly inhabitant of Karakura town flinch. From the years past, they have learned that even in death, weird shit still happens, so why waste time being surprised. That is why a grandpa spirit could give Ichigo a high five before floating into a woman's lingerie shop.

Grimmjow couldn't care about the fact that they've just met a perverted old ghost. The arrancar was so happy that he was leaping out of his skin. Well he was literally leaping in and out of his gigai from excitement.

"We get to hang out after all." Ichigo said, laughing as Grimmjow's gigai stopped and started back to live.

"Yeh. Damn t feels SO GOOD to be out from that hell hole!" the blue haired espada laughed, dancing circles around Ichigo with his new body. It was designed to retain excess reiatsu, but Grimmjow was more interested in playing with it.

Ichigo could help but laugh along, Grimmjow's infectious happiness making him forget about all the serious talks that he had with Kenpachi. "You know, the Espadas are supposed to be Aizen's cold blooded killing machines. If you keep skipping around like that, we'll have to call ya 'fruity gay samurai with a fetish for clean white shirts'.

Grimmjow tackled Ichigo to the ground and gave him a good punch. "There. Call me fruity one more time and I'll punch you a blueberry or two." Grimmjow grinned triumphantly.

"Hey! We're on a serious mission here." Ichigo complained, but even he couldn't hide his smile.

"Whatever. We just need to see the girl right?" Grimmjow scratched his ears uninterestedly, flicking bits and pieces of lint to Ichigo.

"Dude, gross." Ichigo laughed and punched Grimmjow on the arm. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the green rooftop of his family clinic. A sudden pang of hurt and loneliness hit him. "Uh, Grimmjow? You don't mind if we stopped by my house later right?"

Grimmjow notice the seriousness in Ichigo's tone. "Yeah. Of course. You forgot something?"

"No, it's just..." Breathe in. "If Inoue is there, then I'll have to go back to Hueco Mundo. I wanna say goodbye to my family."

"Oh." Grimmjow looked away, uncomfortable at the sudden turn of conversation. He forgot that before Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo had a life. He had friends, a family, and a future. Now he's just going to be Aizen's lackey. The fact of the matter doesn't seems fair to him.

Before he could voiced his protest, they arrived in front of a small row of studio apartments. "Here we are." Ichigo announced, cracking his fingers out. "Lets hope Inoue's there, or..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll be enemies again." He smiled sadly, jumping off to a nearby tree.

The reality of the matter struck Grimmjow cold. He didn't want to fight Ichigo again. Hell, he waited a decade to see him and he won't have his chance robbed by the non-existence of some stupid bitch. He jumped next to a branch beside Ichigo's perch and peered into the shining window.

Inside sat Inoue Orihime watching an ordinary TV show with her ordinary friend. Everything about her looked the same. She still has that same goofy smile, the same long brown hair, and the same obscenely large breasts. Despite all of the similarities, one thing that struck Ichigo about the picture of how happy she was. As a human, Inoue can smile and be happy, but when he involved her in the matters of Shinigami, she is always plagued with danger.

Ichigo watched sadly as Inoue and Tatsuki talk and laughed together. The ordinariness of their activity just reminded him how far removed he is from home. "Guess we're still on the same side, huh Ichigo?" Grimmjow quickly said, hoping to distract the boy from his melancholic thoughts.

"Yeah." Ichigo said weakly, jumping down to the ground. "Come on. You promised I can stop by my house." He said, turning away from the wonderfully lit apartment.

Grimmjow nodded and follow suit, unsure what to do with the solemn atmosphere that began to settled over the man.

LINELINE

"You want me to come with you?" Grimmjow asked tentatively, tracing the carved sign that said 'Kurosaki Clinic' with his fingers.

"Nah, it'll just be a while." Ichigo said nonchalantly, pulling himself over the wall and jumping onto a balcony. "Just hang around for a while, okay?"

Grimmjow watched silently as the boy scale the wall of his own home, sneaking around like some teenage delinquent. The espada wondered how Ichigo's life would've been if he stayed human. Would he go to college and run his family clinic? Would he met a girl and marry her? Though the thought of Ichigo with some sweet motherly girl infuriates him, but the possibility of him ripping Ichigo away from his chance at happiness upsets the blue haired espada. Isn't the quintessential Japanese dream is to go to a good school, get a good job, marry a good woman, and have a good life? By involving Ichigo in their war, he would missed out on his future.

The espada scoffed and pushed the thought away. Like someone like Ichigo is happy enough to settle for a mediocre life. Though there are some truth to that, Grimmjow knew that he scoffed because he don't want to face the possibility that Ichigo might be unhappy. Grimmjow groaned out loud and slid down against the clinic gates. When he was an adchudas, Grimmjow was happy to take what he wanted. Now, he's concerned about the feeling of some teenage boy. "Stupid Ichigo." He kicked his leg out in frustration.

"Yeah, my son isn't the brightest crayon in the box alright." A voice called out behind him.

A dark haired man crouched against the wall, a cigarette dangling between his lips. Though he wore a white doctor's jacket, the man looked more like a gangster than a doctor. Grimmjow didn't notice the man appearing beside him. He must be incredibly skilled in hiding his reiatsu. Or extremely weak. Either one, Ichigo wouldn't be happy if he played around with some man. Grimmjow took a step back and turned away. "Oi, young man! Respect your elder!" The man exclaimed and reached for Grimmjow's shoulder. The Espada lash out and took his sword halfway out of it's sheath.

"Hahaha, it's okay! It's okay!" Isshin quickly rush forward to pull Grimmjow's hand off his blade. "You're that big cat from all of those years aren't cha? It's okay I can tell." Isshin chuckled at Grimmjow's shocked expression. "You're grown stronger now ehh? See now, you have strong shoulders! I can tell that people with strong shoulders have strong reiatsu. You know why? Because they have to shoulder the responsibility of a great power! Get it? Get it?"

Grimmjow stared blankly at the babbling Idiot and quickly stepped to the side, avoiding the man's groping hands. He couldn't be the powerful shinigami from all of those years. The man looked like a joke! "Oii! Young man! Do you hear me?" Grimmjow turned his head away, avoiding any interactions from the man. He remembered Szayel Apporo said that Idiocy is contagious. He would hate to caught whatever the man got in his system.

"Ooo! Ignoring me now are we? That's not how you treat the owner of the house you're leaning on!"

Those words caught the espada's attention. "You're Ichigo's dad?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Yessir! Kurosaki Isshin, at your service!"

LINELINE

"STOP HUGGING ME YOU STUPID DOLL!"

"BUT ICHIGO I MISSED YOU! I THOUGHT ICHIGO IS DEAD AND I'LL HAVE TO LIVE IN THIS BODY FOREVER!"

Ichigo punched Kon on the stomach, cringing as he watched his own face scrunched up in pain. It was an odd thing, punching himself that is. It's like playing some demented video game where has to fight his own evil twin. He ignored the random thought and shoved his hand down his body's throat, searching around the wet narrow passage for that little green orb.

After much chocking and gagging, Ichigo managed to extract Kon's soul candy. He quietly stared at it, remembering how lonely Kon was as a project in Mayuri's lab. He rubbed the soul candy dry and blew at it. "Sorry, but you were just so loud." He shrugged, acting as if it was all Kon's fault. He pocketed the little green orb and walked out of his room, his leg making the familiar trip into his sister's room.

He crept slowly next to Karin's bed, the scent of orange and pompedalle wafting around the sleeping figure. Ichigo lifted the cover off his sister, smiling when he found Yuzu snuggled up against Karin's chest. 'She must've had another bad dream.' Ichigo thought, leaning down to kiss Yuzu's forehead. The youngest of the Kurosaki stirred and murmured in her sleep, but her innocent eyes stayed closed.

He turned to Karin, the tomboy who keeps crying back to him when she failed her math test. The picture of his two sister would've made an angelic painting if Karin would look less annoyed. Ichigo chuckled as Karin's eyebrow twitched when Yuzu wrapped her hand around her neck. Even though she hated sharing beds, she always lets Yuzu climb into her's. "What a good sister." Ichigo whispered and softly tousled her hair. As expected, Karin made a sound of discontent and slapped the hand away, rolling to the other side to avoid his brother's hand.

Ichigo smiled down at the only two girls that he ever loved, immortalizing the simple moment in his head. When times get tough, this will the moment that he'll turn to, a slice of innocence in his chaos filled world.

A humming from his pocket broke his musing. "Ow." Ichigo yelped. The little green orb hummed and glowed, forming a halo of prickly reiatsu. Apparently Kon was not happy being ignored. Afraid of waking his sisters, Ichigo quickly flash stepped into his room. "Stop it idiot!" He hissed, throwing the soul candy against the wall and catching it again. The humming stopped, but the soul candy still retained its prickly reiatsu. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. 'I guess it's time.' He said to himself.

"Hey, listen up Kon." Ichigo whispered to the little green orb. "I'm going away for a long time now." He looked out the window, smiling as he noticed a glimpse of blue hair behind the wall. "Hell, I'll probably won't ever come back."

Ichigo sighed and fall onto his bed, throwing the soul candy up and catching it on his hand. "I won't tell you why, because if I did, you'll definitely freak out." He laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a picture of his family, taken during one of their many visit to the shrine. "While I'm gone, Yuzu will be lonely." Ichigo said somberly. "Karin would need someone to teach her math. And don't get me started at the Goat face." He scoffed and shook his head.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. He hated doing these types of conversation. "I need someone to be me while I'm away. Now I know that's your job." He waved his hand dismissively. "But the thing is, I probably will never get back, so it'll be more than a part time job. This time It will be permanent."

He took a deep breath and popped the soul candy back into his body. "So what do you say?" he said, looking expectantly to his own brown eyes.

The soul candy just stared at him blankly."Permanent?" Kon asked, pulling him closer. "So, I'll be living as... you?" he said, looking more befuddled than a cat in a bathtub. But behind that confused look that Kon gave him, Ichigo could see a hopeful glimmer.

In his fight against the King, it is dangerous to affiliate himself with his family. At the same time, he couldn't simply say goodbye to his sisters. Ichigo loved them, and it would be cruel to simply disappear to Hueco Mundo.

He found his solution in Kon. Ichigo knew that Kon had always wanted to be more than just a soul candy, than just a tool to be used and discarded when he's becomes obsolete. Ichigo sympathized with him. He had thought of living a different life in spirit form, but until now he never gave the idea much thought. On his way here he was reluctant to give up his body to Kon, but seeing his sisters sealed in his resolve. "No Kon, you're not going to live as me. You're going to be living your own life." he said, smiling sadly.

Kon face lighted up like a carnival in the middle of a dead town. "Hell yeah!" The should candy jumped up and punched the air, shouting for joy and ran circles around the bed. Ichigo punched Kon on the stomach, knocking him back on the ground.

"Shut up idiot! People are sleeping" He hissed, clamping his hand over Kon's mouth. The soul candy gave a muffled yelped and hugged him.

Ichigo growled and pulled himself out of the death grip. "Karin, Yuzu, and Goat face is your family now." Ichigo said firmly, slapping a dumfounded Kon on the cheek . "You better do well in school. I know you're always talking crap on how stupid I am, but I'm ranked 12th in the whole school, so don't mess up." He grumbled, turning his face away from Kon's face, who has began to tear up. "And don't let Goat face get you or I'll come back and beat you up myself, ya hear?" He shouted out to the night sky, hooking his leg out of the window.

Before he could jump out, a pair of slender arm pulled him back. "I..ichi..gooo." Kon chocked though his tears.

Not sure whether he's irritated or touched, Ichigo turned around and knocked Kon on the head with his knuckles. "Idiot. You finally have a chance to be anybody you want. Don't waste it alright? You little piece of shit" He barked out in good naturedly. Kon sputtered out, his words smothered out my the gratitude he had in his heart. With a last smile Ichigo jumped out of the window and disappear.

LINELINE

"When Ichigo was a child, he never walked. He ran." Isshin chuckled and exhaled a stream of smoke. Grimmjow perked his ears up. Finally, a subject that peaked his interest.

Isshin shakes his head, rubbing his hand over his face. "When we first taught him how to walk, he didn't walked either. He took a step, sprinted for a meter or two, and then falls straight onto his face. His mother always yells at me for not keeping him safe, but the boy would prove her wrong by falling over while she took care of him."

Grimmjow joined the man's laughter with an uneasy chuckle of his own. Why was Isshin telling him all of these things? Wasn't he the one who set up the kekai all of those years ago? If yes, then why isn't he attacking Grimmjow?

Isshin noticed the mixture of uneasiness and curiosity reflected in the Espada's nervous tick. The tapping of his shoes, the persistent rubbing of his fingers. 'I like this boy.' Isshin decided, smiling fondly at the confused espada.

"I know why you're here espada. And I know that Ichigo is here too." Grimmjow freezes in his place, his hand went straight to the handle of his sword. "Oh? I thought we're past the sword slicing stage." Isshin waved him away. For an instant, Grimmjow felt hollow, like all of the power that he had fought for years before had simply disappeared. The man gave Grimmjow a knowing look, stopping all of the streams of questions from the espada's head.

"Just who are you?" Grimmjow asked slowly, distrustful of this shady figure.

"Me? Just some doctor with an awesome goatee." Isshin laughed, grounding his cigarette out with the sole of his shoe. "Anyway, what I am saying is-"

"Grimmjow? Where are you?" Ichigo suddenly called out.

Isshin spin around and clamped his palm over Grimmjow's mouth. "Too bad we can't talk some more eh?" Isshin chuckled."I leave my son to you." The doctor whispered, pressing his index finger onto Grimmjow's forehead while whispering an incantation.

In a second, Grimmjow saw Ichigo's childhood unfurled through the eyes of his father.

A small Ichigo stared up at him, holding up a toy airplane. When he took it, Ichigo grinned and hugged his legs.

Ichigo as a baby curled up on the crook of his mother's arm, the small fingers opening and closing, begging him to hold them.

A five year old Ichigo crying over his dead mother's body, his face a perfect picture of loss.

Ichigo scowling on his first day of high school, and came home eight hours later with a bruised cheek.

Ichigo punching him in the morning, catching a glimpse of a sleepy smile on Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo holding out his bleeding arm for him to clean.

Ichigo holding his zanpakuto against a hollow to shield his friends.

Ichigo slapping Karin with a slipper for missing a math question.

Ichigo holding Karin's hand as they crossed the street.

Ichigo hugging his two sisters, grinning from ear to ear.

Grimmjow stood there, dazed as scenes upon scenes burned itself into his mind. Isshin smiled sadly and let Grimmjow fall onto the ground. He hoped that this one could see how precious Ichigo is to him and protect him. "Take care of him." He said, drawing symbols in the air just as Ichigo came from around the corner..

"Grimm!" The boy peeked from the corner, walking past his father and stood over Grimmjow. "Did you fall asleep?" Ichigo snickered at Grimmjow's disheveled state.

"Wha- I mean, can't you see-" Grimmjow pointed to Isshin.

"See what?" Ichigo looked straight past Isshin. "Wow, the thin reiatsu air must be messing with your head." He laughed and pulled Grimmjow to his feet.

"No, but-" Isshin held a finger up to his lips, silencing the espada. He then lean down to kiss Ichigo on the head, muttering his parting words into his son's hair. His left hand fisting his lab coat painfully, and his eyes crunched tightly in pain.

Grimmjow quickly closed his mouth, watching in sad fascination as Isshin said goodbye to his oblivious son. "Uh, Ichi. You said goodbye to your dad?" He asked tentatively.

Isshin eyes snapped open his surprise, looking at Grimmjow questioningly. Ichigo shrugged. "Naw, can't find my dad. It okay, I told Kon to do something for him. Anyways, look." He showed Grimmjow a picture of him, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin on the beach. "Cool, eh?" Ichigo chuckled, coming around to Grimmjow's side to show him the picture. The espada watched pensively as Isshin let Ichigo walk off, his eyes longing to touch his boy again. After a sigh, the doctor turn around and left.

"Yeah, cool." Grimmjow replied.

LINELINE

The two walked together, bumping into each other like two goofy teenagers. For a while, Ichigo forgot that he was a substitute shinigami who's hell bent to save the world. He's just Ichigo, a kid walking around his neighborhood with his good friend Grimmjow.

Friend. Yeah, Grimmjow is his friend. Ichigo sneaked a look to his blue haired companion and grinned. He thought that it would be harder to form friendships at his age, especially after the death of his two companions. Surprisingly, the presence of Grimmjow, Stark, Aizen, and even Nnoitra has filled the lonely space deep in his soul. No longer is he the misunderstood delinquent that only talk to ghost. Nor is he the omnipotent savior that even his peers couldn't approach. In Hueco Mundo, he is Ichigo, that orange haired dude that keeps running away from Nnoitra. His freakishly large reiatsu is not uncommon, for there are more than enough espada that could beat him to a pulp. The normality was an unfamiliar change, but one that is welcomed gratefully.

As they walked, their jovial attitude was quickly washed away by somber thoughts. Ichigo tried not to think about the family that he left behind. A part of him wanted to turn back and slip into his bed, to be waken up in the morning with the customary kick from his father. He wanted to taste Yuzu's curry again, or teach Karin's math again. Yet, he knows that morning kick, warm curry, and frustrating math lessons are a thing of the past. The crumpled picture of his family must be the last connection that he had of his loved ones. It has to be. It's safer that way.

Grimmjow too was deep in thought. He knew way back that Ichigo was special, but the scenes that he was shown too much. Part of him hated Isshin for showing him scenes from Ichigo's childhood. No longer can Grimmjow see Ichigo merely as an object of his desire. That meant that Grim can't simply take Ichigo and make him 'his' like a hollow would, and that thought infuriated him to no end.

"Stupid-fucking-" Grimmjow snarled and kicked a nearby telephone pole.

"Whoa. What's up with you?" Ichigo flinched, avoiding Grimmjow's crazy limbs.

"Nothin'" Grimmjow sulked, hunching his shoulder and shoving his hand into his pants.

"Hey what's up?" Ichigo looped his arms around Grimmjow, shaking the man's shoulders. "You were super excited back then. What happened?"

Grimmjow glared into the ground in front of him. "Nothin'" He mumbled.

Ichigo shrugged and left the issue alone. Grimmjow will talk when he wants to talk.

After a few minute of silence, the espada did open his mouth, but what came out of his mouth was nothing that Ichigo could imagine.

"Let's run away together."

LINELINE 

**A/N: **So? So? What do you think? Leave a review or two! Reviews are an author's bread and butter. /lol, not true. Still review!/

And for those of you who has reviewed: THANK YOU! You all just earned yourselve an internet hug!

See you next chapter!


	17. Sake

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>"To our new brothers."<p>

"Brothers!"

Aizen's hall filled with the sound of a thousand cups kissing each other's rim in delight, each of them spilling their precious content of liquid amnesia onto the laps of their owner. Yet, the sound that is so synonymous with cheering and celebration was followed only with a heavy silence.

"It wasn't a good idea after all." Tousen muttered under his breath, his feet tapping nervously. He hated awkward moments like this.

"Wait." Aizen replied coolly.

He leaned onto his hand with a satisfied smirk on his face. Before him sat all of the inhabitants of Las Noches, Hollows and non-Hollows alike. They all sat forming two pararell line down his throne, each of them supplied with a tray filled with food and alcohol.

The newly welcomed shinigami sipped their alcohol silently, unsure whether to mingle or adopt an isolationist stance. The espada ignored their nervous guests with a cool indifrence and stayed silent. The rest of the arrancar stared at their cups with animal like curiosity. At first, the arrancars were suspicious of the liquids sloshing in their cups, but as the more experienced espadas began to drown their sake, so did the lower ranked arrancars. As Aizen expected, the silence were replaced with murmurs, which eventually turned into a rowdy mess of alcohol and banality.

The shinigamis who kept to themselves began to mix and mingle with the arrancar. At first, their exchange was civil and polite, but after a few cups of sake, people such as Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Kira were leaning against similarly inebriated arrancars and began to bond. Their conversation started with a compliment such as 'nice mask', and as the night progressed it escalated into a slurred clichés such as 'I love you man.'

As Aizen expected, his plan worked.

After he gave Tousen a victorious grin, Aizen turned his attention to his pet project, Ichigo. Amidst the loud screaming and progressively violent celebrations, the boy sat a like a little demure bride. Sitting a little way behind the drinking crowd, Ichigo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes looking around for, what Aizen guessed, either Stark or Grimmjow. Without the two, Ichigo seemed uneasy and unhinged. Well, the last bit could be caused by the lewd performance by Nnoitra to a busty red headed arrancar.

With a sigh, he excused himself from Tousen and crept behind the nervous boy. Taking advantage of the distracted boy, Aizen leaned down and whispered gently into Ichigo's ear.

"Drink Ichigo. We're celebrating for you." Ichigo jumped, expecting a knife held against his throat.

Instead, he found a smiling Aizen offering him s cup of sake. He sullenly turned away from the man and crossed his arm. The bastard had his hair back to its messy state. He even had the gall to wear his usual black rimmed glasses. Ichigo was not an idiot. He know that Aizen wore them so that Ukitake, Kira, and all the other shinigami would trust him more. Fucking Aizen, always had something up his sleeve.

"No thanks. I'm still underage." Ichigo said curtly, nibbling on a piece of cucumber from his tray.

"C'mon Ichigo! Live a little!" Hisagi shouted from down the line, his face flushed red from the alcohol. An arrancar had his arm looped along his neck, slurring incoherent proclamations of love.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. Even if sake is the elixir of immortality, he would never drink at these kinds of event. To Ichigo, drinking to someone's name doesn't garner them a long life or wealth. It's usually the opposite. Only people of power is toasted to, and people of power usually die.

As Ichigo fidget and shifted uncomfortably, Aizen leaned against a pillar and watch. The boy had good reason to be uneasy. He's surrounded by numerous arrancars, who only a month ago was his enemy. His only friends, Strarrk and Grimmjow, were absent from the celebration. On his left, the bloodthirsty captain of the 11th division was drinking like a fish, and on his right Nnoitra was molesting a large breasted arrancar. It seemed like everyone was busy with the celebrations and Ichigo was left all alone.

'Ah, he's lonely.' Aizen smiled quietly, happy that he had the boy all figured out. With some mumbled out excuses, the man wedged himself between Ichigo and his quinto espada and sat down.

"You're not celebrating." Aizen said, a small teasing smile playing on his lips.

Ichigo scooted over to broke the contact between him and the man. "I don't like to celebrate when the atmosphere is this…" he waved his wrist around. "-fake."

"Fake?" Aizen laughed in disbelief. "Look at your shinigami and my Exequias." He pointed to Hisagi. "They're all happy and drunk. Nothing fake can come from a inebriated man. You know that little shinigami." As much as he would hate to admit, Ichigo saw that every man was indeed either drunk or on the verge of falling into drunkenness. Even Ukitake had acquired a humorous pink tint to his cheeks.

Despite the man's explanation, Ichigo was still not satisfied. "It's not your Exequias that I'm worried about. It's them." He mumbled, jerking his head to the direction of the espada.

Aizen looked over his espada's, frowning as he scanned over their faces. The eternal frown in Ulquiorra's face seemed to be turning itself upside down. Barragan was grumbling to Zommari, and the two heads inside Aaroniero complained to each other about not being able to drink sake. The rest of his espada were either deep in thought or taking to each other quietly. Other than being a little bit elitist, Aizen saw nothing suspicious among his espada.

"Ichigo," He sighed. "They might not be as friendly as Strarrk and Grimmjow, but they're loyal and true." Aizen said sternly, trying dispel Ichigo's paranoia.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned away, leaning onto his elbows and staring out into the distance. Fucking Aizen.

"Speaking of which," Aizen looked around. "Where are those two puppies of yours?" he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Puppies.. oh." Ichigo scowled, understanding what Aizen meant.. "Dunno." He mumbled, turning away from him.

Aizen laughed and sipped his sake, holding his empty cup out for Ichigo to fill. "It's cruel you know."

"What?" Ichigo snapped at him, completely ignoring Aizen's cup.

"It's cruel to lead them on." Aizen smiled, his lips bearing a small hint of cruelty. "You should take one for yourself and be done with it."

"They're my friends." Ichigo said sharply at the man. "Don't you dare say that they might be… might be…"

"_Let's run away together."Grimmjow said passionately._

_"These lips," Stark whispered against them . "They're mine."_

"Oh fuck." Ichigo groaned into his palm. Aizen chuckled and drank some more in victory. He liked being right.

Ichigo massaged his forehead. He thought that Hueco Mundo would be the end of his decision making problem. Being a lackey should be a simple job, but the added stress of Grimmjow and Strarrk has really irritated him. Why can't they simply bottled up their feelings and ignore it for the rest of their lives? Don't they value their friendship with him?

Strarrk would probably say something like,_ "But I love you Ichigo." _With his earnest voice, accompanied with a sincere look of adoration.

But Grimmjow would avoid his eyes and mumbled something like, _"Ch'.. Like I could stand seeing you with somebody else." _ And then kicked the ground and take off.

"Oh I'm fucked." Ichigo whined.

Aizen chuckled. The display of desperation put up by Ichigo seemed to be more amusing than the group of arrancar singing on top of their trays.

"Oh, I'm happy that my problems amuses you." Ichigo snapped at a still laughing Aizen. The ruler of Las Noches did nothing to quell his laugher.

Irritated, Ichigo began cursing under his breath. "Fucking Aizen. Laughing at people's problems. King of the hollows? Fucking King of the douch-"

"You know, I have a solution for your problem." Aizen cuts Ichigo's in the middle of his rambling. As entertaining as Ichigo's thoughts are, he would prefer it if he was not referred to as 'King of the Duchebags' in front of his subordinate.

Seeing that he had the boy's attention, the man smiled and lean down, his hand touching Ichigo's lower back intimately. In an understated manner, he lifted his hand and cupped Ichigo's ear.

"You could always be my consort." Aizen whispered, blowing softly against the shell of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo sat up and looked at Aizen in confusion. Consort isn't that..?

When the look of realization began to appear at his face, Aizen already had his arms wrapped around Ichigo. "What do you say?" he asked, turning Ichigo's chin towards him. Petrified at face of the question, Ichigo stared at Aizen's friendly brown eyes.

"Hands off." Kenpachi's deep voice reverberated between the two. Aizen snapped turned to look at him and narrowed his eyes. Kenpachi met Aizen's brown eyes with his own deadly golden orbs, staring down at him as he pulled Ichigo out of Aizen's arms.

Aizen frowned at the picture of Ichigo tucked away under Kenpachi's haori. "I was only giving him a friendly hug." Aizen chuckled, taking his time to get up and leave. Ichigo gritted his teeth and turned to Kenpachi's chest, blocking out Aizen's laugher from his ears.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled to Kenpachi, pulling the man's arm tighter around him. 'Better side with the lion to avoid the wolf.' He thought.

"Hn." The man grunted. Though he showed no outward sign of happiness, Ichigo knew that Kenpachi was pleased. Kenpachi stopped staring at his boy and went back to his fukutaichou, who had begun to hit her Ken-chan for not paying attention to her.

Ichigo glowered from underneath Kenpachi's arm, flashing Nnoitra the finger when the Quinto espada pointed at him and made a series of air humps and moans. "Ha-ha. I get it, you think I'm Kenpachi's bitch. Fuck you grasshopper." Ichigo snapped and threw a sake cup at the espada.. Kenpachi chuckled in amusement and pulled Ichigo closer. He loved it when his pup swore.

Ichigo felt the tightening of Kenpachi's arm around his shoulders and blushed. Fucking Aizen, making him cower back to Kenpachi. He quietly nibbled on Kenpachi's food and leaned closer to the man. At least Kenpachi is fucking reasonable, not like some blue haired arrancar that he knew.

Ichigo dropped his hand and sigh at the thought of the espada. He pushed his head up from under Kenpachi's arm, looking around for some sign from Grimmjow. When he saw none, Ichigo gave a small harrumph and settled back into Kenpachi's arm.

"What are you looking for?" Kenpachi asked, eyeing his boy warily.

"Nothing." Ichigo mumbled, eager to put the blue haired espada out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(flashback)<br>**

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

_Grimmjow gave a frustrated growl and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I'm serious. Let's leave all these crap behind! Who the fuck cares about saving the world? We're all going to die anyway. Better make the best of our lives right?"_

"_Grimmjow..."_

"_No, listen!" He grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him close. "I have a plan!"_

_Ichigo smiled sadly. "Aizen will hunt us down. "he replied with a quiet voice._

"_Then we'll kill him!"_

"_We both know that we can't kill Aizen. He's going kill the King."_

"_Then we'll kill the King!"_

"_It's impossible to do it without Aizen."Ichigo stifled a chuckled, quickly looking away to avoid Grimmjow's furious glare._

"_I... you..." Grimmjow growled and smashed a nearby trashcan. "A warrior should not have any master!" He roared into the night, but only cicadas replied his passionate shout._

"_Oh? Then what are you doing right now? Running Aizen's errands?" Ichigo shot back, unable to stop himself._

"_That's different. I wanted to be here." Grimmjow said curtly._

"_Yeah. Right." Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_Grimmjow snarled at the boy and lashed out. "Why are you being so damn difficult!" He roared at Ichigo and strode ahead, leaving Ichigo behind. _

_How dare that brat insinuate that Grimmjow was subservient to Aizen. Grimmjow is a slave for no one. He __lets__ himself work for that damn lunatic. Without him, Aizen wouldn't even have a rebellion. Without him, the number is the espada's body would be useless. Without him…_

_After a minute or so, Grimmjow halted to a stop, chiding himself for his childishness.. He was going to convince Ichigo to run away with him, not leave the boy all together. Yet, before he could fully explain himself to the boy, his notorious temper flew. With an embarrassed sigh, Grimmjow began to jog back. On his way, he stopped as Ichigo met him halfway with an apologetic look in his eyes._

"_Sorry. That was uncalled for." Ichigo mumbled, avoiding his eyes._

"_Forget it." The arrancar grunted, tying his hardest not to explode in anger. "There are more important things to talk about."_

_With a bemused expression on his face, Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against a telephone pole. "Okay then. So we run away. I get hungry. Oops, we have no money. What do we do? Sell our bodies to perverted men in public toilets?" he asked skeptically._

"_No." The espada growled."I would never let you do such a thing."_

_Ichigo flinched at Grimmjow's tone, surprised in the intensity revealed those wimple words. The arrancar looked away in embarrassment. Stark made those passionate professions of love and he made them looked easy. Look at him, blushing at words that Maybe talking is not his thing. Grimmjow quickly coughed and change the subject._

"_Besides, you got your sword and I got mine. We'll get our bread that way." He mumbled under his breath, still refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes._

_Ichigo stared at the man and laughed out loud. "You don't even eat human food!" he said, hysterically laughing at the poor espada._

"_I can try." Grimmjow scowled, his face getting redder. _

"_Oh Grimmjow," Ichigo shook his head_

"_Just say the word and I'll go with you."_

"_Anywhere?"_

"_Anywhere."_

"_Even to Russia?"_

"_Fuck no. Russia's cold."_

_Ichigo laughed at Grimmjow's serious response. "Oh? Then where should we go then?"_

"_Someplace warm. With lots of rainforest. Maybe Argentina. Or Africa! Oh fuck Argentina, let go to Africa and kill warlords!"_

"_Uh, sure. Warlords."_

"_And tigers."_

"_Right. Because there are tigers in Africa."_

"_There aren't?"_

_The two stared at each other, trying not to burst out in laughter._

"_You've really thought this through, huh?" _

"_Fuck you."_

_And with that they both exploded into laugher, each laughing at the ridiculousness of their conversation._

"_I don't think I'll ever survive Hueco Mundo without you." Ichigo said tiredly._

"_Heh." Grimmjow scoffed. "You'll live. You're strong like that."_

_Ichigo smiled and bumped against Grimmjow. "Thanks. You're not half bad either."_

_Grimmjow laughed. "Please. I can kick your ass so hard-"_

"_Oh, you wanna try?"_

_The two tackled each other to the ground, trying to pin the other into submission. Grimmjow, inflamed by Ichigo's scent, lunged forward and pushed the boy into the ground. "Mmmsmellgoodmnnn." He __mumbled.__._

_Ichigo laughed but allowed the man to lay on top of him. the solid weight of Grimmjow's body comforted him. It reminded him that though he left a part of his identity behind, he is still not alone. _

"_Thanks Grimm." Ichigo said, staring past Grimmjow shoulders and into the night's starry sky._

_Grimmjow sat up and saw that face again, that lonely brooding face. He sighed and leaned down, wrapping his arms around his Ichigo and purred, "You're welcome."_

_They lay on the middle of the sidewalk together, two grown men tangled in each other limbs, each of them simply trying to exist. They both know that being alone is worse than being dead. Ichigo needed a cause to fight for. And Grimmjow needed... he needed... Just what does he need?_

_He used to need power, vast unlimited power. He needed to know that he is the alpha male. Grimmjow looked up and to Ichigo and his heart twisted upon itself. Now he could really care less about something as trivial as power. As long as Ichigo is with him, Grimmjow wouldn't have anything to complain for._

_However, his newfound attachment to Ichigo had brought up a new set of problems. It really isn't fair how in this modern world, someone like Kurosaki can still be bound to a master. Ichigo is strong, young, and charismatic beyond belief. The thought of Aizen commanding over someone like that bristled his fur. He thought about Inoue, about Aizen, and about Ichigo's stupid sense of justice. If only he would stayed human, he wouldn't have to sneak into his own house only to say good bye to his sleeping family. Kids like Ichigo should only worry about school, girlfriends, and going to college. He shouldn't be risking his life fighting for some whack job of a King or for the equally crazy Aizen. Grimmjow couldn't bear the sheer injustice of it._

"_You're angry again." Ichigo rolled off Grimmjow and poked his cheek playfully. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."_

_Grimmjow sat up and gritted his teeth. "You deserve more than just being Aizen's lackey. "he mumbled quietly._

"_Oh god," Ichigo sighed. "I thought we're done with this."_

"_We're not!" Grimmjow lashed out again. "Tell me why you wanted to stay with Aizen so bad? How can you stand submitting yourself to someone weaker than you!"_

"_Grimmjow," Ichigo walked over to the fuming man and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "I've made a vow to Aizen, and I'm going to honor that vow. Besides, we both know that Aizen is stronger than me." Ichigo mumbled unhappily. _

"_He is not."_

"_He is."_

"_If you would just listen-"_

"_Just open the Garganta." Ichigo snapped._

_Grimmjow fell silent. The two stared at each other with a deadly glare. For a while, none of them uttered a single word._

"_Fine." Grimmjow finally growled, rolling off the boy and walking off angrily._

"_Fine!"Ichigo spat out, turning away from Grimmjow, glaring far off into the distance._

_Honoring a vow. Keeping a promise. Why are those things so important for humans? Because of the honor of a vow Ichigo had to submit himself to Aizen. Because honor Ichigo had to kiss his future goodbye._

"_Come on. Stop spacing out."_

_Grimmjow looked up, Ichigo's hand outstretched towards him. "We're gonna be late." The boy grumbled, jerking his head towards the Garganta._

_In the space of time needed for him to look up and reach out for Ichigo's hand, his pride and anger just. Disappear._

_And within the second he need to walk into the Garganta Grimmjow knew that like Ichigo, he would too honor his vow._

* * *

><p>Zommari is a patient man. As a hollow, he was patient enough to bid his time to become an adjuchas. As an espada, he was patient enough to wait for the change that Aizen promised to bring. But as time pass, his patience ran out. When the change Aizen promised was still out of their grasp, Zommari formed an alliance with the other espada to overthrow their lord and master.<p>

Now his patience is being tested once again. He now must wait for the right time to strike, to cut Aizen's head and assume control. And while he wait, it would be prudent for him to look for more allies. The problem now is that the only espada left to ask is rutting against a whore like an animal.

Despite his patience, Zommari hated being made to wait.

The dark skinned espada strode into the chambers, ignoring the sound, scent, and taste of sex that assaulted his senses. He stepped over the pile of bodies strewn across the floor, his calm eyes showing none of his disgust. When he reached the silhouete of a violently fucking Nnoitra, Zommari reached out and grabbed the man's bony shoulders.

"What." Nnoitra gasped, his violent movement showing no signs of stopping.

"Barragan asked for your answer." Zommari said, his eyes locked with the terrified eyes of the red headed arrancar.

"Tell him to fuck. Off." Nnoitra moaned, his body shuddering into a stop as he unloaded inside the girl.

Zommari still has his eyes locked with the red haired arrancar, her blue eyes turning translucent from her tears, her mangled lips mouthing the word help over and over again. "It's a simple yes or no. Are you with us, or are you with Aizen." Zommari insisted.

"Yeah well, tell him I'm on a date, and I'm just getting started." He leered down to him victim. The young girl screamed and shook her head frantically. Clumsily, she crawled out of the bed, kicking and screaming when Nnoitra dragged her back by her ankle. "Not the right time to be making some big decision here." He winked at Zommari, slapping the arrancars flailing limbs away.

Before he could molest his victim a second time, a large hand pulled him back and threw him back to the bed. Nnoitra groaned as he watched his prey scampered to the dark corners of his lair. "Fuck!" he kicked his sheets away. "Look, I'm happy okay. I get to fuck, kill, and sleep all I want. So run along and tell Barragan Nnoitra said 'FUCK YOU!" He screamed, laughing when Zommari flinched back in disgust..

Zommari face darken with anger, the curves of his faces tightening into a fearsome expression. "You think this illusion of freedom that Aizen give you is real?" he thundered, jerking Nnoitra's hand. "Do you?"

Nnoitra scoffed and pulled his hand free. For once, the smart mouthed espada had nothing to say.

"Come, if you want to be truly free." Zommari said, turning away to exit the dank stinking chambers. It had seemed that the corpses laying around had begun to attract flies.

Nnoitra sat. Out of the corner, he could hear the faint whimpering of his latest conquest. "Ah, well." He said softly, turning to the source of the voice. "Come here pet. Nnoitra want to give you something." He cooed and stalked his prey into the shadows. He have no time for a secret club meeting, much less for a coup de tat. He has his own shit to deal with.

LINLINE

Barragan sat on his throne like an archaic old statue, large, majestic, and silent. When Zommari come in he did not look up. His eyes were focused on his sword, the sword that will win him back Hueco Mundo. The sword that will kill Aizen.

"Who will stand with me?" he asked gravely, his voice sounding as old as time itself.

Zommari bowed to his master and kneeled at his feet, taking Barragan's hand and putting onto his head. A loud screech and a groan of pain was heard. Barragan was taking Zommari's memory forcibly out of him.

"Stark and Grimmjow are obsessed with Kurosaki Ichigo. Szayel Apporo seemed to only want to serve the owner of that boy. And Nnoitra...?"

Zommari bowed his head in silence.

"I see."

Barragan leaned back, sighing in satisfaction. Even without Stark, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, or Nnoitra they still has the upper hand. Sneaky snakes like Apporo will not choose sides in this games, and instead will watch and side with the victor.

"It would be… beneficial if we include the boy in our side." Zommari suggested quietly.

"No." Barragan protested sharply."I will not have some aberration in my army." He sneered in disgust, remembering Aizen's explanation of the three souls combining inside the boy. "Hueco Mundo is for Hollows, and nothing else." He said with a finality in his voice.

Zommari nodded in obedience. He could really care less about Barragan's ideals of 'Hueco Mundo for Hollows', but he will accept his orders without question. Besides, he's confident that they will crush Aizen without wonder boy's help.

When Zommari turn to leave, he caught the uneasy expression on Barragan's scarred face. "Everyone is loyal to you, even the Exequias." He said, hoping to reassure the old arrancar.

"I know." Barragan replied, suddenly sounding very old and tired.

"Then rest easy knowing that victory is already in your hand." Zommari said. "The King said so."

* * *

><p>When the celebration ends, everyone seemed to have snacked back into their own quarters, or had slept on the great halls with the rest of the drunkard. Happy to leave the mess, Ichigo and Kenpachi set off to an adventure to find their room. Kenpachi's sense of direction, coupled with Ichigo's distracted mind, they managed to lost themselves in an abandoned section of Las Noches. After one hour of wandering, the quality of their conversation dropped dramatically.<p>

"Soooo...How does it feel to be a traitor?" Ichigo asked the sullen shinigami.

"Hn."

"Yeah me too."

"Hn."

"But just cuz we're in the same side doesn't mean that we shouldn't fight, right?"

"Hn."

"Cuz, I really want to spar sometimes. I know you're a little bit crazy, but I wanna get stronger."

"Hn"

"So should we decided on a time or place? Is the day after tomorrow good?"

"Pup." Kenpachi growled. "You're rambling."

Ichigo stopped midsentence and turned away in embarrassment. "Am not." He mumbled.

Kenpachi sighed and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the hand, relishing in the simple contact. "It's nothing." He denied.

Kenpachi frowned, unhappy that his pup is hiding things from him. "Tell. Me." He growled.

Ichigo glowered at the man but complied, finding himself unable to resist Kenpachi's strong voice. "It's just Stark and Grimmjow." He uttered those names guiltily.

"What about them?" Kenpachi asked, leaning against the wall, towering himself over Ichigo formidably.

"I... I think I've hurt their feeling."

"...You're an idiot." Kenpachi ruffled his boy's hair. "Just ignore them."

"Wha.. hey!" Ichigo protested, pulling on Kenpachi's robes like a child. Irritated, the older shinigami growled and flicked his fingers against the boy's forehead, leaving a red smoking dot on Ichigo's skin. He ignored Ichigo's pained cries and continued walking.

"Well sorry for being concerned about my friends okay!" Ichigo shouted defensively. "And you're the one to give relationship advice, Mr. I'll-kill-everyone-who's-strong-enough."

Kenpachi stopped his stride and turned to face Ichigo, his pupils narrowing into cruel small slits. With strong fasts stride, he walked briskly up to Ichigo and grabbed his neck.

"Listen." He said menacingly. Ichigo froze, waiting for the hand around his neck to tighten and crush his windpipe into dust. Instead, he found Kenpachi looking down at him with the kindest eyes he had ever seen on the man.

"Those two, they're warriors. They've gone through battles and bathed in blood. Do you really think words could really hurt them?"

"Well-"

"Do you?"

Ichigo feel silent, his gaze dropped to the floor as he avoided Kenpachi's eyes. "Maybe..." he mumbled

"Then they're pussies, and they should take their sword and cut their balls off." Kenpachi replied with finality.

At first Ichigo looked at the man like he was insane. Then, he remembered that he was talking to Kenpachi and laughed. Ichigo laughed for what it seemed like hours, until tears began pooling on the corner of his eyes. Kenpachi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, praying to whatever god watching them that his boy is not insane.

"You're right." Ichigo chuckled out, wiping the tears from his eyes. "They should cut their balls off." He said, laughing at the absurdity of his words.

Kenpachi chuckled and pulled the boy alongside him, continuing his walk back to their room. Ichigo swayed along his side, giggling every now and then.

"Thanks for the advice." Ichigo said.

"Hn."

"I must be getting soft here in Las Noches."

"Hn."

"We should really spar tomorrow. You know, to hardened me up again. What do you say?"

Instead of his usual 'Hn.' Kenpachi grinned down at the boy."How about now." He said, nodding at the orange flames blooming from the main building of Las Noches. "It looks like we have company." He grinned, his eyes coming alive with the thought of a new challenge. "Lets go Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ahhh finally! a new chapter!

Two news!

One! I doodled a picture of the King! Links in my profile!

Two! Clean Uniforms is going french! The lovely **Hesymi** has undertook the arduous task of translating this fic into french. If you speak the language of love check the fic out!

ok, Im going to study for my exams now. New chapter next week!


	18. Gravestones

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you all are having a lovely week! A few days late, but, meh****.**

**Oh and btw, the review states that this story has 69 review. 69. Hehe. I'm immature *ashamed. Still! I want to take the time to thank every one of you who reviewed! The more review it has teh more people are more inclined to read my story, so thank you! *bows**

**(oh, someone asked me to put on chapter summary for every new chapters. Here it is!) **

**Chapter 17 summary:** After rejecting Grimmjow's offer to escape, Ichigo sat alone in a party that Aizen threw for him. He realizes that without Stark or Grimmjow, he is really alone. On the way back to his room, he mentioned this to Kenpachi, but were distracted by Barragan's Coup de tat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>All the captain of the Gotei 13 all sat entranced by the lovely being sitting next to the captain commander. Their eyes search hungrily across his small body, all trying desperately to take a mental picture. Who would blame them? The boy was beautiful. His skin glowed with an ethereal shimmer, his blue translucent eyes twinkled like a scale from a mystical beast, his small. Everything about the boy inspired worship, and worshipped he was. After all, he was the King.<p>

They were all assembled to watch Barragan's rebellion through the enchanted pool in the middle of the room. Instead all eyes were trained on the King, each one of them worshiping his precious beauty in humble silence. Only Yamamoto and the King paid any attention to the battle going inside, in fact only one of the cared about the outcome of the battle. For the other, it was merely another game of chess to him.

Of course the King noticed the adoring looks, but choose to ignore it in lieu of putting his attention to Barragan's losing battle. It had seemed that he choose to wrong pawn to move. The moldy old bastard was as useful as a sack of flour.

Not one dared to move from their seat, all afraid of distracting the beautiful creature's concentration. Byakuya even made the extra effort of glowering at everyone else who dared to rustle their robes or even breathe too loud. Despite Byakuya's death glare, Kyoraku Shunshui still sighed every time the King made move. The captain was smitten, and everybody in the room knows it.

"Disappointing." The King said, turning away from the battle. "Turn it off. I know a losing battle when I see one." He said, snapping open his fan in irritation.

Kuchiki Byakuya boldly stepped into the pool and shattered the image displayed, happy to stop his King's distress. "Let me be your champion my King." He said, kneeling and bowing his head in utter submission. "I will bring the head of the rebels back before the sun is down."

"No, I'll be your champion." Kyoraku shot up in excitement. He won't be bested by that noble scum.

"No, let me!

"Choose me your highness!"

The King sat back, and smiled. Of course he had better things than to worry about some measly uprising, but he's still happy to see his men clamoring to sacrifice their lives for his honor. He stood up and walk over to Byakuya, smiling down benevolently to the captain.

"You're from the noble house of Byakuya." He stated, his translucent blue eyes appraising Byakuya like one would judge the value of a vase.

"Yes, my Lord." Byakuya replied, his eyes downcast and his body rigid with submission. Such an unlikely posture for a Kuchiki to adopt.

"As expected from you noblemen. Always the first to volunteer." The King giggled, touching Byakuya kensaikan lovingly. Shunshui glowered in jealously and turned his head away, a gesture that the King did not miss. He loved being adored, but the King adored it when conflict arises for his attention.

"It would do me the most pleasure to send you all to Hueco Mundo and crush those rebels down," The King turned and addressed the room. "But I know a certain old man that would be angry if I did, so I won't."

"My Lord," Yamamoto sighed is too damn old to be babysitting royalties.

The King giggled and run towards the old man, settling himself on his lap "I'm just teasing Yama-jisaan." The King said cutely, his legs dangling from the man's lap. When he realized that most of the captains had been reduced into a gaggle of drooling zombies, the King began to grew disinterested. "Sou-taichou, I'm tired." He whined, leaning back against his chest.

Yamamoto caught the hint and quickly dismissed his men. When the captains began to trickle out of the room, Shunshui looked back to catch a glimpse of the beautiful King. "Bye-bye captain-san." The King waved, hiding his face behind his sleeve like a shy little courtesan. Shunshui swallowed hard and quickly strode out of the hall, trying to hide the bulge in his pants with his robes.

When the last of the captain disappeared from the corner, the smile that was playing on the King's lips curled up into a hideous sneer. "Pathetic." He hissed. "An army and still no head on my plate." He said.

Yamamoto Sou-taichou swallowed hard. From experience he knows that it's better to keep silent than to defend himself. He saw what happened to Hisagi Shuhei.

"I hate losing, Sou-taichou." The King said, his fist tightening in anger.

"Your victory will come in due time sire." The old man said, unfurling the small finger before they hurt themselves.

The King tilted his nose up in disgust and slapped his hand away. "I don't want in 'due time.' I want it now!" he demanded like a little child.

And like a little child he stomped away from the man, his robes shimmering for a moment before dissolving in a flash of bright light. Yamamoto stared at the figured, his jaw slack and his eyes opened in fear. His each steps bringing tremors and sends chills down the old man's spine. Real fear comes with the realization that despite your rank, your experience, or your strength, your life still hangs on the hand of another child.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on a mound of hollow corpses, bare chested with his leg propped on Barragan face. The man has been dead for several minutes now and instead of dissolving into ash, his body had began to putrefied. Looking down at the pathetic feature of his dead face, Ichigo recalled the fierce battle that he just fought and shuddered.<p>

Even with his mask on, the battle against Barragan was still a fight against his life. He could feel his hollow mask almost cracking under the pressure of Barragan's power. For a moment, Ichigo was not sure whether he could contain his hollow self. The amount of blood lust and violent urges fighting inside of him was astoundingly frightening. Hichigo was dying to come out and, as much as he hate to admit it, it scares him.

Though his internal battle with himself left him staggering, his physical injuries was not one to be taken lightly either. He had endured a number of serious injuries. A large gash ran down his left arm, and he was sure that one or two of his ribs are broken. Ichigo gasped and laughed quietly. Why is it victory has always have to be so painful? In every battle that he ever faced, he always had his chest painted red and his skin flowering with bruises. It was tiring. Bones can only be broken so much times.

Ichigo sat motionless as a small green haired fraccion approached him, bandages overflowing her arms."Ichi, I found some bandages." She said, holding the pieces of cloth out to him.

Ichigo smiled and moved his left arm, making it known that he wanted her to fix his wound. Lin quickly scampered to his side and began dressing his wound, taking the time to dab the surrounding area with her spit.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any alcohol." She mumbled, hiding her face from Ichigo. He thought he could see a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Heh, figures. They must've drunk it all at the party." He chuckled.

They both fell silence as they fell into their respective roles as doctor and patient. But after a while, even Lin's curiosity got the better of her .

"Did you really kill him by yourself?" She asked, he lime green eyes looking up at him, wide as saucers.

A wave of recognition hit Ichigo as the arrancar asked him innocently. "Yeah." He sighed, trying to not remember his sisters. "I did."

"Whoa." Lin replied. "You're strong." She said, admiration evident in her voice.

"I guess." Ichigo responded reluctantly. "But there are plenty of other strong people here. Like Aizen. Or Stark."

"Aizen is stupid." Lin rumbled childishly. "He always wanted to have meetings, meetings, meetings. And Stark only sleeps."

Ichigo laughed at the truth, groaning as his ribs slid against one another as he breathe. He pulled away from the girls and cradled his sides. "Ow... dammit." He said , trying to not breathe in so deeply. When he move, he could feel the brittle bones grind against each other, threathening to smash themselves into splinters. The little girls came over to his side worriedly

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Ichi?" She pulled his hand up and tried to inspect his wound, succeeding only to move Ichigo and making his wound worse.

"Ow! Fuckfuckfuck!" Ichigo cursed.

"Lilynette!" Ichigo ears perked up at a sound of a familiar voice, but when he see that it was Stark, he began to shrunk back in embarrassment. Stark arrived right next to him, gasping for breath as he made sense of a hurting Ichigo and a guilty looking Lin.

"What did you do?" Stark growled, his voice taking on a seriousness that Ichigo never heard before.

"No- I didn't do anything!" She protested back. Stark ignored her shrill protest and kneeled next to Ichigo, trying to coax the boy to show him his wound.

"But.. But I'm not wearing any clothes..." the boy protested weakly, his face blushing as he remembered their kiss. He curled himself away from Strarrk, shielding his chest and face from him.

"This is not the time to be modest." Stark reprimanded him sharply, his voice become harsh with urgency. Ichigo flinched but still maintained his armadillo pose, clutching his side and whimpering in pain. With an exparated sigh Stark leaned in and tousled Ichigo's matted hair. It won't do him much good to scare the boy. "Then could you tell me where it hurt?" he asked patiently.

"My ribs.. I think." He moaned out.

"I can fix it, if you want." Stark said gently, pulling on the boy's shoulder. Ichigo bit his lips and contemplated it for a bit, but the pain in his chest was just too much. "O..okay." He agreed reluctantly, lifting his arm to give Stark some access.

Stark stared at Lilynette silently and nodded at her. It was time. The girls nodded in understanding and closed her eyes, her body suddenly glowing with a warm blue reiatsu. With a grateful nod, Stark put his hand through Lilynette's body and pulled it out, his fingers clutching a small flickering light.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" Stark said kindly.

Before Ichigo said anything, a blinding pain came over his body and shook his entire body in white hot fire. The last thing that he saw before he pass out was Stark's kind smile and the dissolving figure behind him. In that small second he suddenly felt very lonely, then the world was dark.

* * *

><p>Aizen grimaced as he sat up on his bed, reaching up for a glass of water. "Aizen-taichou," Kira protested and pushed Aizen back to the bed. "You're bleeding again." He sighed and put some pressure on the man's wound. Away from the battle, Gin assigned Kira to be on medical. At first, the blond thought that his taichou underestimated his power, but when Gin took a cero cannon to protect him, Kira quickly don on his apron and ran to his taichou side. Without protest.<p>

Now, he is working on Aizen Sousuke, a man that he vowed to kill. On Aizen's chest lay a large scar that ran from his left shoulder to his navel, his organs almost exposed. He never sustained such an injury before. Aizen only took his eyes off his opponent for a while, distracted by Ichigo's battle cry, and Zommari and Halibel's managed to land a critical hit on him. Of course he managed to fend them off, but without the Hogyoku, his injuries proved to more serious that he had initially thought.

He was not the only one bearing battle scars. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, Gin, and even Telsa all were injured critically. Tousen lost his sword, Yumichika's eyes is all torn up, and the only building left standing was Apporo's lab, which no one wanted to even come near to. Who knows what crazy shit that mad scientist had over there. They may won over the coup, but the price they paid was crippling the whole group. Aizen does not only lost half of his manpower, but his men are mostly damaged and weak.

It was not a good day for Aizen Sousuke.

"Yo! Old men! Move over for the conquering hero!" a loud scuffle and a heavy 'thud' was heard from outside the tent. Aizen groaned and opened his eyes, looking straight into Barragan's dead glossy eyes. He weakly raised his eyes and met was met with Ichigo's, raising his eyes arrogantly.

"Told ya I would be good for you." He said smugly.

Aizen ignored the head of the deserter and stood up, taking Ichigo's hand and guiding him down. "Tend to my wounds" he demanded, tiredly leaning back and dismissing Kira. The shinigami scurried out to call on the others.

"No." Ichigo said defiantly, adrenalin still coursing through his veins. But a sharp look from Aizen was enough to bring the conquering hero to his knees, wiping white cotton balls around Aizen's large wound. Of course he did it so with enough grumbling, just enough to make Aizen believe his fake irritation.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Aizen whispered under his raspy breath, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's. The boy swore he could see something flickered behind Aizen's eyes. When Ichigo ignored his words, Aizen lifted his finger and brushed a stand of hair away from his eyes. "The thought of you dead..." he trailed, his jaw tightening as Ichigo pushed a little harder than he intended.

"Oh please." Ichigo scoffed. "Like that old rhino can kill me that easily." He turned the conversation away, uncomfortable at this vulnerable and sensitive Aizen he had in front of him.

Aizen frowned. He doesn't like this. Ichigo should be trembling at the proximity of their skin. His eyes should be aflame with desire, his touch needy and urgent. The boy should be fawning over him and he is simply isn't.

"Sousuke. Call me Sousuke." Aizen commanded, turning Ichigo's jaw towards him. Ichigo defiant eyes met his. "You're too important for me to lose." He said quietly.

"Glad to know that I'm a useful piece on your chess game, _Sousuke_" Ichigo spat out his name, trying to force the anger into his words. Aizen gave his trademark smirk, which Ichigo respond by pushing a cotton of ball really hard onto the man's cut.

Aizen winced, grabbing Ichigo's wrist to make him look him in the eye, but mostly to make him stop hurting him. "You're not just a simple pawn. You're my queen." He said seriously, hissing from the pain. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes. He discarded the bloody cotton ball, grabbed a clean bandage, and began dabbing at Aizen's lips.

"Did you hear me Ichigo? The queen is the most important piece in the board." Aizen reasoned, leaning closer into Ichigo's face.

"It's not. The king is the most important pi-"

"Fine. The king then." Aizen said. "Mine." He whispered against Ichigo's fingers, his eyes fluttering to a close.

For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of emotion behind Ichigo's brown eyes. But before the boy could face him, Tousen entered the tent and threw some golden plates onto the floor with a flourish, making Ichigo jump away from him.

"It's the King." He said, his deep voice promising hell and vengeance. "These gold were stamped with the royal seal. It's him."

"But now we have his money!" Grimmjow shouted out victoriously, pumping his fist up into the air and wincing in pain. Ulquiorra came in, purposely jabbing Grimmjow with his crutches to make room. Ukitake followed suit, chastising the man like someone would tell off a child. Ulquiorra nodded obediently at his every word.

"We can finally buy that electron transmorphograph that we needed." Apporo followed suit, not even skipping a beat. "You know, for research." He shrugged. The man looked clean and uninjured.

Ichigo looked at Apporo, disgust clearly written on his face. "No!" He protested. "It's dity money. It brings bad luck." He said, turning to Aizen to plead withy his eyes.

"How superstitious." Apporo scoffed, huffing angrily.

"It's not." said Ichigo. "It's a matter of principles. We can survive a rebellion and we'll survive it without the King's money." He shot back. " We should melt it and send it back to the old fucker, like a piece of scrap metal. That'll teach him." He said, mischievousness filling his eyes with glee.

Slowly the tent began to filled with the surviving espada, all broken up badly and all looked at Aizen expectantly. Aizen felt the weight of their dependence hanging on his shoulder, but amongst the tired, uncertain looks, Ichigo's gaze was steady and true. Aizen smirked at Ichigo fondly, happy that the boy was here with him.

"Ichigo is right." He said tiredly, lifting his finger to his espada's general direction. "Don't complain Apporo. I'm not in the mood to argue. Just do it." Pink haired espada narrowed his eyes but nodded obediently.

"Fine. Then the retaliation attack..."

"We can't." Aizen said, groaning as he sat back up on his bed. "We are all too damaged to try anything. I won't risk it. It's time to re-group and rebuild."

The camp fell silent, the gathered espada looking disappointed at the news. All their tactics before this was to attack, attack, and attack. To hear Aizen back down and told him to regroup was humiliating. Grimmjow especially looked like he wanted to kill someone

Aizen could felt the tension in the room and sighed. "...unless we get the Hogyoku back."

"What?"

"With the Hogyoku, I could raise up another army of espada," he said looking at everyone pointedly. "One that is devoid of personality. One that won't not rebel. Of course a flat, two dimensional killing machine has it's drawback, taking the recent activity into account, it seems like the best way to defend ourselves." Aizen sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What?"

Everyone had their jaw slack open, but only one dared to slap Aizen on the thigh and screamed at him. "Why did you took it back then!" Ichigo bellowed at the man " Sousuke!" he grabbed his hair in exasperation.

"My plan was flawless." Aizen said curtly, chuckling when he saw how irritated the boy is. Ichigo did care, he thought.

"Yeah, until someone exposed a flaw in it!" Ichigo pointed, huffing in irritation.

Tousen had already went into analysis mode, thinking up and drafting up a plan. "All of our shinigami is badly injured, so the only choice that we have is our espada. Sending more than one espada will trigger's Sereitei's newly tightened radar... but only sending a lone agent would be a suicide..." Tousen said, retelling the things that Aizen had already know.

"Then trigger their motherfucking radar! We need an army, now! Before they attack us!"

"I will not risk my men when they are injured."

"But Sousuke..." Ichigo protested.

"Aizen-sama I will be-" Ulquiorra was cut off, coughing blood into his hand.

"I will NOT," Aizen said looking straight into Ulquiorra eyes. "send you just to die. No one here will be ordered to end their lives for a meaningless farce."

The room fell into silence, all marveling at the authority the injured man has. Gin shuffled forward, his arms heavily bandaged, blood trickling from the band on his head."I should've stayed back, ne taichou?" Gin said weakly, kneeling next to his lord while laughing morosely. Everyone in the room looked away from the intimate gesture. On the back, someone cursed and sniffled in frustration. To see such a powerful man brought to his knees like that broke the warrior spirit in them.

Aizen smiled in gratitude and held Gin's shoulder warmly. "It was my own miscalculation." He said quietly.

"It was. You insisted that that I was your only Lieutenant." Gin smiled, teasing him and drawing out an amused chuckle.

"That you are."

"Um, sorry to barge in on your bro-fest but," Ichigo quipped up "with no defense, we're sitting ducks here!" Ichigo threw his hand up in frustration. Was he the only one listening there. Aizen gave his boy a reassuring smile and laughed.

"We'll make do Kurosaki." Aizen said. "We always do." He said, looking over his men proudly. Ulquiorra tilted his head in submission, Apporo rolled his eyes, Grimmjow scoffed like he always did, Tousen nodded, and Gin's cunning smile spread across his face. Yes, they will survive. They may have be beaten, but they're not broken. Until the throne is bathed in the blood of the tyrant, they will not stop. And by God, they will succeed or they will all die trying.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you so damn happy?" Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo, groaning as the boy moved a little fast for his liking.<p>

"Oh you're just mad cuz I beat Barragan's ass after he kicked yours." Ichigo laughed out loud, holding Grimmjow's arm tighter so he wouldn't slip. He had the espada's hand around his shoulder, half carrying Grimmjow out of the tent. That damn Ulquiorra wouldnt stop stabbing his leg with the crutches.

Grimmjow remembered the battle. He was fighting against Barragan, his head almost smahed into the concrete, and his reiatsu was drained by the monster's power. Out of nowhere Ichigo appeared and managed to stave off the attacks. His last memory was Ichigo putting on his hollow mask, a horrific technique that managed to knock him out just from sheer power. "Pfft." Grimmjow scoffed. "I just weaken his ass for you." He scowled, trying to save some of his pride left.

"Whatever."

They chuckled and settled onto a small lovely hill overlooking the makeshift camp, Ichigo leaning back on his elbows and Grimmjow with his head on Ichigo's lap. After the battle their previous spat seemed so trivial, so immature. They both still haven't abandoned their position on the issue of course, but now, they merely wanted to savor the silence in the middle of this turbulent storm.

The broken ceiling of Las Noches gave the world a partial sky, half filled with the night sky and half filled with Aizen's artificial sun. It was eerily haunting, like the sky each took sides as the forces inside them struggled and battled for power.

"Where's Stark?" Ichigo suddenly said, rubbing his chest and remembering that warm blue glow that he had when he woke up.

"Digging graves." Grimmjow answered sourly. Here he is, laying on Ichigo's lap, and what they wanted to talk about what that stupid mutt.

"Graves? For who?"

"The espada."

"But..." Ichigo protested. "They just stabbed us in the back!"

"Yeah well, Stark loved his friends."

Those word caught Ichigo straight on the heart, smarting it painfully with guilt. Ichigo knew that unlike most espada, Stark cared about hiss comrades. while Szayel was preoccupied with his experiments, and Nnoitra with his fighting, Stark was just floating around looking for a companion. Amongst the cowering and shivering arrancar, stood him, a boy that could stand proudly with an equal power. He was Stark's friend, the cure to his ever present loneliness. His presence gave him what the man want, what the man needed. And yet, because of one stupid kiss he has deprived Stark of his most basic need.

The man must be broken.

"I need to thank him." Ichigo said quickly, nudging Grimmjow off his lap. "He saved my life."

"Thank him latter." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes in jealousy. "Stay." He said, puling Ichigo down with him. "For me?"

Ichigo looked down and found that he could never say no to Grimmjow, someone who has touched him more than his friend ever could. "... Okay. For you."

They both settled into the sand, letting the wind lul them into a peaceful slumber. When Grimmjow's breathing becomes steady and the lines on his face soften, Ichigo crept slowly from underneath him, tip toeing away from the man. But Grimmjow was no ordinary espada, for when he felt sand underneath his head, his eyes snapped open in irritation.

"Hey! You said you'll stay!" he shouted out to Ichigo.

"Oh stop being so clingy! I'll be back soon." Ichigo chuckled and avoided Grimmjow's groping hand, running away from him with a victorious laughter.

* * *

><p>Ichigo found Stark on the edge of the wall, kneeling on his hand and knees as he dig a fresh hole next to a row of graveyard. Five of them looked new. Ichigo knew that underneath those tombstones, Stark had buried the remains of his comrades. Beside him lay a bundle of sheets, stained with blood. Must be the body of an espada. Or what's left of them anyway.<p>

Putting the gruesome image from his mind, Ichigo shook his head and decided to take the first step."Hey." He called, his usual confident voice tentative and timid.

Stark eyes widened, recognizing the voice instantly."Oh, hey." He replied, continuing his work, unable to turn himself to face the boy.

After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence, Stark relented and turned to Ichigo. "How's your rib?" he sighed, scratching his head and looking off to the side.

"Better. Thanks." Ichigo replied, casting his eyes to the ground. It seems that neither of them wont even look at each other. The boy sighed, kicking a dust of sand into the air. Looks like this would be harder than he thought.

"I heard you're the hero."

"Please spare me the elation."

"but you're strong."

"So are you."

"No." Stark shook his head. "Different. You're strength is built into your bones. Ours, we have to kill and eat our strength." He looked away and began digging again. "We always ended up alone." He said, staring longingly to the rows of gravestones. The sand he held on his hand began to escaped in soft steady wisp.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and sighed, jumping down to the hole and began digging the hole. The man stared at Ichigo, surprised to see that after weeks od avoiding him, Ichigo is willing to stand next to him and dig. He smiled gratefully to Ichigo, to which the boy responded with a grouchy, 'Keep digging.'

"Hey, you're not going to treat me differently right?

"Of course not. I love-"

"I know."

"But you don't-"

"I don't…" Ichigo sighed. "I don't know."

Silence.

"But what I do know is that when you die, I will be very sad."

Stark smiled.

"That's good enough for me."

When the last of the sand covered the hole, the two collapse against each other, back to back, shivering from the cold Hueco Mundo Air.

"Hey, I'm sorry about-" Stark started

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo finished, drawing in a sharp intake of breath. The two sat together, their bond strengthening. Tomorrow they would wake up, go about their day and forget about all the awkward memory of the kiss. Ichigo smiled at that possibility, happy to know that as he stepped into the future, no more ill wills shall be involved. However, his smile disappeared when he surveyed the line of the newly dug graves. "Stark?"

"Yes?"

"There were only 5 espada... why do you have 6 stones- shit." Ichigo covered his mouth, horrified. "Nnoitra?"

Stark chuckled and shook his head. "He's alive. Still fighting with Kenpachi."

Visibly sighed and slumped back against Stark's strong hard shoulder."Oh... figures.. those crazy fuckers.." he laughed. "So whose grave is that?"

Stark shook his head. "No one you know well."

"Not an espada?"

"No. Just an arrancar." He brushed it off.

"Wow. You must respect him a lot."

"Her. It's a her." Stark corrected him, his voice coming off sharper than he wanted. "I respect everyone of them. They're my first comrade."

"If you hold them in such high regards... why didn't you joined them? In the coup I mean." he asked.

Stark gave a hearty laugh. "How can I willingly join them, only to kill you?" he said, leaning his head back against Ichigo's, his brown curls falling like a curtain around Ichigo's face.

Ichigo blushed. "Silly puppy." He growled, hiding his face behind his knees.

Stark leaned down and rest his head against Ichigo's."I am." He said, a large dopey smile playing on his lips, chuckling as Ichigo growled in embarrassment.

Stark couldn't wait. He sat up and turned Ichigo to face him. "I'm really sorry for the kiss." He said in a serious tone, looking at Ichigo guiltily.

"We went over this, its fine!" Ichigo insisted, punching the man on the shoulder lightly. He much rather forget the awkward conversation already.

"Yeah. Sorry." Stark said nervously. With a determined look, he leaned down to kiss the Ichigo's soft pouty lips.

Before he could capture the tempting lips of his, Ichigo pushed him back, his eyes a storm of anger. "Just this once." He said, guilt tingling his voice.

Stark nodded eagerly, taking Ichigo's face into his hand and touched their lips softly. This time, his lips were not forceful or harsh. The tenderness almost overwhelmed him. Stark's searching tongue met Ichigo's, touching and dancing against each other in tentative passion.

"Mmh..." Ichigo moaned into the kiss, enjoying it more than he wanted. He pulled Stark down and rolled him to his back, taking over the kiss. "Only this once?" Stark asked, half teasing the boy, his cheek streaked with dirt. Ichigo ignored the playful remark and force his lips upon him, taking control of the kiss. They both held each other tightly, hand running against each other frantically. Ichigo moaned his name, making Stark's hardening member twitch and drool inside his pants.

Unbeknownst to the two, the number six espada watched the them with cold dead eyes. His hand forming a tight fist, his teeth gritted in anger.

Then he ran.

He ran despite the wound on his stomach. He ran past the bewildered on looker, knocking over boxes and chairs, probably hurting himself in the process. He ran and ran and didn't stop until he was in front of Aizen, gasping for breath, and pleading him with desperate voice.

"Choose me!" Grimmjow heaved. "I'll bring back your Hogyoku!" He said, hitting his chest with his fist. "Please!" he wheezed out.

Aizen arched his eyebrow is surprise. He had always disliked Grimmjow, and since Ichigo's arrival, his distaste for the arrancar skyrocketed. Now he is given the opportunity to both eliminate his competition and to recover his Hogyoku. For once he didn't scheme and God everything into his lap. Life was good.

Aizen sighed, titled his head up, and smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>Please feed the plot bunnies with your review carrots. They <span>need<span> it to survive. Nom nom nom.**

ps: did you know that if you eat a large amount of carrot your poop would have a tinge of orange? Food for tought.

Or should I say digested food?

*ba dum tsss

Yeah I know. I'm not funny. *sulks**  
><strong>


	19. Destiny

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>The aftermath of the rebellion had left Las Noches in ruins. Though the number had greatly decreased, the whole spirit of its inhabitants soared through the roof.<p>

As the only person who was not involved in the rebellion, Szayel Apporo prided himself for being one of the more observant objective fighters Aizen has in his arsenal. Of course, usually he always thought of himself like that. He _is_ an egocentric mad scientist. It's on their job description.

As one of the more rational and objective individual in Sereitei, Apporo had taken up a project to chronicle the daily goings of the Inhabitants of Las Noches. He figured that if the espada hierarchy would change easily, then the combination of an arrancar and shinigami group will definitely brings up some interesting new events. Thus was born the first resident historian of Las Noches.

Ikkaku and Hisagi had taken it upon themselves to patrol the surrounding area, an initiative taken without a single order from Aizen. The rebuilding of the main hall took precedence over any other issue, and the divide between shinigami and arrancar was quickly destroyed as they sweat and toiled under the harsh sun together. They were on the same boat, and they'll be damned if they let it sink.

Of course, in cases like Ulquiorra and Ukitake, no further encouragement was needed to improve their relationship. The two were always seen toe to toe. The look of disdain in Ulquiorra's face was now replaced by a slight smirk, an improvement which baffled all who knew him. At night, his needy fingers always seems to hold Ukitake's from leaving, begging him to read him another story, sing him another song, or to simply sit and be..

Ukitake too had abandoned his black mourning robes. He began to wear his hair down again, his eyes no longer hold that melancholy gaze filled with guilt. Even his usual habit of giving candies to people who doesn't want them has resurfaced, much to Nnoitra's displeasure. It has seemed that Ukitake found the child he lost in the espada they call Ulquiorra.

The same could not be said about Ichigo.

After his sudden victory, the boy was rarely seen in public. From the moment he wakes up until dinner time, Ichigo's is always busy. Before breakfast, he is taken away by Tousen to feed the Menos, then it is breakfast with Gin. The next eight hours were filled with lessons taught by both Tousen and Gin, and after he's done his homework, its meditation with Aizen, or what he likes to call it, 'tea time'.

Though Tousen's lessons are always a pain, and Gin always gives him the creeps, the boy understand why Aizen wanted to keep a tight leash on him. If a mere boy easily defeated the second strongest fighter in his army, then he would be concerned too. The problem with this new arrangement is that Ichigo could barely see anyone except the three stooges that he had come to detest.

By the time Ichigo were allowed to the outside world it's usually past nine o'clock and by that time Ichigo is most likely to be tired, irritable, and has the tendency to snap. The only people who he usually sees are either Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, or Kenpachi, and that's only because he had move his bed to the captain's room in hopes of deterring Nnoitra's advances. He does has taken up the habit of pulling his futon a tad bit close to Kenpachi's, but the man doesn't mind. He likes the boy's tossing and turning, it reminds him that he's with Ichigo, not in some wood somewhere looking for him.

Although Ichigo's busy schedule seems normal, the supervision and constant pressure to be in control has reverted him back to the boy back in Karakura. Even someone as brazen as Ikkaku would think twice before bothering him. In short, Ichigo is no more than a scowling delinquent with a penchant for violence. And that was too much of a good news for Nnoitra Jiruga.

One day Apporo was readying himself to collect samples from Ichigo, a task that he had taken up with delight. The boy was fascinating, and he would spare at nothing to discover his hidden secrets. That's why he had his fraccions carry all of his heavy and expensive equipment all the way from his lair. However as he soon find out, its harder to get the boy to comply to his experiments than it is to secure a free time from his busy schedule. When he enlisted the help of one of the boy's friend, the result was less than desirable.

"Ichigo..." Stark called out morosely, rubbing his sore arm after Ichigo 'accidentally' smacked him. "Gentle."

Ichigo gave a frustrated sigh and threw a two by four at his head, an object that Stark caught easily. Nnoitra sat perched on an unfinished pillar nearby, laughing mockingly as two espada chased Ichigo around Apporo's intimidating machines. Nnoitra scoffed and leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the chaos that ensued underneath him. He rather have his strawberry like this, all pumped up and agitated, like a caged lion.

He supposed he should have to thank Aizen for that. As the espada with the characteristic of 'chaos' pinned to his name, Nnoitra loved conflict and crave fights. Coupled that with the existence of a tightly winded Ichigo, Nnoitra could simply spend his days watching Ichigo and the havoc that he wreck as he interact with people. So when Ichigo seemed ready to explode, Nnoitra would swoop in and challenge him to a fight. That way the boy would be filled with a whirlwind of emotion and their fight would be even more chaotic.

When he saw how Ichigo's reiatsu began to leak and snap at his assailant, Nnoitra licked his lips and jumped down from the pillar. "BERRY! TIME FOR A FIII-IGHT!" He bellowed, walking languidly towards the boy with an unhurried confidence.

When the boy ignored him, Nnoitra grabbed Ichigo's hand and punched his stomach. "Weak." He said, jerking Ichigo's hand back. He hooked his ankle underneath Ichigo's and pulled, sending him crashing to the ground.

Ichigo cursed and unsheathed his sword, holding the side of his body in pain. His fingers itched to pull a mask over his face. Stark saw the darkening of his reiatsu and pulled Ichigo back. "Easy, easy." He said, careful to avoid the sharp flares of reiatsu.

"Heh!" Nnoitra scoffed, throwing his sword into the ground "Figures you would listen to you little faggot boy friend." He said, leaning on his sword and spat near Ichigo's feet. "Faggot." He said with that infiruating smirk of his.

Twitch.

"Stop provoking him Nnoitra." Szayel Apporo sighed, crossing his leg on the ground as he tweaked with a contraption of some sorts. Apparently he has lefy the chasing all to Stark. "One of these days, you're gonna get your head chopped off." He stood up and grabbed Ichigo by the arm, pulling him to a chair with suspicious blinking lights.

"What do you think you're doing, huh!" Ichigo protested, pulling against Apporo's surprisingly strong grip. Szayel Apporo gave him one of his unimpressed look and smacked him on the head with his thick book.

"Simmer down carrot top." He said, shoving Ichigo down to the chair. "Aizen-sama wanted a complete report on you." Despite his usual berating and complaints about Ichigo's general loudness, the boy had given him ample opportunity to collect data and conduct his research. He _will _make use of that time, even if it meant having to tie the boy up like a bucking bronco.

The problem now is getting Ichigo to sit still. The boy never sits still.

So half and hour later, after Ichigo began throwing pieces of a MRI machine at him, Szayel Apporo figured he should send for the only man that can calm Ichigo down.

Of course, that said man is in a meeting, probably sipping tea from a cup with his pinky up. Fucking Aizen.

So Szayel went for the next best thing, he brought the shinigami beast that Ichigo shared a room with. That man should know how to calm the boy down. As swell as an idea it is, Szayel brought Kenpachi in when Ichigo was clashing swords with Nnoitra. Guess who wanted to join in.

"My MRI..." the pink haired genius said longingly, watching from the sidelines as his expensive and delicate machine was slashed in two by Kenpachi in order to get closer to a hiding Ichigo. Instead of rushing into the battle and risk getting hurt, Szayel Apporo sat back next to Stark and start taking notes. Still, his proximity from the battle didn't lessen the pain that he felt as his machine crumbled into nothingness.

"Subject race... human. Temperament... like an angry bull on steroids. Subject's main strength... releasing a large amount of energy. Weakness... being harassed sexually. For more information see Zaraki Kenpachi, page 45."

"Sexually harassed?" Stark asked dubiously.

"From his protests and shrill 'stop putting your hand down my shirt jackass' shriek, I would say that Kurosaki is being sexually harassed"

Stark sighed and grabbed his sword, stifling a yawn as he join the fray, cutting Apporo's intricate headgear to come and slash at Nnoitra.

At that moment Apporo sighed out loud and threw his book away. It's useless. He's no historians. In fact, with his most prized equipments destroyed he's barely a scientist. Throwing all caution aside, Apporo unsheathed his sword and jumped into the chaos, promising revenge for the destruction of his equipment.

* * *

><p>"Asinine. Completely and utterly asinine." Aizen said.<p>

Kenpachi and Nnoitra's scoffed in unison. He could just say stupid. Stupid Aizen using stupid words, trying to make them feel stupid. Stupid fucking Aizen.

"Not my fault." Ichigo mumbled, fidgeting from one foot to another. The rest of the group said nothing, making Ichigo look more and more guilty. "Tell them Stark."

The Primera espada yawned and nodded. "It's not Ichigo's fault."

"Why do I have such a hard time believing that?"

"Because you're an asshole who don't let me take toilet breaks!" Ichigo snapped, referring to their previous lesson where he downed a pot of tea during their meditation session. "Sorry." He mumbled, ignoring the bewildered looks that everyone gave hi. Szayel Apporo nodded in sympathy. "I understand. Holding in any urine may lead to the accumulation of urea in the-"

"Shut up Apporo. Seriously just- Shut the fuck up." Nnoitra hissed out, twitching in irritation. Stupid Apporo and his stupid rambling, making everybody feel stupider by the second.

Aizen looked at Ichigo warily. He know that the boy was unstable, but he always blamed it on the boy's teenage hormones and bad upbringing. He thought that by giving him a structured environment, Ichigo's volatile temperament would simmer down and be less destructive. But no such luck.

He looked at the five people he had in front of him, calculating each and everyone of them silently. He only left them alone for two minutes and they're already exchanging snappy remarks. More importantly, Ichigo has seemed to be attached to Kenpachi. Aizen rubbed his forehead, unhappy with his current situation.

As if a light bulb turned on in his head, Aizen grinned and snapped his fingers together.

"Ichigo." Aizen purred, snapping the boy's attention back to him. "I think your studies are making you tense. What do you think about some independent study, hm?"

* * *

><p><em>...chi.<em>

Twitch

_i...chi?_

Twitch

_Ichigo?_

"Zangetsu?" He asked, brows furrowing in concentration.

"No. It's me." Stark grinned, licking Ichigo's neck, promptly snapping him out of his deep meditation.

"Oi, Oi, Oi!" He protested pushing Stark off his body. "I have to meditate or Aizen is gonna kill me."

"But I like kissing you." He said, falling back to a mound of cushions he had dragged from his room. "And we haven't seen each other in soooo long." He said, running his toe over the boy's hakama. Ichigo blushed, remembering the out of character kiss that he gave to Stark back in the grave. The espada could see Ichigo's body tensing and traced his hand down his back, sneaking it under his shirt. "You can kiss me now and I'll stop bothering you." He sing songed, pulling at Ichigo's haori.

After a brief resistance, Ichigo complied and leaned back to the cushions but refused to meet Stark's eyes. "I really should be meditating..." he mumbled. "And I still need to do my readings." He nodded to the pile of books Tousen gave him. Stark tilted Ichigo's chin up, his eyes closing as he softly touch his lips onto Ichigo's. "Later." He murmured, biting down at Ichigo's lower lips. He really miss Grimmjow. He just needed someone to hang with. He's sick of everybody trying to get into his pants. Oh well. When life give you lemons, better make some lemonade. Ichigo gave a shivering sigh and opened his mouth, allowing their two tongues to meet.

When Stark found one of Ichigo's pink little nubs, he playfully ticked and pinched at him, making the boy stiffen as his arousal rise with the new sensation. "You look like a blushing school girl." Stark murmured dreamily, licking Ichigo's nose and squeezing his small pert bottom. After a rather feminine squeal, Ichigo felt like he needs to re-assert his masculinity. With a small, albeit formidable growl, Ichigo pushed up against the espada and rolled on top of him, taking control of the kiss and over Stark's body.

"Whose a blushing schoolgirl now." He taunted, pinching Stark's nipple through his shirt. Happy that he manage to make the espada squirm, Ichigo began to attack Stark's mouth more ferociously, pushing and nudging at the man's tongue, hoping to leaving him heaving and breathless.

"Oof! Heavy..." Stark choked, tearing away from the kiss.

Ichigo huffed.

"Stop it, you silly dog." Ichigo slapped the struggling man and kissed Stark straight onto his lips. As if a red hot iron was touched against his lips, Stark jumped up and pushed Ichigo away. "Too... heavy..." he wheezed, clawing at an invisible force on his neck.

At that moment, Ichigo realized that Stark was not playing. He pulled back, eyes widening as he realized how it's own reiatsu bore its deep blackness against Stark's body. Wisp of red and black energy was smothering Stark's own blue ones. He was killing Stark.

"Oh God." Ichigo said, horrified. He moved back, trying his best to contain his energy, but any attempt that he made only fueled the raging power he had inside.

In a desperate attempt to distance himself from Stark, Ichigo stumbled out of his room, only to be held back by his massive reiatsu blocking the door way.

"Ichigo... what?"

"No, get away Stark!" he screamed, pushing Stark out with his hand. Alas, it was too late, his own reiatsu had gotten a hold of him and went straight of his neck. Ichigo took out his sword and slashed at his reiatsu, but his attacks only served to make the dark energy more aggressive. The espada reached out to Ichigo, but he was pulled back by the strangling reiatsu. In his last blurry moments, Stark blinked at a picture of a distressed Ichigo. He never thought that it would end like this. He always thought his death would come in a fight, to be bested by someone else. In the end, Ichigo had his own fingers wrapped around his neck, hoping and praying that once he is dead, his reiatsu would go out with him.

"Wha'daya think yer doing, pup?" a deep voice came from the doorway. It was Kenpachi, with his clothes are messed up from doing construction work for the great hall. Ichigo stared at him with his jaw unhinged. Who could come in a more perfect time?

"I was looking around for a toilet when I felt a familiar reiatsu growing thicker and thicker." He took a step towards Ichigo, taking off his eye patch and throwing it on the ground. "Thought it might be you."

Ichigo abandoned all cause and run to the man. Yes, Kenpachi could fix him. He got all of his reiatsu with him, so of course he could fix him. Ichigo held onto the man's robes, trembling with fear.

"I don't know what's happening." He whimpered.

Kenpachi held onto the boy, letting his golden reiatsu envelope his boy completely. The heavy black aura stopped spreading and began to raise up in small little whips, cocooning Ichigo in a protective shell, just as his own reiatsu protected him. "Heh," Kenpachi chuckled, rubbing the boy's cheek to calm him down. "See boy? Everything's fine now."

Just as he finished those word, Ichigo's soft billowing reiatsu reared up and narrowed into a number of sharp points. It pushed past Kenpachi's golden one attacked the man with a staggering amount of malice. Kenpachi cursed and grabbed the offending tendrils hands, bending and curling the sharp edges of the energy with his own bare hand.

Clueless of the battle happening over him, Ichigo sighed and buried himself deeper into Kenpachi's arm. Finally, he's secure enough to let his guard down. Kenpachi will keep him save. Kenpachi will keep him from hurting other people. He should've stayed with Kenpachi all along. It's true, people should be evenly matched with each other, and Ken-chan definitely matched him perfectly.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Ichigo wiped at the warm liquid dripping onto his cheeks, only to find his hand stained with red. Dreading the worst, Ichigo looked up and saw his black reiatsu imbedding itself into Kenpachi's shoulders, the black and red energy squelching as it burrow deeper into the flesh.

"Well fuck me, eh pup?" He chuckled weakly, leaning down to lick at Ichigo's bloody cheek. "Looks like I'm in trouble." He said, crumbling down to the ground, the thin golden aura fizzling out of sight.

* * *

><p>"I- I don't know what happened." Ichigo rambled, his teeth chattering. "I was just with Stark and my reiatsu wanted to kill him, and then Kenpachi came in and my reiatsu stabbed him in the shoulders!"<p>

Ichigo held onto himself desperately, looking from side to side, paranoia evident in his eyes. Aizen took a heavy comforter and laid it over Ichigo's shivering figure. He first wanted to leave the boy by himself, hoping that the pent up power that he has inside would release itself in a fight or two. Then, the boy would realized how dangerous he really is and come to Aizen for guidance. It seems like his plan worked a little too well.

"It sounds like when you're with Stark, your reiatsu becomes too heavy, but when you're with Kenpachi, your reiatsu becomes..." Aizen drew his hand back, stopping himself from touching the boy. "Sharp."

Ichigo stared, eyes wide open. For a moment Aizen thought he saw fear in them. The honest brown eyes that charged through life brazenly has shivered and buckled. The thing that he feared the most? Himself.

"But how could it be? They're the strongest of the Strongest!" Ichigo stood up, knocking his chair back. He pulled Aizen by the collar, shaking him with a frenzy. "Fix me Sousuke, fix me!"

Aizen removed Ichigo's hand away, putting a binding kido on his hands. "Why do you think I filled you days with all of these work? You need to be control. Even as we speak I can feel your power rising inside of you." He pushed Ichigo down onto a chair, continuing his tirade. "It craves blood. I can feel it."Aizen whispered, holding his palm over Ichigo's chest. "It's hungry."

Ichigo stared at the glowing kido binding his arms together. With a shake from his shoulder, he's sure that he'll be able escape from it easily. As powerful as he is, he's powerless against his own body, unable to control his own reiatsu. He thought that Hueco Mundo would be a new chapter, a new life where he could live amongst the strong and not worry of hurting them like he would to his family. It should've been perfect. But now, he had two of his most cherished persons laying unconscious in his room.

Ichigo clutched at his hakama, wrinkling the pants. "Just- help me." he said, eyes downcast.

Aizen noticed a drop of tear hung on the edge of Ichigo's chin, an evidence of the boy's silent weeping. "Of course." He said gently, putting his hand on Ichigo's head and dove right into the boy's soul.

* * *

><p>Aizen stepped down onto the cold glass window, his step as light as a feather. When he moved across the pane of glass, the gravity of the plane pulled and dragged at him. Yet at the same time, Aizen moved in complete fluidity, his small movements looked like poetry in motion. As beautiful as it seems, the lightweightless-ness of this world unsettled him.<p>

Sousuke straighten himself up and surveyed the world that he landed in. As he suspected. Ichigo's inner world is anything but normal. The building was not only on it's side, but parts of it looked like it had been chewed off by some gigantic beast. He moved towards a certain building to inspect the damage, putting his hand on the twisted metal. They say the content of a shinigami's inner world reflected their own internal conflict. If that is true then Ichigo's mind is fighting a losing battle against himself.

Aizen moved through the large expanse of building, careful to not make any sound. It would be best to look for Ichigo's zanpakuto first. If he's not careful he could be lost forever in this world of glass and metal. A thunderous sound rolled in the clouds, bringing with it a frightening flash of lightning and angry rain clouds. Aizen might not be a seer, but he knows that an omen like that will not be good for him.

Out of nowhere deformed figure come tumbling down the twisted concrete, two individuals with it's faces fused together into a monstrous being. It moved like a spider, but the stark contrast of white and black suggest that it was once two being instead of one. A monstrous black maw hinged and unhinged like an hungry animal, it's saliva pooling into the ground. Like a hollow, inside was another set of jaw, a human one.

It's laughable how someone like Ichigo could have such an ugly soul.

"OUT." The figure bellowed with a guttural voice. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE." It shouted. The frightening voice sounded like it's made out of two distorted voices, validating Aizen's theory that the creature was once two separate individual.

"I am here to help." Aizen said, holding his hand out. "It's me Ichigo, it's Sousuke."

A flash of recognition passed through their eyes. One of the black hand reached out to take Aizen's proffered hand, but the white figure slapped it away, laughing maniacally."WE KNOW." It said, "YOU'RE STILL NOT WELCOMED HERE, SOUSUKE." It laughed, mocking Aizen's name.

"There are two of you... and yet Ichigo holds a single blade." Aizen said, quietly reaching for his blade only to discover it's absence. "So only one of you is his zanpakuto, and the other..." he studied the intricate markings on the white half of the face. "Hollow." He gasped.

The monster laughed in delight and jumped close to Aizen, the pungent breath making the man cringe, saliva dripping onto Aizen's robes. He should be scared, but all that he could think off was how hard it would be to get rid of the stain.

The monster unhinged it's jaw revealing another set of human mouth. "Guess which one am I." It whispered. "AND WHICH ONE IS ME!" the monster crackle, swinging his hand to smash Aizen to bits.

With a swift kick, Aizen sent the aberration tumbling down to the ground. In an effort to keep itself upright, the monster dragged it's claws into the building, smashing glass and splintering metal. The monster steadied itself and galloped on it's eight limps, screeching a detestable sound that could make anyone's ears bleed. Aizen braced himself, opening his arms wide and bending his knee. When the two collide, rolled until the two being cold be distinguish themselves. Buts as gravity pulled them tp a stop, the monster rolled himself on top and pinned Aizen down.

"I am Zangetsu." The human jaw said. "AND I'M HOLLOW ICHIGO." the monster bellowed, laughing at the man's surprised face.

Aizen frowned, wriggling one of his hand free. "It's unnatural. Two opposites can never fused together." He touched the monster's face with a gentleness that staggered it. "You will destroy him." Aizen whispered sadly.

The human mouth opened up in surprise, and tears began to run down his jaw. "Ichigo... Ichigo..." it cried, moving off Aizen and walking in circles like an anxious dog. "We're killing Ichigo..." the human voice said with tears streaming down his cheeks. "We're killing Ichigo..." his whimpers turned into wailing.

"NO." The monster maw snapped shut, swallowing the wailing human inside. "WE WILL BE TOGETHER AND WE SHALL BE STRONGER THAN EVER. WHEN ICHIGO REALIZES HIS POWER HE SHALL RISE UP AND HE SHALL BE KING." The monster said, pumping the air with his fist. "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" he roared over and over again.

It turned it's hideous head towards Aizen, watching him with a predatory gaze. "Unless you are with us, then you are against us." The human mouth said, reaching a human hand out for Aizen to take. When he saw how the man hesitated, the monster's maw snapped shut and spread into an ugly smirk. "In that case, YOU'RE FOOD!"

The large maw unhinged and rushed forward to swallow Aizen whole. But before it could devour it's prey, Aizen reached inside and pulled the human face out. A demon bathed in holy water would've sounded heavenly compared to the pained shriek of the monster. But through the sound, Aizen pulled and pulled and pulled until they are bathed in pure white light.

Zangetsu stood with Hichigo on his arms, his unconscious eyes moving angrily. He laid the white copy of Ichigo down and stared down at Aizen with an anger that could freeze hell over.

"You," Zangetsu said, pointing a sword to Aizen. "You trespassed through our soul. You have disrupted the flow of our mind. You stop us from assimilating into each other." He thundered. "For that, I must thank you."

The sword was replaced with an outstretched hand and a grateful smile, both which the man took cautiously. "You did not intend to... 'assimilate'?"

The Zanpakuto spirit nodded, his sharp eyes holding a resolute stare. "The boy felt a foreign reiatsu moving itself into Ichigo's body and panicked. He did not know that it was the wolf espada healing our master." Zangetsu moved and kneel next to Hichigo. "When he failed to convince me, he tried to eat me." Zangetsu shook his head sadly. "It is not supposed to be like this. Ichigo were the one who has to bring us together." He touched Hichigo's hair lovingly, caressing the sleeping figure. "Impatient child."

Aizen watched closely as the spirit of Ichigo's sword chuckled and smiled. How odd, he thought. He had seen thousand upon thousand of zanpakuto spirit manifesting in the soul, but never in his live have he seen one so... human. It doesn't seem like the spirit was born out of some steel and metal. He looked like he had lived, loved, and cried with tears of sorrow.

And that... thing. That horrendous white thing tainting the boy's soul. He knows when he created the vizard he will be tempering with their psyche, but he never realized that he would be creating a being as strong as a sword spirit itself.

Aizen observed the dynamics between the two. One, a spirit of a sword made to cut down hollows, and the other the raw instinct of a deranged hollow. "Two opposites will never become one." Aizen shook his head. "You two are made to cut each other down and will never harmonize. It's the law of nature."

Zangetsu look at him. "No. We must." He said, his eyes strong and filled with resolution.

"And why must be become one? Just what is it that you seek? Power?"

"We seek nothing but the fulfillment of Ichigo's destiny." Zangetsu said, looking at a stirring Hichigo closely.

Hichigo snapped his eyes open. "Do you know what's Ichigo's destiny is, trash?" he snarled at Aizen

" " To become King." " they said together.

After those words were uttered, the world shattered into a million pieces of glass, leaving Aizen hanging in complete nothingness. "Go," Zangetsu echoed. "The next time you come in we might not be so forgiving."

And with that Aizen found himself awake, resting his head on Ichigo's lap.

"So? How did it go?" Ichigo asked, his brows wrinkling together anxiously.

Aizen stopped at stared at him silently. Aizen know that's it's only natural to hate the boy. After all, the only logical action to news like this was to eliminate any threat for his coveted position. Nobody would blame him if he killed Ichigo. It's only logical. His head tells him to take his sword and stuck it into Ichigo's body, but when he saw the lost look in the young boy's eyes, something inside of him twitched.

"No." Aizen said, reaching up to brush his bright orange hair out of his eyes. "Everything is fine." He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave a review =)**


	20. Guri Mujo

**A/N: **Hello there! Long time no see! Here's the Grimmjow chapter that you've all been asking for : )

**Warning:** this chapter contain smut. Yes, Ichigo is finally gonna get some!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>The courtyard of the 11th division was filled with the sound of wood clashing against wood. The new recruits all shouted out energetically as they rushed forward to attack each other with wooden sticks. It was recruitment season for the 11th division, and about a thousand peasants has come into Sereitei to try their luck at becoming a division member. Only five will be admitted this year.<p>

As the only unit specialized in fighting, the 11th division has no qualms at taking in recruits with no education what so ever. The other division used to look at the 11th division as second rate, a place to dump some trouble makers in, but under Kenpachi's leadership, a membership in the 11th division is looked on with pride and admiration.

With the absence of their captain, plus three of their highest ranked officers, the future of the 11th division is uncertain. In the past, they used to be a disciplined fighting unit which every recruit literary died for to join in. However, since Kenpachi's leadership the prestige of the division has fallen, and the interest from the nobles has dwindled. Yet what the outside deemed as a horde of rowdy undisciplined punks was in fact a tightly knit brotherhood brought together by one leader strong leader.

Now their leader is gone, presumed dead, and the responsibility falls into the hands into one called Makizo Aramaki, the division's 10th seat. Though he is cowardly and weak, Maki-Maki has high aspirations. He remembered the time where being in the 11th division was desirable, where people actually look at him with respect and not reprehension. He wants to ring his division back to it's former glory, but he realized that he's an impossible candidate to do so. The rest of the clan might be strong, but they lack the leadership qualities that could surpass the previous Kenpachi . They needed a new leader and he's intent to find him amongst the new recruit.

So Maki-Maki sat on top of a deck and watched the progress of the fight with hawk like eyes. This is the first time he ever held so much power, and the feeling was euphoric. He watched as the men moved at his every command, each of them straining against each other all because they wanted to come and join _his _division. In his power high, he forgets his search for the new Kenpachi.

One man with unnatural blue hair rolled his eyes as he crippled his opponent to the ground with a series of well placed hits. 'What a waste of time.' He thought, kicking his opponent on the stomach for good measure.

"Oi! You, with the blue hair!"

It's Grimmjow." He snapped to his senpai, using his remaining willpower to stop himself from throwing his sword at the man.

Grimmjow was indeed a sight to be hold. Aside from being the only good looking recruits amongst mediocre faces, his shocking blue hair was an eye catcher. As if his hair wasn't enough to catch the attention, there was the things that he had done in order to conceal his true identity. To hide his hollow mask, Grimmjow slapped a large band aid over it, and wrapped his abdomen tightly with bandage. On his left wrist he wore an inconspicuous bangle. To the passing eye, it might just be a piece of jewelry, but Grimmjow knows that it was the only thing that kept him from accidentally releasing his power and being detected.

The bottom line was Grimmjow was a good looking recruit who happen to be skilled as well. This does not sit well with the existing members. "Whatever you say recruit Guuriiiinjooouuuu!" a group of unranked shinigami snickered as Maki-Maki mocked him. "Go do the laundry, you useless sack of shit!" one of them hollered.

"But I knocked him down!" He protested, pointing to his opponent who bears an uncanny resemblance to a pig. Maki-Maki snorted and ignored his protest, which prove to be bad for him. When the man on the balcony away, Grimmjow grabbed his opponent's sword and threw it at him. 'Maybe he'll think better with a sword stuck through his brain.' Grimmjow though, a crazed smile dancing on his lips.

The second Grimmjow launched the sword he mentally kicked himself for doing so. 'So much for laying low.' He thought, but before the wooden blade can lodge itself through Maki-Maki's head, a large furry hand stop the incoming blade.

"Komamura-taichou!" The 11th division member gasped and all bowed their heads down.

When Komamura saw the gaggle of gossiping division member and the rouge recruit, his nose flared out in anger. "You will be an example to your recruit or you will be stripped of your rank." He said menacingly. The 11th division member cowardly bowed their heads and shivered away.

Komamura then turn to Grimmjow, who is still heaving with anger and glaring up at him with a cocky look. "Learn your place, worm." The captain said. He threw the sword back at Grimmjow, who caught it easily with his bare hand. Smoke could be seen rising between his fingers, something that did not went unnoticed by the captain. Saijin narrowed his eyes, he dislike this cocky young recruit. "To the back recruit. The laundry are piling up." He said disdainfully.

"What?"

"NOW! Or you'll be flogged until nightfall!" the captain growled, turning away with a flourish of his haori.

Grimmjow slammed the wooden sword to the ground with a frustrated shout, smashing it into pieces. The 11th division was the last place he would want to be in but it was the only division where kido training was not needed. Grimmjow kicked a wooden bucket, glaring at it as it skidded across the lawn. He meant to smash it to pieces. Now it's just sitting there. Intact. Mocking him. Stupid bucket.

When he remembered his mission in the 11th division, Grimmjow strode to the same bucket and kicked it again, sending it skidding around the curve of the barracks. "Fucking Aizen." He quickly grabbed two bucketful of dirty laundry and threw into a very large bucket. It's almost the size of a small pool. "Send me to do your laundry eh? Well lets see how you like it when your clothes all smell like piss." He mumbled, heaving the large volume of water into the first bucket.

But as he grabbed a hose to fill his bladder with, a gurgling sound could be heard from inside the first bucket. "Ahhh! Help!" a voice said, accompanied by a sloshing sound and flailing pair of hand. After a few second, the sound stopped and only gurgle of water can be heard.

"Awh, Fuck." Grimmjow cursed. It's his first day and he already killed someone. By accident. This is not a good day fro Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

He quickly move to the other side of the bucket and pushed it over, spilling water and dirty clothes onto the yard. A shadow of black figure was swept out between the white robes, like a piece of laundry flowing down a river. Grimmjow quickly grabbed him and turned him to his side.

"The fuck? Why were you IN the bucket?" he bellowed, smacking his back to help the water out.

"I was cleaning the inside then I slipped and hit my head.." He sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You saved my life." The man said rubbing his face to clear the water from his eyes.

"What? No- I was the one who filled the bucke-"

"Please sir, may I have the same of my savior?"

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. What a retarded shinigami."Grimmjow." He said, offering his hand to a drenched boy.

"My name is Yamada Hanatarou, Thank you for saving my life Guri-san!" The little man jumped up and bowed energetically. After a while, the boy swayed to the side and fell onto his knees. Apparently the stress of death was too much for him.

"No, its not Guri-"Grimmjow sighed and massaged his temple. "Forget it." he grumbled, pulling the boy up by his arm.

Hanatarou yelped as he was roughly manhandled by his odd savior, stumbling on his steps and somehow ended up on the man's lap. When he looked up, he saw blue. Shinning blue eyes, with regal blue marking on the sides, and blue hair framing an otherworldly handsome face. It was like seeing a movie star.

"Gg-guri-san?" He asked.

"What?" Grimmjow snarled, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Ah! So sorry. I'm sure you don't want me to call you by your first name, Mujo-san." He blushed, trying to avoid the piercing eyes of his savior.

"Right. Guri Mujo." Grimmjow scratched his head. Huh, he got an alias. He offered his hand out again, still uncomfortable at the sudden show of politeness. "Just call me Guri then." He said, still unaware of how the Japanese greet each other.

"Then you can call me Hanatarou!" The boy said, bowing once again and ignoring Grimmjow's outstretched hand.

Grimmjow scowled. The first time he ever offered to shake someone's hand and it's ignored."Fine." He agreed, but the big blue eyes kept looking at him expectantly. "Hanatarou." He relented.

The boy beamed and turned around, hiding a giggle. "Well we better start cleaning this up then, Guri-san!" he said, running around and began picking the stray robes. 'Dammit, why are people so damn happy here.' Grimmjow thought, watching as the boy run around energetically after he almost died.

At first the worked in silence, Hanatarou washing clothes and Grimmjow moving his hand under water just so he could seem like he was washing them. Though he hid excitement well, Hanatarou couldn't kept silent. "I saw you from here." he said, beaming at Grimmjow. "Right before I fell asleep. You're strong." 'and handsome too' he added quietly.

Grimmjow gave an arrogant smirk. Finally, someone who see's him for who he is. "Yeah." he said, taking a random robe from the pile and forcefully stretching it out. "Captain's are supposed to be strong, aren't they?" He gruffly said, smirking when the robe ripped into two.

"You want to be a captain? Wow." Hanatarou said in awe, his eyes twinkling with admiration. "Have you reached your Bankai yet?"

"Nope." Grimmjow said flippantly. "Don't even know my Shikai."

"Bu-but that's impossible!" Hanatarou protested loudly. "Captains are supposed to have a Bankai!"

"That bastard Zaraki didn't have any."

"But Zaraki-taichou was strong."

"I'm stronger. "

Hanatarou eyes widened. "Wow..." he sighed. Grimmjow looked at the boy funnily, unsure weather everyone in Sereitei is this dumb, or if the boy is just easily impressed. He sincerely hoped it's the first one, because it would make his job all the more easier.

"Umn.." the boy called out again, still avoiding his eyes.

"What?" Grimmjow asked whilst ripping another set of clothes into two.

"Well..." Hanatarou fidgeted between the suds. "If you're going to be a captain then you might not even wanna... I mean- I'm just a fourth division person, so you probably..."

"Spit it out."

"Hai!" Hanatarou blushed. "I just... I want to be your friend." As soon as his words left his mouth he regretted it. 'It sounded so lame!' he thought, slapping his forehead. 'Now he's going to think I'm a weirdo. What am I thinking? An eleventh division being friends with someone from the fourth?'

Grimmjow stared down at the boy, watching him fidget restlessly, wrinkling the robes he's holding like a nervous little boy. Something about Hanatarou reminded Grimmjow of Ichigo. Maybe it's the fact that both of them seemed to manage staid innocent despite their respective world. Or maybe it's because they both of them liked him when everyone else is against him. Despite the reasons, Grimmjow found himself agreeing to the ridiculous suggestion.

"Fine." He scoffed, turning back to his task of washing the robes. 'Shinigami's are weird.' He concluded, dumping a whole box of detergent into the already soapy water.

"Ah! No Guri-san! We already have enough!" Hanatarou stopped Grimmjow from pouring more detergent in. When their hand touch, Hanatarou drew his hand back and looked up to the man's face, hoping that the man also felt the spark that happened between them.

Instead of surprise or understanding, Hanatarou found Grimmjow arching his eyebrow menacingly. "Heh?" He asked, snarling at the boy for questioning him. He looked like a certified eleventh division member. Yet, no matter how afraid Hanatarou think he should be, Grimmjow's handsome face just made him smile.

The blue haired espada sighed at the beaming face and shook his head in disbelief. "Just shut up and sit here." He said, patting to a spot right next to him while he ripped open another box of detergent.

"Oh." Hanatarou blushed " Hai." He replied, sitting down obediently.

As the water became more and more saturated with soap, Grimmjow stilled and his thought began to wander. He thought about his next move, how to avoid that annoying guy in the balcony, and he thought whether hell butterfly could reach Hueco Mundo. Hanatarou however was stupefied for another reason. He hold no deep inner musings in his head, instead, he hold his breath in from the sheer excitement of being with the most beautiful person in the world.

* * *

><p>"I miss Grimmjow." Ichigo moaned. "Grimmjow never locks me up in a tower and forbid me to go out."<p>

Aizen raised his eyes brows and sighed. Ichigo is in one of his moods again. "You know, you are free to go as you wish. It's been a week you know." He said, dipping his fountain pen in ink. "And if you call my room a tower again, I'll throw you out of the window." He paused. "I won't do it because I'm cruel, I'll do to prove that a tower cannot be two story high."

Ichigo sulked an buried himself deeper into the cushions. "I'm so bored here! I want to go out!" he said, completely ignoring the man's previous threat.

"So go."

"Stupid Sousuke!" Ichigo threw a pillow at his head, which, surprisingly, hit him square on the head. "What if something bad happen? It'll be your fault!" Ichigo grumbled. The incident with Kenpachi and Stark still fresh in his mind.

Aizen put the pillow on his desk, cursing when he remembered his unfinished manuscript. "Ichigo, It's been one week. Nothing is going to happen." Aizen sighed, trying to rub the ink out of the pillow. He should really start using a normal pen.

"You don't know that for sure."

Aizen sighed and continued writing. He liked the boy, he genuinely do, but when Ichigo is bored, Aizen couldn't stand him. Ichigo would pace the room continuously; he'll rip papers into small little squares and throw it at him like a confetti. He'll even go as far as stacking Aizen's tea leaves into a small little tower and then smashing it into powders while making Godzilla noises.

Aizen has threatened, pleaded, negotiated, and even bribed the boy to not to destroy any more of his personal effects, but his efforts are all in vain. As of now Ichigo is scouring the room, prospecting for new things to play with, and Aizen does not like how he's eyeing his beloved tea set.

Aizen looked at his papers but decided that they could wait. Better distract the boy before he destroyed his only means of making tea in this God forsaken universe.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested when Aizen dragged him away from the refreshment table. "I was doing something you know." He sulked.

Aizen gave a half hearted apology and open a sliding door that hid a secret room. As they stepped inside, hidden garden complete with it's own sky and creek came into view.

"Whoa." Ichigo exclaimed in wonderment. "You had this place here all this time?" he asked, catching a red ginkgo leaf flutter down past his face. The garden was impossibly large, with it's own artificial dome showing a clear autumn sunset. The rush of cold air revealed that aside from having it's own sky, the garden temperature is also controlled, artificial autumn breeze. Most of it's space divided between small rolling hills and a section of perfectly manicured pastures.

Numerous number plants grown in the secret garden. Way up in the north, rows of briars grow to form a thick wall dotted with blooming roses. On the east, a small tree of bamboo tree stood. On the west. Was an enclosed stone garden, and gob smacked in the middle of it was a path leading into a small enclosure surrounded with numerous number of trees, shrub, and, bush.

Despite it's impossibly large size, the space reflected an image of old Japanese elegance. Small red bridges curing over creeks and tranquil walkways with rough stepping stones reminded Ichigo ancient temples and tea houses in Kyoto. Just stepping into the space calmed his nerves and filled him with a sense of peace.

Aizen noticed the calming effect that the garden had over Ichigo and smiled. This was the first time he ever saw Ichigo so entranced. Aizen took his hand and lead him down the deck and onto a thick carpet of pasture. Ichigo shivered, closing his eyes as he buried his toes into the misty green grass. It's bee so long since he felt grass. "Wonderful." He sighed, sitting on the wooden deck and closed his eyes.

Aizen chuckled, taking a seat next to Ichigo. "Does this please you?"

Ichigo smiled. "Hell yes." He said softly, his eyes following a red ginkgo leaf flow down the small creek.

"Good. Because now it's yours." Aizen said, holding putting his hand over Ichigo's and giving it a small squeeze.

Ichigo looked at him with disbelief and happiness, but it quickly melted into one of his usual expression. "No thanks." He grumbled, moving his hand away from Aizen. "I don't need a garden to keep me occupied, thank you very much."

Aizen frowned, not expecting a rejection. "Well would you help me water some of the plants at least?" He asked. "I barely have enough time for then"

Ichigo crossed his hand. "Fine." He agreed, turning around to hide his smile.

"Thank you very much." Aizen smiled. "Now don't be so glum. I've given you free charge of one of my prized possession. Smile!" he said, taking Ichigo's face and stretching the lips playfully.

Ichigo gave him one of his 'really bro?' looks and blew a raspberry.

At first the two laughed uncontrollably, doubling over against each other in the laughter. But as they realized how close they are, the two quickly drew themselves back, lauging uneasily as both trying to ignore the unspoken words.

For a moment it felt a little bit awkward, but Aizen quickly cough to rectified the silence and handed Ichigo a watering can. "The bonsai needs watering." He pointed to the rows of small miniature trees close by.

"Right." Ichigo said, moving a tad bit too fast and spilling the content of his can everywhere. When he saw that Aizen has established himself on the nearby deck, he couldn't help but curse. Why can't the man do his work inside, like normal people do? Despite his grumbling, Ichigo carried out the work in relative silence, afraid that any snappy remarks would either sound flirty or hostile. He wanted neither one. He only wanted to get along with Aizen, nothing more.

As he watered the small pots, he noticed a very particular bonsai tree. It's tree trunked looks older than earth itself, with moss covering it's bark and roots. It's bark rearing up to the sky like an angry dragon. Next to it he saw a lonesome little juniper, with it's branches spread apart from each other. The tree was so melancholy that Ichigo was sure that whoever style it, he was in a very sad mood. "Did you planted all of these your self?" Ichigo asked, leaning down to observe a miniature pine tree cascading down past it's pot.

Aizen looked up to see what the boy was working on and smiled. "Yes, I did some work most of those trees. Gin and Tousen helped around, of course. This is as much as their garden as it is mine, but Tousen has long stopped coming for obvious reason."

"Eh?"

"He's blind." Aizen pointed to a cut off stump with a little branch and a leaf sprouting from the middle of the stump. A crude kanji of 'Kaname' was carved into one of the side bark. "Blind people make ugly bonsai."

Ichigo exploded in laughter. "Harsh. I'm gonna tell Tousen later." He teased.

"Oh really?" Aizen challenged him with a superior smirk. When he received no response from the boy, he turned and walked back into the room.. "Now off you go. Don't over water them."

Aizen disappeared past the screen door only to reappear with a more papers in hand He settled himself on the deck, putting on his glasses and began writing.

"Keeping an eye on me eh? I promise I won't kill your bonsai." Ichigo laughed. Aizen raised his eyebrow but said nothing, opting to silently continue his work with the sound of running water on the background. He smiled when a slight humming was heard from the boy.

Ichigo stopped at a tree with barely any leaves, it's has been hacked and sanded vigorously. For a moment Ichigo was puzzled. Why would someone with a high aesthetic standard like Aizen would do such an un-elegant thing to his trees. A certain silver haired fox entered his mind. "Lemme guess this one is Gin's?" He sneered, holding the tree up for Aizen to see.

Aizen looked up from his work and took of his glasses. "Ah yes." He cringed, remembering how Gin butchered the plant during one of their 'Taichou-fukutaichou bonding time.' "He is rather abusive to his... specimens." He said, thinking of a certain blond haired shinigami. "Make sure to give it a little bit extra water. It looks rather dry."

Ichigo snickered and did as he was told. Leave it to Gin to make a plant look miserable. From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo noticed a familiar glisten in a tall thin tree.

"Hey, a persimmon tree!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "There used to be one in my grandparents houses. Ahh, so nostalgic!." He said, circling the tree to determine which fruit should he pick. "Can I have one?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but that one belong to Gin as well. He won't even let me have a taste. Only his fukutaichou is allowed to eat it's fruit." Aizen laughed when Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "They have a history together." He shrugged.

"Huh," Ichigo snorted. "I never pegged Kira as a fag."

Aizen threw an irritated look at him. "Nnoitra's language is rubbing off you."

"Speaking of Nnoitra," Ichigo dropped his watering can and picked up a garden shear. "What is up with that fucker? Why is he so fucking psycho?"

"Language." Aizen softly reprimanded him, getting up from his seat to take away the dangerous scissor from Ichigo.

"Sorry. Why is Nnoitra so... what's the word..." Ichigo waved his hand around, trying to find the appropriate word to describe him.

"Psycho?"

"Yeah. Psycho."

Aizen laughed, amused at the boy's lack of vocabulary. "Well let me ask you this," Aizen gave Ichigo a small scissor and snipped a few leaves away from a tree. "Why is your Zaraki so 'psycho'?"

"Hey, don't lump Kenpachi together with that retarded metal patient." He said defensively. "He just likes to fight."

"Well, it's the same with Nnoitra."

"Well no shit."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Hmm..." Ichigo mused, trying to copy Aizen's nimble fingers. "I get that he likes fighting, it's just that..." he sighed. " I wish he was less crazy. I bet we could get along pretty well. We have a lot in common you know. I like fighting. He likes fighting. You're forcing him to lay bricks, and you're forcing me to cut grass."

"Pruning." He corrected.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's still a stupid menial job.

Aizen stared at him, both amused and irritated by the boy's wit. Ichigo noticed the look and laugh. "All I'm saying is that... we're in the same side right? Might as well get along. I mean, you guys are the closest thing I got to my family now." Ichigo said. "Unfortunately." He added with a cheeky smirk.

"Unfortunate indeed." Aizen chuckled. He had to admit, he loved the boy's company. Ichigo is smart, insightful, funny, and blunt as hell. During his self imposed 'imprisonment' they have connected on every subject that they talked about. Ichigo might be an obstinate and headstrong boy, but the conversation that they had solidified Aizen's theory that the strong are only fated to be with the strong, that Ichigo were meant to be with him. Even for a few days, Aizen even forgot about the whole 'Ichigo is King!' incident inside the boy's soul.

Aizen stopped his pruning and turned to face Ichigo. After the he dove into Ichigo's soul, Aizen couldn't shake off the feeling that the boy was unhappy. Why else would his should be driven to such desperate act if it weren't because he was unsatisfied with the world around him. He looked at Ichigo for a long time and sighed. "Do you like it here Ichigo?" he asked seriously.

"Huh? That's a random question." The boy laughed. When he saw how serious Aizen was, he quickly kept quiet and coughed into his hand. "Yeah, I guess I do. Why did you ask?" Ichigo eyed Aizen suspiciously.

"Because contrary to your belief, I'm not some overbearing despot who wishes suffering upon everyone."

"Uh-huh." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Except you are."

"Say what you want." Aizen chuckled. "But I do care about how you. I've told you that a number of times, have I not?"

Ichigo said nothing and continued to pour water over a Gin's bonsai. "You're overwatering it." Aizen said amusedly, moving behind Ichigo and pulling his hand away.

Ichigo drew a sharp breath. He couldn't deny the definite magnetism that he felt from Aizen, but the guilt tugging inside him prevented him from moving with his instinct. "It probably needs it." he said quietly, lowering his chin, Stark's name kept ringing in his ear.

Aizen smirked and lean down to kiss the exposed neck. "Your hair is getting long." He whispered, wrapping his hand around Ichigo's waist. He moved closer, pushing his body flush against Ichigo's.

"Stop. I can't..." Ichigo hesitated. "Stark and I...we-"

"Stark?" Aizen asked, feigning surprise. "Awfully selfish of him to keep you for himself isnt he?" he leaned down to rest his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"But.." Ichigo mumbled. "He said he loves me." he said weakly, turning his face away from Aizen.

Aizen sighed and turned the boy around, raising his chin with his hand. "And you think I don't?" he asked, and eyebrow raised in question.

Ichigo looked at him, and for a moment he looked like tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. Before they could, boy uncharacteristically rushed forward and hid his face into Aizen's chest. "Do you?" he asked with a small voice, hoping that Aizen have the decency to lie to him. what kind of cruel man would turn a boy down and still held him in his arms.

Aizen smirked and kissed the space between Ichigo's brow. 'How adorable' he thought when his innocent little kiss makes the boy glare up at him and burrow deeper into his chest. "What do you think?" he asked, brushing Ichigo's hair away from his eyes, placing another kiss between his brows.

Ichigo shook head, pushing away from Aizen and stepping back until his back hit the plant table.

Aizen grinned and leaned down to kiss him. "How about now?" He mumbled against Ichigo's lips, continuing to sensually assault the boy's inexperienced lips with gentle little tugs. Ichigo tightly close his eyes, torn between wanting to kiss the man back or running away. On the back of his mind the figure of two certain espada and a shinigami popped up, making his body stiffen. At least he could pretend that he don't like the kiss, then he could tell himself that it's Aizen's fault, not his. When Aizen fingers laced through his own tightly close fist, they both knew that any pretense that the boy had was gone.

"Ichigo..." Aizen whispered, leaning his head against Ichigo and held him there. "I lo-"

"Don't." The boy choked, out of breath from the kiss the just felt. "Don't." He said again, reaching up to cup Aizen's face. He looked up to the man and turned away painfully.

"You say no but your eyes are begging me to kiss you again." Aizen says, trailing his finger down his cheek. Ichigo looked away, but held tightly onto Aizen like he was the last piece of driftwood on a tempestuous sea.

"I can't." He sighed, pulling away. "God knows I want to... but I can't."

"Then I will have to take you against your will." Aizen smirked, pulling the boy back to him. "That way you can blame it all on me, okay?"

At that moment, the sliding door to the secluded area opened, revealing a very angry looking Stark. He pulled a flushed Ichigo away from Aizen, glowering at his master. "Ichigo is mine." He said, his lazy voice gaining an edge of assertiveness.

A loud laugh could be heard from the doorway. "Wrong." Kenpachi piped up. He offered his hand out to Ichigo, and when the boy took it, he quickly pulled Ichigo and kissed him on the lips, asserting his dominance straight away.

"Let him go." Aizen said, a kido spell dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck you." Kenpachi smirked, still holding a struggling Ichigo against his body. Stark unsheathed his sword, blue reiatsu flaring angrily around him.

The three of them were locked in a stalemate. Stark and Aizen had their weapons out, their eyes trained on a struggling Ichigo.

"I swear if you're going to fight then I'm outta here." He muttered, jerking himself away from Kenpachi's arm, stomping towards the sliding door.

"Wait." Stark pulled him back. "We won't fight." He said, leaning his head against Ichigo and sighing in contentment. He haven't seen Ichigo in so long and he'll do anything to be with the boy just for a moment longer.

Kenpachi scoffed. "Like hell we won't." His eyes gaining a crazed glint as he summoned his zanpakuto.

"Stop fighting already." Ichigo said, throwing a garden shear at Kenpachi. The captain titled his head and ignored it, raising his sword and began attacking.

"Hush, Ichigo. We're talking." Aizen said, side stepping an attack from Kenpachi.

Ichigo looked away, cursing himself for what he's about to say. "If you stop fighting then I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Speak up pup." Kenpachi

"I'll... you know." Ichigo whined.

"No, I don't know." Stark said.

Poor Ichigo is surrounded by the three men, trapped under their predatory gazes. He pulled them close whispered the words slowly, his face turning red as he does. Stark looked at him with his mouth wide open, Aizen raised an eyebrow, and Kenpachi had a unreadable look on him. "God, I feel like such a slut." Ichigo sighed, covering his face in humiliation.

Aizen noticed the boy's reluctance and took his face into his hand. "We like it when you're slutty." He smirked, kissing Ichigo's red lips. "Don't we?"

Kenpachi first looked perplexed, unsure whether he's put off by the suggestion or by Aizen's grubby hand on his pup. Deciding on the latter, he pushed Aizen away and pulled Ichigo towards him. "Stop hogging him to yer self." He said, kissing Ichigo slowly. Aizen chuckled and pulled Ichigo to sit on his lap, kissing the nape of his neck and caressing his body with feather light touches.

"I want a kiss too." Stark whined, pulling at Kenpachi's arm like a kid. Kenpachi growled and pushed Stark head away, resuming his task of completely devouring Ichigo's mouth. When Aizen's hand wandered onto his cock, Ichigo yelped and pulled it away. "Wait." He gasped. "I've never been...you know."

For about five seconds three pairs of wide eyes stared at him, mouth wide open in disbeluef. After an eerie stillness, those three dove straight for Ichigo's hakama, knocking plants pots and water cans over**.**

* * *

><p>"Fuck off." Kenpachi growled, tearing apart the side of a hakama and. Stark silently came from behind Ichigo and palmed his ass cheeks, sliding his hand down, his finger searching.<p>

Ichigo gasped when strong long fingers invade his insides. "You weren't kidding when you said you never done it." Kenpachi laughed. "So tight..." Stark frowned at Kenpachi's tone.

"Shut up. " Ichigo scowled. "Of course I'm going to be tight. I'm a virgin."

"Was a virgin." Kenpachi smirked, adding another finger and wriggling them victoriously.

"_Still_ a virgin." Stark insisted, his finger joining Kenpachi's, rubbing a magical little spot on his way in.

Ichigo moaned. "F-fuck! One at time!." Ichigo stuttered, overwhelmed at the fullness. "Ba-bastards... you're going t-to rip me apart." He said, his ass clenching an unclenching around the four digits bunched up inside of him.

Concerned about the boy, Stark relented and pulled his finger out and focusing his attention instead to Ichigo's cock. "Your cock is so cute..." he murmured absentmindedly, touching wet pink head. Ichigo closed his leg shut, partly because of his body's automatic response, but mostly because Stark called his cock cute. 'Cute' is not a desired adjective to describe someone's manhood. Sure, compared to the humongous bulge Kenpachi hid under his hakama Ichigo penis might look small, but it's not small enough to be called cute.

Stark saw the slight frown and understood completely. Ignoring his protest, he pulled Ichigo's legs apart and began to nuzzle at it softly, the stubble on his chin rubbing deliciously against the hot quivering flesh. When he thought the boy was distracted enough, Stark opened his mouth and swallowed Ichigo's cock whole, his tongue rubbing against the base of the smooth shaft. Ichigo bucked and trusted into the warm heat, pushing Stark away. The espada smirked with Ichigo's cock resting on his lips. "See? A perfect size for my mouth." He said, resuming to close his mouth over Ichigo's cock, smiling when the boy broke away from Aizen's kiss to moan and pant.

Feeling a mouth on his shaft for the first time, Ichigo could feel himself quickly approaching completion. "Mmhhh..." Ichigo stifled a moan between Aizen's lips. "Stark.. not to fast, I'm-" but his protest went unheard as his first load of cum gushes into Stark's mouth.

"I cummed." Ichigo groaned, embarrassed when he loses his load so easily. Aizen smiled and nibbled on Ichigo's earlobe. The boy is blushing and avoiding their eyes. How cute.

"Fuck yeah you did." Kenpachi leaned forward and wrapped his forearm around his neck. "And I'm gonna fuck another load out of ya." He spat out a nice gob of saliva and rubbed it along his hard length.

"Wait!" Ichigo pulled away from Kenpachi's firm grip. "Is it going to fit?" he asked worriedly, reaching behind to touch the wet slippery cock.

Kenpachi shivered, turned on by the idea of his oversized dick shoved deep into Ichigo's too small entrance. "Sure." He said breathlessly, kissing Ichigo's ear, wrapping his hand over Ichigo to squeeze his cock.

Ichigo turned to Aizen, pleading him with his eyes. "I'll be right here." He said, his eyes fixed on the monster nudging at Ichigo's entrance, his own curiosity winning over. Ichigo nodded and braced himself against Aizen's shoulders, his eye clenched shut. He knows that it's going to hurt, but he'll be damned if he'll break down and cry about it. But as his pliant flesh were forcefully stretched impossibly around Kenpachi's width, his brave bravado broke.

"Just relax pup.." Kenpachi grunted as he felt warm heat enveloping his hard throbbing cock.

"Hhhh!" Ichigo drew a sharp breath and bit down on his knuckles, hiding his face from him. Aizen noticed the silent scream, the fingernails digging into his skin. "Pull out Zaraki. You're hurting him." he ordered. Like a starved dog clinging to a bone, Kenpachi tightened his hold and snarled at him, shoving his cock deeper, moaning in pleasure.

"Please Kenpachi. I don't think I can-" he almost sobbed when the thick member plunged even deeper into him.

"Shh.." Kenpachi hushed him, planting fervent kisses on his neck . "It's gonna feel good real soon."

Stark s slid his finger over the stretched hole, finding the taunt skin stretched just at it's limit. "You're going to tear him."

"Shut up." Kenpachi grunted, his strong hips pumping against Ichigo's quivering figure.

Finding the man impossible to talk with, Stark reached for Ichigo's member, hoping to distract the boy from the pain. But instead of finding a soft flaccid cock, Ichigo's member stood straight and hard, the clear precum oozing from the head continuously.

"You're turned on by this?" The Primera espada looked up to Ichigo with a mix of lust and disbelief. Ichigo replied with a strangled moan, biting his lips and nodding shamefully. Stark stood back let Kenpachi take control of the motion, pleasuring himself only to Ichigo's mewl and blissful cries. Ichigo was now arching his back against the brute and moaning like a two bit whore. The harsh pounding sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He cried out in a frenzy of pleasure as Kenpachi buried himself deep into him and stopped, something wet and warm gushing into his insides.

"Did you..?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi pulling Ichigo against him and kissing his shoulders, breathless.

"Fuck... I can feel it inside of me." Ichigo moaned, his cock twitching and bobbing up and down.

Kenpachi laughed and kissed him again, running his hand up and down Ichigo's slender form, enjoying the body that he had just thoroughly fucked.

"Hey, looks like those fuckers feel a little left out." Kenpachi whispered and nodded to the two. Ichigo turned to see Aizen and Stark watching him closely, their painfully hard cock in hand. "Why don't you make 'em happy and suck their cock, eh?"

Ichigo gulped and nodded obediently, going down on all fours and crawling to the two men. Kenpachi softening cock pulled out with an obscene pop, making Ichigo blush even harder. Kenpachi, amused by this, gave Ichigo ass a little spank to send him on his way.

The espada licked his lips and opened his leg out, watching, waiting for Ichigo to finally come to him. Once he was within reach, he pulled Ichigo up, cupping his face and gazed deep into his eyes. Ichigo blushed, unaccustomed with the deep emotion welling deep inside of him. He broke their gaze with a kiss, his tongue moving with an uncharacteristic ferocity. Stark, taken aback, relented control to the shorter boy. Ichigo pulled back, a strand of spit still connecting their lips, and turned to Aizen and gave him that same blistering kiss. "Lemme..." Ichigo blushed, batting his lashes at the two. "Let me return the favor." He mumbled, kneeling down and eyeing both of their cock nervously.

"No, Ichigo you don't have to..." he said.

"Let the boy do what he want." Aizen smirked, moving in between the two and pushing his underwear down to reveal his own hard member.

Ichigo gave Aizen a glare, but reached for his cock nonetheless. When he began to move his hand, the two man groaned and gasped in unison. Ichigo smirked, finally he's able to make someone else moan. He turned to Stark, wrapping his finger along the hard shaft and weighing his ball with the other. Stark's cock was longer, lighter, and smaller in girth compared to Aizen's, but his balls were heavier and fuller compare. Copious amount of precum were leaking from the silt, making the red head shine. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo stuck his tongue out and licked.

From then on, it seemed like his body was on autopilot. He swallowed halfways down Stark's shaft and pulled up, dragging his tongue on the underside of the cock. His senses was filled with the scent of musk and men, and slowly being driven over the edge by it. He gave the same attention to Aizen's cock but this time, gagging slightly because of the man's thickness. Aizen gave a superior smirk and trusted deeper, ignoring the muffled protest and the angry glare.

"Whoa, go easy on him chief." Kenpachi said, pushing Aizen's thrusting hips away from Ichigo's face. He gave Kenpachi a grateful look and glared up at Aizen, his eyes red and watery. Though he felt that he should feel guilty, Aizen couldn't deny the twitch that he cock gave seeing Ichigo look violated like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you." Aizen cooed, leaning down to kiss Ichigo, tasting himself on those puffy lips. "Let me make it up to you." He smirked, moving behind Ichigo and running his hand up and down his body. When his finger found the sensitive hole, Ichigo jumped and yelped.

"Ahn! Don't..." Ichigo bit his lips, pushing Aizen head away. The man persisted and began probing at his entrance, his fingers making some obscene wet sound. Aizen licked the shell of Ichigo's ear, smirking as the boy squirm and moan.

"Such a dirty boy." Aizen panted. "Zaraki's cum is still warm and your hole already begging for more."

Ichigo breathed in and let it out in a hiss. "There." He said, pushing back onto Aizen's fingers unconsciously. "Awwh fuck... there!" He whined, his cock erect again.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Stark sounded concern, remembering how horrible Ichigo sounded when Zaraki first entered him.

Ichigo released his cock with a pop. "No!" Ichigo choked, looking back at Aizen pleadingly. "Please, just shove it in me." he whimpered, spreading his ass cheeks out.

"As you wish." He gave a lustful sigh and drew small kisses down Ichigo's spine, pulling out his fingers and replacing it with the head of his cock. He circled the spongy head around the quivering entrance, teasing, drawing out the pleasure. In a slow agonizing manner, Aizen pushed, burying himself to the hilt, eliciting a small moan from Ichigo. His cock entered his ass surprisingly easily. It must be because of Zaraki. The thought of the man planting entering his boy first infuriates him, and he gave a series of angry powerful thrust.

"Too much?" he whispered teasingly, looking up at Kenpachi with an irritated look.

"No! Keep going..." Ichigo whined, dropping any pretense of pride and began backing up to the cock.

Aizen fulfilled his wish and began to pound Ichigo's hole with long steady stroke that make his shoulder buckle and shudder. He gave Kenpachi a superior smirk. _You may be his first, but I'll be the one who makes him screams. _It said Kenpachi chuckled, unperturbed by Aizen's cockiness. In his mind, he already won for taking Ichigo's virginity. Now all that he has to do is relax and rub another one off. "Suck." He commanded, putting his newly hardened cock on the boy's full lips. Ichigo raise his eyebrow angrily and ignored it. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "Suck. _Please._" He said, wagging his erection impatiently. Ichigo giggled and relented, fisting Stark's wet glistening cock while he his mouth closed over Kenpachi's large cockhead.

He alternated between the two throbbing members, teasing their heads and sucking hard, a difficult task with Aizen pounding him behind, but he managed. He could feel the cocks trying to push themselves greedily into his mouth, painting his face with precum. Every time Ichigo mouth enveloped his member, Stark held his breath. The way Ichigo hungrily gobbled at his cock turning him on more than any motion could.

Impatient, Kenpachi grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair and push halfway into his throat, stopping when he felt the throat seizing up. Kenpachi hissed and dug his nails into Ichigo's head, pushing himself deeper into the boy. When he felt the throat tightened, Kenpachi shuddered and pulled out, jacking up and down furiously."Open your mouth." He rasped out. Red faced and teary eyed, Ichigo opened his mouth obediently, his hand reaching up to touch Kenpachi's angry red cock head.

"Shit." Kenpachi exploded into Ichigo's mouth, his cum splattering over the boy's nose and forehead, his cum mixing into Ichigo's hair. "Fuck, boy." He laughed, pulling his cock out and rubbing it against Ichigo's cheek, smearing his face with spit and precum. "You look good with my cum on your face."

A few hours ago and that comment would've made the boy blush. But without missing a beat, Ichigo took Stark's cock and too began swallowing it voraciously, this time exploring the ridges and veins of the organ with his tongue. The impact of Aizen's thrust making him hum deep in his throat, sending delicious vibrations along Stark's cock. The espada moaned and put his hand onto Ichigo's head but left to rest there, letting Ichigo explore and experiment as he like, shivering when the force of Aizen's thrust made the boy gag and convulse around his aching member.

"Dammit, look at that mouth go." Kenpachi snickered, draping his arm over Stark's shoulder and pushing Ichigo head back so they could watch his mouth work. Ichigo eyes were glazed over, his lips puffy as they strain to close over his length. He pulled up and darted his tongue out, licking Stark's cockhead, finding himself addicted to the taste of precum. His brown eyes looked up to the espada, half lidded and heavy. "Cum." Ichigo whispered, licking another pearl of precum away. With the permission, Stark grabbed Ichigo's hair and buried himself deep into Ichigo's throat, cumming around a convulsing cavern.

Ichigo pulled away, coughing and spitting the cum out. "No." Kenpachi said, catching the strand of spit with his fingers and shoving it into Ichigo's mouth. "Swallow." He said. Too turned on to complain, Ichigo sucked the fingers clean letting Kenpachi play with his mouth. Kenpachi chuckled and pushed his finger into Ichigo's mouth, feeling the warm cum slide as Ichigo sucked on his digits. "Good boy." he laughed, leaning against Stark and collapsing in exhaustion

Ichigo fell onto his forearm , his ass sticking up air, stifling his squeals under his hand. "I'm close." Aizen said, pulling Ichigo up against him and trusted up. "Cum with me." He whispered, his fist jacking Ichigo off as he continue to spear Ichigo open over and over again until it was all too much for him to bear. With a grunt, Aizen pushed up for the last time and released inside of the boy.

Ichigo cried, the feeling of another man spilling his seed inside of him too much for him to bear. He held onto Aizen's hand, crying out as he released for the second time that night, his semem coating his hand and stomach. Aizen pulled out from the boy and laid back, watching the stretched out hole tighened and leak his seed out. Ichigo laid prostate on the ground, motionless except for his ragged breathing.

* * *

><p>"Next time we'll only be doing this alone." Kenpachi murmured sleepily. "Too crowded." he pushed Stark off to the side with his foot. The sleeping espada stirred softly and snuggled closer to Ichigo, wrapping his hand around his waist.<p>

Ichigo pouted. He rather like the attention, and Stark was not a bad snuggler to boot. Kenpachi, however, has a possessive streak in him, something that he needs to rectify if this 'arrangement' is going to continue. "But you came when you watch them fucked me." Ichigo said, tracing a the scar over Kenpachi's eyes. "Don't you like seeing me like that?"

"Hmmmfcourse.." The captain mumbled. "Who wouldn't get hard seeing you all sweaty...and red.. and moanin' and whimpering..." he yawned. After a moment of silence, a snore was heard.

Ichigo chuckled. Placing a soft kiss onto Kenpachi's open mouth, wrapping his finger over Stark's hand. Ichigo might complain about being gagged, stretched, or fucked by these men, but he would be lying if he said he hated the aftermath.

"Stop snickering to yourself and go to sleep." Aizen said, entering the room and slipping into a simple white robe. Ichigo pouted and reach up to him, grasping the thin yukata that the man wore . "I was waiting for you." He whined, grinning when Aizen pulled him up for a kiss.

"I saved you a spot." Ichigo murmured against his lips, nodding to the small space between Kenpachi and Stark. Aizen frowned, unhappy with the sleeping arrangement. Taking matters into his own hand he rolled Kenpachi over to the far side of the room, wrapping the tall captain in his comforter. He looked like a spring roll, especially with his spiky head jutting over the end.

"He's going to pick a fight over that you know." Ichigo laughed as Kenpachi continues to snore, oblivious that his precious pup is on the far edge of the room.

"Let him." Aizen smiled, pulling Ichigo down and to rest his head on his chest. "I'll quench his bloodlust once and for all." Aizen paused. "I wont kill him." he added to a concern looking ichigo.

"Of course you won't." Ichigo sighed, sliding his hand up Aizen's chest and let it rest there.

"Hmm... maybe we should put you to bath first. You're starting to smell like that big violent oaf." Aizen teased, kissing Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo gave a horrified gasp and threw a pillow at Aizen. "Rude." He said and stick his tongue playfully out at the man. "I'll be sleeping near the big violent oaf then, thank you very much." He huffed and dragged his futon near his springroll lover.

Aizen chuckled but slipped next to Ichigo, biting down on his earlobe. "So childish." He murmured. Ichigo huffed and turned away, pretending to be offended. At that moment, Stark woke up, realizing that he was alone, dragged himself across the room and snuggled between Aizen and Ichigo, resting his head on Ichigo's stomach. "'chigo don't leave." He mumbled sleepily, falling back into sleep as soon as he has his hand around Ichigo.

Aizen frowned at the extra body but did not complain, afraid that his next words will get him kicked out of his own room. When everyone is asleep, Ichigo finally realized how lonely he was. Though three people surrounded him, he felt like each of them are miles away from him. At the moment A thought popped into his head.

'I really miss Grimmjow.' Ichigo sighed. 'He always likes the way I smell and he never tried to get into my pants.' Ichigo frowned and threw that melancholy thought out of his head. 'I just hoped he enjoys his vacation because I'm going to kick his ass for leaving me with these perverts.'

With that last thought, Ichigo fall into a wonderful dreamless sleep, unaware of the long months he will share with those three perverts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***hides* Well there you go! 20 chapters in and finally a smut scene! Hope you all enjoyed that.

Oh and because it's exam week for me, the next update will be a bit later than usual. Please be patient :)

Don't forget to review! Reviews makes me happy :p


End file.
